Choose Me, Please!
by Queenshi137
Summary: "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah. KYUMIN, YAOI, MPREG!Last chap! COMPELETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Choose Me, Please!**

By Queenshi137

**Rate : M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee (Kim) Kangin

And other

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning : ** This isYaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nuguseyo?" Suara bass itu mengalun datar, menatap intens namja yang kini telah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kyuhyun? benarkah kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Namja yang belum diketahui namanya itu makin mendekat sembari menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak ingat pada ku? Sahabat karibmu dulu, Lee Kangin"

.

.

.

.

.

"Begini Kyu, kau kan tau aku berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Aku hanya mewarisi perusahaan properti kecil peninggalan Appa dan beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku ditipu oleh salah satu client ku hingga sekarang aku nyaris bangkrut. Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."

"Begitu rupanya... sebenarnya mudah untukku meminjamkanmu modal hyung. Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis. Aku tak ingin rugi." Kyuhyun menyilangkan kakinya sambil menggoyang-goyang minuman kaleng yang ia pegang.

"Jaminan? Aku harus memberikan apa Kyuhyun-ah? sertifikat kepemilikan perusahaanku saat ini sedang ditahan oleh pihak Bank karena aku belum bisa mengembalikan pinjaman yang ku gunakan untuk menutupi kerugianku kemarin. Aku tak punya apa-apa sekarang Kyu.."

"aku hanya butuh jaminan agar kita saling percaya. Apapun itu akan aku terima."

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya? " ucap Kangin kemudian.

"Ne?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahjushi tak punya waktu banyak lagi. Kau mau menikah dengan Kangin kan?"

"Min tidak bisa ahjushi. Kangin hyung adalah namja yang baik dan Min hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak." Ucapnya lirih.

"Ahjushi mohon Min, kali ini kabulkan permintaan terakhir ahjushi sebelum jasad ini tak dapat lagi bertahan."

"Gomawo Sungmin-ah.. Ahjushi senang sekali. Kalian harus bahagia.. Kangin-ah, jagalah Sungmin. Kau harapanku satu-satunya.. semoga kalian bahagia nak.."

PIP PIP PIP~~

Suara mesin tiba-tiba bersahutan diruangan itu bersamaan dengan mata Mr. Lee yang tertutup.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu yeobo.." Sungmin menghentikan suaapannya begitu mendengar kalimat Kangin.

"Apa begitu penting? Tidak biasanya..." Kangin mengangguk sekali kemudian beralih menggapai segelas air putih yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Aku baru saja menemui sahabat lamaku untuk meminjamkan kita modal. Tapi .. ia butuh jaminan." Diam sesaat. Sungmin menunggu Kangin melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Dan kau pun tau jika kita sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Makanya aku menawarkan..."

"Apa? Katakanlah dengan jelas hyung.."

"Dirimu sebagai jaminan."

* * *

TBC/ END?

Annyeong! Saya bawa ff baru..^^

Ini baru prolog buat chap 1 loh yaa.. bukan prolog keseluruhan ff ini...

Mari kita nikmati tiap chapnya bersama, muehehe #smirk

Kalo banyak yang minat akan saya lanjutkan tapi kalo enggak ,saya akan hapus kkkk~

Jangan lupa review nde? Seperti yang saya utarakan di ff saya yang lain, chap selanjutnya akan saya publish di hari2 merah saya di bulan puasa ini.. atau mungkin juga setelah lebaran. Tergantung review dan permintaan readers...

Nah, segini aja dari sana... annyeong (^0^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Choose Me, Please!

By Queenshi137

**Rate : M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And other

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang namja tinggi memfokuskan obsidannya pada pemandangan diluar mobilnya. Meneliti siapa gerangan sosok tegap yang tengah berdiri digerbang mansion mewahnya malam-malam begini. Pengemiskah? Tapi jika ditelisik lebih jauh, pakaiannya masih terlihat cukup bagus untuk masuk dalam katagori pengemis, belum lagi postur tinggi tegapnya yang makin meyakinkan jika dugaan itu tidaklah tepat.

Setengah hati, sosok namja tinggi itu keluar dari mobil Audy putihnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membuka gerbang mansionnya tanpa harus turun. Tinggal tekan remote khusus yang ada disaku celananya maka gerbang itu akan terbuka secara otomatis dan jika kalian bertanya dimana satpam dan penjaga keamanan sejenisnya, kalian tak akan bisa menemukannya malam-malam begini. Jangan tanya kenapa karena itu adalah perintah sang pemilik sendiri.

"Nuguseyo?" Suara bass itu mengalun datar, menatap intens namja yang kini telah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kyuhyun? Benarkah kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Namja yang belum diketahui namanya itu makin mendekat sembari menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak ingat pada ku? Sahabat karibmu dulu, Lee Kangin"

Kyuhyun masih diam ditempatnya, namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat kalian akan melihat sebuah persimpangan di dahi putihnya.

"Kangin hyung?" Namja yang bernama Kangin itu tersenyum. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengingatnya.

Keduanya kemudian berpelukan sebentar sebelum melenggang masuk ke dalam mansion miik sang namja muda.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Wuahhh.. kau benar-benar kaya Kyuhyun-ah. Rumah ini sangat besar." Kangin memandang takjub hunian mewah sahabat lamanya itu. Padahal ini baru ruang tamunya, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Pikirnya takjub.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang Kangin yang berjalan di depannya. Sama sekali tak menyangka jika namja yang tadi berdiri di gerbang mansionnya adalah Kangin. Lama tak bersua membuatnya hampir-baru hampir- melupakan sosok berbadan tegap itu.

Jika kalian ingin tau, Lee Kangin adalah sunbaenya ketika masih berada di Senior high school dulu. Orang yang berbaik hati menolongnya ketika ia di bully oleh beberapa orang preman sekolah.

Bermula dari Kyuhyun yang menawarkan makan siang di kantin sebagai ucapan terima kasih, hubungan keduanya berkembang pesat layaknya hyung dan dongsaeng. Hingga setelah hari kelulusan Kangin, keduanya mulai jarang bertemu dan akhirnya hilang kontak saat Kyuhyun melanjutkan study nya di Kanada.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat hyung. Inilah rumahku." Bukannya menyombongkan diri. Itu memang sudah gaya khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Kangin tau itu. Ia tidak tersinggung sama sekali. "Ah, aku dengar kau sudah menikah hyung. Mian aku tak bisa datang ke acara pernikahanmu. Aku sedang di Jepang saat itu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Gwaenchana Kyuhyun-ah, aku mengerti jika kau sibuk. Lagipula pernikahanku juga tak meriah, hanya pesta sederhana saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menikah Kyu?"

Pertanyaan Kangin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celana dan berjalan memunggungi Kangin, menuju sebuah lemari es kecil di dekat lemari kaca besar berisi buku di sisi kiri ruang tamunya . " Untuk apa aku menikah hyung? Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, tanpa menikahpun aku sudah sukses, lalu buat apa aku menikah? Aku bekerja keras bukan untuk _dipeloroti_ wanita."

Kangin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sedikit banyak ia tau bagaimana Kyuhyun yang tak mudah menerima kehadiran orang baru. "Benar juga. Buat apa menikah jika kita sudah sukses dan memiliki segalanya. Ah, kalau begitu kenapa dulu aku mau saja dipaksa menikah ya?"

Ekspresi Kangin yang sedang merengut kembali menggelitik Kyuhyun. "Dipaksa? Itu artinya kau tak mencintai wanita yang statusnya sekarang sudah menjadi istrimu itu hyung?" Kangin nampak diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Entahlah. Aku sedang mencobanya. Kau tau? Kami ini dijodohkan. Wajar bukan jika sedikit kaku... dan satu lagi, istriku bukan wanita, dia namja. Hehe" Kangin tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Awalnya Kyuhyun cukup terkejut. Namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Well, poker face yang ia miliki selalu dapat diandalkan. " Ah.. begitu rupanya. Sudah berapa lama kau menikah dengannya hyung?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sekaleng minuman soda pada Kangin yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa merah maroonnya.

"Hampir dua tahun... " Setelahnya keadaan kembali hening. Rasa canggung itu kembali menyeruak saat tak ada satupun kata yang ingin mereka lontarkan.

"Hyung.. sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari?" Kyuhyun memandang Kangin yang kini nampak sedikit terkejut- atau gugup? Entahlah...

"Kau memang tak berubah eoh? Pintar seperti biasa. Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya.."

"Begini Kyu, kau kan tau aku berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Aku hanya mewarisi perusahaan properti kecil peninggalan Appa dan beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku ditipu oleh salah satu client ku hingga sekarang aku nyaris bangkrut. Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.." Kangin menatap memohon pada kyuhyun setelah menceritakan kisahnya yang 'tak beruntung'.

"Begitu rupanya... Sebenarnya mudah untukku meminjamkanmu modal hyung. Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis. Aku tak ingin rugi." Kyuhyun menyilangkan kakinya sambil menggoyang-goyang minuman kaleng yang ia pegang. Arogansinya entah kenapa sangat susah untuk diredam, bahkan pada orang terdekatnya sekalipun.

"Jaminan? Aku harus memberikan apa Kyuhyun-ah? Sertifikat kepemilikan perusahaanku saat ini sedang ditahan oleh pihak Bank karena aku belum bisa mengembalikan pinjaman yang ku gunakan untuk menutupi kerugianku kemarin. Aku- tak punya apa-apa sekarang Kyu.."

Tatapan Kangin berubah memelas. Ia tak bohong. Semua yang ia miliki memang sudah nyaris habis sekarang. Hanya sertifikat rumahlah yang masih ada-dan juga mobil _sedan_ tuanya-, tapi sayangnya sertifikat itu ada pada ibunya dan Kangin bukanlah tipe orang yang tega mengambil peninggalan mendiang Appanya itu dari tangan wanita yang telah melahirkannya kedunia.

"Ini akan susah hyung... Yah, kau tau, aku hanya butuh jaminan agar kita saling percaya. Apapun itu akan aku terima."

Kangin nampak terdiam. Matanya memandang sekitar. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia merasa rumah ini aneh. Tak ada satupun maid yang ia lihat, bahkan diluar juga tidak ada satpamnya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kepribadian 'tertutup' Kyuhyun?

"Kyu.. Kau akan menerima apapun bukan?" Kangin kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama asyik termenung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " Ya, apapun."

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya? " Ucap Kangin kemudian.

"Ne?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah pulang?" seorang namja manis yang kini tengah mengenakan daster mini berwarna pink itu menutup perlahan pintu kamar mandi kemudian berjalan menghampiri sosok sang suami yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka.

"Ne, yeobo. Kau baru selesai mandi?" Sang istri mengangguk. Masih fokus membuka simpul dasi dan jas yang dikenakan sang suami.

Melipatnya rapi kemudian berjalan menuju kabinet pakaian sang suami.

Berganti menyerahkan sebuah celana training hitam bergaris dan kaos _oblong_ putih.

"Ne, kau ingin makan atau mandi dulu hyung? Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu." Kangin duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan bergerak membuka sepatu yang ia kenakan. Kemudian Menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya, menyuruh sang istri untuk duduk disana.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku akan mandi dulu sebentar. Tunggulah aku dimeja makan Sungmin-ah.." Ujarnya sambil mengelus surai sang istri lembut.

Sungmin-namja manis itu mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Tepat setelah pintu coklat itu tertutup. Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Suaminya masih tak berubah.

Meskipun Kangin selalu bersikap baik dan lembut padanya, tapi tatapan itu.. Sungmin sadar jika tatapan Kangin selama ini padanya bukanlah tatapan cinta-entahlah ia sendiri bingung dengan kata terakhir itu.

Meski Kangin sering mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya, tapi entah mengapa semua itu terasa hambar bagi Sungmin. Seperti menerima kotak hadiah besar namun kosong didalamnya. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tak tau pasti bagaimana perasaannya pada Kangin selama dua tahun masa pernikahan mereka, tapi yang jelas sama halnya dengan Kangin, ia ingin berusaha. Berusaha menjadi istri yang baik dan anak yang berbakti..

_**FLASBACK**_

"Sungmin-ah, Ahjushi mohon.. menikahlah dengan putraku. Setidaknya Ahjushi tidak akan malu menghadap mendiang orang tuamu disurga sana.." Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat terbaring dengan alat bantu pernafasan disebuah rumah sakit. Disampingnya berdiri dua orang namja muda dan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang dengan setia duduk menggenggam tangannya.

"Ahjushi jangan bicara seperti itu. Ahjushi pasti sembuh." Sungmin mencengkeram pinggiran ranjang putih itu erat. Entah mengapa disaat seperti ini kakinya tak dapat menopang bobot tubuhnya dengan baik. Belum lagi air mata yang kini menggenangi manik rubah miliknya. Sungguh, Sungmin benci ketidakberdayaannya kali ini.

"Ani Min-ah, Ahjushi tak punya waktu banyak lagi. Kau mau menikah dengan Kangin kan?" Sungmin bingung sebingung-bingungnya. Ia melirik namja tegap yang berdiri disampingnya sekilas.

"Min tidak bisa Ahjushi. Kangin hyung adalah namja yang baik dan Min hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak." Ucapnya lirih.

"Ahjushi mohon Min, kali ini kabulkan permintaan terakhir ahjushi sebelum jasad ini tak dapat lagi itu seperti air Min, seiring berjalannya waktu, Ahjushi yakin air itu akan menyirami kalian. Maka dari itu menikahlah.."

"Ahjushi... hiks" Sungmin mulai terisak dalam posisinya. Ia sungguh sangat bingung. Disatu sisi ia tak ingin mengecewakan orang yang telah merawatnya sejak kematian orang tuanya tiga tahun yang lalu tapi disisi lain ia juga takut. Takut jika ia sama sekali tak bisa menjalankan amanah tersebut. Bagi Sungmin pernikahan bukanlah hal kecil yang bisa dipandang remeh, tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, ini lebih kompleks dari pada itu. Menikah bagi Sungmin hanya sekali dan ia ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang ia cintai, bukan dengan...

"Jebal Sungmin-ah.." Mr. Lee kembali memohon. Mereka yang ada diruangan itu memang hanya menunggu jawaban namja manis anak dari mendiang sahabatnya itu. Putranya, Lee Kangin sudah mengutarakan kesanggupannya.

"Ba-baiklah Ahjushi.." Dengan satu kali hembusan nafas, Sungmin akhirnya mengucapkan keputusannya. Keputusan paling berat yang pernah ia ambil seumur hidupnya. Biarlah, tak apa jika ia harus menikah dengan Kangin. Mungkin memang namja itulah jodoh yang dikirimkan Tuhan. Lagi pula, tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Gomawo Sungmin-ah.. Ahjushi senang sekali. Kalian harus bahagia.. Kangin-ah, jagalah Sungmin. Kau harapanku satu-satunya.. semoga kalian bahagia nak.."

PIP PIP PIP~~

Suara mesin tiba-tiba bersahutan diruangan itu bersamaan dengan mata Mr. Lee yang tertutup.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

**Grepp**

"Kau melamun?" Sungmin tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat sang suami lah yang melakukannya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi yeobo?" Sungmin kembali menghadap kedepan, memenuhi mangkuknya dengan sup jamur yang ada dipanci. Ya, tadinya ia memang sedang ingin menuangkan sup ke mangkuk tapi entah mengapa kilasan memori itu datang begitu saja dan menunda pekerjaannya.

"Baru saja. Kau masak apa? Sepertinya enak.." Kangin makin menyerukkan wajahnya dileher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang begitu manis dari sang istrinya.

"Hanya sup jamur dan Yangnyeom Tongdak .." Sungmin meletakan semangkuk penuh sup jamurnya di pinggir panci. Tangannya kemudian diletakkan di atas lengan Kangin yang memeluknya.

"Lepas Kangin hyung, kau pasti sudah sangat lapar. Aku tak bisa bergerak jika terus kau peluk begini kkkk~ " Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Begitupun Kangin.

"Kau sungguh manis yeobo~" Kangin bergerak membalik tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya.

"Gombal!"

"Ani, kau memang manis.. itulah mengapa Appa menyukaimu." Perlahan Kangin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti refleks menutup mata. Dadanya berdesir kecil merasakan hembus nafas hangat sang suami yang terasa begitu maskulin.

**Chup~**

Dua belahan itu menyatu. Hanya sekedar menempel dan kemudian terlepas karena Kangin yang menghentikannya.

"Ayo kita makan, aku sungguh lapar hahaha..." Kangin berbalik menuju meja makan dengan tawa khasnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya tersenyum miris. Ya, selalu seperti ini. Kangin memang hanya akan melakukan itu padanya, tak lebih. Selama mereka menikah, mereka hanya saling menggenggam, berpelukan dan beberapa kali melakukan ciuman singkat seperti tadi.

Sungmin sama sekali belum tersentuh. Jangankan menelanjanginya, sebuah ciuman panas pun belum pernah Sungmin dapatkan dari Kangin. Itulah yang membuatnya sadar jika ia dan suaminya masih belum bisa meruntuhkan bentengnya masing-masing. Keduanya masih setia berada dalam posisi aman, tak ada resiko dan tak ada pilihan yang akan menyakiti keduanya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang...

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu yeobo.." Sungmin menghentikan suapannya begitu mendengar kalimat Kangin.

"Apa begitu penting? Tidak biasanya..." Kangin mengangguk sekali kemudian beralih menggapai segelas air putih yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Aku baru saja menemui sahabat lamaku untuk meminjamkan kita modal. Tapi .. ia butuh jaminan." Diam sesaat. Sungmin menunggu Kangin melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Dan kau pun tau jika kita sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Makanya aku menawarkan..."

"Apa? Katakanlah dengan jelas hyung.."

"Dirimu sebagai jaminan."

Kangin yang melihat keterdiaman Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya kemudian beralih mengambil duduk di samping kursi Sungmin yang tadi makan menghadapnya.

Digenggamnya tangan istrinya lembut. " Kau hanya perlu mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah Sungmin-ah, tak lebih. Ia adalah sahabatku dan aku jamin dia tak akan berbuat macam-macam hingga menyakitimu. Tolonglah Min.. ini demi kehidupan kita."

"Hanya tiga bulan.. aku berjanji akan bekerja keras dan menjemputmu sayang. Berbaktilah pada suamimu..."

Kangin bergerak mendekap Sungmin. Mengusap punggungnya lembut. " Mian jika aku masih belum bisa membahagiakanmu Min, sekarang pun kau masih harus menderita untuk membantuku. Ku mohon, tetaplah disampingku, aku hanya butuh waktu. Setelahnya kita akan bahagia..aku akan berusaha."

_Jika setelah ini kami akan bahagia dan melakukan banyak hal layaknya orang yang sudah menikah pada umumnya sesuai pesan mendiang appa... ku rasa.._

"Ne, aku akan membantumu. Hanya tiga bulan bukan? Aku akan menunggumu menjemputku hyung...Berjanjilah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memandang takjub bercampur takut pada mansion mewah yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu besar dan terlihat seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

Tak berselang lama, namja manis itu tersenyum canggung ketika seorang satpam menemaninya masuk. Membawakan koper coklat miliknya yang lumayan berat.

"Tuan Cho sudah berangkat ke kantor. Bibi Ying akan menjelaskan beberapa pada anda."Ucap satpam itu sesaat setelah meletakkan koper Sungmin di salah satu kamar dilantai dasar. Kamar yang sudah disiapkan atas perintah _sang empunya_ rumah.

Sungmin mengangguk. Satpam itu pergi setelah melempar senyum hangat.

Refleks, ia memandang sekeliling. Menelisik lebih jauh tempat yang akan menjadi hunian sementaranya selama tiga bulan ini.

Tanpa sadar ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, seolah begitu tertarik menyelami tempat yang tengah ia pijak saat ini dan pada akhirnya tatapan kagumlah yang tergambar di wajahnya. Mansion ini mewah menurut Sungmin-sangat mewah malah. Prabotan yang ada di dalamnya pun pastilah sangat mahal. Pantas saja suaminya berani meminjam uang kemari. Kemungkinan di tolaknya akan lebih sedikit bukan?

"Ah, kau sudah datang.." Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Mendapati seorang yeoja paruh baya berjalan menuruni tangga dengan membawa satu keranjang penuh cucian kotor.

"Tidak perlu kaget.. Tuan Cho sudah mengatakan pada kami jika kau akan datang. Ayo ikut aku, akan ku tunjukan beberapa hal mengenai mansion ini." Yeoja paruh baya tadi tersenyum dan meletakkan keranjangnya di dekat mesin cuci yang ada di ruangan luas disebelah dapur. Tak lupa menyuruh salah satu rekannya untuk melanjutkan tugas tersebut.

"Kau bisa memanggilku bibi Ying, aku adalah kepala maid disini. Kau sudah tau letak kamarmu bukan?" Sungmin mengangguk. Kemudian mengikuti langkah yeoja paruh baya itu menaiki tangga. Menuju lantai dua mansion mewah tersebut.

"Ini kamar tuan Cho. Kami para maid hanya akan membersihkannya saat tuan Cho berangkat kerja. Ia tak suka sembarang orang memasuki kamarnya. Ah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa- Siapa namamu sayang?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu menghentikan gerakannya yang akan membuka kamar Kyuhyun dan menoleh menghadap Sungmin dengan senyum yang masih setia tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin." Kepala maid tersebut mengangguk kemudian membuka kamar sang majikan untuk memperlihatkannya pada Sungmin. Memberitahu namja itu barang-barang apa saja yang tak boleh ia ubah letak posisinya dan beberapa aturan lain.

Keduanya kembali berjalan. Kali ini menuju sebuah ruangan mirip kamar-meski luasnya dua kali lebih besar- yang hanya di batasi dinding-dinding kaca(bayangin kayak green house). Ruangan yang berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian Sungmin karena isinya yang menakjubkan.

Ruangan itu berisi berbagai macam bunga. Baik yang ada di pot maupun yang tergantung dan dibiarkan merambat di atas namun tetap terkesan rapi dan tertata. Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Siapa sangka di dalam mansion yang nampak menyeramkan dari luar ada tempat seindah ini didalamnya.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya menyentuh-dengan lembut- bunga _krisan_ kuning yang ada di depannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis.

Bibi Ying tersenyum melihat bagaimana raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu mengagumi. Yeoja paruh baya itu kemudian berjalan ke sisi kiri pintu ruangan tersebut. Menekan sebuah tombol hingga terdengar bunyi "Pip" dan suara halus benda yang bergeser.

Sungmin lagi-lagi terperangah menyaksikan atap kaca itu bergeser dan membuat setengah atapnya menjadi satu-tumpang tindih- dan sukses meloloskan sinar matahari yang langsung menyapa ruangan itu. Membuat bunga-bunga disana lebih berkilau dimata Sungmin.

"Ini ruangan santai mendiang ibu tuan Cho dulu. Bukan hanya disini sebenarnya, dibelakang mansion juga terdapat taman kecil bunga tulip milik ibu tuan Cho. Keduanya merupakan harta berharga bagi tuan muda, tak heran jika beliau tak memperbolehkan sembarang orang untuk masuk ke dua tempat itu."

Bibi Ying yang tadinya berdiri membelakangi Sungmin kini beralih menghadap Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Karena mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini jadi mulai saat ini kau akan menggantikan tugasku untuk merawat tempat ini. Tidak terlalu melelahkan bukan Sungmin-ah?" Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Keduanya kemudian keluar dari sana , kembali turun ke lantai dasar setelah puas berkeliling di lantai paling atas mansion tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Minumlah selagi hangat." Bibi Ying menyodorkan segelas teh madu hangat kepada Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk di meja makan yang ada di dapur.

Meja makan kedua di mansion tersebut.

Yang pertama berada di seberang dapur, hanya digunakan untuk jamuan makan atau makan besar yang dulu sering di adakan oleh mendiang orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Maid yang bekerja disini hanya ada empat orang, kami biasanya datang pukul lima pagi untuk mulai membersihkan mansion ini. Tuan muda Cho memiliki kepribadian yang tertutup. Tak begitu menyukai keramaian, itulah sebabnya ia hanya memperkerjakan empat maid dan satu satpam."

Sungmin masih diam mendengarkan bibi Ying yang menceritakan sahabat suaminya tersebut. Ia merasa perlu mengetahui banyak hal, setidaknya untuk tiga bulan waktu yang sudah mereka sepakati.

"Tuan Cho selalu sarapan dirumah, jadi sebelum ia bangun kami sudah harus menyelesaikan hidangan sarapannya. Setelah itu baru membersihkan seluruh ruangan di lantai dua dan sekitar pukul 9 kami sudah diperbolehkan pulang."

"Sebenarnya tidak benar benar selesai sampai disana, salah satu dari kami masih harus kembali pukul empat sore untuk menyiapkan makan malam kemudian bebas lagi. Tapi karena kau akan tinggal disini, tuan muda mengatakan jika mulai sekarng kau lah yang akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk beliau, jadi kami tak perlu kembali lagi."

"Hanya sampai jam 9? Jadi setelah jam segitu, mansion ini kosong?" Bibi Ying tersenyum. Wajar jika Sungmin yang notabenenya orang baru cukup aneh dengan ini.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan, tuan muda tak terlalu suka kehadiran orang lain. Baik itu menyentuh eksistensinya maupun barang-barang yang sekiranya berharga dan memiliki sejarah tersendiri..."

"Ia suka menyendiri Sungmin-ah. kau tenang saja, mansion ini tak akan benar-benar kosong, Pak Hong baru akan pulang jam lima sore saat tuan muda pulang kerja. Jika kau butuh apa-apa kau hanya perlu mencarinya dipos satpam yang ada didepan." Kembali Sungmin mengangguk. Sedikit banyak ia mulai bisa menangkap jika sahabat suaminya itu adalah sosok yang dingin dan tertutup. Ini akan sedikit susah batinnya bergumam.

"Ah, sudah jam 9 lewat. Kami harus pulang. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama Sungmin-ah. semoga kau betah ne.. sampai ketemu besok"

"Tak apa ahjumma, terimakasih sudah membawaku berkeliling. Ne, sampai bertemu besok" Sungmin membungkuk. Menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada pelayang tua itu. Ya, bagaimana pun ia junior disini bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara deru mobil dan decit pagar besi yang terbuka menyentak Sungmin yang sedang menata hidangan makan malam yang sudah ia masak dimeja makan. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada disana, pukul 6lewat 45 menit. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, Sungmin yakin itu adalah tuan muda Cho. Ngomong-ngomong tentang panggilan itu, apa Sungmin juga harus memanggilnya begitu? Ah, tak apalah. Toh orang itu sudah membantu suaminya dan karena ia adalah 'jaminan'maka memang sudah sepantasnya ia berlaku sama dengan maid yang lain.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan menaiki tangga ketika aroma sedap menuntunnya ke arah dapur. Entah mengapa perutnya seolah tak mau kompromi padahal biasanya ia sangat malas makan. Hanya menyentuhnya sedikit lalu tidur.

Kosong.

Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan setiap kali makan malam di mansionnya. Kesunyian yang membelenggunya begitu dalam hingga rasanya untuk menelan pun susah.

"Selamat malam tuan muda." Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun berdiri mematung tak jauh dari meja makan membungkukan badannya sopan. Kesan pertama yang harus ia tinggalkan haruslah baik bukan?

Kyuhyun masih diam. Ia menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja muda kaya raya itu, tapi yang jelas tatapannya mampu membuat Sungmin merasa jika kesulitan baru saja mengetuk pintu hidupnya. Kesulitan yang..entahlah, ia juga bingung dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Kau..."

Hening sesaat.

"Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk kaku. "Ne, saya Lee Sungmin tuan."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kriett

"Aku akan makan, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Makanlah setelah aku selesai." Sungmin hanya mengerjab saat ternyata namja tinggi itu sudah duduk rapi di salah satu kursi di meja makan tersebut. Namja mungil itu membungkuk sekilas lalu menghilang dibalik dapur. Sama sekali tak menyadari rembesan air mata pada obsidan kelam tuannya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Saya bawa chapter satuuuuuuu #dance sorry2

Gak terlalu panjang sih, tapi semoga bisa diterima. Kemaren ada beberapa pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang muncul di kotak review oleh karena itu Queen bakal jawab beberapa aja yee... seiring waktu pasti juga bakal kejawab hohoho #smirk

(note : Q for question and A for answer)

Q : entah kenapa aku gak suka Kyuhyun dapet sisa -_-'

A : Sama saya jugaaaaaa! tapi karena kebutuhan cerita jadi emang harus begini, toh di atas udah dijelasin kalo Mommy Ming belum di 'ehem-ehem' sama Kangin^^ kkk~

Q : Apa Kyuhyun udah pernah ketemu Ming sebelumnya?

A : Belum kok, mereka belum pernah ketemu sebelumnya..

Q : Kangin kok kejam sih, dikira barang kali Ming dijadiin jaminan!

A : Hehe, tenang tenang! Sebenernya Kangin gak sejahat itu kok, dia kepaksa. Udah gak punya pilihan lain..

Q : pada akhirnya Ming bakal ma Kyu kan?

A : Gimana yaaa? Liat nanti aja deh #diinjek readers

Q : ini bener-bener Hurt kan ya? Awas aja kalo nanti aku ngakak ( ini pertanyaan eonni aku aka Lee'90 AR'Kim )

A : kkkk~ sumpah aku ngakak baca ini XD aku bakal berusaha eon, jiwa comedy aku bakal aku segel dulu di ff ini. Tolong di ingetin kalo udah mulai nyeleneh, hehehe^^ #diketok palu

Oya, saya juga lupa ngasi tau kemaren kenapa saya ngerubah marga Kangin jadi Lee, itu semata-mata karena keposessifan saya chingudeul^^ , saya Cuma mau kalo marga Sungmin Mommy itu berubah jadi Cho nanti, wkwkwk # oke abaikan

mian jika update terkesan lamaaaaaaaa, itu karena saya terjebak **internet positif -_-" **uugghhhh, sejak tgl 11 kemaren saya udah down dan pengen nangis gak tw harus ngapain sampe2 lupa nanya ma eyang google kkk~ dan setelah cukup tenang akhirnya saya nemu satu postingan tentang itu dan voila! saya bisa masuk FFN lagi (^0^)/

padahal kemaren pas kyumin day saya udah pasrah dan **hampir **mutusin berhenti nulis, kkk~

tapi syukur semuanya udah terselesaikan (semoga gak ada lagi masalah) dan buat uri Mommy dan Daddy, Happy KyuMin day!

moga tetep romantis(meski dibelakang kamera) n langgeng, wuahahaha, saranghae Mom, DaD!

Na-ah, sekian dulu cuap2 dari saya, sy tau ini banyakkk hahaha XD

makasih buat yang udah nyempetin review kemaren. Yang follow and favorit juga makasih banyak # bow

Saya akan berusaha #semangat 45

Buat chapter selanjutnya bakal saya publish tergantung permintaan..

Maaf buat typos , tu penyakit emang susah disembuhin. Wkwkwk. Yowes, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa review lagi..

Annyeong... (^0^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Choose Me, Please!

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And other

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pemuda tampan itu masih disana. Terlentang di ranjang King size nya hampir setengah jam sejak ia bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun-pemuda tampan itu- terpaku menatap langit langit kamarnya. Bukan dalam arti sebenarnya karena siapa pun yang melihatnya akan tau jika pandangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak benar benar menatap kesana.

Sebelah tangannya masih setia melingkar di dahi. Terlihat menyedihkan diwaktu bersamaan meski tak cukup berpengaruh buruk terhadap ketampanan yang ia miliki.

Haaaahh...

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas. Entah kenapa... ia yang biasanya selalu berada dalam 'dunia tenang'nya tiba-tiba saja mendapati dirinya menangis dimeja makan semalam. Meski tanpa suara, tapi itu sama sekali bukan dia.

Bermula dari Kangin yang mengatakan bahwa sang istri, Lee Sungmin akan datang untuk melengkapi perjanjian mereka. Kyuhyun yang memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah tertarik tentu saja hanya mengangguk singkat. Toh sejauh ini ia memang tak begitu peduli tentang sosok istri sunbae nya tersebut. Ini hanyalah formalitas untuknya, lebih tepatnya untuk transaksi mereka.

Hingga saat pulang kantor kemarin, tubuh lelahnya yang seharian bercumbu dengan kertas kertas berharga mendapati sebuah aroma tidak biasa dari dapur miliknya. Menuntunnya begitu kuat seolah aroma itu memiliki daya magis lain yang memang diperuntukkan untuk menarik seorang Cho Kyuhyun mendekat. Dan hasilnya ia berdiri di sana, di depan meja makan dan mendapati sosok baru yang sudah dipastikan akan menghuni mansion mewahnya untuk tiga bulan kedepan.

Sosok yang hanya Kyuhyun tau namanya itu –itupun dari Kangin- memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup mungil meski tubuhnya juga berisi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Pantas memang jika orang tua Kangin menyandingkannya dengan sang putra yang memiliki badan tegap. Keduanya terlihat cocok.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tipis ketika sadar bahwa ia cukup lama memandang sosok di depannya itu. Hal yang jarang ia lakukan pada orang lain, terlebih orang asing. Maka dengan segala kewibawaannya ia kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Kyuhyun yang dingin dan tak ingin diganggu. Menyuruh sosok mungil itu pergi dan membiarkanya mengisi perut sejenak.

Hingga saat suapan pertama, air mata itu dengan nistanya mengalir membasahi wajah yang selama ini bertopengkan arogansi. Dan detik itu Kyuhyun melihat mendiang Eomma nya tengah tersenyum padanya di depan sana, di meja makan itu. Duduk dengan begitu anggunnya sembari menyantap sepiring hidangan yang sama.

Kyuhyun tak tau pertanda apa ini, tapi yang pasti, hidangan yang tengah ia makan saat itu, yang dihidangkan oleh sosok mungil tadi memiliki rasa yang sama dengan masakan mendiang Eomma nya. Rasa yang telah begitu lama tak pernah dikecap oleh lidah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Satu lagi kenyataan yang menyedihkan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oooooo000oooooO

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja mengantar Bibi Ying dan beberapa maid lain ke depan pintu. Ini sudah hampir pukul setengah sepuluh dan sesuai perkataan Bibi Ying kemarin, para maid itu memang sudah diperbolehkan pergi.

Untuk sejenak ia berpikir menjadi maid seperti mereka dirumah ini mungkin bukanlah pekerjaan yang buruk, malah sebaliknya. Sangat bagus dan menguntungkan. Kau bisa mendapat gaji besar hanya untuk beberapa jam bekerja dan setelahnya kau juga masih bisa mengambil pekerjaan sampingan lain atau istirahat dirumah tanpa mengkhawatirkan keuangan untuk dua bulan kedepan. Setidaknya itu yang Sungmin dengar dari Bibi Ying yang ternyata juga bekerja di sebuah rumah penitipan anak di kawasan kompleks rumahnya.

Namja manis itu lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Jangan menganggap ia pemalas karena semua pekerjaan bersih-bersih memang sudah beres semua. Sebagian besar tentu dikerjakan oleh ke-empat maid Kyuhyun. Ia hanya membantu membuat sarapan dan menyirami taman mini tulip yang ada di halaman belakang.

Mengingat taman itu, Sungmin kembali mengurai senyum. Ia akan mengingat untuk sering sering kesana nanti. Tempat itu sungguh indah dimatanya.

Direbahkannya tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang sembari mengotak-atik ponsel pink yang ada di saku jeans coklat pendeknya-ia memang tak diperbolehkan memakai seragam maid dan dibebaskan memakai pakaian apa saja.

Cukup lama Sungmin memandangi sebuah nama yang tertera disana hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menekan tombol _dial_. Menyebabkan nama _Kanginnie hyung _terpampang dilayar ponsel miliknya_._ Sebagai seorang istri, Sungmin tentu tidak mungkin lepas tanggung jawab hanya karena sekarang ia tak serumah dengan Kangin suaminya. Jadi wajar bukan kalau ia ingin menelpon suaminya itu sekarang?

"_**Yeobseo yeobo! Bagaimana keadaanmu Sungminnie? Kau baik baik saja bukan?" **_

Sungmin terkikik pelan mendengar nada antusias disebrang sana. " Baik hyung.. kau bagaimana? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Tidur cukup?"

"_**kkk~ istri ku memang perhatian sekali ne... aku makan dengan baik, kau tenang saja. Hanya saja..."**_

"Hanya apa? Apa kau sakit? Apa lambung mu bermasalah lagi? "

"_**Ani...Hanya saja rumah menjadi sepi sekarang. Kasur kita juga tak sehangat dulu. Tak ada lagi kau yang bisa ku peluk.. aku- merindukanmu yeobo~ hehehe"**_ Sungmin merasa kedua pipinya panas sekarang.

"Ku pikir kau tak akan merindukanku hyung! Bukankah sekarang eomma tinggal dirumah? Kau tak mungkin kesepian kkk~ " Sungmin terkikik lucu. Saat ini suaminya itu pasti tengah cemberut. Lagi pula ucapannya memang benar, mertuanya, Eomma Kangin memang sekarang tinggal di rumah mereka. Jadi mustahil suaminya itu kesepian.

"_**Tapi eomma tak bisa ku peluk saat tidur yeobo... nanti aku malah di katai anak kecil olehnya, yang benar saja! Emm hey... apa Kyuhyun memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"**_

"Tentu, kau tak usah khawatir hyung. Aku baik baik saja dan ku harap kau juga menjaga kesehatan disana."

"_**Ne... ah, aku akan mulai meeting sekarang. Nanti malam aku akan menelpon mu sepulang dari kantor. Tak apa bukan? jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Sungmin-ah... aku merindukanmu. Annyeong..."**_

"Nado hyung.. annyeong~" Pip

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Senyumnya kembali merekah. Ini perasaannya saja atau memang kini suaminya itu tambah perhatian? Padahal ia baru dua hari disini dari 3 bulan waktu yang dijanjikan. Sepertinya janji Kangin yang akan memperbaiki hubungan pernikahan mereka bukan hal yang mustahil.

Dan ia benar-benar tak sabar.

Melupakan fakta jika sebuah rencana bisa saja berubah jika takdir menghendakinya...

Sebuah takdir dari jalan hidupnya. Takdir seorang Lee Sungmin...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk tenang memandang Sungmin yang tengah menyiapkan piring-piring dan beberapa hidangan dimeja makan. Ia baru saja pulang kerja dan seperti halnya kemarin, entah mengapa ia langsung duduk rapi dimeja makan. Bahkan stelan jasnya pun masih lengkap.

"Saya tidak terlalu tau selera anda tapi saya harap tuan menyukai hidangan ini." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum sembari menaruh satu mangkuk besar sup pasta kedelai di meja makan.

"Kau...apa kau lahir ditahun yang sama dengan Kangin hyung?"

"Ye? A-ah, dia 6 bulan lebih tua dari saya tuan" Sungmin menjawab kikuk. Cukup terkejut ketika mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun yang jarang ia dengar.

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku tuan. Kau lebih tua dari ku, aku akan memanggilmu hyung dan kau hanya perlu memanggilku Kyuhyun." Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun merasa tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berbicara seramah dan sepanjang itu-untuk ukuran Kyuhyun-pada Sungmin. Ini seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Ne, Kyuhyun." Sungmin tersenyum lagi. Kali ini terasa begitu tulus dan bersinar dimata Kyuhyun. Seperti angin dimusim panas. Menyejukkan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sibuk? Nampaknya akan selalu iya, benar bukan?" Kyuhyun mendongak menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk nyaman dikursi yang ada dihadapannya.

Ditutupnya sebuah map coklat yang tengah ia periksa. Lalu melirik sekilas pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Jam pulang masih satu jam lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun kembali membuka map yang tadi sempat ia tutup karena kedatangan sosok yang sekarang tengah terkekeh sembari memainkan sebuah pajangan meja berbentuk se-ekor kuda coklat.

"Yah.. seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah selesai. Lagi pula siapa yang perduli dengan jam pulang? Boss ku tak akan marah." Jawabnya acuh.

"Aku memang tak akan marah, hanya saja aku tak suka kau membuang waktu yang berharga Eunhyuk hyung."

"Hey hey... Well, aku sudah bekerja maksimal. Kau tau bukan aku tak terlalu suka tertekan? Jadi biarkan aku memiliki waktu'lebih' dari biasanya."

Sosok itu kemudian bangkit dan merebahkan tubuh kurusnya pada salah satu single sofa panjang di ruangan tersebut. Menyilangkan tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala.

Suasana kembali hening. Eunhyuk kembali menatap pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menandatangani-entah laporan apa itu- dalam diam.

"Hey Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Berhentilah menghalau cahaya yang ingin masuk. Kau tau? Cahaya membawa warna yang berbeda. Indah secara bersamaan-"

"Kau... Berhentilah walau sejenak dan nikmati cahaya itu." Eunhyuk berucap tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya diam sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun memandang lurus. Untuk beberapa detik namja itu diam.

" Aku tau kau mengerti hyung." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Memilih untuk fokus-sepertinya-pada berkas berkas di tangannya.

"Ya.. Aku mengerti! Lebih tepatnya terpaksa untuk mengerti."

0oo0oo0oo0

Kyuhyun berdiri menyesap wine dengan gaya yang begitu anggun dan berkelas. Obsidan kelamnya memandang pada beberapa namja dan yeoja berpakaian mewah yang tengah bercengkrama di tengah krumunan eksekutif eksekutif muda dan pengusaha ternama di Korea Selatan itu.

Ini adalah kegiatan rutin setiap tahunnya. Pekan dimana para petinggi dunia bisnis bercengkrama satu sama lain. Sebenarnya hanya untuk sebuah formalitas saja. Kalau saja bukan karena paksaan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun lebih memilih berdiam diri dikamar atau diruang kerjanya.

Dari jauh nampak beberapa yeoja berpakaian glamor dengan potongan dada rendah tengah mengerling nakal padanya. Tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Namja muda itu tetap memasang wajah datar meski gadis-gadis itu semakin gencar melayangkan tatapan ayo-terkam-aku-sekarang.

"Hei, tak ingin menghampiri mereka? " Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku tak berminat."

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa kau tak pernah berniat berkencan eoh? Pada akhirnya seorang pria akan menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Tidakkah kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat kalimat panjang milik Eunhyuk. Disodorkannya gelas yang ia pegang pada Eunhyuk yang masih memasang wajah cengo.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang penting, lebih baik kita pulang." Kyuhyun berjalan angkuh setelah sejenak merapikan jas dark brown yang tengah ia kenakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA! Apa kita harus pulang secepat ini eoh?" Eunhyuk sedikit berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya. Mereka kini tengah berjalan di koridor lantai empat Hotel yang menjadi tempat penyelenggaraan pertemuan tahun ini.

"Jika kau masih ingin disana, aku tak keberatan pulang sendiri."

"Aisshh..jinjja! Apa kau sekalipun tak ingin bersenang-senang? YA YA! Dengarkan aku!" Eunhyuk makin mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah lebih menghilang di tikungan ujung koridor.

Pemuda penyuka buah pisang itu nampak terus menggerutu akibat kelakuan boss sekaligus sahabatnya yang dirasa sangat menyebalkan. Namun seketika gerak bibirnya berhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah membungkuk sekilas pada seorang namja paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai presedir sekaligus pemilik Royal Group yang juga menjabat sebagai pengusaha kedua terkaya se-Korea Selatan.

" Ah Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau hadir? Hahaha, mereka tak salah tentang mu, kau memang tampan." Pria paruh baya itu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas sembari tertawa.

"Nde Kwangjangnim, saya hanya sebentar saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sopan.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya kau buru-buru! Sampai jumpa Kyuhyun-ssi." Pria paruh baya itu kemudian melenggang pergi bersama beberapa namja berstelan hitam dibelakangnya.

"Itu presdir Royal Group bukan? bukankah kita memiliki rencana untuk mengikat kontrak dengan mereka? Sepertinya kalian akrab, tidak seperti rumor yang berkembang."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, pemuda itu kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan alis yang mengernyit, "Rumor? Rumor apa maksudmu?"

"Wae? Kau tertarik? Biasanya kau tak ingin bergosip, kkk~~"

"Seriuslah Lee Hyukjae!"

"Baiklah, Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu mu tapi izinkan aku ikut makan malam dirumahmu, Eotthe?" Eunhyuk menaik turunkan alisnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Manusia gratisan." Gumam Kyuhyun yang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

00ooo00ooo00

Sungmin seperti biasa tengah berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia tau hari ini Kyuhyun memiliki agenda menghadiri jamuan di hotel tapi entah kenapa ia yakin jika Kyuhyun akan tetap makan malam dirumah. Jadi sejak pukul lima tadi ia sudah berkutat dengan beberapa bahan makanan yang akan ia olah menjadi makanan lezat penggugah selera_. _

_Ahh.. itukah alasan Kyuhyun ingin pulang cepat? Manis sekali.._

Sungmin baru saja mematikan kompor ketika Kyuhyun masuk kedapur dan mengejutkannya. "Aku membawa teman, tolong tambah porsi yang akan dibawa keluar." Ucapnya ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mengerjab imut. Sepertinya Kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masih membuatnya terkejut.

**.**

**.**

"Uwaa... aromanya sungguh lezat! Masakan bibi Yi- Eh, Nuguya?" Eunhyuk menatap berbinar makanan yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja makan. Namun sedetik kemudian namja yang memiliki postur tubuh kurus itu terkejut melihat sosok asing yang tadi sempat ia kira sebagai Bibi Ying.

"Ini Lee Sungmin, istri sahabat lamaku." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk singkat.

"Mwo? Istri? Lalu kenapa dia tinggal di-"

"Kalau kau tak ingin makan lebih baik kau pulang hyung."

"Aisss... Arra arra! Kau berhutang cerita padaku Cho Kyuhyun! Em, Sungnim-"

"Sungmin tuan, nama saya Sungmin bukan Sungnim." Potong Sungmin cepat sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A-ah, ne maksudku Sungmin, dan juga jangan memanggilku tuan, Eunhyuk saja hehe~" Eunhyuk nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sungmin balas tersenyum dan berpamitan hendak beranjak dari sana sebelum suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Duduklah Sungmin hyung. Makanlah bersama kami, aku tau kau belum makan. Tidakkah kau merasa aneh makan dibelakang sendirian? Dan kau Lee Hyukjae, dia lebih tua dari mu jadi panggil dia hyung." Kyuhyun berbicara sembari menyantap semangkuk _seolleongtang. _Salah satu masakan Korea yang terbuat dari tulang sapi yang direbus dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan biasanya dicampur dengan potongan daging sapi dan juga lobak.

Sungmin yang mengerti kemudian mengangguk singkat lalu menarik sebuah kursi yang ada disebelah Eunhyuk. Mengindahkan fakta jika pemuda disampingnya itu kini tengah memegang sendok dengan mulut terbuka membentuk huruf 'O' saking terkejutnya mendengar seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pelit bicara kini justru mengatakan kalimat yang lumayan panjang apalagi bernada lembut. Well... Bersiaplah untuk sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan nantinya Lee Hyukjae-ssi!

00oo00oo00

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan, Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kangin mengernyit bingung memandang Lee Sora sekertarisnya. Biasanya ia-lah yang mendatangi client-nya dalam sebuah kontrak bisnis, bukan malah di datangi begini. Maklum saja, perusahaannya bukanlah perusahaan besar, hanya sebuah perusahaan properti sedarhana yang masih dalam taraf berkembang. Jadi siapakah gerangan yang tengah berkunjung sekarang eoh?

"Annyeong~~" belum sempat Kangin bertanya. Tamu tersebut berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di mawah imutnya.

"Sungmin-ah! Aigoo.. kau kah itu?" Lee Sora tersenyum malu melihat atasannya kini merengkuh sosok mungil yang tak lain adalah istri dari atasannya ini. Tak ingin mengganggu, yeoja cantik itu perlahan menutup pintu. Memberikan privasi pada pasangan yang kini masih berpelukan mesra.

"Ini perasaan ku saja atau memang kau tambah manis eoh? Ahhh~~ aku merindukanmu yeobo~" Kangin makin mendekap tubuh sang istri. Sungmin sendiri tak bisa menahan ledakan kegembiraan yang tengah ia rasakan. Lihatlah, wajahnya bersemu merah dan tersenyum begitu manis.

"Ya~~ lepaskan hyung! Sampai kapan kita berdiri seperti ini?"

"A-ah, Ne ne. Ayo kita duduk." Ucapnya sembari menarik lengan Sungmin untuk duduk si sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. "Ada apa kau kemari hm? Merindukanku?"

"Percaya diri sekali! Aniyo~~ aku hanya ingin membawakan kau makan siang, lagi pula sudah seminggu lebih kita tak bertemu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau dan eomma makan dengan baik. Aku juga sudah meminta izin dari Kyuhyun jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" Sungmin berkata seraya mengangkat sebuah rantang makanan yang telah dibungkus oleh kain berwarna ungu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kau berkata bahwa kau merindukanku untuk menyenangkan hati suamimu ini eoh? Aiss.. jinjja kau ini! Yeobo~~" Kali ini Kangin memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada Sungmin. Terlihat sangat konyol saat ia melakukannya.

"Arraseo! Nan bogoshipo yeobo~~ jeongmal! Nah, sudah puas?" Sungmin berkacak pinggang serta memasang wajah pura-pura kesal. Sama sekali tak berhasil karena bibirnya tak bisa berhenti mengumbar senyum. Apalagi dengan aeygo yang tadi sempat ia lakukan dihadapan sang suami.

"Hyaaaaaaa nado bogoshipo~~" Kangin kembali menerjang Sungmin. Memeluknya begitu erat sambil tertawa bahagia. Jujur saja, selama Sungmin di rumah Kyuhyun, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi eomma-nya juga sempat marah ketika pertama kali ia bercerita mengenai kesepakatannya dengan sang hoobae. Ia sangat takut Sungmin akan terluka jika berada disana, entah bagaimana bisa ia berfikir begitu karena sejujurnya ia juga yakin kalau Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang bisa ia andalkan dan tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam apalagi menyakiti sang istri. Mengenal Sungmin lebih dari dari lima tahun membuatnya menyayangi sosok itu. Ia memang belum bisa menjamin apa dirinya mencintai Sungmin atau tidak tapi ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia begitu menyayangi sosok itu sepenuh hati.

"Jika terus berpelukan begini, kapan kau makan eoh?"

"Aigoo.. aku sampai lupa! Kajja kajja kita makan. Kau bawa apa yeobo? Pasti lezat seperti biasa" Kangin menarik Sungmin untuk duduk. Sungmin sendiri hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan sang suami. Ia kemudian memangku rantang makanan itu dan mulai melepaskan bagian-bagiannya.

"Aku membawakanmu _Dakjuk, _makanan yang lembut membuat lambungmu tak perlu bekerja terlalu keras. Selama aku pergi, aku yakin kau tak memperhatikan asupan makanmu kan hyung?" Sungmin menyerahkan semangkuk dakjuk, hidangan korea yang menyerupai bubur ayam namun memiliki aroma bawang yang lumayan kuat (karena dimasak dengan bumbu bawang putih dan bawang merah serta potongan ayam)

Kangin menerima dakjuknya dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat diartikan. "Aku tau kau tak suka makan makanan berat ketika makan siang karena masih harus bekerja, karena itu aku membuat dakjuk kali ini. Aku juga tadi sudah mengunjungi Eomma dirumah, ku harap ia sehat selalu jadi bisa menggantikanku untuk merawatmu selama aku tak ada di rumah."

"Kau benar-benar orang yang baik Sungmin-ah. Aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Kau berhak marah padaku karena telah menjadikanmu jaminan untuk mendapat pinjaman dari Kyuhyun. Mianhae..."

Sungmin menatap Kangin yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca, " Aigoo~ kenapa kau malah ingin menangis begitu eoh? Apa kata orang jika meraka tau suamiku sangatlah cengeng? Ini benar-benar memalukan." Sungmin bersendekap pura-pura marah. Jangan lupakan juga raut wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Ya! Ani ani! Suamimu bukanlah orang yang cengeng! Baiklah baiklah, aku makan. Lihatlah!" Sungmin terkekeh melihat Kangin yang mulai memakan dakjuknya dengan lahap sambil memelototi Sungmin. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Merasa lucu dengan diri masing-masing. Sungguh, jika ada orang yang melihat, mungkin mereka akan dipuji dan dielu-elukkan sebagai pasangan yang sangat romantis. Tapi siapa yang sangka jika ternyata di dalamnya, mereka masih saling meraba. Mencoba menyentuh pasangan masing-masing dengan rasa yang manusia sebut cinta. Sejujurnya, rasanya begitu samar dan sulit ditebak. Membuat keduanya kadang begitu frustasi dengan usahanya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan namja yang ada di depannya ini. Ia baru saja selesai rapat dengan bagian pemasaran ketika namja tersebut datang lalu menariknya kesini. Keruangan manager pemasaran, Kim Yesung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai menarikku seperti tadi?" ucapnya datar .

"Ya! Aku tau kau manusia es tapi bisakah kau menghilangkan wajah sedatar tembok milikmu itu? suhu ruangan ini jadi begitu dingin sejak kau masuk~" Namja bermata sipit itu memasang ekspresi kedinginan. Sebenarnya hanya ingin menyindir Kyuhyun.

"Tak adakah yang penting? Aku masih banyak agenda."

"Ya! Oke oke . aku akan mengatakannya sekarang jadi dengar baik-baik oke?" Yesung berputar menuju sisi meja kerjanya. Mengambil sebuah map yang entah berisi apa dari atas meja coklat tersebut.

"Ige..."

"Itu adalah profil Jang bong-gun. Orang yang akan menjadi kunci penting dalam kelancaran kesepakatan yang kita buat untuk proyek pembangunan di Incheon, dan yang sedikit mengganggu adalah ia sama sekali tak suka berurusan dengan pengusaha pengusaha muda berstatus lajang yang gemar bergonta ganti pasangan. Aku takut kita tak bisa mendapat kontrak itu."

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, " Apa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan hyung? Tak ada hubungannya denganku bukan?"

Yesung menepuk dahinya cukup keras. Ia benar-benar frustasi dengan atasannya ini. "Kau itu digosipkan suka bergonta-ganti wanita karena hingga sekarang kau tak pernah menggandeng seorang wanita pun dalam setiap kesempatan. Jadi mereka mengira kau adalah tipe lelaki hidung belang yang tak suka berkomitmen dan hanya melakukan one night stand dengan banyak yeoja yang berbeda setiap harinya. Kau mengerti tidak?"

Hening sesaat.

"Jadi.. yang dikatakan Eunhyuk hyung itu bukan lelucon?"

"Heh?" Yesung melongo menatap Kyuhyun yang kini nampak manggut-manggut.

"Ya, kemarin ia berkata jika Presedir Royal Group tak begitu menyukaiku. Alasannya karena aku lelaki yang belum menikah dan playboy. Rumor yang tersebar sejak jamuan dua tahun lalu"

"Kau tak marah? Kau sudah tau dan kau tak merasa kesal sedikitpun dengan berita seperti itu?" Yesung bertanya dengan intonasi yang mulai meninggi.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar jadi buat apa aku perduli."

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar manusia es berkepala batu! Bagaimana kau bisa tenang eoh? Ini proyek penting Kyu! Walaupun aku tau jika kau cukup kaya dengan perusahan ini tapi tidakkah kau berfikir untuk meningkatkan penghasilan tahun ini? Pikirkanlah puluhan ribu karyaan kita yang masih harus kita gaji dan bonus akhir tahun mereka."

"Masih banyak proyek lain bukan?"

"Ini penting Kyu! Jika kita bisa mengikat kontrak dengan Royal Group, kita bisa menarik lebih banyak lagi investor lain bahkan cita-citamu untuk mengembangkan perusahan ini di kawasan Eropa bukanlah hal yang mustahil jika kita berhasil mengikat kontrak. Ini bisa menjadi batu loncatan kita! Ku mohon jangan bersikap cuek dengan yang satu ini!"

"Lalu aku harus apa hm?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis sembari memandang remeh kearah Yesung. Cukup kesal juga melihat namja itu begitu berusaha mengaturnya. Hey, dialah yang boss disini!

"Kau harus mengikat seorang gadis."

" Apa kepalamu terbentur?"

"Ya! Kepalaku terbentur dan menjadi gila karenamu jadi untuk sekarang kumohon turuti namja gila ini!"

000oo00oo000

Sungmin baru saja selesai berganti baju setelah mengunjungi Kangin ketika di dengarnya suara Eunhyuk yang berteriak memanggilnya. Sejak perkenalan kemarin. Ia memang menjadi dekat dengan namja hiperaktif tersebut.

"Sungmin hyung~~ Sungmin hyung~ Hyukkie datang!" Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar melihat Sungmin yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung~ aku lapar, bisakah kau membuatkanku makanan yang lezat? Aku sengaja berkunjung untuk mencicipi masakan hyung yang lezat itu kekeke~"

Sungmin mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis, " Tentu saja. Em, ini masih sore, apa kalian pulang cepat hari ini?"

"Ne, kami ingin makan malam bersama. Tolong kau siapkan Hyung." Kyuhyun muncul dibelakang Eunhyuk, masih dengan wajah datar. Alih-alih tersenyum, Sungmin malah mengernyit bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. Ah, ani, ani...Lebih tepatnya kepada sosok yeoja yang tengah menatapnya sinis sembari melingkarkan tangannya posesif pada lengan Kyuhyun. Sosok yang tak kalah anggun dari saat pertama kali ia melihat Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil menatap Sungmin kemudian nampak mendengus tak suka sembari menatap yeoja yang tengah menempeli(?) Kyuhyun, "Ne Hyung~ Aku dan Kyuhyun akan makan malam bersama lagi denganmu. Dan oh- aku hampir lupa, dia Seohyun. Kekasih Kyuhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyaaaaaa..! Jangan timpuk saya karena begitu telat update! Hehe, saya cuman ingin menikmati bulan Ramadhan dengan tenang .^^v

Bagaimana? Chap ini 4k lebih, jadi jangan bilang ini pendek yosh -_-"

KangMin so sweet ndeeeeeeee^^ ? #ditimpukin readers #dicincangDaddy

Dari Review chap kemaren masih banyak yang nyangka Kyumin itu udah pernah ketemu atau Ming Mommy itu masa lalunya Kyu Daddy, aduhh... saya kan udah bilang Chingu, Mereka itu baru ketemu^^. Alasan Kyu nangis dah saya jelasin di atas tuh, dan buat Cast yeoja di ending chap itu... saya make dia bukan karena saya suka loh ya -_-' , saya make dia supaya lebih kerasa aja feel jengkel+keselnya nanti muehehe, karena seperti yang saya bilang, ini ff Hurt pertama saya huweeeeeee #pundung.. saya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik disini.

Jadi, apa ada yang keberatan saya pake 'dia' disini?

Oya, Queen juga seneng ternyata ada salah satu reader yang tau Queen dapet inspirasi ini dari mana #kyaaaaaa _

Buat 'Me in Kyumin' ini memang terinspirasi dari salah satu sinetron di Indo*iar itu, ehehe. Tapi Cuma bagian suami yang jadiin istrinya jaminan. Cuma part awalnya kok karena saya aja ngeliatnya Cuma sebentar, pas itu gak sengaja lewat di ruang tamu rumah, ada kali 10 menitan doang, habis saya gak terlalu suka nonton sinetron indonesia, terlalu banyak scandal^^v

Awalnya emang pengen bikin yang genrenya hurt tapi bingung milih alur pengikat yang membuat Kyu ketemu Ming dan juga watak si Kyu, ehhh inget sinetron itu, jadi aku pake buat part awal. Sisanya aku pake alurku sendiri.

Buat chap selanjutnya, minggu depan... Eotte? Terlalu lamakah? Atau maunya kapan? #nego

Sorry buat typos yang entah kenapa masih aja kelewat -_-' , di chap kemaren bahkan ada dialog yang kepotong! #mian

Oya, maaf lahir batin ne chingudeul! Maapin kalo ada salah^^

Okelah, ThanKyu sudah mengikuti fict ini dan review chap kemarin, jeongmal kamsahaeeeee,

jangan lupa review lagi nde.. saya juga sudah publis ff oneshoot kyumin(promosi), itung2 buat permintaan maaf saya yang membuat kalian menunggu cukup lama, jadi..bisa di cek dan selamat menikmati~~

annyeong (^0^)/

**KYUMIN JJANG (^0^)b**


	4. Chapter 4

Choose Me, Please!

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And other

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

00ooo000ooo00

Queen saranin kalian bacanya ampe bawah ya, soalnya ada beberapa yang Queen mau omongin soal ff ini, jadi tolong di baca, gomawo^^

00ooo000ooo00

* * *

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis, " Tentu saja. Em, ini masih sore, apa kalian pulang cepat hari ini?"

"Ne, kami ingin makan malam bersama. Tolong kau siapkan Hyung." Kyuhyun muncul dibelakang Eunhyuk, masih dengan wajah datar. Alih-alih tersenyum, Sungmin malah mengernyit bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. Ah, ani, ani...Lebih tepatnya kepada sosok yeoja yang tengah menatapnya sinis sembari melingkarkan tangannya posesif pada lengan Kyuhyun. Sosok yang tak kalah anggun dari saat pertama kali ia melihat Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil menatap Sungmin kemudian nampak mendengus tak suka sembari menatap yeoja yang tengah menempeli(?) Kyuhyun, "Ne Hyung~ Aku dan Kyuhyun akan makan malam bersama lagi denganmu. Dan oh- aku hampir lupa, dia Seohyun. Kekasih Kyuhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?" mereka baru selesai makan malam dan kini Seohyun tengah menatap sinis pada Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya. Yeoja itu menyilangkan kakinya angkuh. Membuat pahanya yang mulus sedikit tersingkap karena mini dress merah yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Hey, Sopanlah Seo! Panggil dia oppa, dia lebih tua dari mu arrachi?" Eunhyuk hanya mendengus malas. Jujur saja ia agak sedikit iritasi dengan mantan pacarnya itu. mantan pacar? Ya! Kalian tak salah dengar. Seohyun atau yang mempunyai nama asli Seo Joo Hyun merupakan mantan pacar Eunhyuk saat mereka kuliah di Kanada. Namun hubungan mereka hanya berjalan singkat, terhitung seminggu mereka berpacaran. Seohyun yang melihat Kyuhyun yang kala itu menjadi mahasiswa baru langsung memutuskan Eunhyuk dan berkata kalau ia mencintai Kyuhyun dan ingin mengerjarnya. Sayang seribu sayang, Seohyun tak berhasil mendekati Kyuhyun yang malah bersahabat dekat dengan Eunhyuk dan Yesung sang sunbae.

"Aku tak mengenalnya jadi aku tak akan memanggilnya oppa." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum sinis. Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai berganti baju hanya menatap datar tiga orang yang kini terlihat tengah mengakrabkan diri-dalam arti sebaliknya.

"Ahh~ Kyu Chagi! Kau sudah selesai? Apa kita jadi jalan-jalan?" Seohyun yang melihat Kyuhyun baru saja menuruni tangga langsung menerjang namja tampan itu sembari memasang wajah yang sengaja dipolos-poloskan(?). Bergelayut manja mirip salah satu hewan endemik indonesia,hehe.

"Aku lelah. Kau pulanglah."

"Hahahahaha~~" Eunhyuk nampak tertawa puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, sedang Sungmin berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menunduk.

"Yaa~~ kenapa aku harus pulang? Bukankah kini kita sepasang kekasih? Aku tidur disini saja ne? Bolehkan oppa sayang?"

"Oppa sayang~~ uh- terdengar menyeramkan. Hahahaha" Eunhyuk makin keras tertawa. Seohyun berjalan mendekat lalu menarik ganas rambut Eunhyuk dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Rasakan ini! Berhenti menertawakanku!"

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu! Ini sakit bodoh! YA!"

"Nona, tolong lepaskan rambut Eunhyuk, dia kesakitan." Sungmin berujar takut-takut pada Seohyun yang kini berdiri dihadapannya karena memang ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Cih! Sok pahlawan!" sedikit tak rela, Seohyun melepaskan jambakannya. Yeoja itu berjalan menghentak dan kembali menempel pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku boleh tidur disini kan oppa?" Seohyun nampak telah kehilangan urat malunya.

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun sekilas lalu melepaskan lengan Seohyun yang bergelayut padanya, " Pulanglah, Eunhyuk hyung tolong kau antarkan dia."

"Ya! Kenapa harus dia yang mengantarku pulang eoh?" Seohyun merengut tak suka. "Aku juga tak sudi mengantarmu pulang jadi kka! Pulanglah sendiri. Aku ingin tidur!"

Eunhyuk berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Ia cukup kesal dengan tingkah yeoja menyebalkan itu-menurutnya.

"Pulanglah Seo. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur." Seolah jatuh dan tertimpa tangga pula. Seohyun hanya bisa cengo melihat Kyuhyun yang juga meninggalkannya dan memilih istirahat dikamarnya.

"Aiss Jinjja! Ada apa dengan namja namja itu eoh? YA! Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?"

"Ani nona, em, apa anda ingin dipanggilkan taksi?" Sungmin tersenyum sopan. Sebenarnya agak takut juga melihat sikap Seohyun yang bar-bar.

"Tak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Sok akrab sekali kau ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA! Apa kau gila? jawab pertanyaanku hyung!" Beberapa karyawan nampak berbisik ketika melihat dua atasan mereka nampak seperti tengah bermain kejar-kejaran. Tidak ingin kah mereka memilih tempat lain yang lebih luas dari kantor?

"Tidak bisakah kau diam Lee Hyukjae? Ini masih dikantor!"

"Aku tak perduli! Kau hanya harus menjelaskan padaku!"

"Berhentilah berteriak sebelum kita berdua dipecat dari sini!"

"Tidak akan!'

**Blam-**

"Sekarang jelaskanlah!" Eunhyuk berkacak pinggang setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu keras.

"Aigoo.. tak cukupkah aku pusing dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun, kini kau malah menambah-nambahi!"

"Aku hanya meminta penjelasanmu Kim Yesung-ssi." Eunhyuk masih setia menatap tajam kearah Yesung. Yesung menghela nafas sejenak. Memilih menyerah dari pada melihat namja itu terus mengejarnya "Kau taukan kalau kita sedang dalam proses kerja sama dengan Royal Group? Aku hanya ingin membantu agar kita mendapatkan kontrak, itu saja!"

Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi, " Apa maksudmu sebenarnya eoh? Kau sungguh berbelit-belit!"

"Aku hanya ingin agar penilaian Kyuhyun dimata presdir Royal group jadi lebih baik. Setidaknya dengan menggandeng Seohyun, ia tak akan di cap player."

Mata Eunhyuk mendelik, ia lalu berjalan mencengkram kedua bahu Yesung, " APA KAU GILA?!"

"Ya! Lepaskan aku bodoh! Bukankah kita tau kalau Seohyun sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sejak lama? Jadi kurasa tak salah menggunakan yeoja itu. akan terkesan natural dan lagi dimana kita harus mencari gadis yang bisa berpura-pura mencintai Kyuhyun dengan akting mendekat sempurna jika bukan Seohyun eoh? Aku bersyukur Seohyun masih mencintai maknae itu. kau tahu? ketika aku menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun ingin dia menjadi kekasihnya, Wussss...ia langsung datang kurang dari 3 menit! Hebat bukan? Jadi tak ada salahnya menjadikan mereka kekasih" Yesung balas memandang Eunhyuk. Manager Tim inti di perusahaan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bukan Seohyun juga kan!"

Yesung memicingkan mata. Sedetik kemudian ia menunjuk wajah Eunhyuk syok. " KAU! Jangan bilang kau-"

"Ani! Kalau kau mengira aku cemburu kau salah besar Yesung hyung! Aku hanya takut Seohyun melakukan hal buruk pada maknae es itu! dia itu yeoja gila! Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakannya? Status kekasih pula!"

"Tenanglah saeng! Bukankah ada aku dan kau yang akan menjaga uri maknae? Lagi pula ku rasa Kyuhyun tak akan banyak meladeni yeoja itu, hihihi~" Yesung terkikik sambil mencubit pipinya sendiri. Membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya syok. Namja aneh-batin Eunhyuk mengumpat.

00ooo00ooo00

Sungmin tengah sibuk memotong beberapa tangkai bunga yang mulai layu ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah berjongkok sembari menyentuh sebuah tulip putih dibelakangnya. Sedikit tersenyum namja itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hari ini hari minggu jadi wajar jika Kyuhyun tengah berada dirumah. Hubungan di antara keduanya pun perlahan membaik-menurut Sungmin. Walau Kyuhyun hanya berbicara seperlunya saat dirumah, tapi bagi Sungmin itu merupakan perkembangan yang signifikan. Setidaknya ia tak perlu lagi merasa tinggal dengan sebuah patung menyeramkan di mansion semewah itu kkk~

"Kau sudah bangun Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau ingin sarapan sekarang?" Kyuhyun tak menoleh. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanaskan kembali sarapan mu."

Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun memandang Sungmin hingga namja mungil itu menghilang dari pandangan. Ia masih terlihat asyik memandangi hamparan tulip putih di depannya. Untuk beberapa saat bagian dari dirinya yang lain seolah mentertawakannya. Mentertawakan keadaannya sekarang yang begitu santainya membiarkan sosok asing berkeliaran disekitarnya. Terlebih di istana kebanggaannya. Tempat yang begitu ia jaga dari kehadiran orang-orang yang menurutnya tak lebih dari seorang pengganggu.

Ya... mereka-kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya- bagi Kyuhyun tak ubahnya seperti sebuah pajangan yang tak memiliki nilai. Dari dulu ia sudah terbiasa sendiri. Melakukannya sendiri hingga rasanya begitu kebas dengan kehadiran orang lain.

Kehidupan masa kecilnya pun tak bisa dikatakan indah. Kyuhyun kecil yang tak tau apa-apa sudah harus merasakan pahitnya kesendirian. Hingga tanpa sadar, kesendirian itulah yang membentuknya menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin dan kaku. Sosok yang sudah lama tak menyentuh kehangatan dari kasih sayang yang Tuhan berikan bagi setiap umatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja selesai mencuci piring kala Kyuhyun memanggilnya keatas. namja tampan itu rupanya ingin Sungmin membantunya menata Galeri bunganya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Tolong kau masukkan benih _Krisan_ ini di pot kosong yang ada disana hyung, biar aku yang mengangkat pot-pot besar." Meski ingin protes namun akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menurut. Sebenarnya ia merasa bisa membantu Kyuhyun mengangkat pot-pot besar yang ada disana. Walaupun statusnya adalah 'istri' dan terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur tapi ia tetaplah seorang pria dewasa. Tenaganya tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Ia tentu tak akan keberatan melakukan hal berat layaknya seorang pria pada umumnya.

"Emm.. Kyuhyun-ah, apa _Krisan_ adalah jenis bunga favorit mu?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang berhasil menggeser sebuah pot batu besar.

"Tidak, semua yang disini adalah kesukaan Eomma. Tulip yang pertama dan Krisan kedua." Sungmin mengangguk sambil terus memasukkan tanah gembur dan bibit pada pot-pot kosong berukuran kecil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Eomma mu pasti adalah sosok yang lembut" Lirih Sungmin dan tersenyum tulus. Ekor matanya melihat sebuah sekop kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berjongkok.

Kyuhyun mengusap peluh di dahinya akibat rasa lelah setelah mengangkat beberapa pot besar. Saat berbalik, matanya membeliak melihat sebuah pot yang tergantung di atas nampak akan jatuh mengenai Sungmin yang tengah menunduk mengambil sekop.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG AWAS!"

SRETT

Chu~~

Dua namja berbeda postur itu nampak terkejut satu sama lain. Suasa mendadak begitu sunyi. Hanya nafas merekalah yang mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun yang tadi berniat menarik Sungmin menghindari kejatuhan pot malah membuat pria manis itu tertarik kedalam dekapannya dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang sukses menabrak bibir bagian bawah Sungmin. Terlihat seperti Kyuhyun tengah melumat bibir bawah namja dalam dekapannya itu karena memang mulut Sungmin tengah membulat efek dari kekagetannya akibat ditarik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah menimpanya, tapi... Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat seolah siap meledak kapan saja. Bibirnya juga kelu menerima sentuhan basah yang ia terima karena bibir Kyuhyun. Sentuhan yang tak pernah ia dapat dari suaminya sendiri atau orang lain. Seandainya saja ia juga bisa mendengar gemuruh jantung Kyuhyun sama cepatnya.

'_ya Tuhan jantungku..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tengah duduk dimeja makan menanti Sungmin yang masih berkutat didapur. Sejak kejadian pot jatuh tadi, keduannya nampak canggung. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tengah bingung. Dia yang biasanya cuek kini justru tengah merasa kikuk dengan dirinya sendiri terlebih dengan Sungmin.

Untuk memanggil Sungmin saja rasanya ia tak mampu. Seolah lidahnya tengah diikat hingga tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dihadapan Sungmin. Sebagai pria normal, walaupun dingin dan cuek, Kyuhyun tentu tau dengan yang namanya ciuman. Tapi pantaskah ia menyebut tadi itu sebuah ciuman? Bibirnya bahkan tak bergerak didalam bibir Sungmin.

'_Shit! Apa yang ku pikirkan?'_ Kyuhyun menggeram berat. Pria itu merasa tercekat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia yang tak pernah memikirkan tentang perasaan tiba-tiba berfikir seperti itu? sepertinya ia memang harus memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter besok. Terlalu banyak yang tak beres dan itu membingungkan.

Sungmin berjalan sedikit canggung menuju meja makan dengan hidangan yang ia bawa. Ia tak tau mengapa rasanya sangat tak nyaman setelah kejadian tabrakan bibir tadi.

"M-mianhae menunggu lama Kyuhyun-ah" Ucapnya sedikit terbata ketika meletakkan hidangan di atas meja.

"Nde.. em ya..tak apa." Kyuhyun pun menjawab tak kalah canggung.

PRANG

Sungmin baru saja akan duduk ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol tempat sendok dan garpu yang berada di dekatnya. Kontan saja namja manis itu langsung menunduk bermaksud untuk mengambil beberapa sendok yang tercecer dilantai namun seketika juga ia mengerang merasakan benturan dikepalanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah meringis. Ternyata kepala namja manis itu terbentur dengan kepala Kyuhyun yang juga berniat mengambil sendok yang jatuh.

Kyuhyun masih meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Ia menatap Sungmin yang jatuh terduduk sambil menggosok-gosok pucuk kepalanya.

"Ah mianhae Sungmin hyung, bari ku bantu." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik tubuh Sungmin tapi kepala mereka kembali berbenturan karena Sungmin yang langsung berdiri.

"Hahahaha~~"

Untuk sesaat mereka saling pandang hingga akhirnya tertawa bersamaan. Menertawakan kecanggungan dan kekonyolan tingkah mereka sehariaan ini. Suara tawa keduanya terdengar bagai simphoni indah yang telah lama hilang dan baru ditemukan. Begitu merdu dan pas. Manis sekali.

00ooo000ooo00

Sudah sebulan sejak perjanjian antara Kangin dengan Kyuhyun, dan sekarang perusahaan Kangin mengalami kemajuan pesat bahkan pria tegap itu baru saja meresmikan kantornya yang baru tiga hari yang lalu. Lebih besar dan lebih luas dari sebelumnya.

Kemajuan ini tentu saja disambut dengan gembira oleh sang istri, Lee Sungmin. Namja manis itu bahkan memberikan sebuah dasi biru bercorak emas untuk hadiah bagi sang suami. Dan sebagai gantinya kini ia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju mansion Kyuhyun, bermaksud untuk memberikan kejutan juga untuk sang istri manis, kebetulan sekali hari ini adalah hari libur nasional. Senyumnya kian lebar melihat sebuket mawar merah yang ia letakan di jok samping. Ahh... rasanya tak sabar ingin segera menemui sang istri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kangin mengucapkan terima kasih pada bibi Ying yang telah mengantarnya ketaman belakang. Wanita paruh baya itu bilang jika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berada disana sekarang.

"Kyaaaa! Hahaha~"

Dari kejauhan ia melihat sang istri kini tengah tertawa bersama Kyuhyun. Keduanya tampak asyik saling melempar tanah hingga suara Kangin menghentikan niat Sungmin yang ingin kembali melemparkan tanah ke badan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong~~"

"Kangin hyung!" Sungmin menerjang Kangin dan memeluknya erat. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya mengerjab dan berdiri kaku dengan tangan yang menggenggam tanah. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Kangin yang tengah menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepukan tangannya dari tanah yang sempat ia genggam. Namja kelahiran februari itu kemudian berjalan mendekat berniat menyapa Kangin namun entah mengapa langkah kakinya seolah begitu berat setiap ia melangkah. Sebagian hatinya juga merasa malas sekali mendekat.

'_ada apa denganku?'_

"Kau datang hyung?" Kangin melepas rengkuhannya terhadap Sungmin dan beralih menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. " Ne, aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk istriku yang cantik ini, hahaha"

"Ya! Aku tampan hyung!"

"Hahahaha~~ Cantik yeobo~" Kangin tertawa nyaring melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah merengut kesal. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tertawalah sepuas kalian!" Ucapnya merengut meninggalkan dua namja yang masih terkekeh gemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kalian sepasang kekasih sekarang?" Seohyun mengangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang tak kalah cantik dihadapannya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Hahaha, kami memang sudah ditakdirkan" Ucapnya angkuh.

"Tsk! Aku tak percaya, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun yang dingin itu? kau- tidak menggunakan peletkan?"

Seohyun mendelik " Enak saja! Kau pikir aku yeoja tak laku?"

"Habis ini terlalu mengejutkan. Lagipula dulu kau kan bilang kalau dia tidak sekali pun meresponmu. Wajarkan kalau aku curiga" Yeoja cantik itu terlihat santai menanggapi Seohyun yang tengah kesal. Disesapnya kembali latte yang ia pesan. Mereka tengah berada di sebuah kafe sekarang.

"Aku juga terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Yesung oppa mengatakan Kyuhyun ingin menjadikanku kekasihnya! Walau sedikit aneh karena yang mengatakannya bukan Kyuhyun oppa langsung tapi siapa yang peduli? Yang pentingkan aku bisa pacaran dengannya! Kyaaa~~ senangnya bisa memiliki pengusaha muda se-kaya dia!" Seohyun bertepuk tangan girang. Mengacuhkan beberapa pengunjung lain yang menatapnya heran.

"Itu sih sama saja kau belum pacaran sah dengannya! Dimana-mana itu pihak laki-laki mengatakan 'saranghae' lalu sang wanita menjawab 'nado' baru bisa disebut sepasang kekasih, nah kau~ bahkan yang mengatakannya orang lain"

"YA! Jaga bicara mu Jihyo-ya! Kau pasti hanya iri kan? Mengakulah!" Seohyun kini menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jihyo dengan telunjuknya.

"Ani, untuk apa aku iri! Aku hanya kasian padamu.. aku sudah punya Gary oppa, tak perlu iri!"

"Tsk! Terserah! Yang penting sekarang dia milikku, dan keinginanku untuk menjadikannya suamiku sebentar lagi akan tercapai. Kami akan menikah dan hidup bahagia seperti cita-citaku sedari kecil. Kyaaaaaa Cho Seohyun kau memang hebat~~!" Jihyo memutar bola matanya malas. Seohyun tetap saja norak. Kalau saja ia bukan sepupunya, tak akan mau ia dijadikan tempat curhat begini.

Ck! Berharap saja kau!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung duduk serius bersama Kangin. Mereka kini tengah bermain catur sembari menunggu makanan matang. Ke-lima namja itu tengah mengadakan acara barbeque karena kedatangan Kangin tadi. Kyuhyun tiga puluh menit yang lalu menelpon Yesung dan Eunhyuk untuk membawakannya beberapa sosis sapi dan daging iga babi segar.

"Ini dipotong setipis ini hyung?" Eunhyuk mengangkat selembar daging iga babi yang telah ia potong tipis dan menunjukannya pada Sungmin yang tengah meng-grill sosis dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil membalik sosis yang tengah ia panggang sedang Kyuhyun yang mengoles barbeque sauce-nya. Tak lama kemudian bibi Ying datang membawa mashed potato yang Kyuhyun pesan. Pelengkap hidangan utama.

"Jangan terlalu sedikit memberi sausnya Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Nde hyung, Mianhae ini yang pertama untukku." Jawab Kyuhyun canggung.

"kekeke~ wajar memang kalau melihat wajahmu"

Kyuhyun memegang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan " Apa ada saus di wajahku?" tanya nya polos.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkikik keras. " Bukan itu maksudku Kyuhyun-ah, hihihi~"

"Jangan tertawakan aku hyung. Rasakan ini!" Kyuhyun mengoleskan kuas sausnya pada wajah Sungmin. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama.

Eunhyuk yang merasa mendengar suara tertawa menoleh dan cukup terkejut melihat Kyuhyun tertawa seperti itu. matanya membulat maksimal dan-

"YA! Sosisnya jadi gosong tuh! Itu kan mahal!"

00ooo000ooo00

"Wahaha, Kau makan seperti kerbau hyung!" Eunhyuk tertawa memegangi perutnya sambil menunjuk muka Kangin.

"Enak saja! Kau yang makan seperti monyet rakus!" Kelima namja itu kembali tertawa. Mereka kini berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion karena langit sudah mulai gelap.

"Apa aku harus memasak untuk makan malam?" Ujar Sungmin sambil terkikik.

"Kau pikir perut kami karet Sungmin-ah? Aku mau tidur saja setelah ini~" Yesung memasang wajah kekenyangan(?). sepanjang acara tadi ia makan begitu banyak. Rasanya tak rugi ia dipaksa datang dan berkenalah dengan Sungmin dan Kangin. Keduanya orang yang baik.

"Ne, kau tak usah masak lagi hyung. Kami sudah kenyang." Kyuhyun mengiyakan perkataan Yesung. seperti biasa raut wajahnya masih datar namun jika diteliti ada seulas senyum samar disana. nyaris tak terlihat.

"Ah~~ aku mau tidur! Ayo Yesung hyung!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Yesung naik keatas. Meninggalkan Kangin, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di sofa ruang tamu.

"Em Kyuhyun-ah.. bolehkah aku menginap disini?"

DEG

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja jantung Kyuhyun berdenyut nyeri. Seperti ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mencubit dadanya. padahal sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Tentu saja hyung. Menginaplah disini. Aku akan tidur sekarang." Kyuhyun menaiki tangga dengan wajah datar yang berkesan dingin. Suasana hatinya tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"Nah kajja kita tidur yeobo, aku lelah~" Kangin menguap tanda mengantuk. Sungmin tersenyum lalu menarik lengan suaminya itu menuju kamarnya. Ia sendiri juga sudah mengantuk meski masih pukul 7 malam.

CKLEK

BLAM-

"Wuahh.. kamarmu besar juga yeobo. Pantas kau betah, ini sih jauh dari kamar kita." Kangin merebahkan tubuhnya di bed Sungmin.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mandilah dulu hyung. Aku akan memakai kamar mandi yang di dapur." Kangin mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil handuk yang diberikan Sungmin.

15 menit kemudian..

"Haaaaahh~~ segarnya!" Kangin muncul dengan wajah yang lebih segar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya.

Dilihatnya Sungmin tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil di atas tempat tidur. Masih menggunakan baju handuknya yang berwarna biru.

GREP

"Hemm...Kau wangi yeobo~" Kangin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sungmin. Kepalanya mengendus ceruk leher sang istri. Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk karena posisi Sungmin yang tengah duduk.

"Kau mengangetkanku hyung!" Sungmin berbalik sehingga Kangin melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Wae? Apa sekaget itu?" Kangin bertanya tapi matanya nampak fokus memandang leher putih Sungmin yang masih basah oleh air. Terlihat sangat seksi.

"Kau pikir?"

"Sungmin-ah.." Kangin mengambil duduk disebelah sang istri. Pria itu menatap Sungmin intens. Semakin lama wajahnya makin mendekat hingga Sungmin merasa hawa ruangan kini terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Padahal AC menyala seperti biasa.

"Y-ye?"

BRUK

"Aku ingin~" Sungmin mematung ketika Kangin mendorong tubuhnya hingga kakinya menggantung disisi ranjang. Menindihnya dengan tatapan yang sensual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Kyaaaaaaa! Jangan timpuk saya karena menghadirkan TBC disana muehehe ^^v

Eottokhae? Eottokhae? Ming mommy mau diapain tuhh 0.o

Saya updatenya termasuk cepet kan? Sesuai permintaan dong ya? (ayo tunjuk tangan kemaren yang minta update cepet^^) buat 'ShinJiWoo920202' nih aku udah update hari Minggu^^ mana bayarannya? #ditendang

Saya ketawa-ketiwi loh baca review kalian, kasian si eonnie ntu, banyak respon negatifnya, wakakaka #Tos! Tapi jangan dibash terus ya.. saya jadi kasianXD

Oke karena kemaren timbul banyak pertanyaan dikotak review jadi saya akan jawab beberapa (mian yg kelewat dan pertanyaannya gak kejawab soalnya sy cm milih beberapa yg bs sy jawab untk sekarang, hehehe)

Yang pertanyaannya dijawab, angkat tangan nde? #plakk

ChoLee KyuMinie : Apa Ming bakal pura2 jd cwe spya proyek kyu lancar?

Queen : makasih udh review^^. Enggak kok chingu, si Seo yang jd pacarnya Kyu soalx kan Kyu ma Ming masih belum kena panah asmara#cieelahh. Yang drakor itu 'lie to me' bukan? emm... gak akan sama deh kayaknya muehehe #soalx ming gak akan pura2 sama Kyu

.

Sitara1083 : Aku harap ini gak sevulgar Hot Love Like Ramen yaa

Queen : hahaha, ketauan deh mecumnya aku! Enggak kok chingu, ini kan Daddy nya beda karakter. Kalo yg di sono Daddy emang sengaja aku bikin failed n kocak+mecum sesuai judul dan ide yang waktu itu melintas (aku memang suka karakter Kyu yg pervy kocak gitu) tapi ini beda.. jadi tenang ne^^ rate M disini bukan karena banyak adegan NC-nya tapi karena sikonnya yang emang mengandung unsur dewasa secara ini melibatkan rumah tangga orang, kkkk~

.

Nielee Cho : Jangan terlalu Hurt dong kak.

Queen : Tenang aja ne saeng, eonni jamin ini hurtnya bentar doang trselesaikannya, tapi emang musti hurt na maksimal meski gak pake bingit soalnya kan happy endingnya juga maksimal nanti, hehe. Gwenchana nde? #ditimpuk

.

RyanryanforeverYaoi : Lama banget sih adegan Kyumin-nya!

Queen : hehe, mianhaeeeeeeeeee /.\ habisnya itu tuntutan cerita sih. Kyuhyun kan saya buat cuek dan dingin disini jadi gak mungkin kalo dy langsung suka... tuh dah saya kasih di atas #nunjukAtas

.

Zen Liu : Kapan Kyumin saking suka?

Queen : maunya kapan?#dirajamReaders tungguin aja nde chingu^^ tapi sinyal2nya udah ada tuh

.

TiffyTiffanyLee: Jangan sampe Sungmin lagi yg dapet bagian sedih2an!

Queen : selamat datang^^! Emm... anu..emm.. gimana yaa.. emm.. masih rahasia sih XD..#kaburrrr

.

PRISNA SPARKYU : NC kapan NC kapan?

Queen : Kyaaaa aku juga mau secepetnya#duagh. Hehe, sabar ne buat NC-nya, Kyuminnya aja belum bersatu gitu, tunggu aja, ada di Chap upss! Hampir keceplosan #milihKaburr

Paling banyak tuh nanya kenapa bukan Ming aja yang jadi pacarnya Kyu dan kenapa harus Seo, oke akan Queen jawab! Pertama Mommy emang gak akan pura2 disini dan kalo kalian mau protes kenapa Seo, tanya ma bang Yeye sana.. dia tuh yang punya ide kkk~ #digorokYesung

Buat yang ngira status pacarannya Seo ma Daddy Cuma pura2, enggak kok, dengan berat hati saya harus bilang itu beneran! Bang Yeye yang bawa tuh yeoja! #sebelsendiri #dilindesShindong

Alasan kenapa Kyu gak nolak itu karena dia terlalu cuek dan dingin, jadi Yesung suruh gitu ya manut aja, hehe

Saya boleh curhat gak? Saya lagi dilema nih... kalian mintanya jangan Hurt tapi gimana dong, saya udah punya alurnya dan itu emang hurt. Kalian percaya kan ma Queen? Jadi jangan sebel gara2 hurt-nya ya... Queen bikinnya singkat kok, paling 2-3 chapter doang hurt-nya abis itu langsung muncul kebahagiaan dan pas chap hurt keluar.. kalo banyak yg lngsung review, Queen bakal cepetan update chap sekanjutnya jadi gak nunggu lama dan kesiksa batin gegara hurt, eottokhae? Deal gak?

Soalnya Queen bener2 pengen maksimal dalam ff ini karena ini hurt pertama aku T_T

Chap ini emang lebih singkat, sengaja sebenernya karena emang aku pengen ngasih rasa yang pas di chap ini. Ada Sweet, Kesel, ketawa, marah ma rasa penasarannya. Moga aja feelnya dapet ya^^

Mian kalo belum bisa bales review satu2 soalnya aku sekarang Cuma bisa buka ffn bentar doang, paling Cuma buat update karena aku lagi sibuk. Tapi buat yg udah review dan nungguin ff ini, makasih yaaaaa (^0^)/ buat siders juga deh #cipokAtu2

Sesuai yang Queen bilang di prolog chap 1 dulu, kita bakal sama2 nikmatin per chap-nya. Jadi jangan mikir kalo Queen bakal ngasih angst apalagi sad ending. Andwae! Itu gak bakal terjadi! Queen jamin!

Nah, sampe disini dulu cuap2 Queen yang super panjang iniXD, yang mau tau Kangin mau apa dan Mommy Ming gimana, ayo review XD! maunya update kapan niehhh? wkwk

Sorry kalo banyak typos dan EYD yang kacau disana-sini.

Sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya, Annyeong \\(^0^)/

_**KYUMIN JJANG **_**(^0^)b**


	5. Chapter 5

Choose Me, Please!

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And other

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau wangi yeobo~" Kangin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sungmin. Kepalanya mengendus ceruk leher sang istri. Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk karena posisi Sungmin yang tengah duduk.

"Kau mengangetkanku hyung!" Sungmin berbalik sehingga Kangin melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Wae? Apa sekaget itu?" Kangin bertanya tapi matanya nampak fokus memandang leher putih Sungmin yang masih basah oleh air. Terlihat sangat seksi.

"Kau pikir?"

"Sungmin-ah.." Kangin mengambil duduk disebelah sang istri. Pria itu menatap Sungmin intens. Semakin lama wajahnya makin mendekat hingga Sungmin merasa hawa ruangan kini terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Padahal AC menyala seperti biasa.

"Y-ye?"

BRUK

"Aku ingin~" Sungmin mematung ketika Kangin mendorong tubuhnya hingga kakinya menggantung disisi ranjang. Menindihnya dengan tatapan yang sensual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk bersandar sembari mengutak-atik portable hitamnya. Sejak ia masuk kamar tadi entah kenapa matanya tak mau terpejam barang sedikit pun padahal tubuhnya begitu lelah akibat acara barbeque mereka siang tadi. Terhitung sudah lebih dari 15 menit ia mencoba tidur dengan berbagai gaya. Berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi hasilnya nihil! Matanya benar-benar seolah berkhianat dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Walhasil ia memutuskan untuk memainkan game di portable kesayangannya itu. Salah satu kegiatan rutinnya jika sedang bosan dan jenuh. Tak banyak yang tahu jika Kyuhyun sebenarnya terbilang maniak game. Sejauh ini hanya Yesung dan Eunhyuk-lah yang tau. Alasannya? Sikap arogannya terlalu tinggi untuk menunjukkan sisi itu dihadapan orang lain. Ia hanya melakukan seperlunya dalam hidup. Bicara seperlunya, bertindak seperlunya dan peduli seperlunya.

You Lose!

Tulisan itu kembali muncul dibarengi dengan helaan nafas dari si empunya. Namja berambut ikal itu menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Rasanya sungguh tak nyaman dan yang lebih buruk adalah pria tampan itu tak tau ada apa dengan dirinya. Tidak biasanya dia gelisah seperti ini.

"Kenapa rasanya aku ingin turun kebawah?" Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit tipis meski ekspresinya masih saja dingin. Pria itu kemudian beranjak, mulai mendekati pintu kamarnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah pria itu sudah berhenti "Untuk apa aku turun? Bodoh sekali." Sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya untuk memastikan apa ada yang salah dengan isi kepalanya saat ini.

Pria tampan itu akhirnya memutar langkah. Kembali merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di ranjang. "Sebaiknya aku cepat tidur" Gumamnya pelan sambil mulai menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di lantai dasar...

"H-hyung?" Sungmin gelagapan dengan aksi Kangin yang tengah mengecup leher sebelah kirinya. Sensasinya begitu aneh dimata Sungmin. Perutnya terasa mengejang sekarang.

"Aku ingin Sungmin-ah~"

Cup

Cup

" Ahh~ K-Kangin hyung" Sungmin makin merinding saat kecupan Kangin semakin intens. Kakinya juga terasa kram karena ditinding tubuh besar sang suami.

Namja manis itu menutup matanya rapat. Dari dulu ia ingin sekali menjadi istri yang 'sepenuhnya' dimiliki layaknya istri yang lain. Termasuk dengan menyerahkan hati dan tubuhnya pada sang suami. ya... memang harusnya seperti itu kan? Maka biarkanlah ini terjadi. Ia akan pasrah disentuh dan dimiliki Kangin malam ini...Meski pada kenyataannya mereka masih belum saling mencintai-

Tunggu!

"Hyung-ah!" Sungmin mendorong dada Kangin dengan tenaga yang ia punya.

"S-Sungmin-ah wae?" Kangin jatuh terduduk dilantai akibat dorongan itu. Matanya memandang Sungmin bingung.

"M-mianhae hyung.. A-ku ak-aku tak sengaja" Ia kemudian bangkit dan membantu Kangin untuk bangun. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang begitu kentara. Pria manis itu sendiri tak tau bagaimana bisa ia melakukan gerakan refleks seperti itu.

Kangin berdehem lalu beralih memakai piyama kebesaran yang sudah Sungmin sediakan sebelum mereka mandi. "Mianhae Sungmin-ah, aku-aku juga tak tau kenapa bisa lancang seperti itu. Mianhae aku tau kau masih bingung dengan semua ini" Lirihnya tanpa memandang Sungmin yang ada dibelakangnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergetar, merutuki setan apa yang merasukinya tadi. Pantas saja Sungmin menolaknya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagi mereka.

_Sungguh dilema yang melelahkan..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

**.**

**.**

Denting piring yang beradu dengan sendok terdengar kontras dengan keadaan lima namja yang tengah melahap sarapan paginya. Sejak tadi, meja makan itu begitu sepi dan suram. Bahkan mengalahkan aura Yesung sekalipun #abaikan

Eunhyuk menyikut perut Yesung yang makan disampingnya. Mulutnya bergerak menggumamkan 'ada apa?' tanpa suara dan dibalas dengan gelengan kecil dari Yesung. Merasa tak puas ia beralih memandang Kyuhyun dan pasangan suami istri yang ada di depannya. Posisinya adalah Sungmin-Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

Dahinya membentuk persimpangan melihat raut ketiganya yang seperti tengah melayang meski raga mereka ada di depannya. Apa hari ini hari mengkhayal sedunia? Batinnya absurd.

"Aku selesai." Kyuhyun adalah yang pertama memecahkan keheningan disana. Ia menyeka bibirnya dengan gerakan yang sangat elegan.

"Aku selesai." Kali ini Kangin yang bersuara.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku menginap Kyuhyun-ah" Kangin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang mengangguk. Ia kemudian beralih mencondongkan tubuhnya pada sang istri dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

"Aku berangkat dulu yeobo. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Cup-

Sungmin refleks menutup matanya kala Kangin menempatkan sebuah ciuman lembut di dahi mulusnya.

"Aku duluan Eunhyuk, Yesung, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Annyeong~" Kangin mengedarkan senyum ramahnya kemudian berpamitan untuk berangkat lebih dulu. Kebetulan hari ini ia ada meeting pagi. Euhyuk dan Yesung tersenyum sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas dan mengucapkan "Ne" bersamaan.

SRETT

"Cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian. Kita akan berangkat." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar beberapa saat setelah kepergian Kangin. Sedang Eunhyuk dan Yesung mengekor dibelakang.

**.**

**.**

Haaaahhh~

Sungmin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lesu. Pikirannya masih kacau pasca semalam. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud sama sekali menolak atau membantah melayani suaminya itu, tapi sebagai istri yang jarang diperlakukan intim-bahkan untuk sebuah ciuman-oleh sang suami tentu saja Sungmin begitu kaget tadi malam. Itulah mengapa ia refleks mendorong tubuh Kangin tanpa sadar. Ia hanya bingung. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba baginya.

Belum lagi separuh hatinya yang seolah dengan lantang menyuruhnya menghentikan aksi Kangin. "Aku telah berdosa pada suamiku~" Sungmin bergumam lirih sambil menjatuhkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Ia merasa berdosa kerena secara tidak langsung telah menolak keinginan suaminya yang minta dilayani. "Apa aku harus memintanya menginap lagi dan menyuruhnya melakukan 'itu' sebagai permintaan maaf ku?"

"Ahhh...Sebaiknya aku segera membereskan ini semua." Ucapnya kemudian sambil beranjak membereskan meja makan.

**.**

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan melihat tingkah Seohyun yang tengah memeluk lengannya mesra. Siang ini ia menghadiri jamuan yang diadakan oleh presdir Royal Group dan sialnya ia harus membawa pasangan dalam acara tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka jika ternyata Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih yang cantik sepertimu." Presdir Royal Group berkelakar menggoda kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Pasangan itu baru saja tiba dan disambut sendiri oleh Jang Bong-gun.

"Presdir bisa saja~" Seohyun tersenyum sumringah menanggapi ucapan pria paruh baya itu. berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu silahkan duduk, aku ingin menyapa yang lain dulu." Pria itu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas lalu berjalan menuju beberapa pria paruh baya yang tengah berbincang.

"Kajja oppa!" Dengan semangat 45 Seohyun menarik Kyuhyun menuju salah satu meja di Ballroom itu. Tangannya terangkat memanggil sorang pelayan yang membawa baki minuman.

"Nih oppa minumlah ~" Seohyun menyerahkan segelas wine pada Kyuhyun. Ia tau Kyuhyun adalah pecinta minuman mahal tersebut.

"Berhentilah tersenyum" Kyuhyun berujar dingin sebelum menyesap minuman favoritnya. Membuat hati gadis itu mencelos miris.

'Padahal aku sudah berdandan cantik sejak dua jam yang lalu, aku juga sengaja memakai baju dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah, kenapa dia malah mengacuhkanku eoh? Dasar tak peka!' batinnya jengkel.

**.**

**.**

"Yo Kyuhyun-ah, kau datang? Dengan siapa?" Seorang namja dengan postur tinggi menjulang menyapa Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk sendiri. Seohyun baru saja berpamitan untuk ke toilet.

"Seohyun-ssi"

"Mwo? Jadi kau benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu?" Namja jangkung itu mengambil duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dengan tampang terkejut.

"Yesung hyung." Changmin-namja jangkung itu mengangguk. Meski jawaban Kyuhyun datar dan ambigu tapi otak jeniusnya langsung tanggap dengan situasi yang dialamani salah satu rekan bisnisnya itu.

"Biar ku tebak! Ini ada hubungannya dengan kerja sama Cho Artemis dengan Royal Group bukan? Aku pun menghadapi masalah yang sama dulu, untungnya saat itu aku sedang mengencani seorang gadis kkk~" Changmin terkekeh dengan senyum konyol. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada beberapa tamu undangan yang tengah bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Lihat mereka! Membosankan sekali! Topiknya tak akan jauh-jauh dari bisnis dan saham. Mengerikan~" Kyuhyun hanya menatap sekilas pada Changmin yang tengah bergidik ngeri. Ekspresi yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau dengan siapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengoyang-goyangkan wine digelasnya. "Sendirian, Aku beralasan bahwa teman wanita ku sedang tak enak badan jadi tak bisa datang dan Presdir tak curiga sama sekali. Wajar sih, dulu kami sudah pernah bertemu dengan pak tua itu"

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi. Aku bosan" Kyuhyun berdiri dan sedikit melirik reaksi Changmin lewat ekor matanya.

"Tapi Seohyun? Dimana dia?"

"Dia sudah besar untuk pulang sendiri." Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan dingin Kyuhyun. Walau agak bimbang, namun akhirnya ia memilih mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan. Meninggalkan seorang wanita yang kini tengah sibuk membenarkan make up-nya di toilet.

Poor Seohyun~

**.**

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

**.**

"Loh Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah pulang?" Sungmin yang tengah membaca buku di ruang santai (terpisah sekat dengan ruang tamu) melirik jam tangannya ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang baru masuk.

"Aku lelah dan bedanku terasa lebih berat." Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin menaiki tangga jadi mengurungkan niatnya ketika suara tenor Sungmin mengalun. Pria tampan itu beralih mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa baca panjang yang juga diduduki Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup buku yang ia baca. Kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Kyuhyun tengah memijit pelipisnya ketika Sungmin datang kembali dan menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda dingin. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun menegaknya hingga setengah, rasanya begitu menyegarkan ketika cairan itu melewati kerongkongannya.

Hampir saja Kyuhyun menjatuhkan minumannya saking kagetnya ketika merasakan remasan lembut Sungmin di pundaknya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Sungmin memajukan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun. Pria berwajah manis manis itu sama sekali tak menayadari raut tegang dari pria tengah ia pijat.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar kemudian menarik napas dalam. Mencoba menenangkan kembali tubuhnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bereaksi berlebihan. "Ya, pijatanmu membuatku lebih baik. Terima kasih" Sungmin mengangguk meski ia tau responnya tak bisa dilihat Kyuhyun karena pria itu tengah memejamkan matanya, mungkin efek pijatan Sungmin yang terasa lembut namun juga tegas di pundaknya.

"Sudah hyung, aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan kanan Sungmin yang ada di pundaknya. Jika tadi Kyuhyun yang tegang, kini gantian Sungmin yang merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang karena sentuhan Kyuhyun. tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik tak kasat mata.

"Ne" Ia menjawab kikuk lagu kembali memutari sofa untuk duduk di tempat semula, disamping Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya "Ini sudah hampir jam 1, apa kau sudah makan siang?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Jemari panjangnya bergerak menarik simpul dari merah yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Mau makan siang sekarang? Akan ku buatkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan siang sebenarnya tapi bisakah kau membuatkan ku Ddukbokkie? Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang pedas."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut "Tentu saja Kyuhyun"

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memegang sepiring Ddukbokkie pesanan Kyuhyun sedikit lebih erat ketika menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun menyuruhya membawa makanan itu ke kamar namja jangkung tersebut dengan alasan bahwa ia sedang malas berada di meja meja makan itu. Efek sarapan bersama Kangin kah?

Tok Tok Tok

Sungmin mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu sebelum melangkah masuk. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil menatap TV LCD-nya. Rupanya namja tampan itu tengah menonton sebuah film.

"Kau ingin makan sekarang?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil sepiring Ddukbokkie yang ia dibawa Sungmin.

"Duduklah disini hyung, temani aku menonton" Sungmin mengangguk lalu merangkak naik ke atas King size bed Kyuhyun. Ikut bersandar tepat disampingnya.

"Ini film apa Kyu?"

"Y-ye?" Garpu yang tengah Kyuhyun pegang jatuh begitu saja diatas piring ketika mendengar namanya disebut Sungmin seperti itu. Terasa sangat berbeda ditelinganya. "A-ah, judulnya Charlie and the chocolate factory."

"Bukankah ini film lama? Sepertinya aku pernah menontonnya ..dulu, entahlah aku tak yakin.."

"Ya. Mendiang eomma sering memutarnya dulu saat aku masih berumur 4 tahun" Sungmin menoleh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa menit ke depan keduanya nampak fokus mengikuti alur dari film tersebut. Hingga suara Kyuhyun membuat pria manis itu menghentikan fokusnya sejenak. "Aku berharap menjadi anak-anak selamanya. Dengan eomma yang selalu ada disisi ku" Ucapnya ketika layar datar itu menampilan adegan beberapa anak kecil yang tengah berkeliling di sebuah pabrik coklat.

"Tapi waktu terus berjalan Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan lajunya walau kau ingin."

"Aku tau." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih sambil merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin. Matanya terpejam dengat raut sendu yang begitu kentara. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja" Gumamnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Sungmin memandang pria itu lembut dalam diam. Mengamati bagaimana paras pria tampan itu begitu sarat akan kesedihan dan kesendirian yang begitu kentara. Ia memang tak tau apa-apa tentang mendiang ibu dari sahabat suaminya ini tapi ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti sangat begitu terpukul dengan kehilangan itu karena Sungmin sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama dulu ketika bumonimnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Rasanya seperti kehilangan oksigen untuk bernafas. Jadi ia sedikit banyak tau apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Tanpa sadar dan entah dorongan dari mana. Pria manis itu menjulurkan tangannya. Mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huuaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin memekik sambari mencengkram sebelah lengan Kyuhyun erat. Saking eratnya Kyuhyun bahkan sampai meringis begitu melihat bekas merah pada lengan kanan atasnya.

"Kau ternyata penakut hyung!" Teriaknya cukup nyaring agar Sungmin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku Tidak!" balas Sungmin tak kalah berteriak.

"Kau menjerit seperti gadis!"

"Tidak sama sekali! Huuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kyuhyun tertawa nyaring melihat Sungmin berteriak kembali dengan mata tertutup saat wahana yang mereka naiki berputar diketinggian. Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak merasa takut hanya memandang wajah Sungmin yang ketakutan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika wajah ketakutan Sungmin begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

Jangan heran mengapa mereka bisa berada disana. Tadi, saat ia mulai terlena dengan belaian Sungmin di kepalanya. Pria manis itu tiba-tiba memekik dan menyeret Kyuhyun ke sini. Lotte World. Dan sekarang mereka tengah mencoba wahana Roller coaster.

"Yang tadi itu mengerikan! Hah.. hah... aku tak mau naik lagi!" Sungmin memegang lututnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Mereka baru saja selesai menaiki wahana tersebut.

"Bukankah kau yang menyeretku kesini hyung? Kenapa malah kau yang ketakutan?" Kyuhyun berujar sembari bersendekap.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini karena dulu bumonimku sering mengajakku kesini, tapi saat itu tinggi ku belum mencukupi untuk naik wahana itu makanya aku ingin mencobanya tadi! Aish kau ini jinjja!" Ujar Sungmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Namja manis itu lalu berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun menuju sebuah stand minuman. Di susul Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan dibelakangnya.

"Ini kan ide mu hyung, kenapa kau memarahi ku?" Kyuhyun menerima minuman dingin yang disodorkan Sungmin kemudian meneguknya sedikit.

"Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu karena dulu ketika aku sedih bumonimku akan mengajak ku kesini tapi kau malah menertawakanku. Aku ini lebih tua dari mu Cho Kyuhyun harusnya kau lebih sopan padaku!" Sungmin meninju pelan bahu kiri Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Pria manis itu terkekeh sebentar sebelum meneguk habis minumannya.

"Ternyata kau aslinya begini ya hyung.. Kau masih punya sisi macho juga" Sungmin mendelik mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dilemparkannya kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong ke arah wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku ini laki-laki Kyuhyun-ah! Bagaimana pun aku tetaplah seorang lelaki seperti mu!"

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap dahinya yang terkena lemparan Sungmin."Ck! padahal kau sering memekik dan berlaku seperti perempuan jika bersama Kangin hyung"

"Itu karena aku istrinya! Keadaan yang mengharuskan ku seperti itu!"

"Alasan! Bilang saja kau memang ingin bermanja-manja seperti gadis-gadis diluar sana!"

"Ya! Kau mau mati heh!

"Aku akan mencekikmu duluan kalau kau membunuhku hyung cantik!"

"YA! Aku tampan!"

"Kau cantik hyung~"

"Tampan!"

"Cantik!"

"Tampan!"

"Kau C-A-N-T-I-K Sungmin hyung ~"

"Mati kau Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin berteriak dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah kabur duluan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sama sekali tak risih dengan tatapan heran dari pengunjung lain yang tak sengaja mereka tabrak. Keduanya terus berlari sambil tertawa dan sesekali saling mengejek satu sama lain. Hah.. ada-ada saja KyuMin ini^^

'_Baru kali ini aku merasa bebas melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan dalam dunia ku yang gelap. Mungkin kau-lah setitik cahaya itu. Terima kasih Sungmin-hyung."_-Kyuhyun.

'_aku kira aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi diri ku sendiri setelah berstatus sebagai istri Kangin hyung, tapi bersama mu aku tak lagi takut menunjukan diri ku dan bertingkah layaknya seorang Lee Sungmin. Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah"_-Sungmin

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Hah ~ hari ini menyenangkan" Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia dan Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari acara jalan-jalan mereka di Lotte world.

"Ne.. aku sudah lama tak merasakannya. Terakhir kali aku bersenang-senang saat umurku 5 tahun." Kyuhyun berujar tanpa menatap Sungmin. Pria itu memejamkan mata sembari meluruskan kakinya yang terasa kram akibat aksi kejar-kejaran tadi.

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun diam. Namja manis itu tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun adalah sosok kesepian yang lama tak tersentuh. Hatinya getir membayangkan bagaimana kesepiannya pria itu selama hidupnya.

Benar kata orang bahwa setiap peristiwa pasti membawa hikmah. Dan mungkin saja ini adalah hikmah lain keberadaannya dirumah Kyuhyun. Ia bisa menjadi teman dan sosok kakak yang akan kembali mengantarkan kehangatan kasih untuk namja salju itu. Menemaninya melewati waktu menyenangkan meski hanya untuk tiga bulan.

Membayangkannya membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Ya.. ia memutuskan akan mengenalkan Kyuhyun dengan kebahagian dan warna warni indah dunia. Membuatnya menjadi sosok yang setidaknya tak sedingin dulu. Sosok yang mulai sekarang akan ia perlakukan layaknya adik kecilnya yang butuh perhatian an kasih sayang.

Terlalu terlena dengan rencananya membuat Sungmin lupa bahwa sebuah rasa dapat berkembang dengan pesat bahkan dalam satu kali kerjaban(kerjapan) mata. Secepat angin yang dapan menerbangkan debu dalam satu kali hembusan. Saking cepatnya hingga kau baru akan sadar saat dirimu sudah terperangkap begitu dalam tanpa tau bagaimana caranya keluar meski kau sudah berputar ribuan kali mencari pintu keluarnya. Dan jika saat itu tiba, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain menerimanya dan membiarkannya tumbuh subur dalam hatimu. Seumur hidupmu...

**.**

**.**

Sungmin bangun lebih pagi dari sebelumnya. Pakaiannya pun sudah rapi kentara sekali jika namja itu sudah selesai mandi meski suhu sedang dingin-dinginnya. Suasana hatinya sedang bagus pagi ini. Mungkin efek dari jalan-jalannya kemarin bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun Sungmin-ah?" Sungmin menoleh ketika melihat Bibi Ying tengah membawa alat penyedot debu kecil yang Khusus dipakai untuk membersihkan sofa. Pria manis melontarkan senyum sambil berjalan mendekat. "Ne, aku memeriksa persedian kimchi di kulkas karena hari ini aku ingin membuat nasi goreng kimchi"

Bibi Ying mengangguk lalu menaruh alat penyedot debunya disebuah lemari besar yang ada di bagian belakang dapur. Dekat dengan ruang mencuci. "Kalau begitu masaklah yang enak cantik."

"Aku tampan Bi, Tampan!" Teriak Sungmin ketika Bibi Ying menggodanya.

"Bagiku kau cantik merangkap manis. Anak perempuanku saja kalah cantik denganmu Min-ah" Bibi Ying kembali dan beralih membantu Sungmin memasak karena rekannya yang lain tengah sibuk membersihkan mansion itu.

"Kenapa porsinya banyak sekali?" Bibi Ying mengernyit melihat jumlah nasi yang Sungmin masak. Wanita paruh baya itu tengah mengiris daun bawang disebelah Sungmin.

"Sengaja Bi. Aku ingin kita semua makan beramai-ramai dan ku lihat pak Hong juga sudah datang bukan? jadi aku membuat banyak"

"Ne, hari ini jadwal pak Hong untuk memeriksa seluruh kamera CCTV di mansion ini. Kau yakin kita kan makan beramai-ramai? bagaimana dengan-"

"Tak usah khawatir Bi, Kyuhyun pasti tidak keberatan. Bukankah kita semua keluarga? Nah kajja kita selesaikan ini~" Bibi Ying tersenyun menyaksikan tingkah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu riang jika sedang memasak. Sejak awal ia sudah tau jika Sungmin pasti akan membawa perubahan di mansion ini.

"Cha, ayo kita memasak sarapan yang lezat Sungminni yeppo~"

"Bibi~"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan persimpangan di dahi. Meja makannya tampak lebih-sebetulnya sangat-ramai dari biasanya.

"Kau sudah akan berangkat? Ayo sarapan Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Menyuruh pria itu segera mendekat. "Cepatlah duduk" Sungmin menepuk kursi disebelahnya dengan semangat.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka sarapan bersama kita. Kau tak keberatan kan? Terlalu sepi jika kita hanya makan berdua." Sungmin meminta izin pada Kyuhyun sementara para maid dan pak Hong nampak menunduk karena takut dengan reaksi Kyuhyuh. Apalagi selama bekerja dengan Kyuhyun mereka tak pernah makan satu meja seperti ini.

"Ya.. tak apa Sungmin hyung" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan raut biasanya. Ia duduk dan menerima piring berisi nasi goreng yang Sungmin sodorkan.

"Cha, ayo makan semuanya~ Pak Hong, kau juga harus makan banyak supaya pencuri takut melihatmu kekeke~" Sungmin menggoda pak Hong yang duduk di depannya. Keduanya nampak ngobrol dengan riang. Sesekali Bibi Ying dan maid yang lain akan menimpali kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Sungmin juga tak luput menyinggung Kyuhyun hingga mau tak mau pria itu juga ikut melengkungkan senyum.

"Ya~ Kau harus sering-sering tertawa Kyuhyun-ah, Hyung malu jika dikira sebagai adikmu karena muka tua mu itu kekeke~"

"Wajahku tidak tua Hyung!" Kyuhyun mendelik menanggapi godaan Sungmin sementara pak Hong dan para maid tertawa melihat tuan mereka nampat kesal karena di goda oleh Sungmin. Seumur-umur baru kali ini mereka melihat begitu banyak ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah tuannya.

Dan juga pagi yang begitu berwarna bagi Kyuhyun..

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Yesung berjalan mengendap saat tak sengaja melihat sosok misterius yang baru saja keluar dari lift dilantai 4. Matanya memicing saat dilihatnya sosok itu sempat berhenti sebentar di depan meja sekertaris Presdirnya. Yesung yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika ia merasa tak asing dengan postur itu tapi entah mengapa ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat siapa sosok itu karena memang ia belum melihat jjelas wajah orang itu sejak menguntitnya sejak di lift tadi. Hoodie dan topi yang digunakan sosok itu benar-benar memburamkan ingatannya.

Yesung sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya di balik dinding tak jauh dari sana ketika dilihatnya sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kemudian masuk keruangan Kyuhyun dengan membawa sebuah box yang mencurigakan.

Entah pengaruh pemikiran konyolnya atau pengaruh berita yang semalam ia tonton mengenai teroris, Yeung langsung kalang kabut dan memanggil salah satu satpam perusahaan yang ada dilantai itu untuk ikut dengannya keruangan Kyuhyun. Beruntung gedung perusahaan dilengkapi dengan satu satpam disetiap lantainya jadi pria bersuara emas itu tak perlu lagi susah-susah turun ke lantai dasar hanya untuk memanggil seorang satpam.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya lalu kau akan langsung masuk arra?" Yesung memegang sebuah stick golf sembari memberikan instruksinya pada sang satpam yang juga nampak gugup dengan senapan angin ditangannya.

"Aku akan mulai menghitung."

1

2

3

Cklek

"Angkat tangan!" Yesung masuk cepat menyusul sang satpan sembari berteriak. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang agen FBI sekarang keke~

Tapi matanya langsung mendelik melihat siapa yang ada disana bersama Kyuhyun. ia berjalan kedepan dengan telunjuk yang mengacung pada sosok yang sempat ia curigai tadi. "Neo?! "

"Annyeong Yesung-ah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seohyun membenarkan letak dress peach selutut yang tengah ia kenakan. Yeoja berambut panjang itu kemudian turun dengan gaya yang dibuat seanggun mungkin dari mobilnya. Ia bahkan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam atau sekedar membunyikan bel.

Ia terus berjalan, meneliti setiap detail yang ada dimansion itu. mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur, hingga kamar Sungmin sekalipun.

"Lee Sungmin... ah jadi dia lahir di Ilsan? Dan.. mwo? Status menikah? Jadi pria sok manis itu sudah menikah? lalu kenapa dia tinggal disini eoh? " Seohyun yang tengah berjalan di sekitar ranjang Sungmin melihat dompet pemuda itu tergeletak di meja nakas. Tampa rasa malu sedikitpun Seohyun mengambilnya dan melihat-lihat isinya termasuk kartu identitas Sungmin.

Setelah cukup puas berkeliling dikamar yang ada dilantai dasar itu Seohyun memutuskan keluar dan naik ke kamar yang ada dilantai dua. Tujuannya sebenarnya hanya satu, Kyuhyun's room.

CKLEK

"Huaa... kamarnya elegan sekali! Ah, kamar ini akan jadi kamar pengantin kami saat aku sudah resmi berstatus nyonya Cho bukan? hihihi, aku jadi tak sabar untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun oppa!" Seohyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya terlentang di King size bed Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum konyol dan sesekali terkikik memikirkan khayalannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kamar ini akan di taburi dengan banyak kelopak bunga dimalam pertama kami dan disinilah dia akan menyentuh ku Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku jadi malu! Hyaaaaa Kyuhyun oppa~" Kembali Seohyun memekik histeris dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah."Sebaiknya aku tidur disini, sebentar lagi Kyuhyun oppa pasti pulang dan ia akan senang melihat kekasih cantiknya ada dikamarnya keke~ dan..dan... mungkin saja dia akan menerkamku, Kyaaaaaa... omo omo aku deg-degan"

Seohyun pun berbaring disana dan menarik selimut sebatas dada. Wajahnya terlihat melengkungkan senyum yang terkesan konyol.

Ya! Bermimpilah Seohyun-ssi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja selesai menata taman tulip dibelakang ketika Kyuhyun datang dan menghampirinya dengan seseorang yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau dari mana hyung?"

"Ah tadi aku dari taman belakang. Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Tak lupa ia juga sedikit membungkuk menyapa sosok dibelakang Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku membawa seorang tamu tolong kau masakan yang enak untuk makan malam kita. Aku akan ke kamar dulu untuk membersihkan diri." Sungmin mengangguk dan mengucapkan "Tentu saja" dengan riang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar lalu beranjak menuju tangga dengan sosok yang mengikutinya dibelakang pria tampan itu.

Tak tau saja mereka jika ada seorang nenek lampir-ups-yang akan mengejutkan keduanya di atas sana atau lebih tepatnya 'nenek' itu yang akan terkejut dengan sosok yang dibawa Kyuhyun kali ini... hihihi ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

* * *

Holaaaaa! Queen balik lagi^^ apa ada yang nunggu? #enggak

Mian karena baru update, sebenarnya aku udah mau update chap ini di hari selasa kemaren tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mengganggu mood aku bahkan untuk menyentuh si lapie~ aku gak habis pikir kenapa bisa begitu padahal aku hanya ingin menghibur kalian semua tanpa maksud yang lain..hahaha okelah abaikan itu!

Kalian semua penyemangat Queen, setiap baca review kalian aku pasti ngakak sendiri jadi terus dukung Queen ya... fict ini juga! karena saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin^^

Kemaren ada yang nanya kenapa Seohyun muncul sekarang, gak nanti aja padahal masih ada Kangin. Hehe pasti pada bingung ya? Tapi emang kita perlu dia buat ngacauin ikatan KangMinKyu yang bakal bikin Sungmin nemuin cinta sejatinya.. juga yang akan ngebuat Ming terikat dengan takdirnya yang sebenarnya.. jadi sabar aja sama tingkah yeoja itu ne? Kekeke~

Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu, tolong doakan saya segera membaik dan 'up' lagi, kalian penyemangat Queen! Jadi Kamsahae! Jeongmal Kamsaaaaaaa~

Buat eonnie aku, nado bogoshipo eonni Lee^^

Semoga chap ini gak ngecewain ya, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, review lagi nde? kalo mood Queen membaik Queen bakal update cepet sesuai permintaan kalian deh^^

Annyeong...


	6. Chapter 6

Choose Me, Please!

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And other

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Cklek**

"Omo! Kau memiliki wanita simpanan?" Sosok yang datang bersama Kyuhyun itu memandang kaget pada sesosok wanita yang tengah terlelap diranjang Kyuhyun.

"Hey .. jangan-jangan kau sudah menikah dibawah tangan ya?" ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang nampak masih belum ngeh dengan kehadiran makhluk astral-ups- maksudnya makhluk tak di undang itu.

"Apa maksud mu menikah dibawah tangan hyung?" Kyuhyun mendengus keras lalu bergegas melepaskan jas hitam yang tengah ia kenakan.

**Pukk**

Tanpa di duga pria tampan itu melemparkan jasnya tepat ke wajah Seohyun. Membuat gadis itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"O-oppa? Eh ini jas siapa? Jangan-jangan ini jas oppa ya? A-apa oppa ingin menyentuhku sekarang? Begitu kah? Omo! Aku mau tapi aku malu oppa.. bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama dulu? Ah ani! Aku lupa bawa bikini, aishh eotthokhae? Aku lupa!" Seohyun beralih mendudukan tubuhnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas sembari mendekap jas yang tadi dilempar Kyuhyun.

"Kau Seo Joo Hyun bukan?" Merasa namanya disebut, Seohyun menoleh kearah namja yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun yang dari tadi tak ia sadari kehadirannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Seohyun malah memasang tampang syok dengan dua mata yang membulat maksimal, "H-heechul oppa?"

"OH! Jadi benar ini kau? Heh, apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Masih belum menyerah menggoda pria-pria kaya? Dasar jalang!" Sosok yang ternyata bernama Heechul itu terlihat emosi. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu menatap Seohyun sinis dengan tangan yang bersendekap di dada.

"M-mwo? A-apa?" Seohyun berucap terbata. Masih syok dengan perkataan Heechul. "Ia, Kau itu jalang! Apa kau tidak dengar? Sebenarnya aku berharap tak bertemu denganmu tapi ternyata.. Cih! Tak sudi aku melihat tampang yeoja yang dulu sempat menggoda kekasihku!"

Heechul mendecih dengan mimik jijik memandang wajah gadis yang dulu sempat menggoda Tan Hangeng, kekasihnya. Kejadian itu terjadi ketika mereka berada id satu kampus yang sama di Kanada. Seohyun yang tergiur dengan kekayaan Hangeng menggoda namja China itu habis-habisan dibelakang Heechul yang berstatus kekasih sah Hangeng kala itu. Kurang lebih 3 bulan gadis itu mengejar Hangeng tapi nasibnya langsung berakhir tragis dengan dilabrak habis-habisan oleh Heechul di depan ratusan mahasiswa yang kala itu tengah menikmati santap siang di kafetaria kampus. Namun seakan tak kapok gadis itu mengalihkan sasarannya pada Eunhyuk dan kemudian beralih lagi ke Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau diam saja eoh? Kau tak berani padaku? Atau kau diam-diam mengejek ku di dalam hatimu? Wah kau cari mati rupanya!"

Tap

Tap

SRAKK

"A-AW! A-apa yang kau lakukan oppa? Sa-sakit! Lepas oppa!" Seohyun memekik kesakitan menerima jambakan dari Heechul yang nampak kesetanan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan tindakan Heechul yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Enak saja! Aku masih belum puas membalas kelakuanmu dulu tau!" Heechul berusaha menarik rambut gadis itu lebih erat. Sungguh, sikap kejamnya ini memang susah dihilangkan.

"Hyung, Sudah hyung! Aku tak mau ada rambut rontoknya yang mengotori kamarku" Kyuhyun berujar datar sedang Seohyun nampak cengo. Ia kira Kyuhyun akan membelanya atau membantunya dengan cara yang romantis, tapi ternyata...

Heechul tertawa puas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. ia melepaskan jambakannya dengan sedikit hempasan. Membuat tubuh seohyun kembali jatuh terjengkang ke kasur empuk Kyuhyun.

"Keluar sekarang Seo! Dan jangan sekali-kali lagi masuk ke kamarku!" Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun tajam. Seohyun yang ditatap begitu langsung menciut, dengan sedikit tergesa gadis itu turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haahhh ~ mimpi apa aku ketemu dengan nenek lampir itu? Bisa habis aku di bully olehnya kalau begini! Lagipula buat apa dia ada di Seoul, ku kira dia sudah bahagia ada China dengan Hangeng oppa. Menyebalkan sekali! Kasian Hangeng oppa punya kekasih bar-bar begitu. Apa lebih baik nanti aku menghubungi Hangeng oppa saja? Siapa tau ia membutuhkan ku, kekasihnya kan bar-bar begitu, pasti Hangeng oppa tak puas dan butuh pelampiasan. Ah johta! Kau memang pintar Seohyun-ah kekeke~" Seohyun terkikik membayangkan rencananya. Gadis itu memang sudah terlalu gila dengan obsesinya yang ingin berhubungan dengan namja-namja kaya raya. Menjadi nyonya di keluarga konglomerat adalah cita-citanya sedari kecil. Tak heran jika ia masih ingin mengejar Hangeng. Siapa sih yang tak ingin menjadi kekasih Tan Hangeng yang merupakan anak dari pengusaha terkaya di dataran China? Well, kalau Kyuhyun tak berhasil ia dapatkan, Hangeng juga tak masalah. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Nona... Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu? apa anda sudah lapar?" Sungmin yang berniat menata meja makan malah menatap heran dengan tingkah gadis yang ia tau sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun itu. Pasalnya saat ini gadis itu tengah bertopang dagu dimeja makan dengan bibir yang tak henti menyunggingkan senyum konyol.

Seohyun mengerjab lalu memandang Sungmin yang berdiri disebrangnya, "Wae? Apa tidak boleh aku tersenyum heh? Tidak usah bersikap sok ramah padaku, karena aku tak akan bersikap baik pada pembantu rendahan sepertimu. Jadi mana makan malamnya? Aku sudah lapar bodoh!" Sungmin mundur satu langkah ketika mendengar bentakan Seohyun. Ia mengerjab kaget dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun muncul dan mendesis tajam. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tak suka dengan perlakuan Seohyun. Auranya terlihat begitu mengerikan bahkan seorang Heechul pun sampai ikut merinding melihatnya.

"A-ah oppa? Aniya, aku hanya menyuruhnya lebih cepat. Aku lapar dan aku tau kau pun lapar oppa~ kau tak mau kan aku sakit?" Seohyun memasang wajah memelasnya berharap namja itu akan luluh tapi yang di dapat justru menjungkir balikkan angan-angan Seohyun begitu saja. "Apa peduli ku? Kalau kau lapar pulanglah!"

"N-ne? Apa maksudmu oppa? Kau mengusir kekasihmu sendiri?" Seohyun diam-diam meremas kedua tangannya gelisah. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun sekarang serasa melihat setan yang sedang bersiap membawanya ke neraka. Sungguh menakutkan.

"Pulanglah! Kau merusak selera makanku dan ku ingatkan sekali lagi jangan pernah memperlakukan Sungmin hyung seperti itu. dia bukan pembantu disini jadi kau pulanglah sekarang!"

Seohyun bangkit bermaksud mendekati Kyuhyun, " T-tapi oppa-"

"Keluar! Aku bilang keluar sekarang Seohyun-ssi!" Bentakan Kyuhyun membuat Seohyun lemas ditempat. Dengan amat terpaksa ia berjalan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak boleh bersikap begitu pada kekasihmu Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana pun dia itu seorang yeoja. Perasaannya sensitif." Sungmin menasehati Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk rapi di samping sosok yang Kyuhyun sebut tamu tadi. Namja manis itu kemudian mengambil duduk di depan Kyuhyun ketika selesai menata hidangan makan malam yang sudah ia masak.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Perempuan tak tau malu! Wuah.. enak! Apa ini kau yang memasak?" Heechul berujar sembari memakan Japchae dan bulgogi yang tersaji di meja makan. Ia kemudian menatap pada Sungmin yang sedikit terkejut karena pekikan Heechul.

"Nde tuan, terima kasih"

"Tidak usah memanggilku tuan, aku Heechul..Kim Heechul." Sergah Heechul cepat. Sungmin mengangguk lalu balas tersenyum.

"Kau panggil saja dia Heechul Hyung. Dan Heechul hyung, Dia ini Sungmin hyung, istri dari sahabat lamaku" Ucap Kyuhyun menerangkan.

"Wah! Kau sudah menikah? Changkaman, kau dipanggil istri berarti kau menikah dengan namja? Wah! Kekasihku juga seorang namja loh, aku harus banyak belajar dari mu"

Sungmin sedikit merunduk, ia merasa wajahnya panas di puji seperti itu oleh Heechul. " Kau berlebihan Hyung" ucapnya pelan.

"Kekeke~ kau malu ya? Aigoo wajahmu memerah!"

"A-aniyo ~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat keakraban Heechul dan Sungmin. Ia yakin keduanya pasti akan cepat akrab dan menjadi dekat nanti. Rasanya sejak Sungmin tinggal disini, ada saja kebahagiaan yang menghampiri hidupnya. Walau awalnya mengelak, kini ia mengakui bahwa Sungmin memang sosok baik hati yang perlahan demi perlahan membantunya mencairkan gumpalan es dihatinya. Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar sambil menatap Sungmin.

'_Terima kasih hyung'_

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Ini Minggu kedua di bulan kedua Sungmin berada di mansion Kyuhyun. Dua hari yang lalu ia baru saja pulang ke rumah Kangin dan menginap selama semalam disana. Tentu saja setelah meminta izin pada Kyuhyun.

Eomma Kangin jatuh sakit dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain pulang karena tak mungkin ia membiarkan Kangin mengurus eommanya sendiri. Lagi pula statusnya adalah seorang istri, sudah barang tentu ia harus ikut andil dalam masalah seperti ini.

"Kau yakin tak ingin kembali kesana hyung?" Sungmin menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang tengah mengunyah keripik kentang disampingnya. Mereka kini tengah menonton TV di ruang santai.

"Pulang? Aniyo Hyukkie, Eomma sudah mendingan dan Kangin hyung juga bilang tidak apa-apa.." Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Matanya fokus ke arah layar datar itu meski sebenarnya pikirannya melayang dan tak disana.

"Kau yakin? Kyuhyun pasti tak akan marah kok" Mendengar namanya disebut Kyuhyun yang tengah membaca buku disofa menatap dua orang namja yang duduk di karpet bulu yang ada di depannya. Posisinya mereka membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tak usah Khawatir Hyukkie, lagi pula Kangin hyung sudah menyewa seorang suster selama Eomma sakit."

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan raut Sungmin. Meski tak bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas tapi ia yakin Sungmin pasti masih khawatir dengan mertuanya itu. Tak susah harusnya bagi Sungmin untuk pulang dan menginap disana untuk beberapa hari toh mansion Kyuhyun sudah ada maid yang mengurus, tapi masalahnya disini bukan soal mansion ...tapi soal Kyuhyun sendiri.

Entah kenapa namja itu merasa tak rela ditinggal Sungmin bahkan hanya untuk beberapa hari saja. Ia merasa akan kesepian jika sosok yang ia anggap hyungnya itu pergi. Konyol memang tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan wajah datar andalannya. Wajah itu juga yang ia pasang saat ia mengatakan hanya bisa memberi izin satu hari dengan alasan hari berikutnya akan ada kolega bisnis yang akan makan malam bersama di mansion. Tentu saja Sungmin yang polos mengangguk setuju tanpa tau maksud dari Kyuhyun yang kini sepertinya mulai ketergantungan dengan sosok Sungmin.

"Hyung ~ aku bosan, ayo kita jalan-jalan~" Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Namja Gummy smile itu memang sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Terkadang ia malah bermanja-manja ria dengan Sungmin saat menginap di mansion Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah merengek seperti bayi Eunhyuk hyung!" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sedikit risih dengan skinship yang dilakukan Eunhyuk pada Sungmin akhir-akhir ini.

"Wae? Bilang saja kau iri!" Eunhyuk balas mendecih.

Kyuhyun memilih tak menanggapi tapi kemudian diam-diam ia menggerutu tak jelas dibelakang Eunhyuk.

"Hoamm~ aku ngantuk! Ayo tidur hyung!" Eunhyuk berdiri lalu menarik lengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengernyit lalu menendang bokong Eunhyuk dengan sebelah kakinya "Pulanglah, tidur di apartemenmu sana!" Dengusnya.

"Shireo! Aku ingin menginap disini. Hyung~ boleh aku tidur denganmu?" Eunhyuk kembali membujuk Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tanpa diketahui dua namja imut di depannya.

Pria berkulit pucat itu bangkit dengan cepat dan menghempas buku yang ia baca disofa. Ditariknya lengan Eunhyuk erat dengan ekspresi seram khas seorang Presedir Cho Artemis "Hyung, ayo tidur kita tidur bersama!" Ucapnya sambil menarik Eunhyuk yang memasang tampang cengo.

"AKU MASIH NORMAL! AKU MASIH SUKA WANITA SEKSI! SUNGMIN HYUNG TOLONG!" Teriaknya membahana ketika Kyuhyun menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Presdir, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kyuhyun yang baru melakukan rapat direksi memandang sekilas sekertaris yang menghampirinya di depan pintu rapat. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan tampang datar seperti biasa.

Jangan heran, Kyuhyun memang akan menjadi Kyuhyun yang dingin jika berada diluar rumah, lebih tepatnya jika tidak bersama Sungmin. Tapi ajaibnya begitu berada satu ruangan dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung akan meluruh bagai es yang disinari mentari di musim panas.

"Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun masuk dan kaget begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang. Selama ini Sungmin memang tidak pernah datang ke kantor Kyuhyun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya namja manis itu datang. Wajar jika Kyuhyun terkejut dan sama sekali tak menyangka.

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Mata foxy-nya berkilau indah dimata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang duduk di sofa sembari membaca beberapa majalah. "Apa yang membuatmu datang hyung?"

Sungmin terkekeh, dipandangnya Kyuhyun dengan senyum kelincinya "Memang tidak boleh? Apa aku dilarang datang ke kantor mu yang megah ini?" Ujarnya merendahkan diri.

"Kau tau bukan begitu maksud ku hyung"

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda Kyu. Aku kesini membawa makan siang untuk mu, Yesung hyung dan Eunhyukie. Tadi Heechul hyung memaksaku mengajarinya memasak dengan jumlah banyak. Jadi aku bawa saja kesini, tadi aku juga sudah mengantar sedikit untuk Kangin hyung." Ucapnya ceria.

"Kau mengantar makanan ke kantor Kangin hyung juga?" Sungmin mengangguk lalu beralih mengambil rantang makanan yang ia letakkan di kaki meja. "Cha, sekarang hubungi Yesung hyung dan Eunhyukie. Kita makan bersama~"

**.**

**.**

"Huaaa... mashitaa!" Eunhyuk mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke arah Sungmin. Mereka ber-empat kini makan bersama di ruangan Kyuhyun mengingat makan siang telah tiba.

"Sering-seringlah membawakan kami makan siang Sungmin-ah" Yesung ikut berkelakar.

Kyuhyun memperhatikah Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Mata obsidan kelamnya beralih menatap Sungmin yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk, "Kenapa kau hanya makan sedikit hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin hanya melahap beberapa suapan saja.

"Aku sudah kenyang lagi pula aku juga sudah mencicipi makanan ini cukup banyak saat memasak bersama Heechul hyung tadi"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa Heechul hyung kembali ke Korea?" Yesung beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang juga mengenal Heechul semenjak masih kuliah dulu juga ikut mengangguk. Pasalnya sedikit mengherankan melihat seorang Kim Heechul meninggalkan kekasihnya di China. Bahkan sejak lulus kuliah, Hechul lebih memilih ikut Hangeng dari pada pulang ke negara kelahirannya.

"Heechul hyung sedang ngambek, makanya dia kemari untuk sembunyi." Sungmin memilih menjawab pertanyaan Yesung ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Namja tampan itu lebih memilih menikmati makan siangnya dalam diam.

"Dengan Hangeng hyung?" Sungmin mengangguk. Ia memang sudah mendengar semuanya dari Heechul yang menjadikannya tempat curhat sejak kemarin. Termasuk masalah yang tengah dihadapi oleh namja cantik itu.

"Lalu box mencurigakan itu apa ya?" Yesung berguman pada dirinya sendiri sambil melahap hidangan pencuci mulut yang di bawa Sungmin. Setelah ini ia berniat menyelidikinya sendiri. Ia yakin ada sesuatu dengan box yang sempat dibawa Heechul itu dan Kyuhyun pasti tau. Mungkin menjadi detektif bukan pekerjaan yang buruk-batinya sambil tertawa.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Kau belum tidur?" Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang menghampirinya di ruang santai. Sejam yang lalu mereka baru saja selesai makan malam.

"Aku belum mengantuk." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa, "Heechul hyung eodiga?"

"Heechul hyung memilih tidur di apartemennya."

Hening sesaat...

"Hyung, kau tak bosan? Mau jalan-jalan keluar?"

"Ani, di luar pasti dingin."

"Lalu kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat beberapa cup cake saja? Hyukie pasti senang" Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju "Ani, hyung saja yang buat. Aku bisa meledakkan dapur kalau ikut membantu" jawabnya sontak membuat Sungmin tertawa.

"Tenanglah, ada aku! Kajja kita ke dapur ~" Sungmin bangkit dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Y-yah hyung..aku tak bisa-"

"Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

"Tuang yang benar Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin berkacak pinggang sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan manik menggemaskan. Ia memang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menuangkan satu persatu bahan yang akan mereka sulap menjadi cup cake.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak bisa hyung! Bagaimana kalau takarannya salah?" Kyuhyun berujar frustasi sambil sedikit demi sedikit menuangkan tepung yang ada di tangannya sesuai intruksi.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun tampak sangat kaku sejak mereka di dapur tadi. Kentara sekali namja tampan itu tak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Bahkan menuangkan tepung saja tangannya bergetar begitu-Sungmin terkikik dalam hati.

"Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun-ah, kau seperti menuang pasir dalam adonan semen saja." Sungmin mencibir. Menghasilkan dengusan keras dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau menuangkan semuanya?" Sungmin mendelik melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung menuangkan sekaligus satu kantung tepung yang ia pegang.

"Yaisss, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak bisa mengerjakan hal seperti ini!" Kyuhyun melempar bungkus tepung yang telah kosong itu ke lantai lantas mengacak surai ikalnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan aktifitas yang menurutnya lambat seperti siput ini. Kenapa coba harus dituang perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit? Langsung saja tuang semuanya, kan jadi cepat selesai-batinnya jengkel.

SRAKK

"Kau memang bodoh tuan presdir!"

"YA! Kenapa kau melempariku dengan tepung?" Kyuhyun mendelik marah karena ulah Sungmin yang melemparinya dengan tepung yang masih belum ter-aduk sempurna di dalam mangkuk adonan.

Kyuhyun yang tak mau kalah juga beralih memasukkan tangannya ke mangkuk besar di hadapannya. Menggenggam tepung yang tadi dituangnya dan melemparkannya ke wajah Sungmin.

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

"Kau duluan sih!"

"YA! Awas kau! Terima ini!" Jadilah mereka saling melempar tepung. Keduanya tertawa bersama sambil membalas perlakukan sang lawan. Bukan hanya dapur yang berantakan, ruang santai, ruang tamu dan meja makan bahkan ikut terkena imbasnya kerena Sungmin berlari kesana kemari menghindari Kyuhyun yang membawa satu kantung tepung ditangannya.

"Kena kau hyung!"

"Gyahahaha! Lepaskan Kyu! Kyaaaaaaa!" Sungmin memekik histeris saat Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang lalu mengangkatnya cukup tinggi. Kedua kaki Sungmin yang tak menyentuh lantai menendang-nendang udara di depannya, mirip anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Tubuhnya bergoyang ke kenan dan ke kiri. Berusaha berontak dari dekapan Kyuhyun yang menggelitik pinggang dan perutnya.

"Kau tertangkap kelinci nakal~" Kyuhyun masih bertahan dari rontaan Sungmin. Pria itu makin mengeratkan dekapannya sehingga punggung Sungmin makin menempel erat di dada bidangnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

BRUKK

Sungmin memekik ketika Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya di sofa ruang santai yang otomatis juga membuatnya duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Terima hukumanmu hyungie~" Kyuhyun mulai menggelitik tubuh Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu makin menjerit histeris dan meronta hebat dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"YA! Hentikan Min!" Entah bagaimana awalnya hingga posisi mereka kini telah berubah. Sungmin memang masih duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun tapi namja imut itu duduk menghadap Kyuhyun. keduanya masih sibuk dengan acara-mari-gelitiki-dia.

Sungmin yang ingin memabalas Kyuhyun sesekali menjambak ramput namja tampan itu sambil tertawa senang. Puas rasanya melihat Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan dan berhenti menggelitiknya-walau hanya sebentar karena setelahnya Kyuhyun akan menggelitiknya lagi tanpa ampun.

"Hyahahaha! Geli Kyuhyun! Kyaaaaaa!" Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar sambil terus menggerakan jari-jari panjangnya di sekitar pinggang Sungmin.

Keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia dan emm-intim. Meski kata yang terakhir itu mungkin tak di sadari oleh keduanya. Tapi siapa pun yang melihat mereka saat ini, pasti akan langsung mengira mereka tengah melakukan make out karena posisi tubuh Sungmin yang menempel erat di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hahh..Haahh.. su-dah Kyuhh... hah..." Sungmin berujar terbata. Nafasnya tersenggal dengan raut kelelahan yang menghiasi wajah mulusnya. Ia tanpa sadar mendekap Kyuhyun dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun balas mendekap Sungmin. Ia juga cukup menguras tenaganya menghadapi semua rontaan Sungmin tadi. Saking lelahnya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dada Sungmin yang turun naik karena dada mereka memang berhimpitan tanpa cela akibat posisi saling mendekap ini.

"Kau yang mulai Ming!"

"Ming?" Kening Sungmin berkerut mengdengar panggilan Kyuhyun yang baru ia dengar. Namun rasa lelahnya membuatnya tak beranjak dari posisinya yang menumpukan bahunya pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu panggilanku untuk mu. Khusus." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat akibat aksi kejar-kejaran mereka.

"Ming?" Ulang Sungmin lagi. Ia merasa cocok dengan nama itu.

"Kau suka?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"..."

"Ming? Mingie?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat Sungmin sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya. Ia menepuk punggung namja mungil itu pelan namun tetap saja nihil. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua lengan Sungmin yang dari tadi melingkar di lehernya.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun kemudian sedikit menarik tubuh Sungmin dan menahan punggungnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang satu lagi.

Ia tersenyum begitu melihat wajah damai Sungmin yang rupanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Sebelah tangannya masih menahan punggung Sungmin ketika tangan satunya tanpa canggung mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Rupanya kelinci ini tertidur. Aigooo ~" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Posisinya saat ini mirip sekali seperti seorang ayah yang menimang bayinya. Tapi yang ini bayi besar, kekeke~

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Kyuhyun oppa pasti senang jika aku berkunjung malam ini, semoga saja nenek lampir itu tidak ada disana." Seohyun berjalan riang. Untung saja pak Hong belum pulang jadi ia bisa masuk kerumah itu, karena kalo pak Hong sudah pulang dijamin ia tak akan bisa masuk karena satu-satunya orang yang memegang remote otomatisnya hanya Kyuhyun. dan ia tak yakin Kyuhyun bersedia membukanya suka rela.

Cklek-

"Huaa.. tidak di kunci! Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun oppa benar-benar mengharapkanku datang? Kyaaa-upss aku tak boleh mengagetkannya. Sedikit kejutan sepertinya tidak buruk. Ahh..lebih baik aku ke kamar mandi saja dulu membenarkan make up." Seohyun membekap mulutnya lalu tersenyum konyol. Ia melangkah mengendap ke kamar mandi yang ada di dapur.

Baru saja gadis itu melewati ruang tamu ia sudah dibuat terkejut dengan munculnya Kyuhyun dari arah yang berlawanan. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik dinding dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari jauh.

Mata gadis itu membeliak melihat siapa yang tengah digendong oleh namja yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Cengkramannya di dinding makin erat begitu melihat siluet Kyuhyun menghilang dan masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, Siapa kau sebenarnya..."

Seohyun memutuskan untuk mendekat. Ia terus berjalan mengendap. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar itu, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mengintip melalui celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat dan seketika manik matanya melotot kaget.

Disana, di ranjang bercover merah itu. Kekasihnya tengah mencium namja manis yang tengah tertidur lelap. Menciumnya tepat di bibir dengan begitu lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

* * *

Annyeong. ... Queen disini! Queen update cepet karena gak mau di gigit ma seseorang ,hahaha #senggolBunny

Mood Queen udah membaik loh, makasih yaa atas semangat dan dukungannya^^, Queen sayaaaaang kalian semua chingudeul!

Mianhae ne, kemaren itu aku lagi ada masalah di rumah ehh malah ada juga oknum yg bikin suasana hati ku jadi tambah kacau, jadi deh mood aku nyungsep sampe ke dasar, keke~ #plakk

Aku juga minta maaf buat typo di chap kemaren, aku emang gak ngedit yang kemaren ntu... mianhae ok?

Gimana KyuMin momentnya? Aku ngetiknya sampe senyum-senyum sendiri loh ngebayanginnya wkwkwk, dan gimana ma kehadiran Heechul? suka gak? XD

Buat yang nanya gimana masa lalunya Kyu sampe bisa jadi sosok yang dingin begitu, sabar ... ntar akan ada masanya masa lalu Kyu terkuak^^

Oke, sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya ...

Mian kalo ada typo yang kelewat dan jangan lupa review^^

Mau update cepet lagi kan?


	7. Chapter 7

Choose Me, Please!

.

.

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ming? Mingie?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat Sungmin sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya. Ia menepuk punggung namja mungil itu pelan namun tetap saja nihil. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua lengan Sungmin yang dari tadi melingkar di lehernya kemudian sedikit menarik tubuh Sungmin agar bisa melihat wajah Sungmin dan menahan punggungnya dengan sebelah tangannya lagi.

Ia tersenyum begitu melihat wajah damai Sungmin yang rupanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Sebelah tangannya masih menahan punggung Sungmin ketika tangan satunya tanpa canggung mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Rupanya kelinci ini tertidur. Aigooo ~" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Posisinya saat ini mirip sekali seperti seorang ayah yang menimang bayinya. Tapi yang ini bayi besar, kekeke~

"Kau itu lancang sekali, kau tau?" Kyuhyun masih meneruskan ucapannya meski ia tau bahwa namja manis itu tak akan mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan. "Kau masuk begitu saja dengan segala keceriaan yang kau punya, Membuatku tersenyum layaknya orang tolol hingga rasanya aku tak bisa mengenal diri ku sendiri. Semua yang kau bawa terlalu kuat untuk ku sangkal, lalu aku bisa apa melawanmu hm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Tangannya kemudian kembali mendekap Sungmin hati-hati. Menggendongnya di depan, seperti menggendong anak koala. "Cha, aku akan memindahkanmu ke kamar." Ucapnya sambil perlahan bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuh Sungmin perlahan di ranjang milik sang namja manis. Gerakannya di buat sehalus mungkin dan tak mengusik sosok berparas malaikat itu.

Dibenarkannya posisi tidur Sungmin lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin dan menatap paras namja itu lekat. "Mempunyai seorang hyung memang menyenangkan." Ucapnya pelan. Tangannya bergerak merapikan poni Sungmin yang menutupi dahi dan matanya.

Ya, Kyuhyun yang selalu menjalani semuanya sendiri, sama sekali tak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya di perlakukan lembut layaknya seorang adik atau saudara. ia juga tak pernah menginginkan hal itu karena menurutnya itu adalah hal konyol yang tak semestinya ia pikirkan, hanya buang-buang waktu toh ia memang terlahir tak memiliki saudara, yang ia punya hanya eomma tapi itupun dulu, sekarang ia hanya sendiri dalam hidup. Tapi semuanya lenyap ketika sosok mungil yang sedang terlelap itu datang. Kyuhyun ternyata salah, perasaan hangat ini dan hal yang dulu ia anggap konyol justru begitu terasa menyenangkan baginya. Lega rasanya ada sosok yang akan dengan suka rela menghibur dan berbagi perasaan yang tengah kau rasakan tanpa di minta sekalipun.

Kyuhyun akui Sungmin memberinya ketenangan. Baru kali ini ia tak perlu lagi ragu untuk percaya pada orang lain secepat ia mempercayai Sungmin. Biasanya ia akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menerima kehadiran seseorang dan percaya padanya. Contohnya Eunhyuk, Yesung, Hangeng, Heechul bahkan Pak Hong dan Bibi Ying sekalipun. Tapi pengecualian bagi Sungmin, namja itu membuatnya kembali merasa menjadi anak kecil yang dilimpahi kasih sayang dan perhatian. Ya, Sungmin adalah sosok kakak yang baik.

"Kau adalah hyung yang baik. Tapi kau boleh menyebut aku gila karena entah kenapa aku merasa begitu ingin menjaga mu untuk diri ku sendiri. Wajarkah?" Kyuhyun berujar lirih sembari terus menatap Sungmin lekat. "Sejak kau disini, aku selalu merasa menjadi orang lain. Jantungku sering berdegub kencang dan bibirku tak pernah berhenti tersenyum bila di dekatmu. Apakah perasaan ini wajar? Perasaan hyung dan dongsaeng?"

Kyuhyun sadar, walaupun ia tak pernah sekali pun merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta tapi ia tak bodoh untuk sekedar tau perasaan apa yang kini bersemayam di relung hatinya. Ia tak akan menjadi pria naif yang akan pura-pura bodoh dan mengacuhkan perasaan yang entah apa namanya itu. Ia masih belum bisa menyebutnya cinta karena ia tak tau jelas, tapi yang pasti, ia yakin ini bukan hanya perasaan hyung dan dongsaeng semata. Ya, Kyuhyun ingin jujur pada dirinya sendiri kali ini, setidaknya walau ia akan menyimpan perasaan ini sendirian.

"Kau yang pertama hyung. Mianhae..." Kyuhyun merundukkan tubuhnya. Obsidannya menatap lekat pada bibir shape M yang terlihat begitu indah dan berkilau. Menghipnotisnya begitu kuat hingga tanpa sadar mengikis jarak mereka hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sungmin.

CHU~

Dengan segala keberanian yang ia punya, Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas Sungmin lembut. Hanya sebentar lalu melepasnya karena takut Sungmin akan terbangun karena ulahnya. "Mianhae hyung, tapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu..." Ucapnya lirih sambil tersenyum samar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seohyun bersandar di balik pintu sambil mencengkram dadanya. Ia terlalu syok hingga tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari keluar dan jatuh terduduk di balik pintu mansion Kyuhyun. matanya memandang lurus pada gerbang kokoh di mansion besar itu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Tentu saja ia merasa sakit, kekasih mana yang tak sakit hati jika kekasihnya mencium orang lain. Seohyun hanyalah seorang gadis yang memperjuangkan tujuan hidupnya. selama ini ia tak pernah merasa bersalah karena mencoba mendekati namja-namja kaya diluar sana. Karena memang yang ia lakukan adalah menggapai cita-citanya, meski dengan cara yang menurut orang salah.

Tapi saat bertemu Kyuhyun, ia merasa jatuh cinta meski tidak pada kadar 100%. Dan sekarang saat ia telah resmi menjadi kekasih namja itu, ia malah melihat kekasihnya itu mencium orang lain. Seorang namja yang telah berstatus menikah. Seketika manik Seohyun terbuka lebar. "Sungmin sudah menikah. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun-" Yeoja itu kembali mengingat kartu identitas Sungmin yang pernah ia lihat. Jika Sungmin sudah menikah dan berkeluarga. Kenapa ia tinggal bersama Kyuhyun? dan kenapa Kyuhyun menciumnya tadi?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Lee Sungmin? Apa kau sedang berusaha merebut apa yang sekarang tengah menjadi milikku? Cih, berharap saja kau karena aku tak akan membuatmu mendapatkan Kyuhyunku!" desisnya berbahaya.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Aku berangkat dulu hyung!" Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Pria tampan itu berdiri lalu berpamitan pada Sungmin.

"Tunggu Kyu!" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu membenarkan letak dasi Kyuhyun yang sedikit miring. "Nah, sudah rapi!" Ucapnya riang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengucapkan terima kasih, "Gomawo hyung, aku berangkat dulu."

Cup!

Sungmin masih mematung meski Kyuhyun sudah berlalu. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh keningnya yang tadi di cium lembut oleh Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tanpa alasan yang jelas. "A-apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Sungmin-ah?" Sungmin menoleh ketika di dengarnya seseorang memanggil namanya. "Kangin hyung? Se-sejak kapan hyung disini?A-aku bisa jelaskan hyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! Aku-" Sungmin bicara terbata saat melihat sang suami menghampirinya. Ia takut sang suami salah paham melihat apa yang tadi Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kau bicara apa Sungmin-ah?"

"Ne?" Sungmin mengerjab imut. Menghasilkan kekehan dari Kangin. Pria berbadan besar itu kemudian merangkul mesra sang istri setelah mengecup pipinya. "Aku baru datang. Kau bicara apa sih yeobo?"

Sungmin diam-diam bernafas lega. Beruntung Kangin tak melihatnya. "Ah- ani, lupakan saja! Ada apa hyung kesini? Tidak ke kantor?"

Kangin menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di meja makan. Tadi saat ia datang, ia melihat pintu mansion tak tertutup jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk saja hingga menemukan istrinya tengah mematung di dekat meja makan.

"Aku kesini karena aku ingin mengajakmu ke acara makan malam yang diadakan oleh rekan kerjaku. Aku ingin membawa istri ku kesana. Kau mau kan?" Tanya-nya lembut. Sungmin nampak berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, jam berapa acaranya hyung?" Kangin tersenyum lebar ketika sang istri mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Jam 7 malam. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ne, sekarang berangkatlah. Aku tak mau kau terlambat hyung. Karyawanmu akan meledekmu nanti." Sungmin membenarkan letak dasi Kangin lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian bahu jas yang dikenakan sang suami sambil tersenyum manis.

"Akan ku pecat mereka kalau barani meledek ku. Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ne yeobo. Sampai nanti malam. Annyeong~"

CHU~

"Ya ~~ Kangin hyung!" Sungmin tersipu malu ketika Kangin memberikan kecupan singkat dibibirnya. Kangin sendiri sudah kabur duluan karena takut mendapat omelan dari sang istri.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Annyeong ~ " Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya kala dilihatnya siluet Sungmin berada di ambang pintu. Ia menyuruh Sungmin masuk dan menunggu di sofa sementara dirinya membereskan beberapa berkas yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Sambil melangkah mendekat, Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Hari ini mereka akan makan siang bersama lagi, kali ini atas permintaan Eunhyuk.

"Maaf merepotkanmu hyung." Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa tak enak dengan permintaan Eunhyuk ini. Toh di kantor juga tersedia kafetaria yang cukup besar.

"Aniyo, Gwenchana Kyuhyun-ah. Lagi pula aku juga kesepian dirumah."

Cklek-

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Annyeong Sungmin hyung!" Eunhyuk muncul disusul Yesung dibelakangnya. Mereka kemudian mengambil duduk di hadapan Kyumin.

"Kajja kita makan!" Sungmin membuka rantang makannya. Ia kemudian memberikan 3 mangkuk kecil berisi nasi untuk Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

Seperti halnya kemarin, mereka makan dengan lahap sambil sesekali berceloteh mengenai hal-hal lucu yang mengundang tawa.

**.**

**.**

"Wahh, sedang ada parade rupanya!" Sungmin memandang kerumunan orang yang ada di jalan raya. Ia baru saja sampai di pintu keluar Cho Artemis yang memang berada di pusat kota yang tentunya dilalui jalan-jalan besar.

Namja manis itu berbinar melihat beberapa orang yang tengah memakai pakaian tradisional Korea. Tidak hanya itu, disana juga ada banyak sekali pakaian unik. Mulai dari kostum super hero sampai karakter walt disney. "Sebaiknya aku memberitau Kyuhyun dulu."

Sungmin mendial nomor Kyuhyun dengan maksud meminta izin pada namja jangkung itu karena namja manis itu berniat mengikuti rute parade. Mengambil beberapa foto lucu dengan kamera ponselnya dan hal seru lainnya.

"Yeobseo"

"Kyu! Bolehkah aku pergi sebentar? Em, tidak sebentar juga sih karena aku tak tau selesainya jam berapa. Boleh ya?" Sungmin berujar dengan manik foxy yang berbinar.

"Pergi? Eodiga?" Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar penasaran disebrang sana.

"Aku ingin melihat parade kostum Kyu. Sekalian jalan-jalan hehe, boleh ya?"

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Eh? Aku di depan perusahaanmu, wa-"

"Tunggu aku disana dan jangan kemana-mana Ming!"

PIP

Tut..Tut..Tut..

Tak lama, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya masih dengan stelan jas lengkap meski sedikit berantakan. Sepertinya namja itu habis berlari.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan berjalan ke arah jalan raya menuju rumunan orang.

"Kyu? Wae? Kau tidak kerja?" Sungmin menatap heran pada namja yang tengah menariknya itu. "Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan." Ucapnya datar. Menyembunyikan senyum samar diwajah tampannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu sedikit berlari hingga merada di depan Kyuhyun. tangan mereka masih bertaut erat. "Baiklah~ kajja kita jalan-jalan!" Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

"Kyu lihat! Foto aku dengan bunny besar itu nde?" Sungmin menunjuk badut besar yang memakai kostum bunny putih. Sedari tadi mereka memang berdiri di pinggir jalan sembari memotret pemandangan unik yang ada dalam barisan parade.

"Tapi mereka sedang berjalan Ming."

"Ayolah Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat puppy eyes Sungmin. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam krumunan parade dan terlihat tengah berbincang dengan badut yang dimaksud Sungmin. Tak lama Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan besar sang badut, menghampiri Sungmin yang menatap berbinar.

"Gomawo Kyu! Nah kajja kajja kita foto. Tolong fotokan kami ne Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun tersenyum samar melihat tinggal menggelikan Sungmin.

"Hana..dul..set!"

"Gomawo tuan bunny~ paii paii!" Senyum Kyuhyun makin lebar melihat bagaimana kocaknya Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke arah bunny besar itu. Siapa yang menyangka jika Sungmin adalah namja dewasa yang bahkan sudah menikah. Siapapun pasti mengira namja manis itu adalah seorang pelajar menengah atas.

"Kyu aku haus! Kita kesana dulu nde?" Sungmin menunjuk sebuah kafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Ne, Kajja!"

**.**

**.**

Setelah beristirahat sebentar di kafe itu, Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin ke sebuah taman kota yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi mereka berada. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tampan dengan jas tersampir dan kemeja yang sedikit berantakan efek dari kegiatan mereka, berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang terlihat manis dengan hoodie putih bercorak biru tua-nya.

Mereka memilih mendudukan diri di bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon rindang. Menghindari sinar matahari yang terasa membakar kulit.

Byurr

"YA!"

"Hehe, itu akan membuatmu segar Kyu!" Sungmin menyeringai lebar melihat tampang kaget Kyuhyun yang baru saja ia siram sedikit air dari botol air mineral yang tengah ia pegang.

Kyuhyun menyentuh surai ikalnya yang basah karena ulah Sungmin. memang sih segar, tapi rambutnya kan jadi basah. "Nah rasakan!" Kyuhyun mengambil alih botol itu, menuangkan airnya ke telapak tangan kirinya lalu memercikkannya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membalas kelinci nakal" Kata Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin berniat merebut botol air minumnya, "Kemarikan bo- "

"Icch.. Henly calah! Ni tu tempat na bukan dicini!"

"Ani! Chan-chan yang calah! Henly benal!"

"Icch..lihat-lihat! Ini calah, ini dicini, yang itu di citu!"

"Hiks ani Henly yang calah! Himchan benal hiks"

"Ani Chan-chan yang calah! Henly benal!"

"Hiks jangan teliak-teliak, Henly celam hiks huweeee umma!"

"kenapa Chan menangic eoh? Henly tidak celam hisk Chan jelek!"

"Henly yang jelek!"

"Ani, Chan yang jelek!"

"Henly!"

"Chan!"

"Hiks huweeeeeeeeee!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar keributan yang dibuat dua orang bocah menggemaskan yang duduk di bangku taman yang ada di belakang mereka. Dua bocah itu nampak begitu lucu di mata Sungmin, dengan baju monyet selutut berwarna kuning dan merah dipadu dengan kaos putih pendek sebagai dalamannya. Duduk berhadapan dengan kaki menggantung(bayangin bangku taman yang gak ada senderannya) di depan sebuah puzzel lumayan besar.

Sungmin yang memang tak tahan melihat anak kecil menangis pun berinisiatif mendatangi keduanya. "Annyeong ~ Kalian kenapa eum? Uljimaa ne.."

"Ung? Hyung capa? Olang jahat ya?" Salah satu bocah yang memiliki pipi seperti kue moci menaikan alisnya lucu melihat kedatangan Sungmin.

"Ani, Hyung bukan orang jahat. Nama hyung Sungmin^^. Kalian kenapa eoh?" Sungmin berjongkok menghadap mereka.

"Ni hyung~ Chan nangic. Dia cengeng~" Bocah berpipi chubby itu menunjuk bocah satunya yang memiliki tampang manis. Sedang yang ditunjuk makin mengencangkan(?) tangisnya.

"Hiks ani, Henly yang calah yung~ igo, ini calah kan? Halusnya dicini kan? Henly calah teluc!" Bocah imut itu mengusap lelehan air mata dengan kepalan tangannya sambil berujar terbata. Ia menunjuk puzzel yang ada di depannya. Puzzle itu nampak masih setengah jadi. Ahh.. sekarang Sungmin tau apa yang terjadi dengan duo bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Namamu Chan bukan? nah Chan, jangan menangis lagi nde? Hyung akan bantu menyelesaikan puzzle ini tapi Chan tidak boleh menagis lagi, arrachi?" Sungmin tersenyum senang ketika melihat bocah bernama Chan itu mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia beralih menatap bocah berpipi chubby,

"Henly jangan mengejek Chan lagi nde? Dia hanya ingin memberitau Henly kalau puzzle-nya salah. Lihat, dia jadi sedih Henly begitu.."

"Nama Henly itu Henly hyung, bukan Henly!" Tanpa di duga bocah berpipi gempal itu memprotes ucapan Sungmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Dengan susah payah ia turun dari bangku itu dan berkacak pinggang di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk meski dengan raut bingung sedang Kyuhyun masih memilih memperhatikan dari jauh."Ne, Nama mu Henly kan?"

"Aniyo~ yung! Nama na Henly itu Henly!" Kali ini Chan yang bicara. Ia memelorotkan(?) tubuh mungilnya menuruni bangku lalu menunjuk bocah berpipi chubby yang masih nampak kesal.

"Henly hyung! Namaku Henly bukan Henly!" keukeuh bocah berpipi Chubby itu.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya imut. Dahinya berkerut tanda bahwa namja itu sedang berpikir. "AH! Hyung tau! namamu Henry kan?" Sungmin sedikit memekik sambil menunjuk ke arah Henry.

Chan tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk begitu pula Henry yang langsung memekik girang karena Sungmin dapat menyebut namanya dengan benar.

"Johta!"

"Yung Jjang!"

"Ne, namaku Henly!" Ketiga namja imut berbeda postur itu saling memekik senang. Sungmin masih berjongkok sambil bertepuk tangan riang karena berhasil menebak nama sang bocah ,sedang duo bocah imut itu melompat girang dan tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu ketiga makhluk imut itu. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat lalu ikut berjongkok di dekat Sungmin.

"Senang sekali rupanya."

"Aku berhasil menebaknya!" Sungmin menunjukkan senyum kelincinya hingga membuat jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak tak normal lagi.

"Eiihh? Yung capa?" bocah yang bernama Chan-Himchan- itu mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya diwajah Kyuhyun, "Yung tampan~ hehe"

Henry mendengus lalu menghempas tangan Himchan. "Chan jangan celingkuh, Ong Guk hyung nanti malah(marah)!"

"Aniyo~ Chan cuma celingkuh cebentar caja ne Henly? Jangan bilang Ong Guk yung nde? Nanti Chan kaci pelmen, yaksok!"

"Hmmmpppttttt" Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya. Menahan tawa yang siap meledak melihat bagaimana raut dua bocah yang tengah berkompromi di depannya. Apa tadi mereka bilang, selingkuh? Haha, Kyuhyun tak habis pikir bagaimana anak kecil seumuran mereka bisa mengerti tentang selingkuh. Mengucapkan huruf R saja mereka masih belum bisa, ini malah membicarakan selingkuh, ada-ada saja kekeke~

"Hahahaha~" Kalau Kyuhyun bisa menahan tawanya, lain lagi dengan Sungmin yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat ulah dua bocah imut tersebut. "Aigoo... kalian ini bicara apa eoh? Keke~"

"Yung napa ketawa cih?" Himchan memiringkan kepalanya imut. Ia kembali menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. "Berapa umurmu eoh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Himchan yang tengah malu-malu kucing menatap Kyuhyun.

"3 taun!" Himchan menunjukan 3 jari tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bermain disini eoh? Orang tua kalian mana? Kalian bersaudara?" Sungmin mengelus pucuk kepala Henry sayang. "Aniyo hyung. Chan itu teman Henly. Lumah kami dicana, kami cuka main di cini, liat plia(pria) tampan cambil belmain puzzel" Henry berujar polos sambil menunjuk sebuah kompleks perumahan cukup elit yang berada tak jauh dari taman.

"Aigoo.. kalau kalian hilang bagaimana eoh? "Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tak menyangka jika dua anak itu bermain sendiri di taman.

"Tidak akan ilang hyung~ kami kan pintal!" Ucap Henry menyombongkan diri.

"Baiklah, ayo hyung antar pu-"

"Huwaaa! Ice cleam! Ice cleam! Kajja Chan kita kejal!" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong ketika Henry berteriak antusias menunjuk gerobak(?) ice cream yang lewat tak jauh dari mereka. Dua bocah itu tanpa takut langsung berlari menyongsong gerobak ice cream itu tanpa memperdulikan wajah kaget dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hati-hati! Nanti kalian jatuh! Aiss..jinjja!" Sungmin menyusul kedunya. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau juga ikut berlari dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo yungnim~" Himchan dan Henry tersenyum manis sambil menikmati ice cream coklat mereka. Sungmin tengah menggendong Henry dan Kyuhyun menggendong Himchan. Dua bocah itu terlalu asyik menikmati ice cream mereka hingga tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat pedagang ice cream tersebut. Alhasil Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan menggendong mereka ke bangku taman yang mereka tempati tadi.

"Aigoo... pelan-pelan saja Henry-ah~ hyung tidak akan mengambil ice cream mu" Sungmin mengelap lelehan ice cream di sekitar dagu Henry. Himchan mendengus melihat Henry dan beralih mendongakkan wajah imutnya menatap namja yang tengah memangkunya.

"Yung tampan! Bibil Chan juga banyak ice cleam na, tenapa yung tidak membelcihkan cepelti yung(hyung) manis itu?" Kyuhyun bingung harus berbuat apa menanggapi protes Himchan. Seumur-umur inilah kali pertama ia memangku anak kecil ah- lebih tepatnya berdekatan dengan anak kecil. Jadi ia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Sungmin yang mendengar protesan Himchan menggeser duduknya makin dekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur membersihlan lelehan ice cream di bibir Himchan dengan ibu jarinya. "Nah, bibir Chan baby sudah bersih. Jangan ngambek lagi nde?"

Mata Himchan berbinar menatap paras hyung baiknya. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya ke arah Sungmin yang tengah memangku Henry. "Chan mau tama yung caja." Ucapnya lucu.

"Eh? Tapi hyung sedang memangku Henry, eottokhae?"

"Cini Chan, cebelah cini!" Henry tanpa di duga menggeser tubuhnya hingga hanya duduk di paha kiri Sungmin. Himchan yang memang ingin dipangku Sungmin sbergerak di bantu Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di paha sebelah kanan Sungmin.

"Liahatlah Kyu, gara-gara tampang serammu itu meraka tak mau duduk denganmu. Hahaha.. makanya sering-seringlah tersenyum~" Sungmin mengejek Kyuhyun dengan kerlingan nakal. Kyuhyun mendengus lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin lalu menggelitik area itu intens.

"Kyaahahaha~ stop Kyu! Nanti Chan dan Henry jatuh!" Sungmin menggeliat karena gelitikan Kyuhyun. Ia mendekap dua baby itu erat takut kalau kalau mereka jatuh.

"Rasakan kelinci nakal~" bukannya berhenti Kyuhyun malah makin mengelitik Sungmin. Kedua namja dewasa itu tertawa bersama sedang dua bocah yang berada di pangkuan Sungmin hanya mengerjab tak mengerti. Lebih memilih menghabiskan ice cream yang ada di tangan masing-masing.

"Wahh... romantis sekali pasangan itu. istrinya manis dan suaminya tampan"

"Iya, anak-anak mereka juga lucu."

"jadi iri saja~"

"Ne, suami ku tak pernah mengajakku ke taman seperti itu"

Tawa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berhenti ketika suara beberapa pengujung menyapa gendang telinga mereka. Tanpa sadar dua gumpalan kenyal Sungmin dihiasi rona merah muda. Kepalanya disembunyikan dibalik punggung dua bocah yang tengah ia pangku. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya berdehem dan membenarkan letak duduknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Ehem! Le-lebih baik kita mengantar pulang mereka saja hyung"

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Kyuhyun menepuk lembut bahu Sungmin untuk menghibur namja manis tersebut. Mereka tengah berada dalam taksi menuju mansion Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih memasang wajah sedihnya, ia tak rela berpisah dengan Henry dan Himchan yang ternyata bertetangga. Itulah kenapa Kyuhyun sengaja meminta nomor telepon rumah Himchan dan Henry untuk hyung manisnya itu. Mungkin nanti mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau masih bisa bertemu mereka nanti." Hibur Kyuhyun.

CKIIITTT

Tiba-tiba taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti mendadak. Untung saja Kyuhyun berhasil memegang bahu Sungmin hingga namja manis itu tak terbentur kaca jendela.

"Tolong antarkan kami ke Rumah Sakit Seoul pak!" Seorang pria dewasa mengetuk kaca kursi penumpang disamping Supir. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Maaf tuan, kami lebih dulu naik taksi ini. Anda cari yang lain saja" Kyuhyun berujar dingin. Hatinya masih kesal karena pria itu hampir saja membahayakan nyawa-nya dan Sungmin.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi tuan, kita harus cepat ke Rumah Sakit. Istri saya mau melahirkan!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yang terduduk di trotoar sambil memegangi perutnya yang besar.

"Mwo?!"

**.**

**.**

"Tarik nafas yeobo, huh..hah..huh..hah.." Suasana di taksi itu sungguh terasa mencekam. Karena tak ada pilihan lain, KyuMin memperbolehkan suami istri itu menggunakan taksi yang mereka tumpangi. Tentu saja dengan cepat sang suami membopong sang istri dan meletakkannya di kursi yang tadi di duduki Kyuhyun. Alhasil, Sungmin harus rela dipangku Kyuhyun hingga mereka sampai dirumah sakit nanti. Sementara suami wanita itu duduk di sebelah supir dengan posisi miring menghadap sang istri dan terus menggenggam tangan sang istri yang memekik kesakitan.

"ARRRGGGHHHTTT!"

"Tenang yeobo! Kau pasti bisa, ayo ulangi lagi, tarik nafas.. keluarkan.. huh..hah..huh..hah.."

Sungmin yang tengah berpegangan pada sandaran kursi supir mengeratkan cengkramannya. Dadanya turun naik spontan mengikuti istruksi suami wanita itu walau sebenarnya instruksi itu tak ditujukan untuknya. Matanya menatap awas pada pergerakan sang wanita yang duduk sedikit mengangkang sambil memegangi perut bagian bawahnya. Takut-takut kalau bayinya keluar saat itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sedang memangku Sungmin juga refleks mengencangkan pegangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggang Sungmin. Tubuhnya menegang setiap kali mendengar jeritan wanita itu.

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

Dan yang terakhir yang ia ingat adalah teriakan Sungmin kala melihat air yang mengalir deras di selangkangan wanita tersebut. Kyuhyun mendekap perut Sungmin dan Sungmin balas mendekap erat lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya sembari berteriak menyuruh supir taksi itu lebih cepat.

**.**

**.**

"Ahaha, mukamu tadi sangat pucat Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin tertawa lebar mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun saat di taksi tadi.

Mereka baru saja tiba di gerbang mansion Kyuhyun. Setelah memastikan pasangan suami istri itu selamat hingga ke Rumah Sakit, akhirnya mereka bisa pulang dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut karena ejekan Sungmi, padahal Sungmin juga sama pucatnya dengan dia tadi. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan memasuki mansion. Hari sudah hampir petang dan satu jam lagi waktunya makan malam.

"Ck! Presdir kita baru pulang dari bersenang-senang!" Eunhyuk menyambut kedatangan KyuMin dengan senyum mengejek. Lebih tepatnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Sudah datang?" Yesung muncul dari arah dapur sambil mengenggam sekaleng soda.

"Mau apa kau kesini hyung?" Kyuhyun berujar datar sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa disamping Eunhyuk sedang Sungmin melenggang masuk setelah sebelumnya melempar senyum pada dua bawahan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Tentu saja membawakan tas dan berkas yang di acuhkan oleh presdir Cho Artemis yang terhormat" Eunhyuk berucap sinis. Yesung yang melihat tingkah Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan di ambil hati Kyu, Hyukie hanya iri saja kau tak mengajaknya"

"Memang! Apa-apaan itu, aku kan juga ingin jalan dengan Sungmin hyung!" Eunhyuk menyahut dengan bibir yang mencebik. Kekesalanya memuncak ketika melihat seringai Kyuhyun yang seolah mengejeknya. "Sungmin tak membutuhkanmu" Ucapnya menghasilkan dengusan dari Eunhyuk.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Seorang gadis nampak berbincang dengan pria berpakaian serba hitam di pojok kafe. Lebih tepatnya pria itu saja yang berbicara karena sang gadis hanya nampak menyimak sambil sesekali menyeruput minumannya.

"Jadi dia menikah dengan sesama jenis? Astaga, dia itu manusia atau apa? Menjijikan sekali" Seohyun-gadis itu mencebik mendengar penuturan orang suruhannya yang ia perintahkan untuk menyelidiki Lee Sungmin. Namja manis yang tempo hari ia lihat tengah dicium oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Mereka menikah kerena dijodohkan nona. Orang tua Lee Sungmin meninggal kerena kecelakaan, sejak itu ia dirawat oleh keluarga suaminya. dan saat ayah suaminya kritis, ia meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi istri anak lelakinya." Terang sang pria.

"Ck! Lalu apa hubungannya namja itu dengan kekasihku Kyuhyun eoh?" Sampai detik ini Seohyun benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Sungmin bisa bebas berkeliaran di mansion Kyuhyun. Bukankah namja itu memiliki Suami? lalu kenapa malah tinggal disana? awalnya ia pikir Sungmin itu pembantu tapi mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun tempo hari bahwa Sungmin bukan pembantu, ia jadi makin bingung dengan semua ini.

"Suami Lee Sungmin meminjam uang pada Cho Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah jaminannya nona."

"MWO?! Ap-"

"Jangan sentuh aku China oleng!" Ucapan Seohyun terpotong mendengar teriakan dari pintu masuk kafe. Terlihat seorang namja cantik berjalan tergesa menghindari namja berwajah oriental yang mengikutinya masuk.

Manik seohyun memicing, sepertinya ia tak asing dengan dua orang itu. Tak lama mulutnya membulat begitu mengingat dua sosok itu, "Itu kan nenek lampir dan Hangeng oppa! Jadi Hangeng oppa ada di Korea? Johta! Ini kesempatan emas! Kau pergilah, nanti kita bahas soal Sungmin Sungmin itu, sekarang ada yang harus ku lakukan!" Seohyun menyuruh orang suruhannya itu pergi. Sementara ia memperhatikan dari jauh Heechul dan Hangeng yang masih nampak berdebat di meja mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Pulanglah baby Chullie, kau tak kasian meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen kita?"

"Tidak! Pulanglah sendiri!" Hangeng menghembuskan nafas berat melihat kekasihnya yang masih saja keras kepala.

Ini semua bermula dari jamuan makan malam para pengusaha kelas atas seminggu yang lalu di China. Ia datang bersama Heechul dan Baba(ayah)nya tapi tiba-tiba saja Heechul meninggalkannya ketika namja cantik itu mendengar jawaban Hangeng yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini kepada salah satu rekan bisnisnya, padahal dua hari sebelumnya Heechul mengutarakan keinginannya untuk segera meresmikan hubungan mereka.

"Ayolah sayang, kau kan tau aku mencintaimu" Ucapnya memelas, masih berusaha membujuk kekasih cantiknya.

"Kau tak mencintaku! Jadi pulanglah ke negaramu! Carilah gadis China yang tidak membuatmu malu saat menghadiri pesta-pesta besar yang sering kau datangi itu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan mencari calon suami yang bersedia menikahiku saat ini!" Heechul memandang kekasihnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Chullie-ya! Calon suami mana yang kau maksud?"

"Yang jelas bukan kau!"

Hangeng menggeram tertahan. Mati-matian ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya demi bisa membujuk kekasihnya yang tengah dalam mode ngambek. "Mama menanyakanmu terus sayang, ayo kita pulang." Kali ini Hangeng menggunakan ibunya, Heechul pasti tak akan menolak jika ini berhubungan dengan ibunya. Mereka memang sangat dekat.

"Nanti aku akan menelpon Mama kalau aku tak akan pulang, jadi percuma saja kau merayuku. Pulanglah! Temui putri-putri rekan bisnismu itu dan nikahi salah satu dari mereka. Bukankah kau selalu memperlakukan mereka lembut?" Heechul berujar sambil memakan cake yang ia pesan. Saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan asupan makanan yang manis-manis untuk menghilangkan sedikit stressnya.

"Ayolah, jangan kekanak-kanakan begini, aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini untuk menjemputmu. Ayo kita pulang, kau hanya salah paham sayang, aku tak ingin pernikahan kita jadi konsumsi publik, aku ingin suasana yang sakral untuk pernikahan sekali seumur hidup. Setelah kita resmi menikah baru aku akan mengumumkannya." Hangeng berusaha menyampaikan maksud dari semua rencananya. Ditatapnya Heechul yang masih nampak menggerutu sendiri.

"Alasan, bilang saja kau tak ingin mengundang banyak orang karena kau takut tak bisa lagi mendekati putri-putri rekan bisnis mu itu kan? Agar kau dikira masih melajang, begitu kan?"

"Tidak! Percayalah, aku berkata jujur. Aku tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan mereka secara pribadi, hanya beramah tamah saat tak sengaja bertemu di acara yang ku hadiri saja. Kalau kau tak percaya, coba periksa list kontak di ponselku, aku tak menyimpan nomor gadis-gadis itu." Hangeng merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan ponsel hitamnya pada Heechul.

"Annyeong Hangeng oppa~ Kau ada di Korea? Apa kau membaca sms ku? Apa karena itu kau kesini?" Heechul yang baru saja ingin meraih ponsel yang di sodorkan sang kekasih mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mendelik tak percaya melihat gadis yang dengan tak tau malunya duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"OH! Aku tau sekarang! Kau kesini bukan untukku, tapi untuk gadis menjijikkan ini! Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Kau tak menyimpan nomor gadis-gadis? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa bertukar pesan denganmu heh? Dasar China oleng! Pulanglah! Aku muak melihatmu, dan ku pastikan sebentar lagi kau akan menerima undangan pernikahanku!"

Heechul melenggang pergi dengan wajah merah menahan emosi. Ia kira kekasihnya benar-benar datang untuknya, tapi ternyata, ada Seohyun disana! hah, sepertinya ia memang akan melupakan Hangeng saja jika hubungan mereka masih begini-begini saja. Mereka sudah cukup matang untuk menikah dan Hangeng seolah menganggap hal itu santai. Ia kan juga butuh ikatan resmi.

"Bodoh sekali aku mau mendengarkan semua perkataannya tadi! Lebih bodoh lagi karena aku terlalu mencintainya" Gumam Heechul sambil menyeka air mata di pelupuk matanya.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Sebenarnya Hangeng ingin mengejar kekasihnya itu tapi Seohyun kembali mencengkram lengannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk karena ada hal yang harus mereka bicarakan. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali duduk meski pikirannya melayang pada sosok namja cantiknya yang pergi entah kemana.

"Oppa! Kau mendengarku tidak?" Seohyun kembali menyentak Hangeng yang nampak tak mengindahkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa Seohyun-ah? Cepatlah, aku masih ada urusan." Hangeng mencoba bersikap lembut terhadap mantan hoobae-nya itu. "Oppa kenapa sih? Tidak perlu sedih begitu! Oppa itu tampan dan mapan, masa oppa mau dengan namja bar-bar macam Heecul oppa begitu. Masih banyak wanita yang bisa membahagiakan oppa, oiya, apa oppa menerima pesanku?"

"Apa maksudmu Seohyun? Aku mencintai Heechul dan tak akan mungkin berpaling darinya!"

"Ck! Ayolah oppa~ aku tau kau itu namja normal yang memiliki kebutuhan biologis tinggi. Aku yakin kau tak mendapatkan itu dari kekasihmu itu jadi bagaimana kalau oppa pacaran saja denganku? Aku masih menyukai oppa. Aku akan menjadi kekasih yang baik" Seohyun melancarkan rayuannya.

"Cukup Seohyun! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya mencintai Heechul dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melirik yang lain. Dan satu lagi, aku tak menerima pesanmu karena orang yang bertukar pesan denganmu adalah supir pribadiku, itu bukan nomorku. Aku rasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Annyeong"

Hangeng meninggalkan Seohyun yang nampak syok dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dibuka oleh Hangeng. Siapa yang menyangka jika selama ini orang yang bertukar pesan dengannya nyatanya adalah supir Hangeng?

"Supir kurang ajar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit saat tak mendapati Sungmin di meja makan. Setelah menyiapkan makanan delivery yang Eunhyuk pesan di meja makan, namja mungil itu pergi entah kemana dan sampai saat ini tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergabung dengannya, Eunhyuk dan Yesung dimeja makan. padahal Yesung saja sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kyu aku pergi dulu nde, Yesung hyung, Hyukie, aku pergi dulu." Sungmin muncul dengan pakaian yang terlihat begitu pas di tubuh mungilnya. Kyuhyun saja sampai terkejut melihat betapa manisnya Sungmin dengan celana jeans putih yang membungkus kaki mungilnya, kemeja putih dan jas pink lembut dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada yang makin membuatnya mempesona.

"Wuah! Hyung manis sekali!" Hyukie berbinar menatap Sungmin. Lain lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali memasang tampang datar, " Kau mau kemana dengan stelan seperti itu hyung?"

"Ah, mianhae Kyu, karena terlalu asyik dengan acara jalan-jalan kita tadi aku jadi lupa kalau malam ini Kangin hyung mengajakku menghadiri makan malam dengan rekan bisnisnya. Cha, aku sudah telat, Kangin hyung sudah menungguku di depan. Annyeong~" Sungmin melambai dengan senyum kelewat manis yang membuat Eunhyuk langsung menerjangnya dan mengantarnya kedepan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di meja makan. Bertanya Yesung? Oh dia tengah menggeleda kulkas entah mencari apa.

**.**

**.**

"Wuah... Aku iri sekali. Kangin hyung membukakan pintu mobil dengan sangat gantle, lalu mencium bibir Sungmin hyung mesra! Aigoo.. wajahku jadi panas" Eunhyuk kembali ke meja makan setelah mengantar Sungmin. kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajahnya yang nampak di hiasi rona merah muda karena melihat perlakuan Kangin saat menjemput Sungmin tadi.

"Wajar.. mereka kan suami istri, jadi itu sah sah saja! Bahkan kalau mereka melakukan lebih juga bukan hal aneh bukan? Hey Eunhyuk-ah, kenapa kau jadi merona begitu, memangnya kau pernah pacaran dengan namja?" Yesung muncul dengan setoples biskuit yang di buat Sungmin. ia mendudukan dirinya di meja makan utama itu. Kyuhyun juga masih disana, entah mengapa malam ini ia makan begitu lambat seperti Ddangkoma.

"Tidak pernah sih~ tapi aku pernah melihat video 'making love' dari pasangan gay, dan itu sangat damn HOT hyung!" Eunhyuk mengangkat dua jempolnya dengan mimik meyakinkan Yesung.

"Dasar yadong!"

"Memang benar Yesung pabbo hyung! Lagi pula kalau sesama namja kan gak takut hamil jadi bebas melakukannya dimana saja dan kapan saja. OH! Jangan-jangan nanti Sungmin hyung dibawa Kangin hyung ke hotel dulu? Lalu mereka akan melakukan'itu' hingga Sungmin hyung harus rela pulang tengah malam!" Ucap Eunhyuk menggebu-gebu. Fantasinya tiba-tiba mengalir lancar tentang topik yang paling ia sukai itu.

"Tau apa kau, dasar raja yadong~"

Eunhyuk tak menanggapi cibiran Yesung. Ia masih berdiri dengan tangan terkepal "Aku yakin pasti nanti Sungmin hyung berjalan pincang karena sudah melakukannya, kekeke~"

PRANGG

Kyuhyun menghempas sendok dan garpunya keras. Menghasilkan suara benturan dengan piring yang memekakan telinga. "Kalian menjijikkan!" Desisnya dengan rahang mengeras.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Hyung, aku malu~" Sungmin meremas tangannya gugup. Mereka sudah tiba di restoran yang akan digunakan untuk jamuan makan malam, tapi sejak tiba 5 menit yang lalu namja manis itu enggan turun dari mobil. Membuat Kangin hanya terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah sang istri.

"Kenapa kau harus malu yeobo? Kau cantik dan manis malam ini"

"Yaiss! Aku ini tampan hyung! Tampan! Aku malu dengan baju yang ku kenakan hyung, aku takut membuatmu malu disana." Ucapnya jujur.

"Memang ada apa dengan pakaian yang kau kenakan? Bagiku kau mempesona malam ini"

"Issh! Berhenti menggodaku. Aku malu hyung, masa ke acara formal tapi aku malah mengenakan jeans begini, andai saja aku tak lupa membawa celana kainku saat keluar dari rumah dulu."

Kangin menepuk pucuk kepala sang istri, "Kau terlihat cocok dengan semua yang kau gunakan yeobo~ lagipula itu membuatmu makin terlihat muda. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan mengangapku membawa remaja berusia lima belas tahun hari ini, keke~"

"YA! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Blam-

Sungmin turun dan membanting pintu mobil cukup keras. Meninggalkan Kangin yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Aigoo.. Semoga aku tak ditangkap polisi karena di kira menikahi anak dibawah umur."

**.**

**.**

Kangin menatap Sungmin yang duduk dengan gelisah disampingnya. Ia tau ini pengalaman pertama Sungmin. Terlebih mereka tampil sebagai 'suami-istri' di depan kolega bisnisnya.

"Hei Kangin-ah, kau datang dengan siapa?" Seorang namja tambun menghampiri Kangin. Ia masih berdiri menatap Sungmin yang makin meremas tangannya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kenalkan, dia Lee Sungmin istriku dan Sungmin-ah ini Shindong, dia rekan bisnisku" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Shindong takut-takut. Dalam hatinya namja manis ini khawatir jika Kangin akan dicemoh karena memiliki istri seorang namja sepertinya.

"S-Sungmin imnida" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya. Hatinya sedikit mencelos saat menyadari tak ada respon dari namja tambun itu. 'Dia pasti akan mencemoh kami' batinnya menduga.

"Huwaaa! Istrimu imut sekali Kangin-ah! Kau beruntung teman! Hai Sungmin, aku Shindong, kau bisa memanggilku Shindong hyung, sepertinya kau masih dibawah dua puluh tahun" Tanpa di duga Shindong mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. Ia terpaku melihat wajah manis istri temannya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku berusia 23 tahun hyung"

"Jinjja? Wah, kau awet muda Sungmin-ah" Shindong sudah duduk nyaman disamping kursi Kangin.

"Ya, dia memang ahli menipu orang dengan wajahnya" Kangin ikut menimpali. Menghasilkan rengutan dari Sungmin.

Tak berselang lama, satu persatu rekan bisnis Kangin berdatangan. Mereka saling menyapa dan bersenda gurau. Tentu saja kali ini Sungmin ikut menimpali, sejak di puji Shindong tadi ia jadi tak merasa canggung lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Benar kau tak ingin ku antar masuk?" Sungmin menggeleng. Ini sudah larut malam dan Kangin harus segera pulang untuk beristirahat karena besok masih harus bekerja.

"Mianhae, gara-gara aku kau jadi pulang terlambat dan kakimu juga jadi terkilir" Kangin menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin lembut. Merasa bersalah dengan keadaan istrinya sekarang. Selesai makan malam tadi, Kangin dan 5 rekannya memutuskan untuk lanjut karaoke bersama. Mereka memang teman satu sekolah dulu yang kebetulan kini jadi rekan bisnis. Saking asyiknya menari dan bernyanyi, Kaki Sungmin terkilir saat Kangin menariknya dance.

"Aniyo, kau sudah memijitnya dengan baik. Jadi sudah tak sakit lagi."

Kangin tersenyum lembut. Istrinya memang sosok yang baik hati. "Karena aku sudah memijitnya, aku minta hadiahku"

"Mwo? Hadiah? Hadiah apa sih hyung kau ini ada-ada saja!"

Kangin menepuk telinjuknya di bibir. Mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk menciumnya disana. "Andwae! Aku tak mau!"

"Ayolah yeobo~ masa harus aku terus yang menyerangmu duluan. Kau kan istriku sudah sepatutnya melayaniku aniya?" Kangin mengerling nakal sambil terus mengelus lembut tangan Sungmin yang ia genggam. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke arah Sungmin. Sedikit susah karena mobil Kangin yang kecil.

"Ani!"

"Ayolah~ hanya poppo!"

"Shireo! Aku malu hyung!"

"Yeobo~"

"Tidak mau hyung~"

"Kalo kau tidak mau aku akan menelanjangimu disini dan melakukan malam pertama kita saat ini juga. Bagaimana?"

"YA!" Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya didada. Badannya sedikit mundur karena melihat senyum-lebih tepatnya seringai Kangin. "Bagaimana? Poppo atau aku akan memperkosamu disini?"

"Ish! Mesum! Mesum! Aku kan sudah bilang belum siap! Baiklah-baiklah, tutup matamu dulu yeobo"

Kangin tersenyum lebar lalu mulai menutup matanya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir suaminya itu. Hanya sepersekian detik saja.

"Sebentar sekali" Kangin mencebik. Ia masih ingin dicium Sungmin.

"Sudah pulang sana! Aku takut eomma kenapa-kenapa. Lagi pula kau harus istirahat. Aku masuk dulu ne yeobo. Annyeong~"

Kangin mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangan sebelum melajukan mobilnya menjauhi mansion Kyuhyun.

"Ssshh.. bohong kalau aku bilang ini sudah tak sakit." Sungmin berjalan tertatih dari gerbang. Sama sekali tak menyadari seseorang yang menatapnya tajam dari jendela yang berada di sebelah pintu masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung berjalan mengendap memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. saat mengetahui bahwa atasannya itu masih betah membaca buku di bawah, ia berencana menggeledah kamar Kyuhyun dan mencari tau Box yang tempo hari dibawa oleh Heechul. Tentu saja ia masih penasaran dan ia yakin Heechul pasti menitipkannya pada Kyuhyun karena Heechul menginap di kamar Kyuhyun saat baru tiba kala itu.

"Dimana ya? Aku yakin pasti disini!" Yesung mulai membuka laci meja nakas, memeriksa kolong tempat tidur hingga kamar mandi pribadi Kyuhyun namun semuanya nihil.

"Yaiss.. dimana kotak itu eoh? Ah! Masih ada satu tempat lagi!" Yesung berjalan mendekat ke arah lemarai besar Kyuhyun.

Cklek-

"Huehehe, tidak dikunci! Keberuntungan!" Yesung membuka lemari besar itu dengan perlahan. Takut-takut suaranya akan terdengar Kyuhyun dibawah atau membangunkan Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap di kamar samping.

"Ketemu! Tak ku sangka semudah ini!" Yesung berjongkok menggapai box hitam itu yang ternyata ada di bagian pojok dalam lemari.

Keningnya berkerut begitu ia membuka box yang sedari tadi ia cari."Ige mwoya? Wig? Baju dan koleksi baju-baju mini Heebum? Sial! Jadi isinya hanya ini? Ku kira ia membawa bom atau sesuatu yang penting!" Yesung terus mengumpat. Mengumpati isi box yang ternyata diluar ekspektasinya dan mengumpati kebodohannya yang susah-susah menyelinap dan mencari box yang isinya tak penting.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Tubuh Yesung menegang kala pendengarannya menangkap suara derap kaki makin mendekat. Sontak ia menutup kembali box itu dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari. "Semoga Kyuhyun tidak sadar aku disini"

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja membuka pintu mansion kala tangannya ditarik begitu erat menaiki tangga oleh sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Kyuhyun. Cengkraman pria itu terasa panas membakar pergelangan tangannya. Rontaannya pun terasa percuma karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghentikan aksinya.

Cklek

Blam-

BUGHH

"Akhh!" Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun menghempasnya diranjang namja tampan itu. hey, kakinya masih sakit akibat terkilir tadi dan sekarang ia malah dihempas dengan keras setelah diseret dari lantai satu tadi.

"Apa mau mu Lee Sungmin? apa kau bahagia sudah bersenang-senang dengan suami mu hm?" Kyuhyun berdiri menatap Sungmin dingin. Sementara Yesung yang mengintip dari celah kecil lemari mengerutkan kening ketika dilihatnya Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah? Apa karena hyung pulang malam? Mianhae dongsaeng, hyung harus menunggu Kangin hyung selesai dulu" Sungmin memasang wajah minta maafnya yang justru makin membuat emosi Kyuhyun melambung.

Dongsaeng? Jadi Sungmin hanya menganggapnya dongsaeng setelah semua yang mereka lakukan? Ya, tentu saja kau hanya di anggap adik Kyuhyun-ah! Dia sudah memiliki suami dan kau hanya orang asing yang tak tau malu karena berharap lebih! -Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hati.

"Kau menghempasku setelah meraih tanganku untuk terbang bersama mu! Kau bersenang-senang dengannya setelah sebelumnya denganku, kau kira kau siapa bisa mempermainkanku HAH?!" Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia terkejut mendengat teriakan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak bisa ia tangkap maksudnya. Apa ia berbuat kesalahan karena tak izin terlebih dahulu?

"Kakimu sakit?" Sungmin mengangguk samar saat pertanyaan bernada tak bersahabat dari Kyuhyun mengalun. Dari mana Kyuhyun tau kakinya habis terkilir?

"Ahaha! Aku tak menyangka Eunhyuk benar! Kalian melakukannya berapa lama? Apa kau terlalu menikmatinya hingga lupa pulang? JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? kenapa kau marah?"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, " Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana melihat keadaanmu begini? Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis!"

"Kyuhmmmpptttttttt" Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menindih dan melumat bibirnya kasar. Ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin berontak tapi cengkraman Kyuhyun pada tengkuknya membuat pria manis itu tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Hmmpptttt

Euung~~

Erangan Sungmin menggema dikamar itu. Kyuhyun masih ganas melumat belahan kenyal Sungmin. Dadanya terbakar mengingat keadaan Sungmin saat pulang tadi dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah melumat kasar bibir yang tadi ia lihat berciuman mesra dengan Kangin di mobil.

Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia tau ini salah dan sangat tak pantas baginya yang sudah memiliki suami tapi sebagian dari tubuhnya seolah menginginkan gerakan kasar Kyuhyun dibibirnya. menyentuhnya begitu intim dan panas.

Yesung menegang. Matanya melotot melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menindih Sungmin serta suara kecipak yang tiba-tiba menyapa gendang telinganya. "Astaga! Me-mereka berciuman? Ap-apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin? ini tidak boleh terjadi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, yang jelas ini adalah chap terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. Lebih dari 7k hehehe~

Disini mulai kompleks. Dan kedepannya hurt-nya akan sedikit demi sedikit mulai kerasa. Oya, soal Seohyun, itu emang nyebelin sih, tapi tahan ye.. ini demi Kyumin juga nantinya. Saya aja yang ngetik gondok #nah loh?

Jangan ada yang ngerasa sebel ma Kangmin ya, romantisme dan skinship mereka kan wajar sebagai pasangan yang udah nikah, malah akan aneh kalo mereka gak ada interaksi kayak gitunya..

Dan chap ini juga akan menjadi pembuka buat chap-chap depan yang naik rate #smirk

gimana? Cast baru yang muncul di chap ini? semoga gak ngecewain^^

NC? maybe chap depan atau dua chap lagi, entah NC KangMin atau KyuMin masih rahasia XD *Wink*

Dan soal yang nanya box itu, itu bukan sesuatu yang penting banget kok, itu aku buat jadi jembatan Yesung mergokin KyuMin hohoho #Hug Yeye

Oya, chap panjang ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf aku, melihat jumlah siders yang sempet bkin aku kaget yang makin kesini makin banyak, dan juga atas nasehat temen, Mungkin aku bakal mutusin buat update tiap hari minggu aja. Seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali.

Dia sampe ngomelin aku gini "Kamu tuh capek-capek update cepet tapi siders malah makin banyak! Itu namanya gak dihargai!" hahahaha... buat nae chingu yang yeopo~ aku pikirin lagi ya, makasih udah care^^

Tapi jujur aja aku paling gak bisa nahan godaan buat nyenengin readers aku tercinta dengan update cepet keke~ yang sering ngikutin fict aku pasti tau kan? XD

Tapi kali ini aku rasa temenku yang cantik-ehem tapi galak itu ada benernya, emm.. biar adil dan gak ngecewain kalian, aku minta pendapat, gimana? Kalian juga berhak bersuara dan aku juga musti dengerin dr kalian jg kan?

Makasih buat yang udah review kemaren, yang udah mau baca ff ni, buat sider juga...aku sebenernya gak marah kok, cuman pengen kalian setidaknya ninggalin jejak, Queen juga pengen ngobrol sama kalian^^ timbal balik gitu~

Aduh aku cuap-cuap kebanyakan lagi, oke dah sampe sini aja chingudeul^^ Review lagi nde? SARANGHAEEEEEEEEEEEEE (^0^)/


	8. Chapter 8

Choose Me, Please!

.

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sebelumnya Queen harap kalian bacanya jangan di skip-skip karena takutnya kalian justru akan melewatkan beberapa hal penting yang ada di chap ini. Tenang aja, ini aman untuk KyuMin shipper dan semuanya sesuai dengan alur cerita jadi baca keseluruhan aja, kalo jengkel atau gemes gigit bantal aja otte? Kkk~ #ditimpuk.

Chap ini ada adegan NC jadi yang gak suka jangan baca yaaa..apalagi nge-bash kkk~ Jja, ini special buat kalian, my beloved readers.. enJOY~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhmmmpptttttttt" Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menindih dan melumat bibirnya kasar. Ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin berontak tapi cengkraman Kyuhyun pada tengkuknya membuat pria manis itu tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Hmmpptttt

Euung~~

Erangan Sungmin menggema dikamar itu. Kyuhyun masih ganas melumat belahan kenyal Sungmin. Dadanya terbakar mengingat keadaan Sungmin saat pulang tadi dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah melumat kasar bibir yang tadi ia lihat berciuman mesra dengan Kangin di mobil.

Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia tahu ini salah dan sangat tak pantas baginya yang sudah memiliki suami tapi sebagian dari tubuhnya seolah menginginkan gerakan kasar Kyuhyun dibibirnya. Menyentuhnya begitu intim dan panas.

Yesung menegang. Matanya melotot melihat Kyhuhyun yang tiba-tiba menindih Sungmin serta suara kecipak yang menyapa gendang telinganya. "Astaga! Me-mereka berciuman? Ap-apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin? ini tidak boleh terjadi!"

**.**

**.**

"Eottokhae? Ini salah! Ini salah!" Yesung terus meracau di dalam lemari. Mulutnya komat-kamit-meski dalam mode berbisik. Tentu saja ia masih sayang nyawa jika tertangkap basah sedang menyusup dikamar atasannya itu.

"Aku harus apa?! Apa aku keluar saja dan langsung menyeret Kyuhyun?"

"Ani, Ani! Bisa mati aku di tangan titisan iblis itu!"

"Atau aku biarkan saja dan berjalan mengendap keluar? Ah! Yesungie pabbo! Kau harus menyadarkan mereka!" Yesung meremas jemarinya yang kecil. Otaknya tengah berputar mencari jalan keluar agar bisa menghentikan aksi Kyumin tanpa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

TING

Tiba-tiba pria emo itu tersenyum lebar. Kepalanya baru saja menangkap ide yang entah melayang kemana tadi.

Dirogohnya saku celana training yang tengah ia kenakan. Mengeluarkan benda pipih berwarna putih miliknya dan mendial nomor yang ia hapal di luar kepala.

KRIIIIIIINGG KRIIIIINGGG KRIIIIINGGGG

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar dering telepon rumah yang berasal dari lantai satu. Keadaan mansion yang sunyi membuat suara deringnya terdengar lumayan jelas dari lantai atas termasuk kamar Kyuhyun sendiri.

Obsidan pekatnya menatap wajah Sungmin dengan mata yang terpejam dengan raut ketakutan. Bola mata namja manis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan peluh yang mengalir dipelipisnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun, refleks gerakan bibirnya berhenti walau masih bertaut dengan bibir Sungmin. Bagai dihantam godam tak kasat mata, pria itu membeliak kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan Sungmin seperti ini? Memarahi namja mungil itu tanpa alasan yang jelas lalu melumat bibirnya kasar. Ini jelas bukan dirinya. Terlebih, ia tak pantas marah. Sungmin adalah hyung yang baik baginya dan pria itu juga telah mempunyai seorang suami, wajar jika mereka bermesraan. Bagaiman bisa ia bertindak layaknya kekasih yang mendapati kekasihnya berselingkuh? Pria tampan itu menggeleng, ini salahnya! Dari awal memang sudah salah...Salah karena memiliki rasa pada pria yang berstatuskan istri orang.

Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya, ia sedikit meringis kala melihat tubuh Sungmin yang gemetar. Sekejam itukah ia hingga membuat Sungmin ketakutan? Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, bagaimana bisa ia lepas kendali dan menyakiti pria tak berdosa ini. Entah bagaimana reaksi Sungmin nanti..

Didekapnya pria itu lembut, "Mianhae Sungmin hyung.. ak-aku tak tau kenapa ak-" Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau boleh memukulku, tapi tolong maafkan aku hyung, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu dan maaf atas kelancanganku. Sungguh! Aku sendiri tak tau ada apa denganku."

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. Ia sontak memundurkan tubuhnya takut jika Kyuhyun akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Mianhae hyung...jeongmal mianhae" Kyuhyun makin mencelos miris melihat reaksi Sungmin yang nampaknya tak ingin ia dekati. Sesuatu disudut hatinya terasa tercubit mendapat respon seperti itu.

Sungmin masih diam. Bukan, bukan maksudnya untuk tak merespon atau bahkan mengacuhkan permintaan maaf Kyuhyun. ia hanya sedang bergelut dengan sebagian dari dirinya sendiri. Merutuki bagaimana bisa ia sempat terlena dan bahkan menerima sentuhan dari pria lain yang bahkan belum pernah ia terima dari suaminya sendiri. Ia adalah 'istri' Kangin dan secara otomatis tubuhnya juga milik Kangin, lalu bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan pria lain menyentuhnya seintim itu? ia merasa tengah mengkhianati suaminya sekarang.

"Hyung.. aku mohon jangan diam saja, ak-aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin diam sejenak. Ia mengamati manik Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"Jika kau sedang ada masalah dikantor, ceritalah padaku.. jangan memendamnya hingga kau melakukan hal-hal aneh diluar batas sadarmu sendiri. Hyung akan berusaha membantumu sebisa mungkin, dan soal yang tadi..hyung akan melupakannya. Kau hanya sedang bingung sekarang.. dan hyung mengerti."

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Apakah secara tak langsung Sungmin menganggapnya tengah stress dengan masalah kantor hingga menyerangnya seperti tadi? Apakah Sungmin menganggap tak ada alasan khusus di dalamnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Ah! Tentu saja Sungmin akan menganggapnya gila jika ia tahu bahwa orang yang ia anggap dongsaeng diam-diam menyukainya-batin Kyuhyun miris.

"Dan ...aku ingin kau merahasiakan ini dari Kangin hyung.. aku tak mau ia salah paham. Kau harus melupakan kejadian ini, Arrachi? Mungkin kau butuh sering-sering berduaan dengan Seohyun Kyu, dia kekasihmu.. sudah seharusnya kalian saling berbagi. Bukankah kalian menjadi kekasih karena saling mencintai?" Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut. Ditatapnya obsidan itu lekat seolah meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika pria itu memang membutuhkan sosok kekasihnya.

"Aku mengerti..dan keluarlah, aku ingin istirahat." Sungmin mengernyit bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ia kembali melihat sisi dingin Kyuhyun seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pria itu dulu. Raut wajah yang penuh dengan kesan waspada pada siapa pun yang tak ia perkenankan untuk menyentuh hidupnya.

Pria mungil itu memutuskan untuk beranjak, keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun saat melihat sang pemilik menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. 'mungkin Kyuhyun ingin berendam dulu sebelum tidur'-pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa sudah aman?" Yesung bergumam sendiri. Rencananya berhasil dan sekarang Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, itu artinya ia juga bisa secepatnya keluar dari sana mengingat mungkin Kyuhyun sedang mandi karena samar-samar ia bisa mendengar gemericik air dari kamar mandi.

Kriettt..

"Aku harus cepat sebelum Kyuhyun keluar" Yesung keluar dan mendesah lega karena tak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Aku tak menyangka box itu akan membawaku pada sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang mabuk sampai melakukan hal itu pada Sungmin" Ucapnya sambil menutup pintu dan melenggang masuk ke kamar tamu.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung saat sapaannya tak di tanggapi oleh Kyuhyun. Pria kurus itu masuk dan menyerahkan sebuah map yang harus ditanda tangani namja tampan itu.

Sret sret sret

Kyuhyun memeriksa berkas itu sebentar lalu membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana. "Kau bisa pergi" ucapnya dingin lalu kembali memeriksa tumpukan berkas dimejanya.

Eunhyuk mengerjab sekali dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak menatapnya sama sekali sejak ia masuk tadi. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau ia memang tengah bermimpi? Kyuhyun kembali menjelma menjadi sosok Kyuhyun yang dulu padahal semalam semua masih baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?

Eunhyuk sadar, sejak Sungmin ada di mansion ia merasa perlahan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sedikit hangat. Tentu saja itu berubahan yang menggembirakan mengingat kadang ia iba melihat namja itu bergelung dengan kesepian yang ia buat sendiri. Bahkan tak jarang ia melupakan sosoknya dan Yesung yang sudah tentu bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Tapi dalam kondisi apapun namja itu bergeming, tak juga bergerak untuk sekedar menggenggam tangannya atau Yesung ketika namja itu butuh sandaran. Semuanya ia lakukan sendiri. Menjadikannya sosok yang begitu gelap dibanding manusia umumnya. Gelap karena pribadinya yang tak mudah di dekati, membuat beberapa orang frustasi bahkan hanya untuk berbincang dengannya. Sosok yang selalu menghalau cahaya-itu sebutan yang Eunhyuk berikan.

Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas kini ia kembali melihat raut dingin dan gelap itu menguar dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk tahu ini tak baik-baik saja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi tapi bodohnya ia sama sekali tak punya bayangan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan penyebab dari kembalinya Kyuhyun yang dulu.

"Kau digaji bukan untuk melamun Eunhyuk-ssi!" nada dingin Kyuhyun kembali membuat Eunhyuk tersentak. Ia yakin ini bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. "Ye, presdir" ia membungkuk sekilas sebelum melangkah keluar.

**.**

**.**

Kriett

Blam-

"Ini awal mimpi buruk! Ada apa dengannya!" Yesung menoleh ketika dilihatnya Enhyuk mendengus sembari melonggarkan simpul dasinya.

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau ke ruanganku jam segini." Eunhyuk kembali mendengus, ia berjalan sedikit menghentak menghampiri Yesung yang nampak mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Laporan mungkin.

"Aku pikir aku sudah gila tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan!" Yesung menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Namja itu masih diam meski matanya menatap Eunhyuk yang duduk di depannya.

Ingatannya kembali berputar mengenai kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi. Ya, pagi tadi ia memang sudah mulai menyadari perubahan pada maknae mereka itu. Mulai dari ia yang diam saja saat mereka bergurau di meja makan, sampai tak membalas ucapan hati-hati dari Sungmin. dan soal kejadian dikamar Kyuhyun itu, sampai sekarang ia sendiri tak tahu dan tak mau menyimpulkan apa-apa. Lagi pula semalam ia juga mendengar ucapan Sungmin jadi ia tak memikirkan alasan lainnya lagi. Toh Kyuhyun memang sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin saja kan ia memang tengah stress.

"Dia hanya terlalu sibuk Eunhyuk-ah, sebaiknya kau tak berbuat sesuatu yang bisa memancing amarahnya. Cha, kembalilah keruanganmu. Ini masih jam kerja."

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Kyuhyun melempar pajangan meja yang dapat dijangkaunya. Emosinya tiba-tiba kembali membuncah ketika kata-kata Sungmin terngiang ditelinganya. Melupakannya? Sebegitu tak pentingkah kejadian kemarin hingga Sungmin menyuruhnya melupakan semua dan menganggap ia hanya tengah stress. Padahal ia mati-matian mengekspresikan perasaannya malam itu.

Sungguh miris, ia akui ini kali pertama ia jatuh cinta dan ia tak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Kenapa hidup begitu kejam padanya? Orang-orang yang ia sayangi tak pernah bisa ia miliki. Dimulai dari eommanya yang telah lama pergi dan sekarang Sungmin, namja manis yang sepertinya tak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Apakah ini kutukan dari langit? Tidak! Kyuhyun bukanlah orang kolot yang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu tapi melihat bagaimana hidupnya yang selalu sendiri, pemikiran konyol itu kadang muncul.

Mungkin ia memang harus melupakan Sungmin dan perasaan yang ia punya. Untuk apa ia pertahankan jika orang yang ingin ia cintai menolaknya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik?

Perjanjian itu. Ya, Kyuhyun sadar karena perjanjian itulah ia bisa mengenal Sungmin. Dan karena perjanjian itu pula sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan Sungmin. Semua akan berakhir tak lama lagi dan itu artinya ia akan mulai membunuh perasaannya sendiri mulai dari sekarang karena ia tahu Sungmin dan Kangin saling memiliki. Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki perasaan konyol untuk memiliki Sungmin? ironis sekali.

"Oppa~" Lengkingan manja itu menyentak lamunan Kyuhyun. Ia melirik Seohyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Ucapnya datar.

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia mencoba melangkah seanggun mungkin ke arah Kyuhyun. Rok mini yang ia kenakan sukses mengekspos paha putihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu oppa~ wajarkan kalau aku merindukan kekasihku?"

Kekasih? Ya, Kyuhyun dengan berat hati mengakui jika gadis itu adalah kekasihnya. Tapi masalahnya ia tak mencintainya sama sekali bahkan juga tak menyukainya.

"Aku sibuk. Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang bekerja?" Kyuhyun tahu jika Seohyun merupakan salah satu sekertaris dari perusahaan besar yang bekerja di bidang properti.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku merindukanmu oppa~ boss ku juga tak keberatan" Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun masih memasang tampang datarnya. "Aku sedang memeriksa laporan, tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

Seohyun yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun berdecak. Ia tau jika kekasihnya ini memang gila kerja dan minim ekspresi. "Tapi aku tak mau keluar, aku ingin menemanimu oppa~"

"Aku tak ingin berdebat. Kalau kau tak mau keluar, cukup duduk diam disana" Kyuhyun berujar dingin dan menatap sofa merah marun jauh di depannya. Mengisyaratkan Seohyun untuk duduk disana.

"Baiklah! Issh.. " Seohyun berjalan menghentak tapi pada akhirnya ia menyilangkan kakinya anggun di sofa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seohyun memilih bermain dengan ponselnya. Sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih fokus memeriksa lembar demi lembar berkas di mejanya. Dalam hati ia terkikik, membayangkan ia akan mempunyai suami yang gila kerja seperti Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti hidupnya akan makmur, yang perlu ia kerjakan hanya melahirkan anak perempuan yang akan menemaninya shopping keliling dunia. Ahh..indahnya hidup-batinnya senang.

Kyuhyun masih fokus meski kadang keningnya berkerut ketika suara dari ponsel Seohyun mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia mendesah lega. Berkas laporan yang harus segera ia periksa sudah rampung semua. Itu artinya mereka hanya tinggal realisasi saja.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Obsidannya terpejam sebelum kembali terbuka dan memandang sosok Seohyun yang nampak masih asyik dengan ponselnya.

Gadis itu adalah kekasihnya sekarang. Konyol sekali! Dan lagi Sungmin menyuruhnya sering-sering berbagi dengan Seohyun? Lelucon macam apa itu?

Kyuhyun tak memungkiri jika Seohyun memang cantik, kakinya jenjang dan kulitnya putih. tapi hatinya sama sekali tak bereaksi jika berdekatan dengan yeoja itu. berbanding terbalik ketika ia bersama dengan Sungmin...

Kyuhyun mengerjab, bagaimana bisa sekarang ia melihat Sungmin duduk disana. bukankah tadi yang duduk disana itu Seohyun?

Merasakan tatapan intens dari seseorang, Seohyun mendongak dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan mendamba. Seketika hatinya menghangat, mungkinkah sekarang Kyuhyun tertarik padanya? Tanpa ragu Seohyun membenarkan letak duduknya, ia tak lagi menyilangkan kakinya seperti tadi. Yeoja itu menyeringai dengan apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

Gadis itu dengan sengaja mengacak rambut pirangnya dan sedikit mengangkangkan kakinya. Ia kemudian mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayu yang menjadi andalannya. Hanya satu harapannya. Kyuhyun terangsang dan langsung menyerangnya.

Hah~ mimpi saja kau Seohyun-ssi! Tidak tahukah kau jika pria yang tengah kau goda sebenarnya tengah membayangkan orang lain? Miris sekali hidupmu kekeke~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memandang takjub apartemen Heechul yang dipenuhi prabot mewah. Tak heran memang mengingat letaknya yang berada dalam kawasan elit Cheongdam-dong. Tadi setelah Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Eunhyuk berangkat ke kantor, Heechul muncul dan mengajaknya ke sini.

"Namanya Heebum" Sungmin tengah berdiri memperhatikan sebuah potret kucing menggemaskan kala Heechul datang dan memberinya segelas orange jus. "Itu hadiah dari Hannie saat sebulan hubungan kami dulu." Lanjutnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Pria cantik itu menyalakan tivi dan terlihat mengganti beberapa chanel.

"Dia menggemaskan"

Sungmin ikut duduk di samping Heechul. "Hyung.. kau tak ingin kembali pada kekasihmu?" Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya. Heechul memang sudah menceritakan prihal pertemuannya dengan Hangeng selama di perjalanan tadi. Dan dari ekspresi namja cantik itu, Sungmin tahu jika mereka saling mencintai-sangat malah.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku sudah cukup sering melihatnya bersama gadis-gadis kaya itu dan ia selalu mengatakan tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka. Lalu kenapa ia menolak menikahiku kalau ia memang mencintaiku?" nada suara Heechul kembali dingin.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bagaiman Hangeng-ssi tapi sepertinya ia sangat mencintaimu hyung. Mungkin saja ia punya rencana lain."

"Kau pikir begitu?" Sungmin mengangguk. Ia masih menatap Heechul yang masih asyik dengan tontonannya.

"Anehnya dia juga bilang begitu, haha~ konyol sekali!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak kembali? Kau tak merindukan mereka?"

"Satu-satunya yang sangat ku rindukan adalah Heebum. Tapi aku yakin Mama menjaganya dengan baik." Pandangan matanya terlihat sendu. Bohong. Sungmin tahu Heechul tengah berbohong.

"Kau beruntung Sungmin-ah."

"Ne?"

Heechul memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. "Kau beruntung sudah menikah. Saling mencintai dan memiliki."

Sungmin terpaku dan Heechul tahu bahwa mungkin ia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah.

"Saat kau jatuh cinta dulu, rasanya seperti apa hyung?"

"Ndee?"

"Jawab saja" pinta Sungmin. Heechul mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap langit-langit, "Saat pertama melihat Hangeng, hatiku berdebar kencang. Saat bersamanya aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri dan melupakan semua beban yang menghimpitku. Obat yang paling mujarab saat hatiku gundah adalah senyumnya. Meyakinkanku bahwa masih ada dia didunia ini yang akan menjagaku"

"Dan aku tak pernah merasakan itu pada suamiku."

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Aku dijodohkan. Kami tidak saling mencintai. Satu-satunya yang sedang kami lakukan adalah belajar mencintai satu sama lain demi wasiat mendiang Appa suamiku"

Bohong jika Heechul tak kaget. Ia sangat kaget malah. Sama sekali tak menyangka pria ceria seperti Sungmin ternyata terjebak dalam pernikahan seperti itu. "Apa kau bahagia? Maksudku kalian sudah lama menikah jadi tak mungkin kan kalau kalian sama sekali tak saling menci-"

"Tidak Hyung! Aku tak tahu... yang ku tahu hanya kami sedang mencobanya sekarang." Ucap Sungmin sendu.

"Ah! Kenapa malah membahas ini. Kita tadi kan sedang membahas percintaan hyung dengan pangeran China itu keke~" Sungmin mengerling pada Heechul. Sifat jahilnya kembali muncul.

"Tsk! Apa tak ada yang lain yang bisa dibicarakan he? Aku muak dengan dia. Pangeran apanya~" Heechul mencibir dan mulai memencet-mencet remot brutal.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya hyung~ kau merindukannya, begitukan?" Alis Sungmin naik turun menggoda Heechul yang mulai dihiasi rona merah samar di pipinya. "Diamlah Sungminie! Aku sudah bilang tidak"

"Heechullie?" Baik Sungmin maupun Heechul sama sama kaget melihat orang yang kini berada di pintu apartemen. Hey, sejak kapan pria ini masuk-batin keduanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk heh?" Heechul berujar sinis. Ia benar-benar merasa kecolongan kali ini. Niatnya menghindar, ehh orang yang dihindari justru bisa menemukannya disini.

"Aku tau segalanya tentangmu sayang..dan siapa pria ini?" Hangeng menunjuk Sungmin yang masih duduk.

"Dia calon suamiku, kami akan menikah seminggu lagi!"

"Hyu-"

"Apa maksudmu Tan Heechul! " Hangeng menggeram dan Sungmin tau kini ia tengah berhadapan dengan kekasih hyung-nya itu. di liriknya sekilas Heechul yang melemparkan pandangan memohon padanya.

"Kau tak dengar? Dia calon suamiku! Apa masih kurang jelas?" Heechul berdiri dan bersendekap. Memasang pose angkuh seorang Kim Heechul.

"Satu-satunya orang yang berhak menikahimu hanya aku, apa kau lupa?"

"Oya?"

CHUP~

Hangeng melotot melihat Heechul menarik Sungmin dan mencium bibirnya. Namja cantik itu melumatnya sebentar lalu menyeringai puas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah Hangeng terlihat memerah. Ia berjalan mendekat dan langsung merengkuh tengkuk sang kekasih yang lagi-lagi membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan emosi.

Pria berwajah oriental itu melumat bibir Heechul kasar. Satu lengannya mendekap sang kekasih begitu erat hingga tak bisa menolak cumbuannya.

Selagi pasangan itu tengah bergumul dalam ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Sungmin hanya membatu. Pertama ia terkejut karena Heechul tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat dibibir dan yang kedua ia disuguhkan tontonan yang tak pernah ia lihat-pergumulan namja dengan namja. Live didepan matanya!

Hangeng makin ganas menyerang Heechul. Ia bahkan terang-terangan meremas genital sang kekasih dihadapan Sungmin yang blushing. Seolah menunjukkan jika ialah satu-satunya yang berkuasa atas namja cantik itu.

SRAKK

Hangeng menarik kemeja abu Heechul hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Heechul berontak tapi cengkraman Hangeng di tengkuknya membuat namja cantik itu tak dapat bergerak.

"Se-sebaiknya aku pergi. Annyeong hyung" Sungmin bergegas pergi dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Saat hendak menutup pintu ia sempat melihat Hangeng membopong Heechul ke salah satu kamar dan itu membuat Sungmin membatu. Di benaknya bukan sosok Kangin yang melintas... melainkan Kyuhyun yang mencium bibirnya kasar.

'DEG'

"Ada apa denganku Tuhan?"

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Kyuhyun baru saja mencapai basement saat obsidannya menangkap pria yang ia kenal tengah mengumpat di line telepon. Ia mendekat kala pria itu dengan kasar memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Yunho?" Pria yang baru akan membuka pintu mobilnya itu menoleh. Mendapati Kyuhyun dengan seorang gadis yang tengah mengerucut dibelakangnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah mau pulang?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sekedar informasi Yunho adalah wakilnya di perusahaannya. Wakil presdir yang sering menggantikan Kyuhyun menghandle proyek di luar negeri.

"Kau tampak kacau" Yunho menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil. "Ya, aku sedang ada masalah dirumah. Seorang lelaki terang-terangan mengatakan jika dia menyukai Jaejoong. Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Lelaki macam apa yang ingin memiliki wanita yang sudah bersuami? Apa ia tak punya harga diri!"

Bagai disambar petir. Kyuhyun seolah bercermin dari keluhan Yunho. Ya, ia sama dengan laki-laki itu. Mencintai istri orang lain.

Kyuhyun seorang pria tampan dan mapan. Dia sukses dan disegani. Pantaskah ia melakukan hal rendah dengan mencintai istri orang lain? Lagi pula orang yang ia cintai tak membalas perasaannya. Bukankah ia terlihat seperti seorang pengemis yang minta dicintai?dimana harga dirinya!

"Harusnya ia mencari wanita lain. Wanita lajang tentu saja. Menikah lalu punya anak. Jangan malah mengganggu istri orang." Yunho masih saja bersungut-sungut jika mengingat lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya pada sang istri.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ya?" Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang melamun di depan bawahannya sendiri. "Sudah sore, aku duluan Yunho-ya! Jaga istri mu."

Kyuhyun menepuk sekilas bahu Yunho lalu melenggang menuju mobilnya. Pikirannya masih melayang memikirkan nasib cintanya yang terlarang. Bahkan ia tak protes saat Seohyun duduk di samping kursi kemudi . Terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUKK

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disalah satu single sofa yang ada diruang tamu. Dilonggarkannya simpul dasi yang terasa mencekiknya sedari tadi. Selang beberapa menit, Seohyun muncul dan ikut duduk di sana.

"Oppa~ kapan kita bisa kencan?" Alis Kyuhyun menukik saat Seohyun melemparkan pertanyaan yang barang tentu tak pernah ia pikirkan sama sekali. Kencan? Bahkan jatuh cinta pun ia tak pernah!

"Aku lelah Seo, pergilah dengan temanmu" Ujarnya datar.

"Mana bisa begitu, yang namanya kencan harus dengan kekasih! Oppa lelah? Bagaimana kalau aku bantu menghilangkan lelahnya?" Seohyun menyeringai tipis lalu beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu dengan santainya duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dalam posisi mengangkang menghadap Kyuhyun. Membuat rok mini-nya tersingkap cukup banyak. Kelakuannya sungguh mirip dengan wanita-wanita panggilan diluar sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan dingin saat kedua tangan Seohyun terulur dan menyentuh pundaknya. Memijitnya lembut.

"Tentu saja menghilangkan lelah oppa~" Kerlingan menggoda Seohyun lemparkan ke arah Kyuhyun namun sayang Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengubah raut stoic di wajah tampannya.

"Tak perlu, turunlah!"

"Aniyo~! Oppa, bagaimana menurutmu dengan cerita Yunho-ssi tadi? Apa lelaki yang menggoda istrinya itu salah?" tangan Seohyun yang semula bertengger di pundak kini turun dan mengelus dada Kyuhyun seduktif. Rupanya gadis ini benar-benar memiliki segudang rencana untuk menaklukkan lelaki yang ia mau. "Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram mendengar pertanyaan Seohyun terlebih tangan gadis itu kini mulai berani.

"Ani, hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu saja.. Kalau menurutku, lelaki itu pasti tak tahu malu. Ia mengejar istri orang yang sudah tentu tidak akan berpaling dari suaminya. Lelaki seperti itu pasti hanyalah sampah bagi Yunho-ssi dan istrinya. Bodoh sekali dia mau merendahkan harga dirinya untu hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Mengemis seperti anjing kelaparan." Seohyun menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini mulai tak fokus. Sepertinya pra itu melamun dan Seohyun tau sedikit banyak kalimatnya tadi adalah penyebabnya. Ya, gadis itu memang sengaja, ia hanya ingin tahu bagaiman reaksi Kyuhyun tentang hal itu karna sejujurnya ia takut Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin diam-diam. Terlebih setelah ia melihat adegan ciuman tempo hari.

Kyuhyun mematung. Entah kenapa perkataan Yunho dan Seohyun berputar cepat dikepalanya. Seolah menertawakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras. Ia bukan binatang yang mengemis minta di kasihani. Matanya kini terpejam membayangkan kilasan memori bersama Sungmin belakangan ini, juga kemesraan Kangin dan Sungmin.

Seohyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan gadis itu memberanikan diri menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kekasih. Memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil disusul lumatan penuh nafsu.

Gadis itu terus menikmati aktifitasnya meski Kyuhyun masih termenung dan sama sekali tak membalas lumatannya. Sepertinya pria itu masih tak sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu pada tubuhnya. Buktinya matanya masih terpejam.

"Eungh~" Seohyun makin gencar melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Yeoja pirang itu kemudian meraih kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya tepat di depan dua bongkahan kembar yang menggantung didadanya. Ditekannya telapak tangan besar itu dengan maksud agar Kyuhyun meremas payudaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungh~~" Sungmin tertegun melihat dua sosok itu bercumbu mesra di salah satu single sofa yang menghadap langsung ke arah pintu masuk. Sepulang dari apartemen Heechul tadi, Sungmin memutuskan untuk belanja kebutuhan dapur di pasar tradisional. Saking asyiknya berbelanja ia sampai lupa waktu dan baru pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Tapi saat ia baru saja membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan Seohyun yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang bertaut erat dan tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas payudara gadis cantik itu.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas Sungmin merasa dadanya berdenyut aneh. Kakinya juga tak bisa digerakan padahal ia ingin sekali pergi dari sana, menaruh belanjaannya di dapur dan menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut.

Denyutan itu makin menjadi kala foxy-nya bertubrukan dengan obsidan kelam milik Kyuhyun yang baru saja terbuka, tepat menghujamnya hingga ke dasar.

Namja manis itu memperhatikan raut dingin Kyuhyun. hatinya kembali bergetar aneh, disusul persendiannya yang tiba-tiba melemas. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sukses membuatnya tak berdaya dalam ketidak tahuannya.

"Mianhae." Sungmin sedikit menunduk lalu berlalu cepat sambil menenteng dua kantung belanjaannya, melewati pasangan yang masih menautkan bibirnya itu.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Kangin termenung di ranjang dengan dua lengannya yang dijadikan bantalan kepala. Pria berbadan besar itu baru saja pulang dari kantor sejam yang lalu dan eommanya kembali menanyakan keadaan Sungmin.

"Hah~~ apa yang harus aku lakukan. Perusahaan sudah lebih baik tapi masalahnya aku dan Sungmin belum banyak perkembangan." Hati Kangin memang tengah gundah. Ia teringat janjinya dengan Sungmin untuk mulai belajar mencintai satu sama lain. Tak menyangkal, rasa sukanya pada Sungmin memang bertambah besar sejak mereka tak lagi tinggal serumah. Tapi masalahnya ia takut untuk memulainya, ia takut kalau Sungmin akan merasa tertekan karena gerakannya yang tergesa-gesa. Lagipula ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Bahkan kami belum melakukan malam pertama." Desahnya.

Ia jadi teringat perkataan salah satu temannya jika cinta bisa datang setelah seks. Dan mungkin saja hubungannya dengan Sungmin belum sempurna karena mereka belum melakukan itu.

"Apa aku minta saja langsung.. dengan lembut tentunya" Gumamnya dengan kening berkerut. "Kami sudah menikah tentu saja meminta itu adalah hal yang wajar bukan? siapa tahu saja setelah melakukan itu aku bisa memantapkan hatiku untuk mencintainya sebagai istriku, bukan dongsaeng lagi. Baiklah! Aku akan memintanya langsung" Pria kekar itu akhirnya terlelap dengan senyum yang mengembang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Agaknya Sungmin akan mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah. Sikapnya pagi ini pun sama dengan kemarin-kemarin, tetap dingin dan seolah enggan melihatnya. Kalau Sungmin tak salah hitung ini sudah hari ke-empat Kyuhyun berubah sikap terhadapnya. Pria itu akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam. Kadang kalau ia pulang lebih cepat, Kyuhyun akan memilih mengunci dirinya di ruang kerja dan lembur semalaman. Sungmin sampai merasa ada lagi Kyuhyun yang hangat seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Namja manis itu memilih merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia sedang tak berminat melakukan apapun. Setiap ia mencoba melakukan sesuatu, semangatnya tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana.

Drrrrtttt...Drrrrttt

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menekan tombol hijau disana.

"Ne hyung?"

"..."

"Nde? Ani, aku sedang tak ada kerjaan. Sekarang? Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Pip

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Kangin ingin menemuinya sekarang. Setidaknya ia tak akan merasa bosan untuk beberapa jam kedepan, lagipula ia juga sudah lima hari ini tak bertemu dengan suaminya karena tiba-tiba saja Kangin harus terbang ke Jepang karena salah satu rekan bisnisnya ingin agar pembicaraan proyek mereka dilakukan di sana mengingat istrinya tengah hamil tua dan tentu saja ia tak bisa ameninggalkan istrinya begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja sampai di kantor suaminya. dalam hati namja manis itu bersyukur melihat usaha sang suami membuahkan hasil. Perusahaan Kangin perlahan mulai menanjak dan omsetnya pun naik secara signifikan.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju sekertaris sang suami di lantai dua. Ya, gedung perusahaan Kangin yang baru memang hanya memiliki dua lantai dan juga tak terlalu besar. Hanya seukuran empat ruko yang digabung menjadi satu. Tapi tetap saja itu sudah perkembangan yang bagus mengingat bagaimana keadaan perusahaan yang dulu hampir bangkrut.

"Apa suamiku ada didalam noona?" Sungmin bertanya pada Sora, sekertaris suaminya.

"Nde nyonya, sajangnim ada diruangannya" Sora membungkuk sopan.

"Aiss... jangan memanggilku nyonya begitu noona, aku namja!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedang yeoja itu hanya tersenyum, Sungmin memang selalu seperti itu. imut dan menggemaskan. Sikap rendah hati dan perhatiannya membuat karyawan Kangin menyukai sosok pria manis itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

CKLEK-

"Neo wasseo? Maaf memintamu datang." Kangin menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. menggiring sang namja manis untuk duduk di single sofa panjang yang ada disana.

"Aniyo.. Gwaenchana hyung, lagi pula aku juga sedang tak sibuk. Jadi ada apa?" Sungmin duduk miring menghadap sang suami. Kedua tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Kangin.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku jarang mengunjungimu sekarang. Perusahaan sedang sibuk yeobo dan aku juga minta maaf karena belum bisa membebaskanmu dari perjanjian itu. Sebenarnya uang itu sudah berhasil ku kumpulkan, tapi aku masih membutuhkannya untuk menambah modal dan keperluan perusahaan yang lain."

"Apa kau marah jika aku tak mengembalikan uang itu pada Kyuhyun dalam waktu dekat ini meski uangnya telah terkumpul?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut lantas balas menggenggam tangan Kangin, "Aniyo~ memang lebih baik hyung menggunakan uang itu untuk keperluan perusahaan dulu, aku tak masalah toh hanya tinggal satu setengah bulan saja. Perusahaan ini sedang berkembang pesat, hyung harus mengoptimalkan peluang yang ada"

"Gomawo yeobo, aku beruntung sekali memiliki pendamping sebaik dirimu." Kangin merangkul istrinya lembut. Mengusap punggung sempit milik Sungmin dengan tangan besarnya.

"Saat di Jepang kemarin, aku menginap di rumah rekan bisnisku itu. ia menyarankan aku agar menghemat biaya menginap di hotel dan kau tahu? Aku terpesona melihat keluarga kecilnya, ia memiliki istri yang cantik, seorang anak lelaki berusia tiga tahun dan calon anak kedua mereka."

"Sungmin-ah..kita sudah menikah lebih dari dua tahun.. apa- em apa kau tak ingin memiliki anak?"

"Ye?" Sungmin tentu saja kanget. Tak pernah ia mendengar suaminya membicarakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya dan apa tadi? Anak? Ia jelas lelaki sama seperti Kangin, bagaimana bisa ia mengandung?

"Aku juga ingin memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia Sungmin-ah"

"T-tapi hyung..aku namja, aku tak akan bisa melahirkan seorang bayi" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa tak sempurna sebagai seorang istri.

"Hey, Aku tau kau namja sayang. Aku juga tak memintamu untuk bisa melahirkan bayi kita. Aku berencana mengadopsi bayi yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya. Bagaimana? Kita bisa merawatnya seperti merawat anak kandung kita sendiri" Kangin mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menatapnya lembut. Membuat namja manis itu merona samar karena wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa? Biasanya seorang suami menuntut penerus dari darahnya sendiri" Sungmin berucap lirih.

"Gwaenchana, aku tak masalah sama sekali sepanjang anak itu kau yang merawatnya. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik." Kangin terkekeh. Ia merasa gemas dengan sikap Sungmin yang malu-malu.

Perlahan sebelah tangannya bergerak menuju tengkuk Sungmin. menekannya hingga hidung mereka bergesekan satu sama lain.

"Sungmin-ah, bolehkah aku menyentuhmu? Aku ingin memiliki istri ku sepenuhnya." Suara rendah itu mengalun jelas ditelinga Sungmin. Membuatnya meremang. Terlebih posisi bibir mereka yang sangat dekat.

"K-Kangin hyung?"

"Aku tau kita masih belum saling mencintai. Tapi aku sedang berusaha...membuatku hanya melihatmu... maka dari itu ijinkan aku menjadikanmu sepenuhnya milikku...mungkin itu akan memudahkan kita untuk saling mencintai"

Sungmin dilanda kebingungan. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Menolak? Entahlah, dulu ia juga pernah menolak Kangin saat mereka akan melakukan 'itu', apa ia harus menolak lagi? Apa nanti kata Kangin. Dan kalau menerima... ia merasa takut, entah apa yang membuatnya takut.. yang jelas ia merasa belum siap dengan semua ini.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, ia adalah seorang istri yang wajib memenuhi nafkah batin sang suami, pantaskah ia disebut istri jika untuk melayani suaminya saja ia tak mau? Mungkin lebih baik ia menerima Kangin... bukankah ini juga yang ia inginkan? Rumah tangga yang wajar dan harmonis meski dari hasil perjodohan.

"Kau tak keberatankan?" Suara Kangin terdengar serak dan makin berat. Sepertinya namja itu memang tengah diseliputi hasrat yang menggebu.

Melihat tak ada penolakan dari Sungmin, Kangin memutuskan untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Perlahan bibirnya meraih shape M milik sang istri. Mengecupnya lembut disusul lumatan-lumatan kecil.

Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat. Terlebih saat sang suami mendekapnya kian erat dan menciumnya sedikit kasar. Bahunya bergetar menerima rangsangan panas dari lelaki berbadan besar itu.

Kangin terus melumat bibir Sungmin yang hanya pasif. Ia kemudian mendorong Sungmin agar terlentang disofa itu. Menindihnya dengan kaki yang masih menggantung dilantai. Sesekali meremas pinggul Sungmin cukup erat.

Cccckkkpp...

"Hyummppttt" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kangin saat dirasa dadanya sesak karena kehabisan nafas. Kangin mau tak mau melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ditatapnya Sungmin intens. Kemudian mengecup dahi, hidung dan bibir Sungmin lembut.

"Aku sudah tak tahan." Sungmin tahu kini Kangin tak mungkin melepasnya. Mata pria itu berpendar makin kelam dengan hasrat yang tersirat didalamnya.

Kangin menarik kaos V neck hitam Sungmin di atas dada. Dirabanya perut Sungmin lembut. Naik turun dan begitu sensual.

"Hyung~" Sungmin menggeliat resah saat Kangin beralih menciumi perutnya. Semakin lama jajahannya semakin naik ke arah dua tonjolan pink yang ada di dada Sungmin. Seolah dua benda itu memiliki magnet kuat untuk menarik Kangin makin ke atas.

"Ah!" Kangin seolah kehilangan akal saat dihadapkan dengan nipple menggoda sang istri. Tanpa basa basi dilahapnya tonjolan sebelah kiri Sungmin dan sebelahnya lagi ia pelintir menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Engh~" Sungmin membusungkan dadanya refleks saat merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Matanya masih terpejam. Entahlah, ia malu melihat wajah sang suami.

Puas dengan nipple, sebelah tangan Kangin meralih menurunkan zipper celana namja kelinci tersebut. Mengelus junior Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar meski benda itu masih terbungkus oleh boxer merah yang Sungmin kenakan karena jeans Sungmin hanya tersingkap sedikit.

Sungmin merinding hebat. Ini kali pertama ada seseorang yang menyentuh daerah sensitifnya tersebut. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan saat itu bayangan wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dingin membuat Sungmin membuka matanya makin lebar.

BRUKK

"Mianhae hyung. Aku belum siap." Sungmin membenarkan bajunya yang tadi tersingkap, juga tak lupa menaikan zipper celananya dengan cepat setelah sebelumnya mendorong Kangin hingga tersungkur dilantai.

Namja manis itu berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Kangin begitu saja tak perduli beberapa karyawan suaminya yang memandangnya penuh tanya. Kakinya terus berlari tanpa arah, yang ada dikepalanya hanya pergi sejauh mungkin.

Hosh..Hosshh...

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan... istri macam apa kau Lee Sungmin~" Sungmin jatuh berlutut di pinggir jalan. Nafasnya memburu dengan tangan bergetar yang dijadikan penopangnya saat ini.

"Mianhae Kanginie hyung..."

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Sudah empat hari ini Kyuhyun memforsir tubuhnya. Bekerja seperti orang gila siang dan malam. Bahkan tak jarang namja itu tak tidur seharian. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya kerja, kerja dan kerja. Semua ia lakukan semata-mata untuk melupakan sosok Sungmin juga untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang ia punya untuk namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun sadar mungkin saja kelakuannya ini melukai Sungmin karena selama empat hari ini juga namja tampan itu enggan bertatap muka dan sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan interaksi apapun dengan Sungmin. Biarlah ia egois kali ini toh hatinya juga sama terlukanya. Bahkan lebih terluka.

Biarlah ia kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu lagi, persetan dengan perubahan. Ia sudah tak percaya! Perubahan tak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang bahagia, yang ada ia malah jauh tersakiti ketimbang saat ia menjadi Kyuhyun yang 'gelap'.

Ya, begitulah kiranya yang Kyuhyun rencanakan sekarang. Tapi sepandai-pandainya manusia merencanakan, Tuhan pula yang menentukan. Seperti sekarang, walau Kyuhyun ingin terus menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk berkas, nyatanya tubuhnya tak bisa lagi di ajak kompromi. Ia tumbang dengan demam tinggi yang menyerang. Kepalanya pening dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

Memang dasarnya ia manusia angkuh, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak membutuhkan pertolongan orang lain. Pria itu memilih pulang lebih awal dengan gaya berjalan yang dibuat sewajar mungkin meski sebenarnya namja salju itu sama sekali tak bisa melangkah dengan benar karena kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuhyun menuju dapur. Menaruh jas yang sengaja ia lepas di meja dapur lalu memeriksa kotak obat yang dulu bibi Ying siapkan di kabinet lemari yang ada disana. Beruntung ada persediaan obat sakit kepala. Meski tak ada obat untuk penurundemam, ia tak mau ambil pusing untuk sekedar membelinya diluar. Obat sakit kepala saja sudah cukup, nanti juga panasnya akan turun dengan sendirinya, itulah yang ada dibenak presdir muda kita.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin pulang dengan menenteng sepatu sneaker yang ia gunakan, kakinya lecet-lecet akibat berlari cukup jauh. Merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil minum didapur sebelum istirahat dikamar.

Diteguknya sebotol air mineral hingga hampir habis. Saat akan menutup kulkas, manik foxy namja kelinci itu tak sengaja melihat sebuah jas tergeletak di meja dapur. Jas berwarna coklat menyala yang ia tahu persis siapa pemiliknya. Yang ia herankan adalah kenapa jas itu ada disana, padahal sebelum pergi tadi Sungmin yakin ia sudah membersihkan area dapur dan tak melihat jas disana.

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun sudah pulang?

Sungmin sedikit sangsi dengan itu mengingat ini masih jam tiga sore. Kyuhyun biasanya baru pulang jam 5, itupun kalau tidak lembur lagi. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih membawa jas itu naik, bermaksud meletakannya di kamar Kyuhyun meski harus berjalan sedikit tertatih saat menaiki tangga.

CKLEK-

Alis Sungmin menukik saat melihat gumpalan di atas ranjang king size Kyuhyun. diletakannya jas itu di sisi ranjang sedang dia menjulurkan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk menyingkap selimut baby blue yang nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Omona! Kyuhyun!" Betapa kagetnya Sungmin saat mengetahui bahwa 'sesuatu' yang berada dibawah selimut nyatanya adalah Kyuhyun yang tengah meringkuk dan sedikit menggigil. Buru-buru namja manis itu menyingkap selimut sebatas pinggang Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan menyentuh pipi namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Astaga! Ini panas sekali!" Sungmin memandang tak percaya pada namja yang tengah menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada-meringkuk dengan posisi miring. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berada disini dan dalam keadaan sakit?

Tanpa pikir panjang segera Sungmin mengambil handuk kecil dilemari kemudian berlari masuk ke kamar mandi milik Kyuhyun. Membasahi handuk itu dengan air dan memerasnya hingga air yang terserap tak menetes lagi. Seolah melupakan keadaan kakinya, Sungmin kembali berlari dan menempelkan handuk basah itu ke dahi Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun agar berbaring sempurna, tidak miring seperti tadi.

"Aigoo.. kau panas sekali Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Sungmin pertanya dengan sedikit panik. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dekat kepala Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan yang masih menahan kompres di dahi namja pemilik obsidan kelam itu agar tak jatuh.

Berbeda dengan orang demam biasanya, tatapan Kyuhyun masih saja datar meski badannya sedikit menggigil. Ia hanya diam memperhatika Sungmin sejak menyingkap selimutnya tadi. Kepalanya sudah tak sepening tadi dan bibirnya juga terkatup erat, tak menggigil seperti tubuhnya.

"Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak merespon. Membuat Sungmin makin ketar-ketir mengingat suhu tubuh namja itu tinggi sekali. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun tak mau dirawat olehnya?

"Apa kau mau aku menelpon Seohyun-ssi?" Sungmin sudah bersiap menggapai ponsel Kyuhyun dimeja nakas saat lengannya ditarik kuat hingga jatuh menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun. Wajahnya kini berada di bahu kiri Kyuhyun. "K-Kyu..?"

"Sebentar saja... tolong diam." Sungmin kini dapat merasakan tangan hangat-sebenarnya panas- milik Kyuhyun melingkar dipinggangnya. Mendekapnya begitu erat hingga rasanya sedikit sesak.

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh dimata mu?"

"Huh?"

"Ya..aku memang bodoh." Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang makin ngelantur, Sungmin menggeliatkan badannya sedikit hingga wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan wajah rupawan Kyuhyun.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung dua anak adam itu mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Kian lama ritmenya semakin cepat seiring dengan jaraknya yang kian menipis.

"Aku menyayangimu..." Kyuhyun berujar pelan dan terdengar berat. Nafas hangatnya sukses menerpa wajah Sungmin yang kini persis berada di atas wajahnya.

Sungmin masih diam, ia seolah hanyut dalam pancaran obsidan tajam Kyuhyun. "Kangin beruntung memilikimu. Dia sangat beruntung,"

"Aku sudah jatuh untukmu hyung.. untuk pertama kalinya,"

"K-Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin tak bodoh hanya untuk menafsirkan maksud dari kalimat Kyuhyun barusan. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka jika selama ini Kyuhyun memiki rasa itu untuknya. Terlebih dua manik Kyuhyun memancarkan kesungguhan disana yang makin membuat hatinya yakin jika namja itu tidak sedang dipermainkan.

"Maafkan aku yang lancang menyukaimu...maafkan aku yang menjadi parasit di antara kau dan Kangin hyung.. aku- aku mungkin memang hanya sampah yang tak berarti dalam hidup kalian. Tapi percayalah, aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini.. tapi sakitnya membuatku merasa sesak"

Sungmin tanpa diduga menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Menatapnya lembut meski kenyataannya pipinya mulai basah karena cairan yang mengalir dari manik bulatnya. "Kyuhyun-ah..aku..aku..mianhae" namja manis itu mulai terisak. Membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun yang merasa tak nyaman dengan kemesraannya dan Kangin selama ini.

"Aku tahu.. kau tak perlu merasa bersalah." Sungmin menggeleng melihat Kyuhyun yang seolah terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Namja manis itu seolah merasakan bagaimana perih yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, hatinya berdenyut sakit hingga air matanya tak henti mengalir.

Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan air mata Sungmin. Tangannya bergetar menyentuh lembutnya kulit sang pemilik hati. Kulit namja yang mungkin selamanya akan menjadi pemilik hatinya meski ia tak dapat memiliki sang namja manis. Namja yang nyatanya akan pergi meninggalkannya tak lama lagi.

CHU~

Entah dorongan dari mana, Kyuhyun makin memajukkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir yang membuatnya langsung jatuh cinta saat insiden pot jatuh waktu itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir kissable itu di atas bibirnya. Ciuman lembut... paling lembut yang pernah ia rasakan hingga saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana mulanya dan sejak kapan. Kini Sungmin sudah terlentang dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam berwarna merah. Namja itu tampak pasrah sewaktu Kyuhyun melucuti pakaiannya. Semua seolah mengalir begitu saja dan ia tak kuasa menolak. Kini Kyuhyun tengah mengecupi jari jemari kaki Sungmin dengan begitu lembut dibawah sana. Membuat namja manis itu merasa begitu diagungkan. Seolah ia adalah berlian mahal yang tak boleh tergores sedikitpun.

Beralih pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk mengecup dibawah sana. Jujur saja kini jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Tak menyangka akan menyentuh tubuh orang yang di cintainya seintim ini. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun ia tak berani membayangkannya, dan kini semua terpampang begitu nyata di depannya seolah menegaskan jika ini bukan hanya mimpi kelewat tingginya.

"Kakimu lecet Min," Kyuhyun yang hanya menggunakan celana piyama mendongak menatap Sungmin. Saat ingin mengecup telapak kaki Sungmin, ia malah melihat telapak kaki namja manis itu lecet dan ada beberapa bagian yang tergores meski tak mengeluarkan darah.

"Hanya karena berlari..." Kyuhyun langsung merangkak. Kembali melumat bibir Sungmin lembut begitu melihat pancaran mata Sungmin. Ia tahu, kakinya pasti sakit dan Kyuhyun harap ciuman lembut ini dapat sedikit meringankan rasa sakitnya. Seolah memberitahu Sungmin jika ia tak akan membiarkan namja manis itu menahan sakit sendiri. Ia ada disana dan mereka akan membagi sakitnya berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup dua kelopak mata Sungmin, turun ke hidung bangir namja manis itu dan terakhir sedikit menyesap dagu Sungmin.

Perlahan jajahan Kyuhyun turun ke arah leher putih Sungmin. Mengecupinya dari atas hingga tulang selangka Sungmin. Jauh dilubuk hatinya pria salju itu sungguh tergoda untuk melukis banyak tanda merah di leher putih mulus itu, menebarkan kissmark dan tanda jika area itu juga telah ia jamah dengan sentuhannya, tapi lagi-lagi ia tahu diri. Tubuh Sungmin milik Kangin meski ia benci mengakuinya. Ia memang arogan tapi untuk yang satu ini ia sungguh merasa tak sanggup untuk bertindak egois..mungkin karena ikatan yang coba ia hancurkan adalah ikatan suci pernikahan.

CUP

CUP

CUP

Kyuhyun beralih mengecupi dada dan perut Sungmin. menjilat dan menyesapnya hingga beberapa tanda merah samar muncul disana. sebenarnya ia tak sengaja, nafsulah yang membuat matanya dipenuhi selubung panas hingga terlalu kuat menyesap kulit putih yang terhampar didepannya.

"Eungg~ Kyuhyunahhh~" Desahan Sungmin membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya kian panas. Obsidannya beralih memandang dua nipple pink Sungmin yang sudah menegang sempurna. Tak ingin membuang waktu yang berharga ini, Kyuhyun langsung mengemut nipple kiri Sungmin sedang yang satunya lagi ia pilin menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk kanannya. Menekan, memutar dan mencubitnya gemas.

"Uuuhhhhhhh.." Tubuh Sengmin melengkung. Dua tangannya menyusup di surai brunette namja yang tengah menyusu padanya layaknya seorang bayi yang kelaparan.

Puas dengan yang sebelah kiri, Kyuhyun beralih menuju nipple sebelah kanan. Kali ini dengan sesekali mengigitnya hingga membuat erangan Sungmin makin terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Kau indah Ming..." Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Lebih kasar dari sebelumnya dan kali ini Sungmin merespon ciumannya. Decakan demi decakan mengalun bagai musik erotis pengantar pergumulan panas itu. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam dibawah sana. Mengelus junior Sungmin seduktif sementara lidahnya tengah mengeksplor bibir merah menggoda sang namja manis.

"Kyuhmmppttt sehh mmmhh sakk" Sungmin meremas surai Kyuhyun kuat menandakan jika pasokan oksigennya telah menipis. Tak ingin menyakiti Sungmin lebih lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas pagutan mereka. Ditempelkannya dahi mereka yang sudah basah karena keringat dengan nafas pendek pendek efek ciuman basah mereka.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya." Setelah itu yang Sungmin rasakan adalah jemari hangat Kyuhyun yang menyentak satu-satunya kain yang melekat di tubuhnya-celana dalam merah yang ia gunakan. Erangannya makin menjadi kala Kyuhyun menggenggam dan meremas pusat tubuhnya yang telah mengeras akibat ransangan yang Kyuhyun berikan sebelumnya.

"K-yu...ohhhhh" Sungmin mencengkram sisi bantal yang ia gunakan. Mencari pegangan atas nikmat yang seolah membuat tubuhnya ingin meledak.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup lubang kecil di ujung junior yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya itu. Sesekali meniupnya sebelum membuat gerakan naik-turun pada junior Sungmin.

"Ngaahhhh!" Sungmin kembali mengerang. Kali ini kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri melampiaskan gejolak yang membuat perutnya kram. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang ingin keluar dari perutnya. Tak pernah ia mendapatkan sentuhan seperti ini sebelumnya, tidak sekalipun bahkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terus memompa milik Sungmin. Gerakkannya makin lama makin cepat seiring erangan Sungmin yang makin menyulut birahinya. Puas dengan gerakan memompa, Kyuhyun beralih melingkarkan mulutnya di junior Sungmin. Membuat gerakan memutar disana yang menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari namja manis yang kini hanya bisa memandangnya sayu. Pemandangan yang begitu menggoda dan menantangnya berbuat lebih.

Pria tampan itu masih menggerakan mulutnya maju mundur dengan jemari yang kini sedikit meremas twinsball Sungmin gemas. Sengaja bergumam tak jelas hingga getarannya membuat Sungmin mau tak mau kembali memekik nikmat.

"Kyuhhh aku.. ahhhh ada yang mau uuhhhh keluarr" Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin akan klimaks karena junior mungil itu juga berkedut dan terasa begitu keras di dalam rongga mulutnya dan itu artinya ia harus mempercepat tempo permainannya jika ingin memuaskan Sungmin.

"KYU!" Sungmin datang begitu banyak. Memuntahkan cairan putih kental di dalam mulut Kyuhyun yang langsung ditelan habis tak bersisa.

"Uuuhhhh" Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya saat lidah Kyuhyun bergerak naik turut membersihkan cairan yang membasahi kejantanannya. Terus menjilat dari pangkal hingga unjungnya, mengikuti alur urat-urat kejantangan Sungmin yang nampak timbul karena klimaknya barusan.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir atasnya menandakan jika ia telah selesai dengan kegiatan 'membersihkan' dibawah sana. Namja itu turun dari ranjang dan membuka celana piyama serta dalaman yang ia kenakan. Matanya menatap tubuh Sungmin yang tengah mengangkang dari atas hingga bawah sembari mengenggam juniornya sendiri.

Desahan tertahannya makin terdengar berat kala matanya menyorot dada Sungmin yang naik turun dan leher jenjang yang sudah basar oleh keringat. Dan terakhir menatap intens bagian paling menggoda yang seolah dapat melumpuhkan titik sadarnya, hole Sungmin yang nampak berkedut kecil.

"Shhhhh..." Sungmin terbelalak melihat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan dua tangan yang sedang mengurut juniornya sendiri. Apa ia sangat menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun hingga tak sadar jika namja itu tak lagi menyentuhnya? Wajah pria manis itu merona parah melihat kesejatian Kyuhyun yang nampak seperti meriam. Inilah kali pertama ia melihat kejantanan pria lain selain miliknya sendiri.

Pusat Kyuhyun sudah sangat keras karena pompaannya sendiri. Kepala penisnya sudah memerah dan uratnya pun sudah timbul. Membuat junior gemuk itu terlihat begitu menantang. Sebetulnya ingin rasanya ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk melakukan blow job atau setidaknya hand job, merasakan bagaiman tangan dan mulut itu melingkupi kejantanannya. Tapi rasa cintanya tak membiarkan namja itu melakukan hal yang mungkin akan membuat Sungmin jijik. Biarlah ia yang akan memuaskan Sungmin. Karena cinta yang ia punya bukan hanya berisi nafsu seks semata... Lebih penting dari itu ia hanya ingin membuat Sungmin nyaman berada disisinya, membagi cinta pertama yang ia rasakan hingga mereka menua bersama nanti. Memandang matahari terbenam di pantai dengan rambut yang sama-sama memutih dan akhirnya menutup mata dengan saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Sederhana tapi bermakna. Itulah yang cinta Kyuhyun inginkan. Diluar dari sikap angkuhnya didepan semua orang, ia hanya lelaki kesepian yang butuh kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali naik keranjang dengan kejantanan yang mengacung tegak. Ia kemudian merengkuh kedua lutut Sungmin. Melipatnya hingga menyentuh dada.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sungmin sangat takut saat ini. Tangannya masih meremas sisi bantal dengan kuat. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah memandang Kyuhyun yang mulai mengungkungnya.

"Aku tak bisa menghentikannya Ming" Kyuhyun menatap lembut Sungmin sebelum menyusupkan satu tangannya untuk merengkuh bahu Sungmin dari bawah hingga dada telanjang mereka menempel erat sedang tangan satunya lagi menuntun kejantanan besar miliknya untuk mulai memasuki single hole milik Sungmin.

JLEBB

"AAKKHHHH!" Mata Sungmin melebar kala benda tumpul itu menerobos masuk tanpa aba-aba. Rasanya seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Sakit sekali. Wajah yang semula merona kini pucat menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, ia beralih mengecupi bibir merah Sungmin. Cukup kaget mendengar teriakan sakit dari Sungmin barusan. Kyuhyun pikir ia tak perlu lagi mempersiapkan lubang itu karena pasti Kangin sudah sering memasukinya sehingga ukurannya sudah tak lagi sempit dan dapat menerima miliknya yang mungkin sama besarnya dengan milik Kangin. Apalagi mereka sudah menikah selama 2 tahun.

"M-Ming? Neo gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun tersentak melihat linangan air mata Sungmin mengalir turun melewati pipi gembul sang namja manis. Sesakit itukah?

"B-bergeraklah..perlahan.." Sungmin berujar lirih namun penuh kesungguhan. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendesis merasakan cengkraman hole Sungmin dibawah sana. "Aku mencintaimu tak perduli meski kau hanya menganggapku sebuah bayangan"

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin saat pria itu menarik penisnya hingga menyisahkan kepalanya saja lalu mendorongnya lagi dalam satu hentakan kuat. Pria itu menggeram dalam ciumannya merasakan bagaimana penisnya diremas begitu kuat oleh lubang kemerahan milik Sungmin. dadanya mendidih hingga seluruh sarafnya ikut menegang.

Ia mulai bergerak dalam tempo sedang. Begitu teratur dan lembut meski masih was-was melihat gurat kesakitan Sungmin yang belum hilang juga. Kyuhyun melepaskan lumatannya dan beralih mengulum telinga kanan Sungmin. satu tangannya yang bebas ikut menyusup mendekap bahu Sungmin dari bawah. Makin memperkuat tautan tubuh atas mereka. Yang secara otomatis membuat kaki Sungmin yang terlipat tak bergerak karena dikunci oleh perut Kyuhyun.

"AHH!" Kyuhyun tahu jika ia telah berhasil menemukan titik terdalam sang namja manis. Senyumnya merekah seiring genjotannya yang mulai kasar. Menyebabkan tubuh Sungmin terlonjak-lonjak brutal ditambah nikmat dari gesekan dada mereka yang menambah implus panas.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Sungmin mengerang seiring gerak tubuhnya yang naik turun karena sodokan Kyuhyun dibawah sana. Tangannya yang meremas bantal kini beralih mencari kepala Kyuhyun, menariknya hingga wajah mereka kembali berhadapan.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika Sungmin melumat bibirnya tanpa ragu yang langsung disambut baik oleh Kyuhyun. Kini ia mulai membelit lidah Sungmin seolah ingin mengajaknya bertarung.

SRET

JLEBB

SRET

JLEBB

SRET

JLEBB

Sodokan Kyuhyun makin menggila. Suara benturan organ intim mereka berbaur dengan derit ranjang yang bahkan dapat bergerak hebat karena kuatnya hentakan Kyuhyun.

"Hmmmpptt Haaaahhhh ohhhh Kyuhh" Sungmin mendorong lidah Kyuhyun dan melepas tautan atas mereka. Bibir yang sudah bengkak itu kini sibuk mendesah. Matanya sudah kabur oleh nikmat yang seolah tak habis menghantam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terpesona menatap raut namja yang ada di bawah kungkungannya tersebut. Demi nama mendiang ibu yang sangat ia cintai, Sungmin sungguh indah dengan segala yang ia punya ditubuhnya. Terutama manik rubah yang menjeratnya sejak pertama kali.

"Kyuhhh akuhh ohh! Pelan kyu! Ohhh! Wanna cummhh" Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin akan kembali sampai. Sebelah tangannya melonggarkan dekapannya dan beralih ingin memanja junior mungil dibawah sana tapi gerakannya ditahan oleh lengan Sungmin yang melingkari punggungnya dengan erat. Seolah tak ingin dilepaskan. Alhasil namja tampan itu hanya bisa puas dengan mengecup dan menggigit bahu kanan Sungmin seiring gerakannya yang makin brutal hingga bunyi 'plop-plop' yang mereka hasilkan terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga keduanya.

Croott...

"KYUHYUNAAHHH!" Tubuh Sungmin melengkung dengan kepala mendongak. Lengannya mendekap Kyuhyun makin rapat.

Namja yang bergerak dominan itu memperlambat tempo genjotannya agar namja manis itu dapat menikmati Klimaks keduanya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kyuhyun kini sudah kembali menghentakan penisnya kasar dengan tempo yang semakin tak beraturan dan brutal.

"Kyuhhhh..ashhhh ah! Ah! Ahhn!"

"Sebentar Ming sshhh...Shit! ini nikmat sayang!"

PLOP

PLOP

PLOP

"Ngaaaahhhh~ ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Kyu akuhh akan ahhh lagihhhhhh"

"Ndee...tunggu dear..bersama shhhh" Gerakan keduanya makin brutal. Bergerak berlawanan arah hingga kejantanan Kyuhyun makin tertanam lebih dalam disetiap sodokannya. Sesekali ia sedikit memutar pinggulnya menyebabkan hole itu makin gila mencengkram kelelakiannya.

Crooott..Croott

"KYU/ MING!" Kyuhyun menggeram bak seringala lapar dengan kepala mendongak. Gelombang klimaksnya datang begitu hebat hingga tubuhnya bergetar dan tak kuasa membendung nikmatnya percintaan mereka. Cairannya mengalir deras di dalam hole Sungmin sementara sperma Sungmin menyembur membasahi kaki terlipat Sungmin dan dada mereka.

Kyuhyun ambruk diatas tubuh lengket Sungmin tanpa melepas tautan dibawah, membiarkan rasa hangat dan penuh itu mendominasi tubuh mereka yang baru saja melayang bersama. Kyuhyun menempelkan wajahnya di dada Sungmin dengan deru nafas memburu. Ia kemudian mengecup bibir semerah cherry Sungmin penuh sayang. "Gomawo.."

Sungmin balas mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan berujar 'ne' dengan nada pelan. Tenaganya terkuras habis akibat kegiatan mereka tadi.

Merasakan bibir seksi itu menempel di pipinya membuat Kyuhyun kembali 'hard' dalam sekejap. Dadanya kembali berdesir dengan suhu badan yang makin meningkat. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun horor, sadar jika telah membangkitkan kembali serigala lapar dengan tindakan refleksnya tadi. Terbukti kini kejantanan Kyuhyun kembali keras dan menggembung di dalam holenya. Terasa sesak dan panas membakar dinding-dinding holenya yang kini telah becek.

"OOHHH! Kyuhhhh! Ah!Ah! Ah! Ngahhhh~" Dan mereka kembali melakukannya hingga pukul 1 dini hari. Melewati belasan ronde dengan erangan, desahan dan pekikan nikmat. Larut dalam lautan surga dunia yang membuat mereka lupa dengan status masing-masing. Setidaknya untuk malam ini saja. Biarlah mereka menikmati rasa yang telah Tuhan titipkan. Dan ingatlah, sehitam-hitamnya cinta, itu tetaplah cinta. dan cinta tercipta untuk dinikmati, bukan diabaikan.

Tapi masalahnya kini adalah bagaimana reaksi keduanya setelah bangun dari kenikmatan yang mereka rengkuh malam ini. Saat titik sadar mereka menyentuh akal sehat masing-masing, masihkah mereka berjalan dengan langkah yang sama? Atau justru salah satunya akan berlari pergi dan meninggalkan satu lagi yang begitu mendamba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Ngetik ini badan Queen panas dingin. Aaaaaaaaaaaa... kagok nulis NC soalnya udah lama gak bikin adegan begituan sejak HLLR tamat ,

Apalagi ini aku bikin selembut mungkin supaya kesannya mereka bukan pasangan selingkuh yang dengan sengaja ML, ngertikan maksud Queen? Muehehe tapi gak tau deh kalo jadinya failed.. maklum aku kan masih baru di ffn, masih perlu banyak belajar ^^v

Aku tau kalian pasti sempet kesel di awal-awal chap kan? Gyahahaha.. mianhae... karena ada adegan tante Seo ma Kyu jadi aku kasih sedikit juga buat Kangmin. Supaya adil buat mommy Ming gitu... #dilempar readers

Ada yang bisa nebak enggak gimana kira2 reaksi Sungmin ma Kyuhyun setelah sadar nanti? JRENG..JRENG..JRENG.. Konflik sudah dimulai guys! #siapinAlatPerang #abaikan

Oya, dari review kemaren banyak yang minta updatenya seminggu 2X, emm... okelah! Jadi keputusannya aku bakal usahain update hari Kamis sama Minggu, tapi kalo kamis aku gak update berarti updatenya hari minggu (mungkin saat itu ada halangan). Pokoknya tergantung sikon.. jadi kalian cek aja di dua hari itu. Gimana? Deal?

Yang nanya apa ff ini bakal panjang, enggak kok, yang jelas ini gak sepanjang HLLR, maybe maksimal 15 chap kali ya.. tapi bisa kurang juga dari itu . dan buat Kimhyera96, ona lee umin(guest) dan PRISNA SPARKYU(guest)... jangan benci ma aku karna TBC nya dear ... hahaha XD

Fiuhhh.. Chap ini panjang loh. 35 halaman alias 9.085 word. Kkk~ special buat kalian semua(kalo kepanjangan bilang ya, ntar aku kurangi chap depan muehehe)... makasih buat yang udah review, Follow, Fav. Buat sider yang juga udah review. Pokoknya makasih banyak^^

Kemaren tgl 23, ahhh.. moga KyuMin makin romantis, gak ada bete2an lagi, gak ada yg ganggu2 n sukses selalu. Love u Dad, Mom!

Aduh saya gak bisa mingkem liat poni ma goyangan pinggul Mommy kemaren, hadeehhhh... tepar.. he look so sexy XD (walau agak kecewa sama penyelenggaranya, oke abaikan!)

Na-ah! Sampai ketemu next chap, sorry for typo(s)..

Annyeong chingudeul (^0^)/ #lambai2barengKyumin


	9. Chapter 9

Choose Me, Please!

.

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat titik sadar mereka menyentuh akal sehat masing-masing, masihkah mereka berjalan dengan langkah yang sama? Atau justru salah satunya akan berlari pergi dan meninggalkan satu lagi yang begitu mendamba?

**.**

**.**

"Eungh~~" Sungmin menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Butuh beberapa menit bagi namja itu agar dapat membuka manik foxy-nya yang terasa berat. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah salah satu lukisan yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun. Tunggu, apa dia barusan bilang kamar Kyuhyun?

"Akhh!" Sungmin meringis merasakan bagian bawahnya yang sakit. Belum lagi beban berat yang menimpa pinggulnya. Memutuskan untuk melihat kebawah, ia terkejut bukan main saat dilihatnya kepala Kyuhyun ada di atas perut bawah-bagian pinggul-nya. Belum lagi tangan namja itu yang melingkar-telihat memeluk dan mendekap bagian paha atasnya. Nyari menyentuh bagian intim Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin berujar lirih saat menyadari jika ia dan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Tanpa selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya karena benda itu sudah tergeletak di bawah ranjang dengan beberapa potong baju dan pakaian dalam yang ia yakini miliknya dan Kyuhyun. bahkan sprei pun tak lagi terpasang ditempatnya.

'_Ngaaaahhhh~ ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!'_

'_Kyu akuhh akan ahhh lagihhhhhh'_

'_Ndee...tunggu dear..bersama shhhh'_

BLUSH~

Wajah Sungmin merah padam ketika kilasan kejadian semalam berputar di benaknya. Meraka memang melakukannya, hingga pukul 1 pagi dengan Kyuhyun yang terus mendekap dan menindihnya, juga beberapa ronde dengan Kyuhyun yang mengukungnya dari belakang.

Dan kemudian kilasan itu berganti cepat dengan kejadian beberapa tahun silam..

'_Sungmin-ah.. ini Lee Ahjussi dan istrinya, mereka adalah sahabat appa dan eomma dan yang tampan itu adalah Kangin. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilnya Kangin hyung, arrachi?'_

'_Ne, eomma. Annyeong Kangin hyung.'_ Sungmin remaja yang tengah menggunakan seragam sekolah menengah atas itu membungkuk pada Kangin dan keluarganya.

Kemudian kilasan itu berganti saat tangannya menggenggam erat tubuh bumonimnya yang tewas karena kecelakaan.

"Eomma..Appa.." Mata Sungmin mulai kabur oleh genangan dipelupuknya.

'_Sungmin-ah, Ahjushi mohon.. menikahlah dengan putraku. Setidaknya Ahjushi tidak akan malu menghadap mendiang orang tuamu disurga sana..'_ Dan kini Sungmin melihat sosok ayah mertuanya saat dirumah sakit dulu. Sebelum pengganti ayahnya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

'_Gomawo Sungmin-ah.. Ahjushi senang sekali. Kalian harus bahagia.. Kangin-ah, jagalah Sungmin. Kau harapanku satu-satunya.. semoga kalian bahagia nak..'_

"Tuhan, apa yang sudah ku lakukan..." Pertahanan Sungmin runtuh detik itu juga. Bahunya bergetar melihat wajah-wajah orang yang telah ia kecewakan, dan yang makin membuatnya bersalah adalah bayangan Kangin yang jatuh terduduk dengan raut sendu karena ditolak olehnya kemarin.

Kyuhyun mulai merengkuh sadarnya saat tubuh yang ia peluk bergetar. Matanya mengerjab beberapa saat kemudian mendongak. Melihat Sungmin yang tengah membekap mulutnya dengan air mata bercucuran.

DEG

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan mengelus surai Sungmin yang berantakan. "Sungmin-ah..kau kenapa?"

Sungmin makin histeris saat suara lembut Kyuhyun menyapa gendang telinganya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai menarik nafas dalam, menghentikan tangisnya dan bergerak mendudukan tubuh telanjangnya di bantu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Shhh~"

"Pelan-pelan Min" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh Sungmin di kepala ranjang lalu badannya merunduk mengambil selimut yang tergeletak dilantai dan memakaikannya di tubuh mereka berdua sebatas pinggang.

"Kau menangis?" Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin sambil mengelus lengannya.

Sungmin menggeleng, namja manis itu lalu sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan manik bulat yang masih kemerahan. "Semalam..kita.."

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah.. cintaku mengambil alih kesadaranku" Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin. Menempelkan kepala namja kelinci itu di dada polosnya. "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku.." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Aku senang saat tahu kau menyukaiku." Kyuhyun melengkungkan senyumnya. Ia merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya meletup-letup, perasaaan bahagia yang membuncah. Sungmin berterima kasih padanya? Bukankah itu sama artinya kalau namja manis itu bahagia karena ia cintai? Bolehkah ia berharap jika sebentar lagi Sungmin akan membalas perasaannya? Sungguh, Kyuhyun begitu bahagia, ini hari terindah yang pasti tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Aku tak memerlukan ucapan terima kasih karena aku mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Iya.. aku tahu." –dan sepertinya aku pun mencintaimu, cinta pertamaku. Lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku sangat senang.." Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. "Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ya?" Kyuhyun perlahan melepas rengkuhannya. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Kau pria baik, tampan dan berhati lembut... Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Maka dari itu berbahagialah Kyu.."

"M-Ming? Apa yang kau katakan?"

Telapak tangan Sungmin bergerak menangkup wajah bingung Kyuhyun. "Aku berterima kasih karena telah dicintai.. hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan.. raihlah kebahagiaanmu Kyuhyun-ah..karna aku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan langkah yang sama denganmu, Aku harus tetap mengenggam tangan Kangin hyung.."

Bibir Kyuhyun kelu. Dadanya mulai begemuruh tapi kali ini rasa sakitlah yang mendominasi. Apa sebenarnya yang Sungmin bicarakan? Apa dia ditolak..lagi?

"Maafkan aku karena kau terjebak dalam cinta yang seperti ini.. tapi kumohon, jadilah Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Kyuhyun yang menganggap Lee Sungmin sebagai hyung-nya. Kau pantas bahagia Kyuhyun-ah-"

"Kau punya banyak opsi lain untuk memilih orang yang berhak membahagiakanmu. Seberapa pun egoisnya aku, aku- aku tak bisa melepas Kangin hyung. Dia suamiku Kyu, aku wajib untuk berada disampingnya sesuai janji kami di depan Tuhan. Maaf jika hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan padamu... berbahagialah, doaku selalu menyertaimu.." Sungmin bangkit perlahan dan men arik sprei yang juga tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat kakinya, di lilitkannya sprei itu menutupi tubuh polosnya-mengingat ia tak mungkin memakai selimut baby blue yang tengah menutupi tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun. pria manis itu berjalan tertatih kemudian sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung dengan lelahan air mata yang menggenangi obsidannya. Sekali lagi, ia terhempas. Setelah sebelumnya sempat melayang...

Kalau saja Kyuhyun jeli, pria itu pasti akan dapat melihat bercak merah-darah-pada sprei yang melilit bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin... bercak yang mungkin tidak akan membuatnya seterpuruk ini.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk tertegun melihat Kyuhyun yang justru hari ini terihat makin buruk dari sebelumnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, kemarin namja itu pulang cepat dan hari ini datang terlambat. Jam 10 pagi presdir muda itu baru tiba di perusahaannya. Namun auranya terasa begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Ia memang tetap memasang wajah datarnya, tapi kini berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dengan sorot mata yang tak ingin diganggu. Tak ada senyum, sapaan atau semangat hidup disana.

Tatapan matanya kosong, langkahnya lebar-lebar dan pandangannya luus kedepan. Bahkan Eunhyuk sangsi jika Kyuhyun melihatnya di depan lift.

**.**

**.**

"Ini MOU dengan GN corp." Kyuhyun menerima map yang disodorkan Yesung. Ia membukanya sebentar lalu melemparnya di atas menja. Membuat Yesung terlonjak kaget.

"Aku ingin pembagian keuntungannya 60:40 untuk Cho Artemis. Katakan aku tidak setuju dengan ini." Kyuhyun berujar tegas meski nada sauranya masih dingin.

"Ye? Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Ini memang sudah disepakati." Yesung meraih map lalu membukanya. Kalau-kalau ada yang salah.

"Ganti! Jika mereka menolak batalkan! Dan aku presdir mu jika kau lupa. Sekarang keluarlah"

Tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa apa-apa, Yesung akhirnya undur diri. pria pecinta kura-kura itu menatap miris keadaan Kyuhyun yang makin hari nampa seperti mayat hidup. Andai saja pria muda itu mau berbagi dengannya, ia tak akan segan meminjamkan bahunya untuk bersandar.

Sekilas dipandangnya kembali menyorot sosok Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Pria itu nampak kembali membangun benteng yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat ia runtuhkan sendiri. Dan Yesung yakin, benteng kali ini jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Berkali lipat lebih kokoh untuk di runtuhkan. Dan di titik inilah Kyuhyun benar-benar 'hitam' seutuhnya.

'Cepatlah kembali dongsaeng-ah.. kami ada disini'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini eoh? Kau kira aku tak punya kerjaan!" Seorang yeoja berambut sebahu menatap sebal pada yeoja lain yang tengah berbaring di sofa panjangnya.

"Ck! Aku hanya minta tolong di belikan makanan tapi kau sudah semenyebalkan ini!" Yeoja yang berbaring itu balas balas berujar sinis. Ia mendudukan dirinya perlahan dengan dua tangan yang memegangi punggung sempitnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa eoh? Dari kemarin yang kau lakukan hanya berbaring dan selalu memegangi punggungmu. Kau kena encok?" Song Jihyo-gadis berambut sebahu itu berujar sinis melihat tingkah sepupunya yang nampak seperti nenek tua yang terkena encok.

"Enak saja! Ini karena Kyuhyun oppa! Seenaknya saja mendorongku begitu kuat. Aduh..punggungku~" Seohyun memegang punggungnya. Memorinya kembali mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dilantai saat ia tengah asyik melumat bibir kekasih tampannya itu. Belum berhenti sampai disitu, bukannya menolong, Kyuhyun malah meninggalkannya tanpa bermaksud minta maaf. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Pasti kau duluan yang cari gara-gara! Sudahlah..hentikan obsesi gilamu itu!" Seohyun hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan sepupunya. Ia membuka bungkusan putih yang dibawa Jihyo. Lamb steak dan salad buah.

"Aku tak akan berhenti asal kau tahu! Yang ku inginkan akan ku dapatkan dan kau jangan mengaturku sepupu cantik!"

"Tsk! Terserah!"

"Tentu saja terserah padaku karena aku adalah ratu dalam pertunjukan ini!"

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Sungmin memeluk lututnya. Sudah sejam ia tak beranjak dari ranjang Quuen size itu. Pikirannya melayang pada Kyuhyun. pria itu kembali dingin.. bahkan sepertinya malam ini ia tak pulang ke mansion.

Hahh~~

Helaan nafas itu terdengar begitu berat. Matanya kembali memanas melihat jari-jari kakinya yang mungil. Teringat saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya kemarin sore.

"Aku sungguh berdosa... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengkhianati suamiku sendiri Hiks... istri macam apa kau Lee Sungmin!"

"Eomma.. apa yang harus Minnie lakukan? Mianhae eomma..Appa..Abeoji.. hiks-"

"Aku merasa begitu jahat pada Kyuhyun, Eomma hiks.. tidak bisakah hanya aku yang merasakan sakitnya?" Tangisnya kembali pecah mengingat sosok yang mengaku mencintainya itu. senang rasanya ada orang yang mencintainya, cinta pertama yang Sungmin miliki. Tapi statusnya...janjinya dan egonya tak mengijinkannya untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain lagi. Karena pemilik cintanya adalah Kangin, suami sah seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Semoga kau bahagia Kyuhyun-ah... aku tak pantas menerima cintamu meski aku begitu ingin berjalan beriringan denganmu. Bahkan hatiku membiarkanmu menyentuh tubuh yang selama ini ku jaga bahkan dari suamiku sendiri." Akhirnya namja itu jatuh terlelap dengan kepala di antara lutut. Meringkuk bak pesakitan seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum cerah saat melihat Kyuhyun turun. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak peristiwa di kamar Kyuhyun dan sudah selama itu pula pria itu tak pulang ke mansion. Baru semalam ia pulang, tentu saja Sungmin senang. Ia cemas jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun diluar sana.

Namja manis itu kemudia melepas apronnya, berjalan ke arah meja makan meninggalkan bibi Ying yang nampak mengulas senyum. "Kau sudah ingin sarapan Kyuhyun-ah?" meski tahu pertanyaan itu di tujukan untuknya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingin menjawab. Pria itu malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan smart phone yang ada ditangannya.

"Bibi Ying, apa menu sarapan hari ini?" Sungmin tersenyum getir. Kyuhyun tak meresponnya, ia justru memilih bertanya pada bibi Ying meski nyatanya Sungmin ada di dekatnya.

"Sungmin-ah memasak tim ikan untuk anda tuan muda. Cocok untuk menghangatkan badan di pagi hari" Bibi Ying berjalan mendekat dengan semangkuk tim ikan. Sungmin tersenyum lalu berbalik, ingin mengambil nasi yang sudah masak sebelum pernyataan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menohoknya.

"Bukan bibi yang masak? Kalau begitu aku kan berangkat sekarang." Kyuhyun pergi dengan dinginnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang memunggunginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'Apa kau tak ingin sarapan karena itu masakanku Kyuhyun-ah?' –Batinnya miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul lagi-lagi menyeret Sungmin ke apartemennya. Apartement yang sama dengan yang waktu itu ia kunjungi. Bedanya kini ada sosok Hangeng disana. duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Oh! Kau sudah datang Sungmin-ah?"

"Ye? Ah- ne Hangeng-ssi." Sungmin membungkuk sopan ke arah Hangeng. Kali ini pria China itu nampak tak semenyeramkan dulu.

"Cha, duduklah bersama Hangeng. Aku akan mengambil minum untuk kita dulu." Heechul mendorong Sungmin untuk duduk disamping Hangeng.

"Mianhae."

"Ne?" Alis Sungmin menukik saat pendengarannya menangkap permohonan maaf dari namja disampingnya.

"Maaf untuk yang waktu itu Sungmin-ah. Aku kira kau benar calon suami Heechul kekeke~."

Sungmin balas tersenyum melihat Hangeng yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ani. Gweanchana Hangeng-ssi. Aku juga minta maaf tak menjelaskannya padamu."

"Panggil hyung saja Sungmin-ah! Heechullie banyak bercerita tentangmu. Kau tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun bukan?"

"Ah, ne hyung. Aku memang tinggal disana untuk tiga bulan ini."

"Dia .. ku lihat banyak berubah. Kau memang membawa pengaruh besar." Sungmin menatap Hangeng tak mengerti.

"Dia?"

"Maksudku Kyuhyun." Hangeng tersenyum sejenak. "Dia tak pernah mengenal ayahnya.."

Sungmin tertegun, "Maksud hyung?"

"Ayahnya adalah seorang konglomerat China. Kui xian. Aku hanya tau namanya dari baba- ah maksudku ayahku-"

"Saat usianya 26 tahun, Kui Xian menghadiri jamuan makan malam yang di adakan oleh salah satu kolega di Korea. Saat itulah ia bertemu seolah pelayan cantik bernama Cho Yejin. Mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan."

"Tepat saat hubungan mereka menginjak satu bulan. Kui Xian memboyong Yejin ke China. Namun sayang..kisah cinta mereka di tentang oleh orang tua Kui Xian karena Yejin hanyalah rakyat jelata."

Sungmin masih terus mendengarkan. "Keluarga Kui Xian mencoba berbagai cara untuk menyingkirkan Yejin meski selalu gagal karena Kui Xian memilih tinggal terpisah dengan mereka. Dan akhirnya Kui Xian nekad menikahi Yejin yang saat itu tengah mengandung dua bulan. Mengandung Kyuhyun."

"Ayah Kui Xian marah besar. Ia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi Yejin."

Mata Sungmin terbelalak. "Pem-pembunuh bayaran?"

"Ya.. tapi sayangnya saat pembunuh itu menyelinap ke dalam apartemen di tengah malam. Kui Xian mengetahuinya. Mereka terlibat perkelahian sengit hingga kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi. Kui Xian tertembak setelah berhasil menikam pembunuh itu dengan pisau lipatnya. Mereka berdua tewas malam itu."

"Baba ku datang dipagi hari dan menemukan dua mayat tergeletak di depan kamar sementara Yejin meringkuk ketakutan di dalam lemari. Baba dan Kui Xian memang bersahabat. Ia juga tahu tentang Yejin. Dan pagi itu ia berniat mengajak pasang suami istri itu untuk berkenalan dengan Mama ku yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Baba."

"Baba pun memutuskan untuk membawa Yejin ke rumah Mama. Dan seminggu setelah kematian Kui Xian seorang pengacara datang. Menyerahkan surat wasiat Kui Xian yang ternyata telah menyediakan satu perusahaan besar di Korea atas nama Yejin dan Kyuhyun, calon anaknya. Tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya."

Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Se-tragis itukah masa lalu Kyuhyun? tak heran pria itu tumbuh menjadi sosok yang begitu tak tersentuh. "Lalu ibu Kyuhyun?"

"Ibu Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali ke Kerea sesuai amanat sang suami dan menutupi semuanya dari keluarga Kui Xian. Dan karena itu pula Kyuhyun menyandang marga ibunya. Tapi sayang, saat Kyuhyun kecil berusia 10 tahun. Ibunya tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dan sejak saat itu ia di asuh oleh maid kepercayaan ibunya. Dan untuk urusan sekolah dan perusahaan, ia di bantu oleh pengacara keluarganya. Begitulah... Kyuhyun memang memiliki masa lalu yang tak seindah anak seusianya."

Hangeng kembali menatap Sungmin, "Tapi saat Heechul bercerita, ku rasa Kyuhyun sekarang sudah banyak berubah. Dan itu berkat kau Sungmin-ah..."

"Tapi aku tak-"

"Kau melakukannya. Kau membawa perubahan padanya. Terima kasih... ia sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri meski sampai sekarang pun ia jarang berbagi." Hangeng menepuk bahu Sungmin dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya. Sungmin mengurai senyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksa. Jujur saja pikirannya kini melayang pada sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

'Inikah yang membuatmu menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin Kyuhyun-ah? Ya Tuhan... aku telah menorehkan luka baru pada sosok yang sudah terluka itu. Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah..Mianhae. Tapi aku juga bingung harus bagaimana... yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa untuk kebahagianmu. Semoga kau mendapatkan pendamping yang akan membahagiakanmu dengan tulus Kyu.'

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Seohyun memperhatikan Sungmin diam-diam sejak ia masuk tadi. Niatnya gadis itu akan ikut makan malam di mansion Kyuhyun. Tapi saat kakinya baru akan menapaki anak tangga, ia mendengar Sungmin bicara di telepon dengan seseorang dari arah dapur. Jadilah gadis berambut pirang itu melangkah kesana, dan menguping diam-diam.

"Nde yeobo. sampaikan salamku pada eomma. Ne, annyeong~" Sungmin menghela nafas. Diletakannya ponsel itu di atas meja dapur. Sejak kejadian di kantor Kangin tempo hari, hubungan mereka memang kembali canggung. Namun tanpa diduga kemarin siang Kangin mengunjunginya ke mansion. Pria itu datang dengan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna putih, memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis kala itu, bagaimana mungkin suaminya itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri padahal jelas-jelas Sungminlah yang bersalah kala itu. Seandainya saja suaminya itu tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan dibelakangnya, tak mungkin Kangin akan sebaik ini. Namun sedikit banyak Sungmin bersyukur karena kedatangan Kangin membuat hubungan mereka tak canggung lagi. setidaknya namja manis itu tak perlu menyusun rentetan kalimat untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia menolak Kangin dulu. Karena ia tak yakin bisa membohongi suaminya itu dengan mimik meyakinkan.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Sungmin-ssi, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Suara khas yeoja itu membuat Sungmin menoleh. Dilihatnya Seohyun yang memakai dress kuning berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan lengan bersendekap di dada.

"Ye Seohyun-ssi? Ani...aku hanya sedang memeriksa beberapa stock dapur saja." Seohyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Kalau begitu bisa kau tolong ambilkan beberapa jas dan celana Kyuhyun oppa di mobilku? Aku tak kuat membawanya sendiri."

'Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun menginap dirumah Seohyun-ssi? Kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit? Ah..ani.. apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin. tentu saja Kyuhyun akan bermalam dirumah kekasihnya.'

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"Ah! Ne.. tentu saja Seohyun-ssi. Tunggulah sebentar." Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya lalu berjalan menuju halaman depan setelah sebelumnya melempar senyum sopan pada kekasih Kyuhyun tersebut.

Sepeninggal Sungmin. Seohyun melangkah buru-buru ke arah meja dapur. Bibirnya menyeringai begitu melihat ponsel Sungmin tergeletak disana. wanita yang gemar berdadan seksi itu mengambilnya, mengecek panggilan masuk terbaru di catatan panggilannya.

"Kanginnie hyung? Apa orang ini suami Sungmin? Well... mungkin sedikit pertunjukan di awal tak masalah." Ia merogoh ponselnya sendiri di tas lalu terlihat mengutak-atik dua ponsel dalam genggamannya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Mianhae Seohyun-ssi.. aku tak bisa menemukan satupun Jas dan celana Kyuhyun di mobilmu." Sungmin datang dengan raut bingung. Setelah mencari cukup lama, ia tak menemukan benda yang dimaksud Seohyun di dalam mobil gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Emm.. Mungkin aku lupa memasukkannya. Baiklah, aku ingin pulang saja, nanti aku akan kembali lagi dan... untuk makan malam kali ini aku dan Kyuhyun oppa ingin mengajakmu makan malam diluar. Kau tidak keberatan bukan Sungmin-ssi? Datanglah ke Restoran yang tertera di alamat ini jam 7 malam. Cha, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang! Sampai jumpa Sungmin-ssi." Seohyun memasang tampang tak berdosa. Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi alamat restoran kemudian melangkah dengan anggun melewati Sungmin. Menyembunyikan seringai meremehkan yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk meski masih bingung dengan maksud Seohyun. Undangan makan malam? Untuk apa ia di undang dalam makan malam romantis sepasang kekasih? Tidakkah nanti ia mengganggu?

Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Tak mau pusing dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang jengah wanita yang kini tengah mengapit lengannya. Dibentak pun wanita ini hanya tersenyum. Tak ingin membuang-buang tenaga untuk sesuatu yang tak berguna, akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah saja ketika gadis itu menariknya ke restoran besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantornya. Sementara Seohyun diam-diam makin mengembangkan seringainya, untung saja ia tahu kalau hari ini Kyuhyun lembur dan pulang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya sehingga bertepatan dengan jam makan malam.

Restoran Italy bergaya klasik itu nampak lumayan ramai dan kebanyakan pengunjungnya terlihat dari kalangan atas. Maklum saja, restoran itu biasanya memang sering dikunjungi orang-orang kaya yang ingin menjamu tamu atau rekan bisnisnya.

"Nah, oppa duduk disini dulu ne? Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Seohyun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang nampak tak perduli. Jangankan ke toilet, ke neraka saja Kyuhyun tak perduli, kkkk~

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

DEG

Saat tengah termenung sendirian Kyuhyun dikagetkan oleh suara tenor lembut yang pemiliknya beberapa hari ini ia hindari. Pupul matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Untung saja saat ini kepalanya tengah menunduk karena tadi dirinya tengah mengecek beberapa email di ponselnya sehingga orang yang tengah memanggil namanya itu tak mengetahui bahwa ia tengah berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan sikap.

Dengan gerakan perlahan pemuda kaya itu mendongak. Menatap seorang namja manis yang tengah mengenakan kemeja denim coklat polos di tambah jeans putih yang membuatnya makin terlihat mempesona.

"Wahh.. Sungmin-ssi sudah datang rupanya. Ayo, silahkan duduk!" sepertinya kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur karena ada Seohyun disana. jujur saja ia masih belum siap jika terlibat pembicaraan dengan namja manis itu.

"Ah.. Ne." Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. bibirnya terkatup rapat meski sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengobrol dengan namja stoic di hadapannya itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun sejenak seolah meminta penjelasan dan beruntung gadis itu cepat tanggap dengan arti tatapan kekasihnya itu. "Aku yang mengundang Sungmin-ssi. oppa pasti tak keberatankan? Oh iya, kita masih harus menunggu satu orang lagi. tak apa kan?" Kyuhyun kembali memasang tampang tak pedulinya. Pria itu memilih kembali bercengkrama(?) dengan ponselnya.

Tak berselang lama, seorang pria dengan senyum menawan dan tubuh tegapnya berjalan menghampiri meja mereka. "Mianhae aku terlambat."

"K-Kangin hyung?" Manik Sungmin membulat sempurna ketika melihat sang suami berdiri di sampingnya. Jadi tamu yang dimaksud Seohyun itu...

"Ah! Suami Sungmin-ssi sudah datang. Cha, ayo kita pesan makanan!" Seohyun tersenyum semanis mungkin. Satu tangannya bergerak memanggil pelayan dengan semangat. Tak seperti pemuda disampingnya yang sempat menegang ditempat.

"Kami pesan Chicken parmigiana 4 porsi, juga panna cotta dengan porsi yang sama...juga... minumnya... dan tolong buatkan aku juga salad buah yang harus..." Seohyun masih asik berbicara pada pelayan wanita yang menghampirinya saat Sungmin menatap Kangin dengan manik lucunya.

"K-Kangin hyung kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Huh?" Kangin menoleh ke arah sang istri yang masih nampak terkejut. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mengacak surai Sungmin lembut. " Tadi Seohyun-ssi menelponku, dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun dan mengajak ku ikut makan malam dengan kalian. Memangnya kau tak tau aku juga akan datang?" Sungmin menggeleng dengan raut bingung yang menggemaskan. Membuat Kangin tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gebil sang istri.

"Kyaa... kalian mesra sekali~ Sungmin-ssi manis dan Kangin-ssi tampan, serasi sekali!" Seohyun memuji pasangan yang ada didepannya itu. ujung matanya sempat menangkap rahang Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengeras. Dalam hati ia memekik girang mengetahui jika rencananya untuk menyelidiki hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai menemukan titik terang.

"Anda bisa saja Seohyun-ssi.." Kangin tersenyum lebar menaggapi pujian Seohyun. Secara mengejutkan ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang ada di atas meja. Sama sekali tak sadar jika saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menggenggam erat-nyaris meremukan ponsel yang ia pegang di bawah meja.

"Ah! Makanannya sudah datang. Ayo di makan oppa.. ini menu andalan disini" Perbincangan mereka akhirnya terputus saat dua orang pelayan pria menghampiri mereka dengan troli yang terisi penuh oleh makanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali meremukan tubuh seseorang saat ini. Seohyun dari tadi terus saja berceloteh, belum lagi tangan yeoja itu yang selalu mengapit lengannya meski mereka tengah duduk. Yang lebih membuat hatinya miris adalah kemesraan pasangan yang tengah makan di hadapannya ini. Meski Sungmin tak melakukan apapun, tapi Kangin selalu memperlakukan namja manis itu bak putri. Tak cukupkah ia ditolak sehingga masih harus melihat kemesraan Sungmin dan suaminya? apakah dirinya memang tak layak dipilih hingga orang yang ia cintai selalu pergi dari hidupnya? Sungmin sungguh tega mempermainkan hatinya. Hah~ betapa bodohnya ia mengharapkan cinta orang yang jelas-jelas mencintai suaminya-batin Kyuhyun miris.

Disisi lain Sungmin berusaha tak menatap Kyuhyun. Namja itu memilih diam ketika suaminya asyik menimpali cerita-cerita Seohyun. Melihat suaminya yang selalu memuji dirinya di depan Seohyun membuat namja itu sesak. Sesak karena mengingat perlakuannya yang sampai saat ini tak bisa mencintai suaminya tersebut. dan didepan sana, duduk pria yang tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya namun telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Ya..Sungmin tak menampik jika ia merasa tak bisa mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, tak pernah bisa tidak khawatir dengan Kyuhyun dan entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengenyahkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya. Tapi sekali lagi, Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin yang tak bisa mengacuhkan janji pernikahannya di hadapan Tuhan... selain itu ia juga tak mau mengecewakan bumonim serta ayah mertuanya yang telah tiada. Serasa tak cukup sampai disitu.. ia masih harus bertahan demi Kangin dan ibu mertuanya yang kini sakit-sakitan. Lalu Sungmin bisa apa? Memberontak dan lari dengan Kyuhyun? tidak, ia tak bisa egois seperti itu. lagi pula Kyuhyun mempunyai kekasih yang menurutnya begitu cantik dan sepadan, gadis berpendidikan yang jelas tak akan mempermalukan Kyuhyun jika tampil bersama pemuda itu. jurang pemisah mereka begitu terjal, lalu bagaimana ia bisa memilih opsi lain selain bertahan dalam genggaman Kangin? Genggaman pria yang memang telah menjadi pemilik tubuhnya di hadapan Tuhan.

Dua pasang anak manusia itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar restoran. Mereka beru saja menyelesaikan makan malam di restoran itu. meski yang mengundang Sungmin dan Kangin adalah Seohyun, tetap saja yeoja itu menyuruh Kyuhyun yang membayar billnya.

DUKK

Saat hendak menuju parkiran. Tak sengaja seorang pemuda yang tengah memakai kruk oleng menabrak Kyuhyun karena tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan kaki kirinya yang terlihat diperban. Seohyun tentu saja menjadi orang pertama yang berteriak heboh melihat kekasihnya tertabrak cukup keras meski tak sampai terjatuh.

"YA! Apa matamu buta? Berani sekali kau menabrak kekasihku eoh? Dasar pemuda cacat!" Pemuda yang jatuh tersungkur itu mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali sambil menggapai kruk yang terlempar agak jauh dari posisi jatuhnya.

Kyuhyun menepuk jas bagian pundaknya. Tatapannya masih dingin dan terlihat tajam menatap pemuda itu. "Jika kau tak sanggup berjalan, lebih baik kau merangkak saja." Ucapnya dingin. Sungmin dan Kangin yang tadi sempat tertegun langsung beralih membantu pemuda itu berdiri dan mengambilkan kruknya.

"Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah. Itu menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimanapun kita hidup membutuhkan orang lain." Sungmin yang tengah memegang bahu kanan pemuda tersebut menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Berusaha menasehati sosok dingin dengan pancaran tajam yang begitu menusuk.

"Tau apa kau tentang hidupku?" Kyuhyun berucap dingin sembari berlalu menuju mobilnya diikuti Seohyun. Sementara Sungmin masih mematung ditempat. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi terasa begitu menohoknya. Menghujamnya sampai ke dasar. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya melampiaskan sakit hati yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Hah~~

Pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya menghembuskan nafas. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka. Biarlah Kyuhyun membencinya. Ia akan menanggung semua itu dengan hati lapang. Namja manis itu menoleh menatap Kangin yang terlihat mengacak surai blonde pemuda berusia belasan itu. sepertinya suaminya itu tengah menghibur pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu dibentak oleh Seohyun dan Kyuhyun.

'Kangin hyung begitu baik... kenapa hatiku tak bisa jatuh untuknya Tuhan?'

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun di ruang tamu. Mobil pemuda itu terlihat baru saja memasuki halaman manison. Meski tadi Kyuhyun dan Seohyun pulang lebih dulu darinya dan Kangin tapi ia lah yang lebih dulu sampai di mansion. Tentu saja Kyuhyun terlambat karena masih harus memutar dulu untuk mengantar kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Obsidannya berangsur dingin meski tadi sempat terlihat sorot terkejut disana.

Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu membuat Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Kyuhyun-ah... Maaf jika perkataan hyung tadi menyakitimu. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bicaralah pada hyung. jangan bersikap acuh seperti ini. Hyung khawatir padamu."

Masih hening.

Sungmin menelan ludah getir. Ia beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri dihadapan pemuda tampan tersebut. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa yag harus hyung lakukan agar kau memaafkan hyung dan tak mengacuhkan hyung lagi hm?"

"Kita tak bisa terus seperti ini. Semua sudah ada jalannya." Lanjutnya

Kyuhyun balas memandang Sungmin meski hanya tatapan datar. "Kau ingin dimaafkan?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau aku memintamu meninggalkan Kangin dan hidup denganku, apa kau sanggup?"

"K-Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup Lee Sungmin?"

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Belum lagi pernyataan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak ia duga.

"Kau tau aku tak bisa Kyuhyun-ah.." Ucapnya lirih sembari menunduk. Tak mampu menatap onyx tajam milik pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tak bisa? Haha.. Harusnya aku tak perlu bertanya lagi. Bodohnya aku." Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan melewati Sungmin yang masih menunduk. Sekali lagi hatinya remuk redam. Harusnya ia tau jika sejak awalpun ia tak memiliki celah sedikitpun.

"Uruslah urasanmu sendiri Lee Sungmin. Tak perlu merasa bersalah dengan keadaaku yang menyedihkan. Karena aku-" Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya sejenak.

"Karena aku tak butuh dikasiani. Bahkan jika aku mati sekali pun, Kau tak perlu berpura-pura berduka didepan jasadku." Ucapnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung.

BRUKK

"Hiks..Kyuhyun-ah.." Sungmin jatuh berlutut dengan isak tangis yang mulai meluncur dari bibir semerah cherry yang sedari tadi ia gigit.

"Appo Kyuhyun-ah.. hiks... Mianhae.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hikss... huweee... dada saya sesek |T_T| #muncul dari pojokan

Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, kalian aja deh yang ngomong di kotak review *Sroootttt #Lap ingus.

Buat PRISNA, tenang beb... itu emang udah alurnya begitu^^ hohoho, dan soal ketakutan kamu itu.. gak kok, Kyu gak akan kayak gtu. #uuppss keceplosan

Buat eonni aku, aku juga gak nge-live kok eon.. huweeeeeee!

Sorry for typos,

Makasih yang udah review, dan silahkan review lagi hiks.. :'(

#Balik lagi pundung dipojokan


	10. Chapter 10

Choose Me, Please!

.

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Meski enggan dan terkesan tak peduli, nyatanya Kyuhyun tetap dihantui oleh bayang wajah sendu Sungmin kemarin. Jangan kira Kyuhyun tak mendengar rintihan sakit Sungmin malam itu. Karena pada kenyataanya, namja tampan itu masih berdiri disana, bersandar di dinding yang menjadi sekat ruang tamu dan ruang santai. Hatinya juga sakit, sama sakitnya dengan namja manis yang sudah menarik sisi manusiawinya itu. Tapi ia bisa apa? Merengkuh Sungmin yang sedang menangis? Jangan konyol, ia sudah berulang kali ditolak. Apakah kalian berpikir ia akan kembali merendahkan diri dan meminta pada Sungmin? tentu Kyuhyun akan kembali memikirkan ribuan kali untuk opsi itu sekarang.

Tadi pagi pun ia berusaha menghindari Sungmin lagi. Jangankan sarapan, menginjakan kaki di dapur saja Kyuhyun tak melakukannya hari ini. Tanpa tahu jika di sana seorang namja manis tengah menunggunya dengan mata berbinar. Berharap sarapan yang ia buat sejak subuh itu disantap oleh sang pemilik rumah. Dan nyatanya angan itu tinggallah anggan. Sungmin kembali menangis dalam diam pagi ini-tentu saja tak diketahui oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh.."

"...hyun-ah"

"Hey Kyuhyun-ah!" Eunhyuk berdecak ketika panggilannya lagi-lagi hanya menjadi angin lalu untuk Kyuhyun. mereka- Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Yunho tengah membicarakan persiapan presentasi mereka esok di kantor Royal Group. Tentu saja ini penting mengingat klien mereka kali ini adalah mangsa besar yang tak bisa dibiarkan lolos begitu saja.

Sepanjang rapat internal ini, Kyuhyun terlihat hanya sesekali menanggapi dan lebih banyak melamun-entah apa itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ah?" Yunho yang duduk persis disamping Kyuhyun menepuk bahu namja itu lembut. Tak biasanya ia melihat atasannya yang terkesan perfeksionis itu seperti ini. Melamun saat rapat sama sekali bukan gaya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian pikir aku tak mendengarkan huh? Siapkan kontraknya dan kembalilah bekerja!" Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun justru melontarkan kalimat sinis. Pemuda itu lalu meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan langkah tenang.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan anak itu. Apa sebenarnya maunya! Shit!" Eunhyuk menghempaskan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Mengumpati atasan sekaligus dongsaengnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuatnya naik darah.

"Apa Kyuhyun ada masalah dengan kekasihnya?" Yunho melirik Yesung yang hanya bertopang dagu. "Kekasih apanya? Walau wanita itu bunuh diri sekalipun Kyuhyun tak akan peduli hyung." Seloroh Eunhyuk.

"Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian malam itu dengan Sungmin?" Yesung bergumam lirih namun samar-samar masih bisa di dengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kejadian apa hyung?"

"Memang aku bilang apa Hyukkie? Cha, ayo kembali bekerja!" Yesung meraih beberapa map yang ia bawa tadi lalu keluar dengan wajah polosnya. 'Yesungie pabbo! Apa yang kau pikirkan?' Batinnya merutuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat kala obsidannya menangkap sosok seorang pria yang tak ingin ia temui berada di dalam ruangannya. Sebelum masuk tadi, sekertarisnya memang telah mengatakan jika sosok itu menunggunya didalam.

Melihat Kyuhyun masuk, pria itu langsung berdiri dan tak lupa melempar senyum ramah, "Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah.. Sekertarismu bilang kau sedang ada rapat. Jadi aku memutuskan menunggu didalam"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia kemudian beralih mengambil duduk di depan pria itu. "Ada apa Kangin hyung kemari?"

"Hehe, begini Kyuhyun-ah. Eomma ku sangat merindukan Sungmin. emm.. aku ingin meminta ijinmu untuk membawa Sungmin pulang... hanya 2 hari." Kangin tertawa canggung. Tadi pagi saat akan berangkat ke kantor, eomma-nya memintanya untuk membawa Sungmin menginap dengan dalih jika wanita paruh baya itu tengah merindukan sang menantu. Meski sempat menolak, toh akhirnya Kangin memutuskan menyambangi Kyuhyun di kantornya. Berharap semoga pemuda itu mau mengijinkan Sungmin menginap.

Dilain pihak Kyuhyun tampak kembali memasang wajah datar. "Memangnya aku bisa apa? Sungmin memang milikmu."

"Wuahh.. gomawo Kyuhyun-ah.. kau memang pengertian sekali." Pria dengan postur besar itu makin memperlebar senyumannya. Mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar ambigu.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Sungmin-ah bogoshipoyo~" Mrs. Lee berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sungmin dan Kangin yang baru saja tiba. Memeluk Sungmin begitu hangat, mengekspesikan kerinduannya terhadap menantu manisnya tersebut.

"Nado bogoshipo Eomma~" Sungmin balas memeluk . meski sempat kaget saat dijemput oleh Kangin tadi. Toh ia tetap ikut, mengingat perkataan Kangin jika Eomma-nya sangat merindukan Sungmin. karena iapun juga merindukan sosok pengganti eommanya tersebut.

Kangin yang melihat interaksi menantu dan mertua itu memilih beranjak dari sana. Menaruh daging dan beberapa sayuran segar yang sempat mereka beli di pasar tradisional tadi yang rencananya akan Sungmin olah untuk menu makan malam mereka.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit kurusan, apa kau makan dengan baik chagi?"

"Ne Eomma... aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana dengan Eomma?" Sungmin menuntun Mrs. Lee ke arah sofa ruang tamu minimalis mereka. Cukup was-was mengingat mertuanya itu tidak bisa berdiri atau berjalan terlalu lama.

"Eomma sudah lebih baik. Kau akan menginap bukan? Ahh~ akhirnya rumah ini tak sepi lagi. Suamimu itu benar-benar.. selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Adu Mrs. Lee yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Itu juga kan demi kita semua Eomma~" Kangin muncul dengan stelan santainya. T-shirt abu longgar dengan celana kain putih pendek. Pria itu lalu mengambil duduk di depan ibu dan istrinya.

"Selalu saja itu yang kau jadikan alasan."

"Itu bukan alasan Eomma~ memang seperti itu keadaanya." Kangin merengut mendengar cibiran sang ibu. Sementara Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Beginilah kalau ibu dan anak itu berkumpul. Selalu saja ada yang diperdebatkan oleh keduanya dan akan berakhir dengan Kangin yang cemberut.

Meski memiliki badan besar, tak ada yang tahu jika suami Lee Sungmin itu sebenarnya akan bersikap kekanakan jika sudah berhubungan dengan ibunya.

"Sebagai hukumanmu, Sungmin akan tidur dikamar Eomma selama menginap di sini."

"Ya~ mana bisa begitu Eomma! Dia kan istriku... aku sudah rindu tidur dengannya~" Kangin menatap ibunya dengan wajah memelas yang membuat siapapun ingin tertawa.

"Tidur bersama? Uhhh... mentang-mentang masih muda, yang dipikirkan hanya aktifitas ranjang saja. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau tak diberi jatah oleh istrimu yang manis ini eoh?" Mrs. Lee mengerlingkan matanya ke arah sang anak yang kini bersemu merah. Tak jauh beda dengan menantunya yang kini tengah menunduk malu.

"Ishh~~ bukan begitu Eomma.. bukan tidur itu maksudnya~~"

"Arra.. Arra.. Cha, tidurlah dikamar kalian Sungminie... dan layani suami manjamu ini. Hahaha~"

"Eomma!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung saat Kyuhyun mengekorinya hingga ke mobil audi putih miliknya. Dan benar saja, begitu ia memutar kunci, Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang.

"Ya! Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu eoh? Sekarang sudah jam pulang kantor jadi ku rasa aku tak perlu lagi memanggilmu 'presdir' lagi bukan tuan Cho?" Eunhyuk berujar sinis. Kyuhyun sendiri memilih menyamankan duduknya dengan bersandar di jok belakang.

"Jalan saja hyung! Hari ini aku menginap di apartemen mu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Ck! Aku jadi terlihat seperti supir saja! Memangnya ada apa dengan mansionmu eoh? Sungmin hyung kau tinggal sendirian?" Eunhyuk mulai menstarter mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian audi putih itu mulai meninggalkan basement.

"Dia bersama suaminya."

"Mwo? Jinjja? Aigoo.. kadang aku iri melihat pasangan itu.. " Kyuhyun memilih tak perduli dengan ocehan Eunhyuk di depan sana. Pria muda itu mencoba memejamkan mata. Mengalihkan pikirannya yang tengah kacau.

"Hey, menurutmu apa Sungmin hyung dan Kangin hyung sedang merencanakan bulan madu mereka? Yahh..entah yang keberapa..."

"Tapi kalau hanya untuk bulan madu sih, dirumah pun mereka bisa melakukannya bukan? wuahhh... apa Sungmin hyung akan menjadi tahanan kamar?" Eunhyuk masih saja mengoceh. Otaknya bergerilya membayangkan berbagai macam hal yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan suami istri. -,-

"AHH! Jangan-jangan mereka akan-"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam dan hanya menyetir Eunyuk-ssi?" Ocehan Eunhyuk terhenti begitu kalimat bernada sinis meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang memang mengetahui peringai pemuda dingin itu ketika terganggu memilih diam. Dilawanpun percuma, yang ada Eunhyuk malah akan bertambah pusing (_ _")

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Greb**

"Butuh bantuan?" Sungmin hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang tengah ia cuci ketika Kangin dengan seenaknya mendekapnya dari belakang. Mereka memang baru saja selesai menikmati makan malam. Sungmin memilih langsung mencuci piring sementara Kangin menuntun ibunya untuk beristirahat di kamar.

"Yaiss.. Mengagetkan saja kau ini hyung!" Sungmin mempout-kan bibirnya. Dan tanpa di duga Kangin memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin. "Ya~~ Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

"Kekeke~ Siapa suruh memasang wajah manis begitu hum? Haah~ aku rindu sekali memelukmu seperti ini.." Kangin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sungmin. Rengkuhannya makin erat seiring rasa hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya akibat tubuh mereka yang menempel.

"Gombal! Isshh.. lepas dulu hyung! aku jadi susah mencucinya.." Sungmin mulai menggeliat meski enggan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ani~ biarkan begini Yeobo~~ kau ini pelit sekali sih. Kau kan istriku jadi tubuh ini juga milikku."

DEG

Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Aliran darahnya terasa terpompa lebih cepat. Sebaris kalimat Kangin tersebut begitu ampuh membuat sistem tubuhnya kacau dalam beberapa menit.

"Hey...apa masih lama?"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku tanya apa masih lama mencucinya?"

"A-ah ani, sudah... sudah selesai hyung.." Sungmin melepas sarung tangan plastiknya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

HUP!

"YAAAA!"

"Kajja! Kita tidur yeobo~~" Tanpa di duga, Kangin langsung menggendong bridal Sungmin dan membawanya berlari ke kamar mereka.

Cklek-

Blam!

BRUGH

"Ya! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih hyung... membuatku kaget saja!" Kangin hanya terkekeh menanggapi omelan sang istri. Pria tegap itu lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin yang sudah ia 'lempar' terlebih lebih dulu ke ranjang mereka.

"Ck! Berhenti mengomeliku yeobo~~ tega sekali! Cha, ayo kita tidur!"

"Yaisss... sesak hyung!"

"Diamlah!"

"Tsk!"

"Jaljayo nae yeobo~" Kangin mengecup kening istrinya yang berkerut karena jengkel. Pasangan suami istri itu kini tengah berbaring menyamping dan saling mendekap-sebenarnya dalam hal ini Kangin-lah yang mendekap Sungmin erat. Mulai memasuki alam mimpinya masing-masing.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam dan jam berganti hari. Satu siklus kehidupan yang tak bisa dihentikan meski kau ingin sekalipun. Dan tak terasa ini sudah seminggu sejak kepulangan Sungmin dari rumahnya dan Kangin.

Semuanya masih sama. Tak ada hubungan intim diantara keduanya meski kini Kangin semakin sering bersikap romantis padanya, semuanya masih hanya sebatas pelukan hangat dan ciuman ringan.

Kyuhyun pun masih masih begitu dingin. Ini adalah minggu awal di bulan ke-tiga Sungmin berada di mansion Kyuhyun yang artinya hanya tinggal tiga minggu lagi namja manis itu akan benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Hyung-ah... apa seperti ini memotongnya?" Sungmin menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah menunjukkan paprika hijau yang ia potong dadu. "Ne, sekarang kau potong yang kuning.."

"Ck! Kenapa kau manja sekali pada Sungmin eoh? Aku jadi curiga padamu nyet.."

"Ya! Apa maksud mu dengan 'nyet' itu hyung? dan juga tak masalah dong kalau aku bersikap manja pada Sungmin hyung... dia hyung yang baik, tak seperti kau.. nenek sihir~" Eunhyuk mencibir Heechul yang ada disisi lain Sungmin. mereka kini tengah menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan di bakar oleh Yesung, Hangeng, Kangin dan Kyuhyun dihalaman belakang.

Heran kenapa namja-namja manis ini sibuk di dapur sebentara hari masih sore? jawabannya karena hari ini adalah perayaan kecil-kecilan yang diadakan dalam rangka kepulangan Heechul dan Hangeng ke China untuk mengurus pernikahan mereka. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dibujuk Hangeng, Heechul akhirnya mau pulang ke negara asal calon suaminya tersebut. Dan sebagai perpisahan, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara barbeque-lagi- di mansion Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tak dapat menolak keinginan Heechul.

"Annyeong~~" Suara cempreng tiba-tiba mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka di meja dapur. Terlihat sosok yeoja langsing yang dibalut dress biru ketat tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka sembari menenteng satu kantung daging sapi dan babi segar.

"Neo wasseo? Palli, bawa kemari dagingnya!" Seohyun mencebik. Kalau saja bukan karena ada Kyuhyun, ia juga tak mau datang ke acara Heechul ini. Sejak siang tadi yang ia dapat hanya disuruh ini itu oleh ratu kejam nan cantik itu. Mulai dari disuruh memotong bawang hingga belanja ke supermarket. Poor Seohyun.

"YA! Begitukah caramu mememotong daging? Pegang yang benar!" Lagi-lagi Heechul berteriak nyaring. Matanya menatap garang pada cara Seohyun memegang dan memotong daging. Bayangkan saja, gadis itu memegang daging seperti memegang sampah. Dijepit dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Ketahuan sekali gadis ini tak pernah berkutat dengan urusan dapur.

"Ck! Kau cerewet sekali sih oppa!"

Bletak!

"Auucchh!" Seohyun memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dilempar Heechul dengan paprika merah yang ia pegang. Sadis memang tapi itulah Kim Heechul bukan? Terlebih menyangkut yeoja yang satu ini kekeke~

Sungmin sendiri hanya bergidik ngeri melihat kesadisan hyung cantiknya itu. Lain lagi dengan Eunhyuk yang justru tertawa melihat penderitaan Seohyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah datang untuk kalian semua~ doakan kami ne.. dan jangan lupa menghadiri pesta pernikahan kami tiga bulan lagi.. Mari bersulang!" Hangeng mengangkat gelas minumnya. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Heechull.

"Oya, aku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk uri Sungminnie yang sudah membuatku mau rujuk kembali dengan China oleng ini, Kekeke~" kali ini gantian Heechul yang bicara. Menghasilkan kecupan mesra Hangeng di pipinya dan juga sorak sorai dari mereka yang melihat-tentu saja bukan termasuk Kyuhyun yang hanya memilih diam.

"Oppa~ Kapan kita menikah dan mengadakan pesta seperti Heechul dan Hangeng oppa?" Seohyun datang dan bergelayut manja pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya~~ kenapa oppa hanya diam eoh? Ck! Tidak asyik sekali!" Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sekilas. Lebih memilih menikmati orange jus yang ada ditangannya.

Srekk

Tap

Tap

"Oppa! Ya~~ mau kemana eoh?" satu-satunya gadis yang ada disana itu menghentakan kakinya kesal. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, kekasih tampannya itu malah memilih meninggalkannya begitu saja. Wajahnya makin merah ketika dilihatnya Yesung tengah terkikik karena melihat bagaimana gadis itu di acuhkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hyung, aku ke toilet dulu ne.." Sungmin yang sempat melihat sosok Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mansion memilih menyusul pria itu. Entahlah, ia merasa perlu bicara dengan namja muda itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di dinding dapur menoleh. Sedikit merutuk karena tak menyadari jika itu suara namja manis yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Kenapa disini Kyu?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Namja manis itu mendongakan wajahnya ketika sudah berada dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum miris saat Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya. Lebih memilih menggoyang-goyangkan minuman digelasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Apa kau masih marah?" tanya-nya lirih.

"Untuk apa? Apa kau merasa bersalah?" Kali ini Kyuhyun memilih menatap dalam foxy Sungmin. Meski wajahnya terkesan datar tapi tatapan itu terasa begitu tajam bagi Sungmin.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu Kyuhyun-ah? Jangan mengacuhkanku lagi.."

"Bukankah kau bebas melakukan apa saja? Kenapa aku tidak?"

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Ku rasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Kyuhyun melangkah melewati Sungmin. Obsidannya terpejam merasakan sakit yang tengah menghantam ulu hatinya, terlebih setelah melihat mata Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca. tapi sekali lagi, ia harus melakukan ini jika tak ingin tersakiti. Membangun perisainya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan akan seperti ini Kyu... bukan hanya kau... aku pun harus rela melepas cinta pertamaku.. tidakkah itu cukup?" Gumam Sungmin miris.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Tak terasa, satu minggu kembali berlalu dengan cepat. Dan satu minggu ini terasa begitu melelahkan untuk Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak, selama seminggu ini namja manis itu sering sekali bolak balik ke kamar mandi. Hampir setiap se-jam sekali ia akan selalu buang air kecil terutama di siang hari seperti ini. Entah apa yang salah dengannya, perasaan ia tidak makan sembarangan selama seminggu kemarin.

"Lelahnya.." Gumamnya begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjangnya yang telah berganti cover menjadi ungu bercorak garis hitam.

"Apa yang salah dengan tubuhku? Apa aku keracunan? Haah~ sepertinya aku memang harus ke dokter." Ucapnya sembari beranjak mengambil mantel di kabinet lemari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan gontai di sepanjang trotoar semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit tadi. Matanya memanas dengan sorot nanar meski bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kecil. Sungguh, tubuhnya seolah tak singkron satu sama lain sekarang.

Tes

Tes

Akhirnya liquid bening itu meluncur bebas dari manik bulatnya. Namja manis itu berhenti sejenak, kepalanya mendongak dan kilasan itu kembali terlihat jelas.

**Flashback**

"Apa saya keracunan sesuatu dok?" Sungmin menatap penuh harap pada namja paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya.

"Anda tidak keracunan Sungmin-ssi tapi saya juga tak mengetahui dengan pasti mengenai dugaan penyakit anda karena saya belum menerima hasilnya."

"Maksud dokter? Bukankah tadi dokter yang memerikasa saya?" Dokter itu kembali melempar senyum ramahnya melihat kegelisahan pasiennya. "Memang saya yang memeriksa anda tapi karena suatu hal, saya mengirimkannya ke dokter spesialis lain. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, sekertaris saya sedang menuju kemari dengan hasilnya."

Cklek-

"Ini hasilnya Uissa." Bertepatan dengan itu, Seorang suster masuk dan memberikan sebuah amplop coklat pada dokter tersebut.

"Apa penyakit saya parah Uissa?" Sungmin was-was melihat reaksi diam dari dokter di depannya.

"Anda negatif mengalami keracunan Sungmin-ssi tapi ah... selamat, anda sedang mengandung 2 minggu. Ini hasil pemeriksaan anda."

Sungmin menatap hasil pemeriksaannya itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Senang, takut, sedih dan merasa bersalah bersamaan. Dadanya berdegub kencang melihat kata demi kata yang terangkai dikertas itu. "Ta-tapi saya namja uissa..." Lirih Sungmin nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ini memang sedikit mengejutkan tapi kasus ini pernah terjadi beberapa kali."

'Tapi saya tidak pernah mengalami morning sick dok, bagaimana bisa.." Ucapan Sungmin menggantung di udara. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Kehamilan pada namja tak selalu sama dengan yang terjadi pada yeoja umumnya. Hormon namja dan yeoja tentu berbeda. Dan pada diri anda, anda tak mengalami morning sick. Melainkan hasrat ingin buang air kecil terus-menerus. Tapi tenang saja... ini mungkin hanya akan berlangsung tiga sampai empat bulan usia kandungan anda."

"Ini resep yang harus anda tebus. Beberapa vitamin dan penguat kandungan. Sekali lagi selamat Sungmin-ssi"

**Flasback end**

"Ya Tuhan... apa yang harus ku lakukan.. hiks... Mianhae Kangin hyung.. hiks.. eottokhae.. eottokhae.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda ...

PRANKK

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hah?! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi! ARRRGGHHH!"

PRANKK

Lagi, sebuah hiasa meja melayang dan terhempas di dinding. Pecahanya berhampuran dilantai.

"Sial! Lelucon macam apa ini! Lee Sungmin sialan!"

Sosok lain yang juga ada disana beringsut mundur. Takut-takut terkena lemparan oleh sosok yang tengah mengamuk itu.

"Kau salah berurusan denganku Lee Sungmin! Akan ku buat kau menyesal dengan semua ini. Aku tak akan mebiarkanmu hidup tenang karena kau... akan ku hancurkan dengan tanganku." Desisnya berbahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Annyeong~~ apa masih ada yang nunggu ff ini? /Enggakkk/ #pundung

Mian karena minggu kemaren gak bisa update. Bukannya males tapi saya lagi kena musibah. Tangan kiri Queen luka sampe harus di perban, jadi nae agak kerepotan ngetiknya. Ini aja bela-belain nahan rasa sakit.

Buat keyla saeng, mian ne.. eonnie bukannya php-in kamu.. tapi yah beginilah keadaannya...

Mian juga karena chap ini pendek. habis mau gmana lagi u,u saya susah gerak sih. Gak leluasa. Doain saya cepet sembuh ne... dan bisa kembali sehat. Pa lagi udah mulai ngampus lagi... :'(

Makasih buat yang udah review kemaren...

Duh, saya gak bisa ngomong banyak lagi... dan saya juga mau pamit hiatus sebentar (1 sampe 2 minggu) /-.-/ maybe untuk sementara ff ini gak akan update sesuai dengan jadwalnya. Saya akan kosentrasi memulihkan kondisi tangan saya yang bengkak ini hiks... jadi kemungkinan minggu nanti masih belum bisa update. Doakan saja saya cepat pulih jadi bisa update lagi. semoga secepatnya bisa menghibur kalian lagi neeeee..

ada yang tau apa yang bakal dilakuin sama Min? sampaikn dkotak review...

Saya rasa cukup segitu saja, jangan lupa review ne^^

Mian buat typos..

Semoga uri Daddy dan Mommy baik-baik saja..

Annyeong...


	11. Chapter 11

Choose Me, Please!

.

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Chapter ini lumayan panjang. Jadi bacanya harap pelan-pelan karena akan banyak sekali kejadian di dalamnya. Siapkan tissu dan selamat membaca^^...

* * *

PRANKK

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hah?! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi! ARRRGGHHH!"

PRANKK

Lagi, sebuah hiasa meja melayang dan terhempas ke dinding. Pecahannya kini berhampuran dilantai.

"Sial! Lelucon macam apa ini! Lee Sungmin sialan!"

Sosok lain yang juga ada disana beringsut mundur. Takut-takut terkena lemparan oleh sosok yang tengah mengamuk itu.

"Kau salah berurusan denganku Lee Sungmin! Akan ku buat kau menyesal dengan semua ini. Aku tak akan mebiarkanmu hidup tenang karena kau... akan ku hancurkan dengan tanganku." Desisnya berbahaya.

"SIAALLL! Bagaimana bisa aku kecolongan seperti ini!"

Seohyun- wanita yang tengah mengamuk itu kembali berteriak murka. Satu kenyataan yang baru saja didapatnya benar-benar mengguncang telak gadis itu. Rupanya tak salah ia menyuruh orang kepercayaannya membuntuti Lee Sungmin sejak acara barbeque dirumah Kyuhyun tempo hari. Ia yang memang sudah curiga sejak awal dengan kedekatan dua namja itu makin curiga ketika mendapati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berduaan di dapur dan terlibat pembicaraan-entah apa itu. Alhasil hari itu juga ia memerintahkan orang kepercayaannya untuk menguntit dan mengawasi Lee Sungmin 24jam! Dan hasilnya sungguh diluar perkiraannya.

Baru saja orang kepercayaannya itu melaporkan jika Sungmin tengah BERBADAN DUA dan parahnya lagi AYAH dari BAYI itu adalah KEKASIHNYA! KYUHYUN-NYA! HELL YA!

"BRENGSEK!"

PRANGGG

Pemuda berusia di awal dua puluhan itu menghela nafas. Kalau saja ia tak butuh uang untuk biaya kuliahnya, mana mau dia bekerja dengan wanita setengah gila yang tengah mengamuk ini. Semuanya berawal saat pemuda yang bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan paruh waktu di perusahaan tempat Seohyun bekerja itu tak sengaja menemukan dompet Seohyun yang terjatuh di koridor dekat pantry dan saat ia mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik, ia langsung ditawari kerja dengan gaji yang lumayan besar. Awalnya Seohyun hanya menyuruhnya mencari tau identitas Lee Sungmin dan keluarganya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja beberapa hari yang lalu ia kembali dihubungi dan diminta membuntuti namja manis itu 24jam dengan bayaran tak main-main. Dan entah beruntung atau apa, ia mendapati fakta yang mengejutkan. Bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa jam lalu, saat itu ia tengah duduk nyaman dimobil sedan pinjaman Seohyun tak jauh dari mansion milik kekasih majikannya itu. Hal yang menjadi rutinitasnya dari pagi hingga petang sejak seminggu yang lalu. Siang itu begitu terik dan menyengat. Lelah menunggu berjam-jam membuat perut pria muda ini keroncongan. Karena merasa tak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin akan keluar rumah, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi sejenak.

Saat hendak menyalakan mobilnya untuk mencari makan siang , ia justru mendapati namja incarannya itu menaiki taxi yang sepertinya memang telah dipesan sebelumnya mengingat taxi itu sudah menunggu Sungmin diluar gerbang.

Mengabaikan perutnya yang keroncongan, sang pemuda mengikuti targetnya diam-diam. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia bahkan menunggu Sungmin dibalik dinding ruang periksa.

Tak berapa lama. Alisnya menukik ketika dilihatnya Sungmin keluar dengan wajah lusuh yang entah mengekspresikan apa. Menuruti rasa penasarannya, pemuda bernama Gikwang itu memilih mengikuti langkah lesu Sungmin hingga keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Setelah lumayan jauh, ia melihat namja bermarga Lee itu memasuki gereja tua tepat setelah melewati perempatan kedua yang mereka lalui. Terdorong tugas dan rasa ingin tahu-nya, Gikwang melangkah dengan perlahan memasuki gereja itu, melewati deretan bangku-bangku kayu panjang yang biasa digunakan jema'at. Kemudian memilih berhenti di bangku ketiga dari depan begitu melihat Sungmin dituntun seorang suster wanita (biarawati).

Dengan langkah mengendap, ia mengikuti dua orang dengan gender berbeda itu hingga keluar lewat sisi kiri gereja. Duduk di bawah pohon akasia rindang yang melindungi mereka dari teriknya matahari.

Mungkin dewi fortuna benar-benar tengah berpihak padanya. Dikarenakan dua orang itu tengah duduk membelakangi pintu samping yang otomatis juga membelakanginya. Ia jadi punya peluang menguping lebih dekat tanpa takut ketahuan dan saat itulah ia terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar pengakuan Sungmin pada sang suster paruh baya. Mulai dari pengakuan dosanya yang selalu menolak berhubungan intim dengan Lee Kangin suaminya sendiri hingga kejadian dimana ia malah berhubungan badan dengan Kyuhyun yang ternyata mencintainya. Dan sekarang namja manis yang akhirnya memilih tetap setia pada sang suami itu justru makin dibuat bingung setelah mengetahui jika ia tengah hamil 2 minggu hasil perbuatannya dengan pria lain.

Dan disinilah pemuda itu berada, setelah melihat Sungmin menangis tergugu dipelukan sang suster, Gikwang memutuskan menyambangi apartement majikannya untuk melaporkan hal besar yang ia dapat dan selanjutnya tentu kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi seorang Seohyun yang tak lain adalah kekasih sah Kyuhyun saat ini.

"No-noona.. bolehkah aku meminta bayaranku sekarang?"

ZIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG

GLUP!

Pemuda itu menelan ludah gugup saat Seohyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu melempar sebuah amplop coklat berisi imbalannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Gikwang segera angkat kaki dari sana, tentu saja ia tak mau mati konyol karena terkena lemparan guci-guci Seohyun.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Sungmin mengurung dirinya dikamar sejak datang tadi. Sama sekali tak ingin beranjak bahkan untuk menyiapkan makan malam Kyuhyun. mata namja manis itu sudah bengkak, merah dan basah. Bibirnya yang semerah cherry itu makin merah karena ia gigiti begitu mengingat pertemuannya dengan seorang suster yang mendapati dirinya menangis di gereja tadi. Begitu Sungmin mengatakan ingin membuat pengakuan dosa, suster itu membimbing Sungmin keluar lewat pintu samping dan berakhir duduk di bangku kayu yanga ada di bawah pohon yang rindang.

'_Aku tak bisa menyangkal jika kau memang telah melakukan dosa besar Sungmin-ssi... tapi setiap yang digariskan pasti memiliki tujuan...mungkin Tuhan menghadirkan bayi itu sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabanmu terhadap dosa yang kau buat. Jadi cobalah untuk menerimanya sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabanmu dan walau bagaimanapun juga.. bayi itu tetaplah darah dagingmu.'_

Tangis namja yang tengah meringkuk di sudut dinding dekat lemari itu kembali pecah begitu perkataan sang suster kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

'_Walau kau harus merangkak dengan sejuta kesulitan... jalanilah dengan ikhlas dan hati yang tulus menerima. Dengan kesungguhan itu, bukan tak mungkin Tuhan akan memaafkan semua dosa yang kau perbuat Sungmin-ssi... kau harus kuat dengan cobaan yang akan hadir. Untuk dirimu dan juga anak yang kau kandung. Semoga hidupmu bisa bahagia setelahnya.'_

"Hiks... Eomma.. Appa... hiks... Mianhae...Mianhae... Hiks.."

Tubuh bergetar itu perlahan merangkak menuju ranjangnya. Tak ingin calon bayinya kedinginan karena ibunya tertidur dilantai. Bagaimanapun, suster itu benar... anak yang tengah ia kandung sekarang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Barang tentu ia memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk membesarkannya terlepas siapa ayah dari bayi itu-yang sudah tentu kalian tahu siapa.

Dielusnya perutnya yang masih datar dengan lembut sebelum terlelap kerena terlalu lelah menangis. "Eomma akan menjagamu aegya... Eomma menyayangimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin bangun dipagi hari karena merasakan tepukan lembut dipipinya. Beberapa kali mengerjabkan mata, akhirnya foxy bening itu mengakap sosok lembut Bibi Ying yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Sungmin-ah... hampir saja aku memanggil Pak Hong untuk membawamu kerumah sakit." Ucapnya sedikit bergurau meski sebenarnya wanita paruh baya itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Sejak kapan Bibi disini?" Suara Sungmin terdengar serak. Efek dari kegiatan menangisnya semalam.

"Sudah cukup lama.. hampir satu jam. Bibi khawatir karena kau tak juga keluar kamar jadi bibi memutuskan masuk kesini dengan kunci cadangan. Apa kau sakit Sungmin-ah? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

"Sa-satu jam? Memangnya jam berapa sekarang Bi?" Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Jam setengah sembilan.."

"Y-ye? Eottokhae... aku terlambat membuatkan Kyuhyun sarapan!" Sungmin terang saja panik dan berusaha menyibak selimutnya jika saja tangannya tak di tahan oleh Bibi Ying.

"Tenang saja Sungmin-ah... pagi-pagi sekali tuan muda berangkat ke Daegu dengan tuang Yesung dan tuan Eunhyuk jadi beliau tak sempat sarapan." Dilihatnya Sungmin menghela nafas lega. "Hey.. kau juga pucat, apa kau sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Ani, hanya kelelahan saja Bi. Tak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah... karena sudah setengah sembilan, itu artinya sudah saatnya aku pergi. Kau.. tak apa kalau ku tinggal sekarang bukan?" Bibi Ying berujar dengan ekspresi menyesal. Setelah ini ia masih harus bergegas ke rumah penitipan anak tempatnya bekerja.

"Gwaenchana... terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Bi."

"Cha, aku berangkat dulu. Kau mandilah lalu makan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dimeja makan dan jika butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggil Pak Hong, lelaki tua itu masih sibuk mengutak-atik radio tuanya, hahaha~ "

"Ne, Bi. Gomawo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jihyo memegang tengkuknya yang meremang. Bola matanya bergerak meneliti ruang tamu sepupunya yang nampak lebih parah dari kapal pecah. Baru saja ia datang, tapi malah disambut dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan wanita gila itu heh?" Jihyo mulai mengeluarkan umpatannya. Satu hal yang memang tak bisa dilepaskan dari sosok gadis yang sebenarnya agak tomboy ini.

Langkahnya mulai meniti, mencari sosok sang sepupu yang ia sebut gila itu. hingga akhirnya langkah itu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang pintunya hanya tertutup setengah. Yakin mendengar seseorang tengah bicara, Jihyo berusaha makin mendekat dan ia tampak terkejut melihat sang sepupu tengah mencabik-cabik perut sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih dengan sebuah pisau lipat dalam posisi duduk bersandar di dekat ranjangnya. Satu tangannya memegang ponsel dan nampak berbicara entah dengan siapa.

"Hey nona gila, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan apartemenmu ini eoh?" Jihyo masuk dan berkacak pinggang di depan Seohyun.

"Lakukan yang ku perintahkan dan kau akan dapat bayarannya. Ingat, aku tak ingin ada kesalahan." Pip.

Seohyun balik menatap Jihyo setelah mengakhiri panggilan di ponselnya. "Hanya sedikit pelampiasan mood ku yang buruk. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Tsk! Aku kesini karena tetangga mu melaporkan suara-suara bising akibat kekacauan yang kau buat. Kau kira aku tak lelah di datangi oleh satpam gendut itu karena kelakuanmu heh?" Gadis itu memang tinggal digedung apartement yang sama meski di tingkat yang berbeda. Seohyun dilantai tiga dan dia dilantai 8. Cukup jengah juga karena sepupunya ini selalu berbuat onar dan parahnya orang-orang yang tinggal di apartement ini mengetahui jika ia memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Seohyun. Jadilah ia selalu mendapat aduan tiap kali gadis cantik itu berulah.

"Tak usah khawatir... aku baik-baik saja."

"Ck! Siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku mengkhawatirkan reputasi ku!" Ucapnya enteng. "Nah, karena ternyata kau masih hidup dan tak terluka sedikitpun, aku akan pergi sekarang. Tapi ingat! Jangan membuat kekacauan lagi atau aku sendiri yang akan menyerahanmu pada satpam gendut itu!"

"Jihyo-ya..." Baru saja Jihyo ingin berbalik saat suara Seohyun mengintrupsinya. "Apa lagi?"

"Menurutmu... jika ada seseorang yang merebut kekasihmu si Gary itu secara terang-terangan didepanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Huh?" Alis Jihyo menukik. Masih tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Seohyun.

"Jawab saja!"

"Emmm... tentu saja aku akan memberinya pelajaran. Menjambak rambutnya hingga rontok lalu menendang bokongnya...ah! dan juga aku akan mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang!"

"Hey.. memangnya kenapa?" Jihyo masih menunggu respon Seohyun yang malah menyeringai.

"Aniyo~"

"Huh! Dasar aneh!" Jihyo berdecak sebal lalu berlalu meninggalkan Seohyun yang kini justru makin memperlebar seringainya. "Karena aku buka Jihyo... jadi aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari sepupu cantikku itu." Ucapnya lalu terkekeh sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin duduk dilantai sambil memeluk lututnya. Kini ia tengah berada di galeri bunga milik mendiang ibu Kyuhyun. Matanya memandang hamparan bunga itu dalam keheningan. Sejak divonis hamil kemarin oleh dokter, entah kenapa namja manis ini bagitu menyukai keheningan dan suasana tenang.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit sore dari atap yang sengaja ia buka. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan... "

Pikiran namja ini melayang. Mengenai nasibnya dan terutama nasib janin yang tengah dikandungnya. Haruskah ia memberitahu hal ini pada Kangin? Tapi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Tegakah ia melihat raut sendu suaminya itu nanti? Belum lagi kondisi ibu mertuanya yang seperti itu. pengakuan yang ia buat bisa saja memberikan efek yang luar biasa bagi dua orang yang begitu menyayanginya tersebut. Atau... mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kyuhyun?

Tapi...Bukankah ia telah menolak pria itu dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari kebahagiaan lain? Pantaskah sekarang ia mendatangi Kyuhyun yang bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih? Jika pun ia dan Kyuhyun bersatu nantinya, bagaimana dengan Kangin? Ia tak akan mungkin tega menyakiti sosok kakak sekaligus suaminya itu. Tak akan mungkin bisa.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin terus memejamkan matanya, berharap ketika ia membuka mata nanti, semua ini hanyalah mimpi semata. Bagaimanapun, kenyataan ini masih sulit di terima oleh nalarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia yang jelas-jelas pria bisa mengandung layaknya yeoja? Bagaimana perasaan anaknya nanti jika mengetahui jika ia tumbuh dan berkembang dalam perut seorang pria? Tidakkah nanti anaknya akan jijik padanya?

"Apa nanti kau mau memanggilku Eomma baby-ah? .. Orang yang akan melahirkanmu ini adalah namja, apa aku tak akan membuatmu malu nantinya? Apa kau masih mau mengakui aku sebagai orang yang melahirkanmu? Hiks.. mianhae... hiks... Eomma harap kau tak akan malu memiliki Eomma seperti ini... Meski kehadiranmu tak pernah ku sangka sebelumnya, ta-tapi Eomma menyayangimu... hiks nae aegya.." Air mata itu mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia mengubah duduknya jadi bersila lalu mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih datar.

"Aku harus bagaimana menghadapi Kangin hyung dan Eomma? Aku pasti akan menyakiti mereka.." Ucapnya sendu. Untuk beberapa menit ia larut dalam lamunannya. Bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat Sungmin harus mengambil keputusan jika tak ingin semakin tenggelam dalam kegundahan yang ia buat sendiri. Semuanya ada ditangan Sungmin sekarang. Yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini hanya memantapkan langkahnya dan yakin dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil meski hatinya sendiri meragu disaat yang bersamaan.

Ya, Sungmin harus memutuskan.

"Baby-ah... Appa mu -"

Ia menarik nafas dalam. Mencoba kembali bersuara meski nyatanya ia sendiri tercekat dengan apa yang akan ia utarakan.

"...Apa tak apa jika Appa mu adalah Lee Kangin?"

"... Kau tau... dia namja yang baik... dan dia juga menyukai anak-anak... dia pasti akan menyayangimu..hiks.. hiks... Eottokhae baby-ah? Kau tak apa kan jika dia yang akan menjadi Appa mu.." Isaknya miris memikirkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Maaf harus membuatmu kesini, Semoga kerja sama kita ini akan sukses ke depannya."

"Ye, Presdir Jang. Tak masalah. Kami tau anda sedang sibuk di Daegu. Senang berbisnis dengan anda." Kyuhyun berucap sopan menyambut uluran tangan presdir Royal Group yang baru saja menandatangani kontrak besar dengan perusahaannya.

Setelah berjabat tangan, Kyuhyun beserta Yesung dan Eunhyuk pamit undur diri. Ketiganya lalu bergerak menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap. Melepaskan penat dan euforia keberhasilan mereka.

"Haaa~h akhirnya selesai juga. Rasanya lega memastikan proyek ini tak jatuh ke tangan yang lain." Eunhyuk langsung menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya terlentang di atas bed dengan kaki menjuntai kelantai. Disusul oleh Yesung yang ikut berbaring disampingnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memilih langsung membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

Jangan heran melihat tiga namja tampan itu berada dalam satu kamar karena memang mereka hanya memesan satu kamar saja mengingat mereka hanya sehari berada di Daegu. Selain menghemat biaya kamar, mereka sendiri juga tak masalah berbagi kamar, toh besok pagi mereka sudah kembali ke Seoul.

CKLEK-

"Apa kalian tak berniat ganti baju, hyung?" Kyuhyun keluar hanya menggunakan celana jins selutut berwarna abu yang terlihat longgar. Tangannya bergerak mengeringkan surainya yang basah dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ah, baiklah.. ayo Hyukkie kita mandi. Tolong gosokkan punggungku ne.." Yesung bergerak melucuti pakaiannya setelah turun dari ranjang.

"Isss... kenapa selalu aku sih yang menggosok punggung kakek tua sepertimu?!" Eunhyuk berdecak sembari ikut melucuti pakaiannya. Tak ada rasa canggung sedikitpun mengingat mereka memang sudah mengenal lama dan sama-sama pria. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Yesung yang kini hanya mengenakan celana dalam hitamnya, menarik tangan Eunhyuk memasuki kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun memakai kaos V neck hitamnya dan bergerak menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Jemari putih pucat itu bergerak mengambil ponsel yang ia letakan di meja nakas disampingnya.

Ada beberapa pesan masuk disana. satu pesan dari Yunho yang mengabarkan jika indeks saham mereka tengah naik 5% dari biasanya. Satu sms dari operator dan lima sms dari Seohyun yang menanyakan kabarnya. Haahh.. gadis itu pantang menyerah. Sayangnya ia tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada gadis itu.

Mata Kyuhyun tak sengaja menatap tanggal yang tertera di pojok atas ponselnya. Hari ini tanggal 10 September, itu artinya hanya tinggal 12 hari lagi Sungmin berada di mansion mewahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun ingin sekali kembali bersikap lembut pada Sungmin. Tapi setiap kali ia berpapasan atau melihat wajah Sungmin dari dekat, bayang penolakan itu selalu saja terbayang kembali. Seperti sebuah pusara air yang terus menyeretnya dalam laut kesedihan.

Begitu hebat takdir mempermainkannya. Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang sudah jelas tak sendiri lagi. Kenapa tidak jatuh cinta pada Seohyun saja yang jelas-jelas mencintai dan tak lelah mengejarnya? Kenapa hatinya justru memilih orang itu?

Tidak adakah sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bisa dipandang lebih oleh Sungmin hingga pria itu menolaknya? Apakah karena ia tak memiliki keluarga sehangat keluarga yang dimiliki Kangin? Jika memang begitu, jangankan Sungmin, Kyuhyun saja sangat ingin merasakan hal itu. terutama kasih sayang seorang ayah..

Dulu... dulu sekali ...saat ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Ia hanya bisa memandang datar teman-teman sebaya-nya yang dijemput oleh ayah mereka. Bermain bola bersama atau berenang bersama di akhir pekan. Kyuhyun sejujurnya menginginkan hal itu lamaaa sekali. Tak hanya satu dua kali, ratusan kali ia menyuarakan doanya disetiap malam. Meskipun ibunya sudah cukup, tapi Kyuhyun saat itu hanyalah anak berusia tujuh tahun yang juga ingin merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Dan puncaknya, saat ia tengah membuat puluhan surat untuk ayahnya yang akan ia hanyutkan di danau belakang sekolahnya-terinspirasi dari film yang baru ia tonton-, dan berharap Tuhan mau mengabulkan pintanya, ia justru mendapati fakta jika ibunya baru saja tewas karena kecelakaan. Dan namja cilik itu kembali kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Selalu begitu. Saat ia baru mempunyai harapan, takdir justru menghempasnya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Ayah dan ibunya telah tiada. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa memeluk piyama mendiang ibunya ketika rindu itu menyerang. Ia tak mengenal siapa-siapa, bahkan kakek dan neneknya pun ia tak tahu. Saat itu hingga sekarang, ia tak pernah lagi berani berharap. Baginya harapan yang ia punya tak akan menjadi kenyataan, bahkan harapan itu mengantarkannya pada kehilangan. Seolah doanya tak cukup berharga untuk Tuhan kabulkan. Kyuhyun kecil tumbuh menjadi anak minim ekspresi yang tak pernah lagi bersentuhan dengan warna-warni kehidupan. Anak malang yang hidup sebatang kara dengan harta yang melimpah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menyampirkan jasnya dibahu. Ia baru saja tiba di mansionnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia butuh air panas untuk berendam sebelum kembali ke kantor. Meski pria itu baru saja melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Daegu, bukan berarti ia akan bolos kerja hari ini. Etos kerja adalah hal yang paling ia junjung diperusahaannya.

"Anda datang tuan muda.." Bibi Ying membungkuk hormat ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang ingin menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. "Ya, aku akan berendam dulu. Setelahnya baru sarapan." Ucap Kyuhyun seakan tau apa yang akan di ucapkan bibi Ying.

"Nde tuan muda... Sungmin-ah! Tolong siapkan air hangat untuk tuan muda. Bibi akan menyiapkan sarapannya." Tanpa di duga bibi Ying memanggil Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap kearah mereka. Dengan anggukan kecil, Sungmin bergerak menaiki tangga dengan Kyuhyun mengekor dibelakangnya. Bukan tanpa sengaja wanita paruh baya itu menyuruh Sungmin menyiapkan air hangat untuk tuannya. Sepenuhnya ia menyadari jika ada masalah yang belum terselesaikan diantara tuannya dan Sungmin-meski ia tak tau apa itu. Dan sekarang ia hanya mencoba memberi mereka kesempatan untuk menyelesaikannya.

'Punggung itu... rasanya aku ingin memeluk punggung sempit itu.'

Seketika kelopak mata Kyuhyun melebar begitu pemikiran konyol itu melintas dibenaknya. Selalu saja begini, ia tak pernah bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik ketika harus dihadapkan dengan namja manis di depannya ini.

CKLEK-

Sungmin langsung masuk ke kamar mandi Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang berdebar tak karuan, sementara Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kabinet lemarinya. Mengambil handuk bersih dan melepas sepatu beserta kaos kakinya.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap Kyuhyun-ah. Mandilah.."

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Tubuh tegapnya melangkah masuk menuju kamar mandi, membelakangi Sungmin yang kembali menatapnya sendu.

Sungmin menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju lemari. Berniat menyiapkan stelan jas yang akan dikenakan Kyuhyun ke kantor setelah ini. Namja manis itu memilih kemeja coklat tua, jas dan celana hitam serta tak lupa mengambil dasi berwarna merah. Diletakannya pakaian itu di atas bed Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengembang sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar ayah biologis anak yang tengah dikandungnya itu.

20 menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Berendam air hangat dipagi hari memang dapat membantu menghilangkan lelah di tubuhnya. Manik obsidan itu menatap stelan yang ada di atas ranjangnya. Pasti Sungmin yang menyiapkannya.

"Kau menolakku tapi masih tetap mengurus ku, itu seperti memberi harapan kosong Sungmin-ah." Ucapnya sambil mulai mengenakan stelan yang disiapkan Sungmin.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Yoo Kangin-ah! Apa kabar?" Seorang lelaki berwajah bak malaikat berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu Kangin yang hanya terkekeh melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Tumben kau kemari Leeteuk hyung. Ada apa?"

"Hehe.. yah.. Kau taulah .. tentu saja aku ingin mengunjungi tunanganku. tapi berhubung sudah kemari, tak ada salahnya mengunjungi sahabat lama bukan? hehehe.." Lelaki bernama Leeteuk itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruangan Kangin.

"Sora sedang sibuk, kau malah semakin sering mengganggunya." Kangin berjalan menghampiri dengan dua kaleng cola dingin. "Aku hanya rindu, sudah dua hari aku tak bertemu dengannya karena harus ke Jepang." Balas Leeteuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar istrimu? Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar kabarnya." Leeteuk menenggak colanya sedikit. Setelah ini ia masih ada janji makan siang dengan tunangannya yang tak lain adalah sekertaris dari sahabat semasa kuliahnya dulu, Lee Kangin.

"Sungmin baik-baik saja..."

"Bukan itu.. maksudku apa kalian sudah saling mencintai?" Tak usah heran bagaimana Leeteuk bisa mengetahui perihal ini, pasalnya sebelum menikah dengan Sungmin, Kangin terlampau sering mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Leeteuk bahkan hingga 2 tahun umur pernikahan mereka.

"Kemajuannya lumayan meski kami belum bisa menyebutnya cinta atau apalah itu...aku sedang berusaha hyung.." Ucap Kangin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Leeteuk. Kedekatan mereka sejak kuliah membuat Kangin menganggap Leeteuk sebagai sosok hyung baginya. Leeteuk sendiri tak pernah protes dengan kelakuan manja Kangin karena ia sendiri juga sudah menganggap pria berbadan bongsor itu layaknya adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Ck! Kau ini menyedihkan sekali dongsaeng-ah! Selalu saja bilang berusaha, nyatanya sampai sekarang kalian masih begini-begini saja. Apa kau mau hyung kenalkan dengan beberapa teman wanita hyung hem? Mereka cantik-cantik loh.." Leeteuk menoyor kepala Kangin pelan lalu menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Kangin.

"Kau menyuruhku selingkuh, begitu?" Kangin menatap sebal hyung-nya itu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban toyoran(?) Leeteuk.

"Yaahh... siapa tau saja kau tertarik. Bukankah kau belum mencintai istrimu itu?"

"Tapi aku menyayanginya dan tak mungkin selingkuh begitu saja sebagai pelarian! Kalau hyung masih berniat menjodohkan ku dengan teman wanita hyung lagi, akan ku laporkan pada Sora kalau hyung masih sering bertukar pesan dengan Hyejin noona!"

"Ya! Ya! Dongsaeng kurang aja! Aku hanya membalas pesannya kadang-kadang! Tega sekali kau ini ingin mengadukanku! Kau ingin aku batal menikah dengan wanita yang ku cintai begitu?!"

"Ouchh.. ampun hyung! ampun!" Kangin menyilangkan lengannya di atas kepalanya menghindari pukulan Leeteuk.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau mau melaporkanku! Jangan bicara macam-macam dengan Sora, bagaimana pun dia akan menjadi kakak iparmu, arrachi?"

"Isshhh.. Ne..Ne...Sakit sekali pukulanmu ini hyung!"

Leeteuk terkekeh lalu mengacak surai Kangin, "Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu dongsaeng-ah.. semoga kalian cepat bahagia agar kau tak jadi pria muda dengan banyak keriput diwajahnya, hahahaha~~"

"YAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

One week later...

Kangin tersenyum sumringah begitu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu baru saja melunasi pinjamannya meski ia ingin Kyuhyun merahasiakannya dulu dari Sungmin agar ia masih memiliki waktu menyiapkan kejutannya selama istri manisnya itu berada di Mansion Kyuhyun.

Diluar gedung, Seohyun nampak tersenyum mengetahui jika Kangin baru saja melunasi hutangnya. Jangan heran bagaimana gadis ini mengetahuinya karena sejak ia mengetahui perihal kehamilan Sungmin, Seohyun sengaja menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk meletakkan penyadap di jok belakang mobil Kangin. Salahkan saja Kangin yang gemar berbicara sendiri ketika menyetir. Membuatnya tau rencana apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntungnya, tak salah ia memutuskan kemari.

"Walau ini diluar rencana, tapi tak masalah. Ku rasa ini justru akan lebih bagus. Tinggal langkah selanjutnya."

Seohyun kembali berjalan anggun. Hari ini ia berniat mengunjungi pujaan hatinya yang sudah seminggu tak ia temui sebelum mulai melanjutkan rencananya.

"Selamat siang oppa~" Seohyun memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Kyuhyun menghentak lengan Seohyun dan memandangnya dingin.

"Tentu saja bisa. Sekertarismu itu tak akan mungkin berani denganku yang notabenenya adalah kekasih bossnya."

"Keluarlah Seo... aku sedang bekerja"

"Aku kan hanya merindukanmu oppa~ dan juga aku ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira." Ucap gadis itu sumringah. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak tak perduli dan masih sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Oppa~ Kau tau tidak? Sungmin-ssi sedang HAMIL..."

DEG

Kaku. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah memeriksa laporan keuangannya nampak mengambang di udara. Nafasnya seketika tercekat.

"Ha-hamil?"

"Ne! Dan ku dengar Kangin-ssi akan memberinya pesta sambutan ketika Sungmin-ssi pulang kerumah nanti. Waahhh.. beruntung sekali pasangan itu ne, setelah berusaha selama dua tahun, siapa sangka Sungmin-ssi yang nyatanya seorang namja bisa mengandung."

'Inikah alasannya Kangin hyung menyuruhku merahasiakan pelunasan tadi? Jadi Sungmin hamil..'

"Mereka pasti sering melakukannya ne hingga bisa membuat Sungmin-ssi hamil, kkkk~" Seohyun terkekeh. Sebenarnya terkekeh karena melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Oppa? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menyuruh Sungmin-ssi kembali kerumahnya? Kasiankan kalau orang hamil justru jauh dari suaminya..."

"Keluarlah Seohyun.. "

"Oppa?"

"KELUAR!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TAP

TAP

TAP

BLAM!

Kyuhyun menutup keras kamar mandi dikamarnya. Dari siang tadi suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. Siapa lagi penyebabnya jika bukan Sungmin. Lebih tepatnya kabar tentang Sungmin. semua itu seolah dapat mengambil seluruh fokus otaknya begitu saja.

Hamil? Benarkah Sungmin hamil? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dibenaknya. Entah kenapa dadanya begitu sesak mengetahui hal ini.

"Hahahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa Sumbang di depan washtafle. Begitu beruntungnya seorang Lee Kangin. Mendapatkan istri semanis dan selembut Sungmin saja sudah anugrah dan kini ia akan mendapatkan bayi dari namja manis itu? Hebat sekali! Kebaikan apa yang Kangin perbuat di masa lalu hingga mendapat keberuntungan yang sebegitu besarnya?

Kenyataan ini membuatnya makin terpuruk dalam angannya sendiri. Seandainya saja ia yang menjadi suami Sungmin, tentu dirinya-lah sekarang yang menjadi calon ayah dari bayi itu, ohh...betapa bahagianya hidupnya jika itu menjadi kenyataan.

Lagi, Kyuhyun tertawa walau kenyataannya hatinya tengah menjerit sakit. Namja ini begitu tenggelam dengan status Sungmin dan Kangin. Terlebih kejutan rahasia yang akan diberikan Kangin dan juga perkataan Seohyun di kantor tadi. Membuatnya buta dan sama sekali melupakan satu lagi fakta penting jika dirinya pun pernah berhubungan intim dengan sang namja manis.

Patutkah kita bertepuk tangan untuk Seohyun yang bisa mengaburkan akal sehat seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Cinta harus diperjuangkan. Kalimat ini tengah dipegang teguh oleh Kangin. Bukan dalam artian memperjuangkan orang yang ia cintai, tapi lebih kepada menghadirkan cinta itu diantara kehidupannya dan namja manis yang sekarang tercatat sebagai istrinya.

Setelah mendapat pencerahan dari Leeteuk. Kangin akhirnya memutuskan menyiapkan candle light dinner untuknya dan Sungmin saat namja itu pulang ke rumah nanti. Dengan tujuan bahwa ini akan menjadi titik balik bagi hubungan mereka. Sebagai suami, barang tentu ini harus ia lakukan, berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membangun rumah tangganya. Meski belum mencintai namja cantik itu, tapi ia tetap berkewajiban membahagiakan istrinya. Membuat mereka saling mencintai lalu membangun keluarga yang bahagia hingga nanti. Pokoknya tekadnya telah bulat, ia akan berusaha menyelami hati Sungmin dan membuat mereka terikat dengan cinta. Ahh... membayangkannya saja Kangin sudah tak sabar...Dan tak terasa tinggal lima hari lagi istrinya itu akan kembali ke pelukannya.

Kembali wajah itu dihiasi lengkungan senyum. Kepala besarnya sudah penuh dengan ide-ide manis dan romantis hasil cekokan Leteeuk hyung-nya. Saking asyiknya melanglang buana dalam dunia mimpi, Namja itu bahkan melupakan program televisi yang ditontonnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Ting Tong...

Spalssh!

Kangin tersentak mendengar bel rumahnya yang berbunyi, seluruh khayalannya buyar begitu saja. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menggantung di atas televisi. Jam 7 malam. Siapa kiranya yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

"Sebentar!" Teriaknya.

" Ck! Siapa sih! Apa dia tidak tau aku sedang menyusun taktik huh?" Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju pintu. Sedikit menggerutu karena acara melamunnya di ganggu.

CKLEK-

"Neo..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Bersiap mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. Meski ragu, namun ia harus melakukannya. Bagaimanapun ia harus bicara dengan Sungmin meski saat ini pikirannya kacau karena teringat ucapan Seohyun siang tadi.

Tok Tok Tok

CKLEK-

"K-Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Keluarlah... dan temani aku makan malam."

Sungmin masih mengerjab ketika Kyuhyun sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Namun kemudian senyum manis itu mengembang. "Kyuhyun mengajakku makan bersama..." Gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Di depan mereka sudah terhidang makan malam yang sudah disiapkan Sungmin tadi sore. Namun karena nafsu makannya yang hilang entah kemana, Sungmin memutuskan langsung menuju ke kamar tanpa berniat makan malam. Toh ia sudah minum susu ibu hamilnya dan juga vitamin.

"Makanlah.." Sungmin melirik piring yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun. Dahinya berkerut pertanda bingung. Perasaan ia tidak membuat salad tadi, lalu kenapa makanan yang didominasi warna hijau itu ada disana?

"Aku yang memesannya. Makanlah... kalau enak aku akan memesannya untuk diriku sendiri nanti." Seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menyahut meski wajahnya tetaplah datar seperti biasa.

"A-ah.. baiklah..." Sungmin mulai memegang garpunya. Sedikit mengaduk saladnya sebelum menutup hidungnya. " Unghh.."

"Wae?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah menjauhkan garpunya.

"A-ani.. hanya saja baunya sedikit menyengat." Jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Perasan lemonya memang bayak."

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, aku tak bisa menghabiskannya. Tapi rasanya segar dan enak. Kau pasti suka. Cobalah nanti." Ujarnya dengan raut menyesal.

Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan acara makannya meski matanya masih sesekali melirik Sungmin yang hanya diam. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Kali ini Kyuhyun kembali menyodorkan semangkuk sup ikan kakap dengan kuah berwarna merah pekat.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan makanan-makanan ini? Dan kenapa pria itu mau repot-repot menyuguhkan hidangan itu untuknya? Sungguh, bukan Kyuhyun sekali.

"Ini apa Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Itu sup ikan kakap kuah pedas. Untuk membuat semangkuk hidangan ini, memerlukan satu kilo gram cabe merah keriting kualitas terbaik. Makanlah walau hanya setengah."

GLUP!

Sungmin menelan ludah gugup. Satu kilo cabe? Yang benar saja. Itu pasti sangat pedas aniya?

"Kenapa? Bukankah hyung suka makanan pedas? Kurasa tak masalah untukmu."

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia kembali menjauhkan mangkuk putih itu. "Aku sedang tidak bisa makan makanan pedas Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Wae?"

"A-aku tidak bisa.. perutku , perutku ..ah..aku takut akan sakit perut dan berakhir di toilet, hehe" Tawa Sungmin terdengar sedikit dipaksakan.

'Kau takut sakit perut atau takut menyakiti bayi yang tengah kau kandung eoh? Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar mengandung Sungmin-ah. Chukae'

"Begitu? Terserahmu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Ting

Dentingan Sendok itu menandakan Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan.."

Ditatapnya mata bulat Sungmin dalam-dalam, "Mulai besok, mungkin selama Empat atau lima hari ke depan. Aku akan ke Itaewon." Kyuhyun bohong. Nyatanya ia hanya akan menghabiskan sehari waktunya disana. tapi karena moodnya, ia tak yakin bisa berada di dekat namja manis itu hingga waktu 'itu' tiba. Mungkin ia akan mengungsi di apartement Yesung sepulangnya dari Itaewon.

"Lima hari..? bukankah itu.."

"Ya.. itu bertepatan dengan hari terakhirmu disini. Maka dari itu, pergilah pagi-pagi, tak usah menungguku. Dan selamat tinggal Sungmin-ah... aku mungkin tak sempat mengucapkannya nanti." Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin sebentar lalu berlalu dari sana. Entahlah. Ekspresinya beragam malam ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin masih setia memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendu. Dielusnya perut datarnya yang di bawah meja. 'Ucapkan salam pada Appa-mu, sayang... '

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

One day before 'the day'...

Empat hari ini banyak yang dilakukan Sungmin. Mulai dari menyusun kembali baju-bajunya di koper sampai membuat persediakan cookies yang lumayan banyak untuk di tinggalkan di mansion Kyuhyun. tak lupa ia juga memberikan kenang-kenangan kecil untuk Bibi Ying dan para maid juga tak ketinggalan pak Hong yang terlihat sedih dengan kepergian namja manis itu.

"Semuanya sudah siap.. haaa~h... kenapa rasanya begitu berat?" Sungmin bergumam sambil mengelus perutnya. Kini namja manis itu tengah selonjoran di teras belakang mansion Kyuhyun. memandang matahari senja dan hamparan Lily putih milik mendiang ibu Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus kuat... aku sudah mengambil keputusan itu.. jadi bagaimanapun aku tak boleh ragu." Di tengadahkan lagi kepalanya menatap sekumpulan burung yang sepertinya bersiap pulang ke sarangnya.

"Mereka punya tujuan untuk pulang.. begitupun aku... Aku, bagaimanapun juga harus kembali pada suamiku bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang ada saat dimana kita begitu ingin menghentikan waktu yang terasa makin menghimpit. Sedetikpun rasanya begitu berharga. Seolah sang waktu benar-benar menjelma menjadi dewa kematian. sama halnya dengan yang tengah dirasakan oleh namja manis kita.

Sungmin tersenyum memandang bibi Ying, Pak Hong dan para maid yang mengantarnya hingga ke gerbang. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menyandang status 'jaminan'. Sekaligus hari terakhirnya juga berada dimansion mewah yang memberinya begitu banyak kenangan. Meninggalkan cinta pertama sekaligus ayah biologis dari bayi yang tengah ia kandung.

Berat rasanya, tapi...Semua ia lakukan untuk orang tua dan mertuanya. Sebagai seorang lelaki-meski tengah mengandung-pantang baginya untuk melanggar janji itu.

"Sering-seringlah berkungjung Sungmin-ah... Jaga kesehatanmu." Sungmin tersenyum menyambut pelukan tangan Bibi Ying.

"Tentu... terima kasih untuk selama ini." Ucapnya sekeras mungkin menahan nada suaranya yang bergetar.

"Haruskah kau pergi Sungmin-ah... rasanya akan sepi tanpa mu..." Kali ini Pak Hong yang bicara.

"Aku sudah membuat banyak cookies di lemari dapur. Pak Hong tidak akan kesepian walau tanpaku, Kekeke~" Sungmin mencoba untuk berkelakar. Tak ingin suasana bertambah sendu.

"Terima kasih untuk tiga bulan ini... Jja, saya pamit dulu. Annyeong..." Sungmin melambai ketika supir taksi yang menunggunya telah selesai memasukkan koper ke bagasi. Bagaimanapun, ia harus segera berangkat menuju kediaman Kangin.

Ditolehkannya wajah baby face itu, memandang mansion yang menjulang kokoh dihadapannya.

'Kyuhyun-ah... sebenarnya pilihan ini begitu sulit, sesulit memilih air dan angin dimusim panas... dan akhirnya aku akan mencoba mengikuti sang waktu. Biarlah waktu yang akan membawaku ketempat dimana aku harus berlabuh. Dan untuk saat ini, waktu menuntunku untuk kembali pada suamiku, dan itu artinya... aku harus merelakanmu. Kyuhyun-ah...Terima kasih untuk tiga bulan kemarin, untuk cinta dan kasih sayang yang kau berikan... Dan terima kasih juga telah menghadirkan satu nyawa lain ditubuhku. Aku akan menjaganya... terlepas dari siapa ayah yang akan berada disampingnya, aku akan berusaha membahagiakan bayi kecil kita.. maka dari itu... berbahagialah Kyuhyun-ah... kau terlalu terang untukku yang hanya sebuah batu tak berharga.. selamat tinggal. Saranghae..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak berselang lama dari kepergian Sungmin-sekitar lima belas menit. Kyuhyun datang bersama Seohyun. Mereka baru saja tiba dari Itaewoni-yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun tak bisa berada di mansion pada hari-hari terakhir Sungmin. Jangan heran kenapa gadis itu bisa bersama Kyuhyun. Itu karena mereka baru saja mengunjungi jamuan bisnis yang diadakan oleh menteri ekonomi Korea untuk seluruh pengusaha kelas kakap di negara gingseng itu. Dan karena Seohyun bekerja sebagai sekertaris di perusahaan yang tak kalah besar dari perusahaan-perusahaan adi kuasa di Korea. Jadilah ia ikut hadir disana dan memilih pulang bersama Kyuhyun meski pria itu awalnya menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi gadis itu terlalu keras kepala dan tak tau malu hingga sama sekali tak mengindahkan penolakan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya, semua ini rencana Seohyun. Gadis itu sengaja memperlambat kepulangan Kyuhyun ke rumah dengan segala persiapan matang yang telah jauh-jauh hari ia rencanakan. Harusnya jamuan itu hanya berlangsung sehari tapi karena otak cerdasnya ia berhasil membujuk atasannya untuk menjalin kontrak dengan perusahaan Kyuhyun. Pembicaraan itu berlangsung sangat lama hingga memakan waktu hampir sehari. Boss Seohyun bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengajak Kyuhyun dan Yesung untuk bermain golf karena hasutan Seohyun yang mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sangat pandai dalam permainan itu hingga berhasil menunda kepulangan Kyuhyun-yang awalnya telah mempersiapkan rencana untuk menginap di apartemen Yesung.

Tak sampai disitu saja, ia bahkan berhasil membujuk sekertaris presdir Royal group untuk mau menambah satu agenda atasannya, yaitu melakukan diskusi lanjutan tentang kontrak bisnis mereka tempo hari. Untungnya sekertaris sang presdir sangat mudah ia taklukkan. Seohyun hanya perlu memberinya deep kiss dan sedikit rayuan saja hingga akhirnya Yonghwa-nama sekertaris itu- mau menuruti kemaunya. Dan ke-esokan harinya-stelah urusan dengan presdir Royal Group selesai- ia menyeret Kyuhyun dan Yesung untuk menikmati keindaha Itaewon. Dan gadis itu sukses berat!

"Kau tak pulang?" Kyuhyun melirik Seohyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

Yang dilihat justru tersenyum lima jari, "Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar. Boleh ya oppa? Kaki dan leherku pegal. Nanti aku juga akan pulang." Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. Pria mapan itu melenggang ke kamarnya setelah memerintahkan bibi Ying menyiapkan sarapan yang mungkin sekaligus akan menjadi makan siangnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kasur empuknya. Sungguh, menyetir hampir satu setengah jam membuat punggungnya pegal, tapi walau begitu ia tetap memilih menyetir sendiri ketimbang menyewa jasa supir. Kyuhyun itu terbiasa sendiri, jadi begitulah...

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, di lantai dasar Seohyun malah asyik terkekeh. Yeoja itu duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya di sofa ruang santai. Tangannya sibuk mengoleskan bedak dan lipstik merah menyala yang tak pernah ketinggalan ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Aigoo... harusnya aku dapat penghargaan sebagai gadis tercerdas se-Korea. Hanya tinggal satu pertunjukkan lagi maka semuanya akan sempurna. Hihihi~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum sambil menarik kopernya ketika telah menginjakkan kakinya di halaman rumah sederhana sang suami. di elusnya sebentar perutnya seolah memberitahu sang bayi jika kini mereka baru saja tiba ditempat baru yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka hingga nanti.

'Kuatkan aku Tuhan..'

Sungmin melangkah dengan pasti. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pintu berwarna coklat mengkilap itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Cukup lama Sungmin berdiri disana hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok ibu mertuanya.

"Eomma bogoshipo~" Sungmin serta merta langsung memeluk wanita paruh baya itu. teringat tentang keadaan sang mertua yang tak bisa berdiri lama, namja manis itu menuntun ibu Kangin tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam. Sama sekali tak menyadari jika sejak ia masuk tadi, Mrs. Lee terlihat hanya diam saja.

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Y-ye?"

"Aku bilang lepaskan tanganmu! Apa kau tuli hah?!"

"Eom-Eomma?" Sungmin mengerjab ketika Mrs. Lee menyentak tangannya yang tengah merangkul bahu wanita tersebut. Belum lagi perkataan Mrs. Lee yang terdengar dingin dan kasar.

"Jangan sebut aku Eomma lagi. Aku sama sekali tak sudi kau sebut seperti itu dan..." Mrs. Lee berjalan menuju lemari kecil di ruang tamu kemudian kembali dengan sebuah map biru.

Splash!

SRAKK

Diluar dugaan wanita paruh baya itu justru melemparkan map tersebut ke wajah Sungmin hingga kertas-kertas di dalamnya berhamburan.

"Tanda tangani surat cerai itu dan kau akan bebas selamanya!"

"Eomma? Apa maksud Eomma?" Sungmin yang masih bingung bergerak memungut kertas-kertas itu dan benar saja, itu adalah berkas perceraian. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, tanda tangan suaminya telah tercantum disana.

"Kau hamil bukan?"

DEG

"Dan anak yang kau kandung itu adalah anak Cho Kyuhyun, pria kaya itu?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"E-Eomma..."

"Aku tak menyangka jika menantuku ternyata manusia macam kau! Istri macam apa kau hingga bisa berselingkuh dan mengandung anak selingkuhanmu? Pantas saja lelaki sepertimu bisa mengandung, mungkin itu karma dari Tuhan atas kesalahanmu!" Mrs. Lee membuang mukanya. Tangannya terkepal dengan deru nafas memburu.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, digigitnya bibir semerah cherry itu kuat-kuat. Ada apa ini? Apakah ibu mertuanya itu sudah mengetahui semuanya? Tapi dari siapa?

"Kau Bingung dari mana aku bisa mengetahui kelakuan kotormu itu? Wanita itu yang memberitahu kami. Wanita yang kekasihnya kau rebut!"

FLASHBACK

"Neo...Nuguya?" Matanya memicing melihat seorang gadis memakai gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan aksen blink-blink di dadanya tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Boleh saya masuk Kangin-ssi?"

"Emm.. Ya.. Silahkan.."

Seohyun-gadis itu melewati Kangin dan mengendarkan pandangannya sejenak begitu memasuki rumah Kangin yang sederhana namun rapi.

"Maaf, Nona ini siapa?"

"Ah, mungkin kau sudah lupa. Aku Seohyun, kekasih Kyuhyun oppa ah- tepatnya Mantan kekasihnya. Yang pernah mengundang Kangin-ssi makan malam bersama diluar."

Kangin memandangi gadis itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Mencoba mengingat kembali siapa gerangan gadis ini. "Ah! Seohyun-ssi. Ne, aku ingat! Mari, silahkan duduk."

Kangin mempersilahkan Seohyun duduk di ruang tamu sederhananya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini untuk Kangin-ssi." Seohyun mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang cukup besar dan menaruhnya di meja di depan Kangin. "Ye? Apa ini Seohyun-ssi?"

"Bukalah..."

Meski ragu, Kangin akhirnya memutuskan membuka amplop yang disodorkan gadis didepannya itu.

"Ige mwoya?!" Mata Kangin melotot melihat isi amplop tersebut. Tiga bundel uang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

"Ambilah. Ini dari Kyuhyun oppa." Seohyun masih berujar datar.

"Tapi untuk apa Seohyun-ssi?"

"Ini hadiah serta ganti rugi dari uang yang beberapa hari lalu anda serahkan pada Kyuhyun oppa."

"Ganti rugi?"

"Ya... ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin-ssi. Aku kemari untuk mengabarkan jika Sungmin-ssi tidak akan kembali kerumah ini."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Seohyun-ssi?" Nada Kangin mulai meninggi.

"Sungmin-ssi kini tengah mengandung."

DEG

"Dan itu adalah anak dari Kyuhyun oppa. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun oppa memberikan uang ini untuk Kangin-ssi sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya hah? Bagaimana mungkin istriku mengandung anak dari pria lain dan yang perlu kau ingat, Sungmin itu namja jika kau lupa!" Urat-urat dileher Kangin nampak mencuat. Menandakan jika pria itu tengah geram.

"Ini buktinya, semua yang tertulis disana sudah menunjukan kondisi Sungmin sekarang. Dan apakah Kangin-ssi tak sadar jika inilah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Sungmin-ssi tak pernah mau berhubungan intim dengan anda? ." Seohyun menyerahkan surat keterangan dokter yang sengaja dipesannya.

Tangan Kangin terkepal. Buku jarinya memutih seiring kuatnya kepalan itu. seketika kilasan penolakan Sungmin berputar dibenaknya.

"Kau bohong bukan? Tak mungkin istriku berselingkuh. Dia namja baik-baik!"

"Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu Kangin-ssi. Sungmin-ssi adalah seorang pria yang memiliki rahim dan bayi yang tengah dikandungnya adalah hasil hubungan badan dengan Kyuhyun. dan sejujurnya... bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti disini. Aku pun harus merelakan kekasihku direbut oleh istrimu itu."

PRANGGG

"Apa?"

"E-Eomma..."

FLASHBACK END

"E-Eomma.. ak-aku.."

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN SEBUT AKU EOMMA LAGI!"

Tubuh Sungmin terhuyung kebelakang. Terlalu terkejut dengan bentakan Mrs. Lee yang menyakitkan. Sungguh, demi apapun Sungmin merasa ada pisau tak kasat mata yang tengah menikam jantungnya. Sakit sekali.

Air mata namja itu menggenang dipelupuknya. Wajahnya bahkan sudah pucat pasi. Untuk sekedar berdiri pun rasanya Sungmin tak kuat lagi.

"Cepat tanda tangani surat cerai itu sehingga aku bisa cepat menikahkan anakku dengan orang lain!"

JDEERR

"A-apa? Kangin hyung?" Sungmin membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau tak lihat siapa yang ada disana?" Sontak Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah meja makan dan matanya membulat tak percaya. Disana, suaminya tengah duduk diam tanpa mau memandangnya. Disebelahnya nampak seorang gadis cantik mengenakan gaun kuning cerah dengan rambut tergerai indah. Sepertinya mereka tengah sarapan bersama ketika Sungmin datang tadi.

"Dia gadis yang akan aku nikahkan dengan putraku. Gadis baik-baik dari keluarga yang baik pula. Jadi segeralah tanda tangani surat itu dan tinggalkan rumah ini!"

"Hiks.. Mainhae Eomma.. ak-aku.. Hiks.. Kangin Hyung... A-aku.." Pecah sudah tangis namja malang itu. Dirinya jatuh berlutut sambil memegani kaki Mrs. Lee.

Kangin mencengkram celana yang ia kenakan erat ketika telingannya mendengar isak tangis Sungmin. Sejak namja manis itu datang tadi, pria itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan diri. Sejujurnya, Kangin tak tega melihat istrinya itu diperlakukan demikian. Tapi Kangin hanyalah manusia biasa, pria biasa yang juga bisa tersakiti hatinya.

Terlebih ketika mengetahui fakta jika istri yang mulai ia cintai ternyata telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya dan hamil dengan pria lain. Hati suami mana yang tak sakit hati dengan kenyataan ini, bahkan setelah Seohyun pergi, Kangin tak henti menangis di dalam kamar. Mengenang semua kisahnya bersama Sungmin hingga detik dimana ia harus menelan pil pahit yang rasanya ribuan kali menyiksa batinnya. Semua ini lebih tentang kepercayaan, bukan hanya kepercayaan antara ia dan Sungmin tapi juga kepercayaan mendiang ayahnya yang mempercayakan Sungmin padanya. Juga kepercayaan orang tua Sungmin ketika menitipkan namja manis itu pada keluarganya dulu.

Terlalu banyak, terlalu banyak beban yang sebenarnya ia pikul. Bahkan sejak awal ia dengan suka rela melenyapkan gelora mudanya untuk mencoba mencintai Sungmin istrinya. Dan nyatanya sekarang semua usaha dan kesabarannya dibayar dengan pengkhianatan. Namun meski demikian, Kangin sama sekali tak ingin melimpahkan semua kesalahan ini pada Sungmin. Mungkin ialah yang gagal menjadi suami yang baik hingga Sungmin memilih pria lain.

Ya... sejak awalpun Sungmin dan dirinya tak saling cinta. dan akhirnya... semua berakhir seperti ini.. disaat ia mulai mencintai namja manis tersebut...

Dan saat ini, ditengah kesakitan ini, Kangin hanya bisa pasrah ketika ibunya menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Kim. Hatinya sudah mati rasa, jadi ia tak menolak sama sekali. Mungkin ini juga salah satu cara untuk mengobati sakit hati ibunya karena kehilangan menantu kesayangannya selama ini.

"Kangin hyung... hiks.. Mianhae... hiks... mianhae... hiks.. aku memang bersalah. Hyung-ah... hiks.. berbahagialah... Mianhae jika selama ini aku menjadi istri yang buruk... hiks.. mianhae" Tangis Sungmin makin kencang. Semuanya tumpah begitu saja. kesedihan, penyesalan dan perasaan bersalah itu kini ia keluarkan dalam bentuk tangisan. Sama halnya dengan Kangin yang harus mati-matian menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar tangis memilukan dari calon mantan istrinya itu.

Meratapi tragisnya pernikahan mereka yang harus berakhir seperti ini...

_Covering my ears to listen to you..  
Shutting my eyes to imagine you..  
You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me..  
In the unstoppable memories.._

_I stop (stop) I stop (stop).._  
_The memories of having once loved, control me so easily.._  
_Once again, One more time.._  
_How can it end like this I cannot believe.._  
_Those countless promises, what to do, what to do_

_..._

[ Now Playing : DayDream -Super Junior]

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Mata foxy yang biasanya berbinar itu kini basah oleh air mata. Tak ada lagi kilat keceriaan yang biasanya tergambar disana. Kini semuanya lenyap tersapu air mata yang enggan berhenti sedari tadi.

Ditariknya koper itu menjauh dari rumah mantan suaminya. Berjalan pelan sambil memikirkan kemana ia akan pergi saat ini. Yaa.. Sungmin telah menanda tangani surat cerai itu sesuai permintaan ibu Kangin. Dan sekarang dirinya kembali di dera kebingungan.

Sempat terlintas dibenaknya untuk mencari flat kecil untuk ia tinggali dan memulai kehidupan baru, namun ide itu melayang begitu saja ketika mengingat anak yang telah dikandungnya. Ia adalah seorang pria yang pastinya berbeda dengan wanita yang mengandung pada umumnya. Ia memerlukan vitamin, obat-obatan dan penanganan medis yang tak murah dalam menghadapi kehamilannya saat ini. Belum lagi saat proses persalinan nanti, tentu saja ia harus melalui operasi caesar yang memerlukan banyak biaya.

Setelah bergelut dengan sejuta(?) pertimbangan, Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion Kyuhyun. Toh bukankah sejak awal ia menyerahkan pilihannya pada sang waktu? Dan saat ini sang waktu seolah menuntunnya kembali pada pria bermarga Cho tersebut. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain berlabuh pada ayah biologis anaknya yang tentu akan sanggup membiayai dan menjaga keselamatan calon bayinya itu hingga lahir nanti. mungkin inilah jawaban dari Tuhan untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benarkah? Wahhh... semuanya benar-benar sesuai rencana! Baiklah, terima kasih laporannya, kau akan segera menerima bayaranmu Gikwang-ah." Pip.

Seohyun menyeringai setelah menerima panggilan dari Gikwang. Saat ini gadis cantik itu masih berada diruang santai Kyuhyun. Menunggu pertunjukan terakhirnya hari ini.

"Kita lihat bagaimana takdir mempermainkanmu.. hahaha~" Gadis itu tertawa kemudian melangkah ke dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIIIEETT

"Oppa?"

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjangnya terkejut melihat kepala Seohyun menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Heran kenapa gadis itu belum pulang juga.

"Aku hanya ingin membawakanmu jus orange yang pastinya segar karena aku tau kau pasti sangat haus karena perjalanan kita dari Itaewon tadi kan?"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Gadis itu melangkah dengan senyum lembut. Di sodorkannya segelas minuman dingin itu ke arah Kyuhyun. "Jja, minumlah oppa! Aku juga sudah minum tadi."

Sedikit ragu, Kyuhyun akhirnya menerima gelas itu dari Seohyun. Meminumnya hingga habis karena memang ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang segar saat ini.

"Gomawo ."

"Tak masalah oppa~~ apapun ku lakukan untukmu.." Ucapnya sambil dengan senyum lima jari.

5 menit kemudian...

PLUKK

Seohyun menyeringai melihat kepala Kyuhyun yang tergolek ke arah kanan. Pria itu dipastikan tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dari mana Seohyun tau? Tentu saja karena ia telah meletakkan obat tidur berdosis tinggi yang dijamin akan membuat pria tampan itu tak akan bangun hingga esok hari.

"Kau beruntung karena aku tak memberimu obat perangsang oppa. Martabatku terlalu tinggi untuk hal nista itu dan akan ku pastikan kau akan menyentuhku dengan keadaan sadar suatu saat nanti... ahh... kau tampan sekali ketika tidur oppa~~ kekeke~~" Tangannya bergerak melucuti piyama atas sang kekasih dan tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh sang kekasih sebatas pinggang .

Bip Biiippp...

Ponsel Seohyun bergetar dan menampilkan satu pesan masuk. "Baiklah.. it's show time~~" Ucapnya kemudian .

Gadis itu lalu membuka dress yang ia kenakan hingga menyisakan lingerie hitam yang sangat tipis. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan gadis itu sama sekali tak mengenakan pakaian dalam apapun selain kain transparan itu. Membuat gunung kembar dan vaginanya tercetak jelas. rupanya saat dibawah tai ia sudah melepaskan semua dalamnya.

Gadis itu lalu berjalan menjauh, menuju sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang Kyuhyun. Persis di dekat lemari buku kecil milik namja tersebut. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di sofa panjang itu dengan mata yang fokus memandang wajah terlelap Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh... sshhhh... oppa~" Seohyun membuka kakinya lebar kemudian mulai memainkan klitorisnya dengan jarinya sendiri sementara tangan kirinya tengah meremas-remas gundukan kenyal di dadanya. Lingerienya sudah ia gulung hingga di atas dada, membuatnya semakin mudah meraba tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kyuhh.. Ouhhhh... hmmmm..." Gerakan jarinya makin cepat menggesek klitorisnya tersebut. Membuat kepalanya sedikit mendongak akibat perlakuannya sendiri.

"Shhh... ouuhhh... AAAHHHHHH!" Sohyun memekik ketika dua jarinya berhasil menerobos lubang vaginanya yang telah basah karena cairannya sendiri. Dimaju mundurkan-nya jari itu keluar masuk dengan tubuh yang tak lagi berbaring sempurna karena gadis itu kini sedikit mendudukan dirinya dengan kaki yang masih terbuka lebar. Satu menggantung dilantai dan satunya ia naikan di sandaran sofa.

"Kyu oppa~~~ ahh.. Lee..bihhh .. Cepaaattthh... ohhh yaaa disanaaahh..."

"Ohhh... Ini Nikmattt oppaa~~ Deepp... Deeperrrrr..."

Gadis itu makin menggila menggerakan dua jarinya keluar masuk. matanya terpejam dengan wajah yang merona parah membayangkan jari yang keluar masuk itu adalah junior Kyuhyun yang berukuran besar dan panjang.

"Ohhh... penis mu besarrr oppa.. ahh.. Lebihh cepatt~~" Dirty talk meluncur bebas dari bibir mungilnya.

Merasa butuh kenikmatan lebih. Seohyun menambahkan satu jarinya lagi hingga menjadi tiga. Digerakannya tiga hari lentiknya itu keluar masuk dan terkadang diselingi dengan gerakan mengeruk yang amat cepat. Sangat cepat malah hingga dua payudaranya ikut bergoyang seiring gerakannya yang makin cepat dibawah sana.

"Ahhh oppa... ya..disana... oohhhh aku tak tahaaaann.. sedikit lagi oppa..."

"Ngahhh... oppa... Kyu oppa~~ wanna cum... ohhh AHHH OPPAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menutup pintu depan mansion setelah sebelumnya sempat sedikit mengobrol dengan Pak Hong yang menyambut gembira kedatangannya. Dan beruntung karena satpam itu mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sudah tiba tadi.

Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang santai dan tak mendapati Kyuhyun disana. setelah mencari di lantai bawah, namja manis itu akhirnya memilih mencari di atas. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun tengah berada di kamarnya saat ini. ia harus segera bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya pada namja tampan itu.

Sesampainya dilantai atas Sungmin langsung berbelok menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Baru saja ia ingin mengetuk pintu itu ketika suara-suara aneh terdengar dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"_Ahhhh... sshhhh... oppa~"_

"_Kyu oppa~~~ ahh.. Lee..bihhh .. Cepaaattthh... ohhh yaaa disanaaahh..."_

"_Ohhh... Ini Nikmattt oppaa~~ Deepp... Deeperrrrr..."_

"_Ohhh... penis mu besarrr oppa.. ahh.. Lebihh cepatt~~"_

"_Ahhh oppa... ya..disana... oohhhh aku tak tahaaaann.. sedikit lagi oppa..."_

"_Ngahhh... oppa... Kyu oppa~~ wanna cum... ohhh AHHH OPPAAAAA!"_

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sungmin mematung ditempat. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. suara itu tak asing ditelinganya.

"Kyu..." Tubuhnya mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan bertepatan dengan langkah ke-tiganya, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis yang nampak berantakan. Lingerie tipisnya kusut dengan bagian bahu kanannya yang melorot(?). Rambutnya acak-acakan dan lipstik merahnya yang nampak tak kalah berantakan.

"Seo-Seohyun-ssi?"

"Ya? Ini aku... apa kau mencari Kyuhyun oppa?" Seohyun memainkan rambutnya. Gadis itu menatap Sungmin yang nampak terkejut.

"Hey.. kenapa kau diam? Kau mencari Kyuhyun oppa? Kemarilah..." Tanpa di duga Seohyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kekasihku sedang terlelap. Kyuhyun oppa kelelahan setelah BERCINTA denganku. Kau tau? Dia sungguh hebat dan besar.. uhhhh.. membuatku puasss.." Seohyun menekan nada suaranya pada kata 'bercinta'. Menatap Sungmin dari samping karena namja manis itu kini tengah menatap lekat pria yang terbaring telanjang-dalam pengelihatannya-diatas ranjang.

"Oya Sungmin-ssi.. kau hamil bukan? dan anak itu adalah anak dari kekasihku yang tampan itu aniya?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Seohyun. Manik foxy itu menatap raut wajah Seohyun yang sama sekali tak menunjukan kecemburuannya.

"Sungmin-ssi .. kau tau? Aku juga tengah hamil anak Kyuhyun oppa.." Seohyun berujar sambil mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. Sama sekali tak canggung dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang tercetak jelas saat ini.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Ha-hamil?"

"Ya... dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah. Dan karena itu aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupan kami-"

"Kau pria menjijikkan yang tengah mengandung. Barang tentu kau hanya akan membuatnya malu... dia pengusaha tampan dan mapan. kau hanya akan menjadi benalu dikehidupannya."

"Kau tak ingin menambah dosa dengan membiarkan anakku lahir tanpa ayah bukan? kau akan menjadi manusia yang sangat jahat jika merenggut kebahagiaan anak kecil yang tak berdosa. Jadi pergilah... tinggalkan Kyuhyun oppa, besarkan anak yang kau kandung itu sendirian dan jangan sekalipun mencoba muncul di depan Kyuhyun oppa.. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Annyeong~~ ada yang merindukan diriku ini? /plakk/ kkk~

Saya gak tau kenapa feeling saya agak kacau selama proses pengetikan ff ini. Mohon dukungannya chingudeul~~

Tapi sumpah ini nyesekkkkk! Apalagi selama ngetik part di akhir, lagu daydream bener-bener bikin suasana jadi tambah kelam. Huhuhu..

Soal Leeteuk oppa... karena kemaren banyak yang nanya, jadi saya munculkan meski mungkin gak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian. Hanya aja.. Queen pikir gak selamanya perselingkuhan bakal dibalas sama perselingkuhan juga. Ini semua gak segampang itu kan? apalagi dari awal Queen pengen bikin ini berbeda... mian jika mengecewakan m( _ _)m

dan adegan terakhir itu.. saya gak tau mau ngomong apa-apa. nahan muntah, wkwkwkwk

Oya, makasih banyak buat doa dan support kalian. Queen jadi terharu, t ernyata gak Cuma ffnya aja yang di perhatiin, tapi penulisnya juga *wink*

Dan untuk chap depan, siapkan tissu ne... wkwkw... Queen yang udah ngetik setengah jalan aja udah banjir air mata, huhuhu :'(

Na-ah! Sampe disini dulu, mian for typo(s)...

Kalau mau cepet, review lagi ndeee... kkk~ tapi gak janji juga di hari mInggu nanti coz tugas kuliah lagi numpukkkkk -,-

Sampaikan pendapat kalian tentang chap ini ne...

Dan Ah! Selamat buat oppadeul dan semangat terus buat our beloved mommy Cho Sungmin...

Annyeong (^0^)/


	12. Chapter 12

Choose Me, Please!

.

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sungmin-ssi .. kau tau? Aku juga tengah hamil anak Kyuhyun oppa.." Seohyun berujar sambil mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. Sama sekali tak canggung dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang tercetak jelas saat ini.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Ha-hamil?"

"Ya... dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah. Dan karena itu aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupan kami-"

"Kau pria menjijikkan yang tengah mengandung. Barang tentu kau hanya akan membuatnya malu..."

"Kau tak ingin menambah dosa dengan membiarkan anakku lahir tanpa ayah bukan? kau akan menjadi manusia yang sangat jahat jika merenggut kebahagiaan anak kecil yang tak berdosa. Jadi pergilah... tinggalkan Kyuhyun oppa, besarkan anak yang kau kandung itu sendirian dan jangan sekalipun mencoba muncul di depan Kyuhyun oppa.. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin meletakkan koper dan tas jinjingnya di dekat dinding. Di gelarnya satu-satunya futon disana kemudian merebahkan dirinya dengan selimut sebatas dada.

Foxy beningnya memandang langit-langit tempatnya berbaring. Sebuah flat kecil yang baru saja ia dapat setelah berkeliling mencari selama hampir 10 jam lamanya sejak siang tadi. Belum lagi cuaca malam Seoul yang dinginnya bukan main. Miris, jika mengingat apa saja yang menimpanya hari ini membuat bulir-bulir bening itu kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata sejak pagi tadi.

Dielusnya perutnya dari luar selimut yang tak seberapa tebal itu. Berharap kehangatannya mampu membuat calon anaknya terhindar dari dinginnya malam ini. Mungkin ia harus membeli penghangat ruangan nanti.

"Maafkan Eomma kalau mulai sekarang kita harus tinggal disini. Tapi baby tenang saja, Eomma akan berjuang keras agar kehidupan kita layak. Jadi Baby harus baik-baik di dalam sana ne?" Sungmin tersenyum meski pipinya mulai basah karena air mata. Dalam hati bertekad akan menjadi sosok tegar dan kuat agar bisa menjadi penopang anaknya kelak.

Untuk sejenak pikirannya melayang. Mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Seohyun, kekasih sah ayah dari bayi-nya. Semuanya seolah seperti potongan puzzle dimata Sungmin. Dimulai dari kehamilannya, perceraiannya dengan Kangin, dan yang terakhir kenyataan jika Kyuhyun akan segera menikah dengan perempuan cantik yang juga tengah mengandung anaknya. Membuatnya kembali mengingat perkataan suster di gereja waktu itu.

'_Walau kau harus merangkak dengan sejuta kesulitan... jalanilah dengan ikhlas dan hati yang tulus menerima. Dengan kesungguhan itu, bukan tak mungkin Tuhan akan memaafkan semua dosa yang kau perbuat Sungmin-ssi... kau harus kuat dengan cobaan yang akan hadir. Untuk dirimu dan juga anak yang kau kandung. Semoga hidupmu bisa bahagia setelahnya.'_

Ya... walau ia akan mengalami jutaan kesulitan nantinya. Sungmin harus bertahan untuk anaknya. Menjadi figur seorang ayah sekaligus ibu. Memberikan kehidupan yang layak hingga anaknya itu menjadi orang yang sukses dan hidup dengan kondisi layak.

Biarlah semuanya seperti ini. Sungmin jelas tak mungkin bersikukuh untuk tetap berada disamping Kyuhyun-pria yang ia cintai- yang ternyata kini telah berencana menikah dengan wanita yang mengandung anaknya. Sungmin tak akan setega itu membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkan Seohyun mengingat wanita itu adalah sosok yang rapuh dan pantas dilindungi-dimatanya. Benar apa kata Seohyun, yang terbaik adalah dengan pergi dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Membesarkan anaknya sendiri dengan kerja keras dan kasih sayang tulusnya. Biarlah Kyuhyun bahagia dengan calon istri dan anak yng dikandung wanita itu. biarlah... biarlah sakit ini ia tanggung sendiri.

Hidupnya akan ia peruntukkan seluruhnya untuk calon anaknya. Dan Mulai besok ia akan mulai mencari pekerjaan sebagai penghidupannya kedepan.

Ahh.. semoga saja semuanya berjalan lancar...

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Mentari bahkan masih belum menampakkan sinarnya ketika Sungmin asyik berkutat di dapur kecilnya. Hanya ada sebuah kompor gas dan lemari penyimpan makanan kecil disana. Dua buah panci berukuran kecil dan juga penggorengan yang bagian belakangnya sudah hitam legam.

Itu bukan milik Sungmin. Semua perkakas itu milik nenek pemilik flat ini. Ia berbaik hati meminjamkan kompor dan juga sedikit perkakas dapurnya ketika mengetahui jika Sungmin tak memiliki apa-apa.

Flat itu tak terlalu besar sebetulnya. Hanya seluas kamar yang ia tempati di mansion Kyuhyun dulu. Ruang tamunya hanya berisi satu meja kecil dan langsung berbatasan dengan bagian dapur dan kamar mandi. Di sisi kanan ruang tamu terdapat satu kamar kecil yang kini ditempati Sungmin. dan jangan berharap kalian akan menemukan kasur empuk dan barang-barang mewah lainnya karena ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan satu lemari pakaian kecil dan futon yang tak seberapa besar. Namun meski begitu, Sungmin bersyukur. Setidaknya ia tak perlu tidur di emperan toko atau tempat-tempat umum lainnya.

"Untung kemarin aku sempat membeli ramen di mini market.." Sungmin tersenyum sambil membawa panci kecilnya ke ruang tamu. Meletakannya di atas meja kecil itu lalu kembali menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu ibu hamilnya. Bicara soal susu ibu hamil, Sungmin agaknya harus kembali bersyukur pada Tuhan karena saat masih dimansion Kyuhyun. Namja itu telah membeli cukup banyak stock susu ibu hamil dan juga vitamin dari resep dokter-mengingat dulu ia tak ingin bolak-balik keluar karena tak ingin dicurigai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membelinya saat itu masih menggunakan uang bulanan yang Kangin berikan tiap kali mereka bertemu-meski jumlahnya sendiri tak seberapa besar. Dan sekarang, meski susu persediaannya hanya tinggal tiga dos dengan beberapa keping vitamin dan obat-obatan, tapi semua itu dirasa cukup setidaknya sampai ia mendapat pekerjaan nantinya.

"Selamat makan~~" Sungmin menyantap ramennya dengan riang. Walau hanya makanan instan, ia tetap memakannya dengan lahap. Mengisi perut sebelum mulai mencari pekerjaan hari ini. Alasan kenapa namja ini bangun pagi-pagi sekali disaat semua orang masih asyik berkelana dalam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan rasa pening dikepalanya. Alisnya mengernyit ketika menyadari jika ia tertidur tanpa mengenakan baju atasan. Pantas saja ia merasa kedinginan.

Diliriknya jam weker yang ada di meja nakas disamping ranjangnya. Masih pukul setengah 6 pagi. Pasti Sungmin sedang berkutat dengan sarapan paginya dibawah sana.

"Sungmin-ah..." Kyuhyun berujar lirih ketika menyadari jika tebakannya salah. Sungmin sudah pergi kemarin. Meninggalkan mansionnya dan kembali pada Kangin dengan anak yang dikandungnya.

"Haaahh~~" Menghembuskan nafas berat. Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap ke kantor dan memulai hari-hari tanpa namja manis pujaan hatinya.

At Cho Artemis...

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun-ah.." Eunhyuk tersenyum lima jari ketika berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di basement. Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung megah milik pengusaha muda bermarga Cho tersebut.

"Hyung.. bisa kau carikan aku apartemen kelas A? Aku mau kau membelinya sebelum jam makan siang nanti. Berapapun harganya, aku tak peduli. Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan sertifikat kepemilikannya padaku siang ini."

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak namja kurus penyuka pisang yang masih nampak bingung itu dan menyerahkan kartu kredit unlimited miliknya. Kemudian berlalu dari sana tanpa memberikan penjelasan tambahan.

"Apartement mewah? Ada apa dengan magnae itu? apa ia berencana meruntuhkan mansionya? Aishh.. jinjja! Aku ini manager atau pesuruh pribadinya?" Ujarnya sambil menggerutu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Ye. Terima kasih." Sungmin membungkuk ke arah resepsionis dan keluar dengan langkah gontai.

Lamarannya ditolak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Susah memang mencari pekerjaan dengan hanya mengandalkan ijazah SMA. Sudah lima kantor yang ia datangi, tapi semuanya menolak dengan mengatakan sedang tak membutuhkan tenaga baru dan tak masuk kriteria.

Sempat terpikir untuk menyerah. Tapi melihat seorang ibu yang tengah menuntun anaknya di jalan tadi membuatnya buru-buru membuang pemikiran itu. Sungmin yang sudah yatim piatu ini tak akan membiarkan anaknya mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya. Sebanyak apapun penolakan yang ia dapat, Sungmin akan terus berjuang. Bahkan sampai titik darah terakhir.

"Aigoo.. panas sekali ne baby-ah.." Sungmin menggulung lengan kemeja biru tua yang ia kenakan. Map berisi berkasnya ia pakai untuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang mulai dibanjiri penuh.

"Susah rasanya bekerja di kantoran jika begini, hufffttt... Ah!Bagaimana kalau mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain saja? Geurom... kajja!"

Sungmin kembali membawa langkahnya menjauh. Raut wajahnya nampak serius memperhatikan tempat-tempat yang bisa ia jadikan tempat kerjanya. Sesekali membiarkan helaian hitam itu tertiup angin dengan desir menyejukkan yang sedikit membuat batinnya tenang.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat menikmati~~" Sungmin tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk sekilas sambil mendekap nampan di depan dada.

Dengan langkah cepat ia kembali ke arah dapur, bersiap mengambil pesanan yang siap diantarkan. Meski peluh itu mulai bercucuran melewat pelipisnya, tapi Sungmin tak henti-hentinya bersyukur atas berkat yang baru saja ia terima.

Siapa sangka. Setelah kembali berjalan dua jam di bawah teriknya matahari, akhirnya namja manis itu diterima disebuah rumah makan sederhana yang cukup ramai, dan beruntungnya, karena ia datang bertepatan dengan jam makan siang, namja itu langsung dipersilahkan masuk kerja hari itu juga. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia bersyukur, tentu saja bayi yang ia kandung menjadi pendorong paling kuat namja ini bertahan di kondisi yang tak bisa ia katakan baik-baik saja.

"Meja nomor 4 sudah siapp!

"Baiiikkk!" Sungmin menyahut dengan nada ceria kemudian mulai melakukan tugasnya lagi.

* * *

"Aigoya~~ Tumben sekali Kyu oppa menyuruhku datang ke kantornya." Seohyun nampak sibuk mengoleskan pemerah pipi diwajahnya. Senyum gadis itu terus terkembang setelah menerima telepon dari kekasihnya. Catat. Kekasihnya!

Hatinya berbunga-bunga membayangkan adegan-adegan romantis yang akan ia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun di kantor namja tampan itu nanti. mulai dari adegan romantis yang biasa ia tonton di TV sampai fantasinya sendiri.

"Ck! Sepertinya aku harus memakai baju lain!" Seohyun menggerutu di hadapan cermin besarnya lalu beralih menuju lemari. Jemari kurusnya meraih satu mini dress ketat berwarna pink cerah yang kelewat pendek dengan belahan dada yang agak rendah. Ditanggalkannya dress hijau daun yang sebelumnya ia kenakan lalu menggantinya dengan baju yang baru ia pilih.

"Nah... begini kan lebih seksi! Kyu oppa pasti tak tahan dan kami akan langsuuuung.. Kyaaaaaaaa aku deg-degan!" Seohyun menangkup pipinya yang memerah kemudian meraih tas hitamnya. Bersiap mendatangi pujaan hatinya.

"Kyu oppa yang tampan~~ tunggu kekasihmu ini datang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ambilah.. itu untukmu."

Kyuhyun meletakkan map biru yang ia ambil dari laci meja kerjanya ketika Seohyun datang dan langsung bergelayut manja di lehernya.

"Apa ini Kyu oppa?" Seohyun meraih map di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian teriakan nyaring gadis itu terdengar memenuhi ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Ini serius oppa? Wuahhhh... gomawo^^" Seohyun kembali menerjang Kyuhyun hingga kursi putar yang di duduki namja itu sedikit oleng dan terdorong kebelakang kalau saja Kyuhyun tak sigap mendorong Seohyun cepat.

"Ya, itu hadiah untukmu." Senyum Seohyun kian mengembang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Gadis mana yang tak senang jika kekasih hatinya menghadiahkan sebuah apartemen mewah berlantai dua dikawasan elit atas namanya? Dan itulah yang tengah dirasakan Seohyun saat ini.

"Tapi tumben sekali oppa memberiku hadiah? Apa ini hadiah pernikahan kita?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ocehan gadis yang masih bergelayut dilengannya itu, "Itu hadiah perpisahan kita. Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi kekasihku Seohyun-ssi, jadi silahkan keluar!" Ucapnya dingin.

"M-Mwo? Kau bercanda oppa? Hadiah perpisahaan apanya? Bukankah kita akan menikah?" Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Tidak ada pernikahan. Ini sudah berakhir, jadi pergilah!"

"YAAA! Mana bisa begitu oppa! Pokoknya aku tak mau." Seohyun menghentakan kakinya kesal. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan kitten eyes yang jauh dari kata imut-bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak perduli kau mau atau tidak. Keluarlah sekarang sebelum aku memanggil satpam untuk menyeretmu."

"ANDWAE! Pokoknya kita harus menikah! Oppa tak bisa memutuskan aku seperti itu!"

"Keluar!"

"ANI!"

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!"

"Hikss... hikss.. oppa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seohyun mengeram marah. Di tangannya map biru yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun itu sudah lecek dan kumal kerena ia remas sedari tadi.

Harusnya semua sesuai dengan rencananya. Harusnya setelah menyingkirkan Sungmin dia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Tapi nyatanya? Dia justru dibuang! Diputuskan!

Rasanya ingin menelan seseorang bulat-bulat saat ini, belum lagi tatapan beberapa karyawan Kyuhyun saat ia keluar dengan rambut berantakan tadi. Sialan! Baginya orang-orang itu pantas mati!

BRAKK

Seohyun menutup pintu mobilnya keras. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi. Di rogohnya tak bermerek yang ia lempar di jok sebelahnya. Mengutak atik benda canggih yang selama ini memperlancar aksinya.

"Gikwang-ah! Cari dimana namja Lee tu sekarang berada! Secepatnya!" Pip.

"Brengsekkk!"

Seohyun menggebrak kemudi di hadapannya. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah.

"Aku akan membuatmu lebih menderita dari kemarin Lee sialan! Ku pastikan sisa hidupmu hanya akan kau gunakan untuk menangis!"

* * *

_Satu bulan kemudian..._

Kangin menatap sendu sang ibu yang sejak sebulan ini lebih banyak diam dan termenung di kamarnya. Sepenuhnya Kangin tau, ibunya itu pastinya tengah dirundung rindu dan penyesalan teradap mantan istri manisnya.

Meski tak pernah terucap dari bibirnya, tapi Kangin paham. Sakit hati dan kalimat terluka yang ia lontarkan pada Sungmin dulu semata-mata karena sosok renta itu kecewa dan terluka. kecewa karena pernikahan anaknya ternyata harus kandas karena pihak ketiga. Belum lagi jika mengingat pesan mendiang Mr. Lee dulu.

Kangin tersenyum miris saat ibunya tak kunjung bergerak dan terus memandang keluar jendela. bahkan wanita paruh baya itu tak sadar jika Kangin berada di ambang pintu sekarang.

Haaaahhh...

Kangin menunduk. Ditatapnya kembali undangan pernikahan yang tengah ia pegang.

Itu undangannya dan dua minggu lagi ia akan kembali melepas status duda-nya dengan wanita pilihan ibunya. Tapi meski pernikahan itu kian dekat, tak dipungkiri sejujurnya sakit hati atas kegagalan kemarin itu masih terasa oleh Kangin, juga ketakutan akan kembali terjatuh yang kadang membuatnya ikut kalut.

"Apakah aku harus memberikannya?" Kangin berujar lirih, dirinya urung masuk ke kamar ibunya dan memilih bersandar di samping pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

Tangannya kembali terangkat ke udara. Menatap lamat-lamat satu undangan yang membuatnya bimbang.

Jika kalian ingin tau... itu adalah undangan untuk Kyuhyun sekaligus mantan istri yang ia yakini saat ini hidup tentram dengan sahabatnya itu.

dan bicara soal mantan istri, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi memori menyakitkan yang dulu sempat membuatnya terpuruk, tapi kemudian kilasan itu berganti dengan senyum Sungmin yang begitu ia sukai. Yang demi apapun sangat ia jaga selama ini.

"Haaa~h.. apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Helaan nafas berat itu kembali terdengar. Menegaskan jika ia tengah berada dipersimpangan pilihan yang sama membingungkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menjalani hari-harinya tanpa gairah. Sebulan tanpa Sungmin justru membuatnya seperti mayat hidup.

Pria itu sekuat tenaga mencoba menepis bayang namja manis yang entah mengapa enggan enyah dari benaknya, bahkan untuk sedetikpun tak pernah bisa hilang. Meski berulang kali menggumamkan kalimat penenang jika dirinya tak butuh kehadiran orang lain, tapi toh itu justru membuatnya makin larut dalam lautan rindu..

Malam-malamnya terlewati dengan banyak mimpi buruk dan angan-nya tentang Sungmin.

Sejujurnya, ia rindu, sangat rindu hingga rasanya ia susah bernapas. Yang ia tau hanya dirinya yang terlalu mencintai dan memuja namja manis itu.

Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke rumah Kangin. Mungkin sekedar melihat wajah berseri Sungmin saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Tapi lagi-lagi ego-nya mendominasi, membuatnya kembali bertahan dan terperangkap dalam sesak yang ia buat sendiri.

Cintanya tulus... walau Sungmin tak bersamanya, ia bahagia. Asal namja manis itu bahagia, ia pun akan bahagia meski dalam diam. katakanlah ia bodoh.

Dan semalam ia kembali bermimpi, bukan mimpi buruk seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi mimpi indah yang entah kenapa membuatnya makin terjerumus dalam lubang kerinduan.

Dalam mimpinya. Ia... melihat Sungmin tengah menggendong seorang bayi kecil yang sangat lucu. Berjalan kearahya dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan erat sembari tersenyum. Terasa indah dan sungguh membuatnya tak henti menatap wajah berbinar itu. Tapi itu hanya sekejap karna saat bangun.. Kyuhyun mengerang. Semua itu hanya mimpi kosongnya. Mimpi yang sekian kalinya menegaskan jika ia memang tak akan bisa mengenyahkan Sungmin dari benaknya.

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya akan meledak saat ini. Meski raut datar itu masih setia disana, tapi tak dipungkiri hatinya berdetak cepat saat melihat sosok Kangin tersenyum ramah ketika pria itu memasuki ruang kerjanya. Satu hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Bahkan memikirkannya pun tak pernah sama sekali.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kyuhyun diam. Bukan tak ingin bicara, tapi ia bingung harus berkata apa. Belum lagi jantungnya yang makin berdetak. Entahlah... melihat Kangin membuat pikirannya tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Hai.. lama tak berjumpa.." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan Kangin memulai semuanya.

"Ini untukmu.. Datanglah bersama Sungmin. Ibu ku merindukannya. Dan aku pun begitu."

Kyuhyun masih diam. Mencerna kalimat Kangin yang makin membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Matanya melirik kerta di atas meja yang ia yakini sebagai sebuah undangan. dengan simpul pita merah diluarnya.

"Aku berharap kalian datang. Semua yang telah terjadi di antara kita sebaiknya dilupakan. Aku tak ingin mendendam. Mungkin ini sudah kehendak Tuhan."

"Huh? Undangan ini?"

"Tentu saja undangan pernikahanku.. maka dari itu kau harus datang bersama Sungmin."

Kyuhyun makin dibuat lemas dengan semuanya. Apakah Kangin kini tengah mepermainkannya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang entah mengapa tak bisa ia cerna ini? Demi Tuhan sudah cukup ia menanggung sakit seorang diri.

"Kau bicara apa? Sungmin.."

"Katakanlah pada Sungmin kalau aku dan ibu merindukannya.. sebulan tak bertemu membuat kami begitu rindu celotehan dari bibir mungilnya itu. kekeke~" Kangin terkekeh kembali. Sejujurnya rasa sakit itu masih ada, namun sekuat tenaga ia hancurkan. Hidup harus terus berjalan, dan ia memilih menurut pada takdir Tuhan.

"Meski kami telah bercerai... aku berharap kami tetap menjadi saudara. Kau pun begitu. Hah~~ semoga aku juga bisa bahagia sama seperti kalian. Memiliki pasangan hidup dan anak yang akan memanggilku Appa... ah, aku tak menyesal selama ini tak pernah menyentuh Sungmin, mungkin memang kaulah pemilik tubuh itu. Kalian memang pantas bersama dan aku yakin kau membahagiakannya lebih dari yang bisa ku lakukan. Semoga kandungan Sungmin baik-baik saja hingga melahirkan nanti."

Kangin tersenyum kembali. "Jja, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Ku harap kau datang dengan Sungmin. aku pergi dulu. Annyeong.."

Sosok Kangin sudah menghilang namun Kyuhyun masih diam disana. semuanya berputar hingga membuat kepalanya pening berat.

Kangin sudah sebulan tak bertemu Sungmin? Tapi bukankah namja manis itu selama ini ada dirumah Kangin? Dan apa tadi.. bercerai? Siapa yang bercerai? Kangin dan Sungmin? lalu kalimat tak menyentuh itu apa? tubuh?

Seketika mata Kyuhyun membeliak lebar. Dadanya makin berdetak tak karuan. Kalau Sungmin bercerai dengan Kangin dan mereka sebulan ini tak bertemu? Lalu dimana namja manis itu sekarang? Bukankah dulu ia mengatakan akan pulang ke rumah suaminya? Dan lagi...jika Kangin tak pernah menyentuh Sungmin... menyentuh dalam artian 'itu'... jika benar.. maka siapa ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandung namja manis itu?

Mungkinkah...?

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

Sengaja aku potong, sebenernya ini Cuma setengah dari chap seharusnya. Karena sisanya bagian yang menyedihkan, aku nahan dulu karena takut makin memperkeruh suasana hati yang udah memburuk ini.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: (warning, ini panjang, yang mau baca silahkan)

Saya tau kalian pasti kacau dan nangis terus-terusan. Sama halnya sama saya sejak berita ini diturunkan. antara sedih sama seneng.

Sungmin oppa itu bias saya, mendengar dia nangis saya merasa sesek ini makin bertambah tiap detiknya. Dan saya makin gak habis pikir sama segelintir orang yang justru menyalahkan Sungmin oppa di tengah-tengah kabar yang sejujurnya masih simpang siur kebenarannya( Kan Sungmin oppa sendiri belum ngomong langsung.) Sungmin oppa hanya korban disini, kita gak tau se-tertekan apa dia selama ini. dan sejauh ini, hampir setiap ada scandal kyumin, Ming oppa selalu disalahin. Di hujat dan di caci karena gak terima biasnya di deketin Sungmin dengan kata-kata gak jelas yang isinya Cuma bikin mata sakit, padahal Sungmin oppa hanya mencoba menjadi hyung dan dongsaeng yang baik. Dihujat pun bahkan dia Cuma diem. Saya bukannya mau bela satu pihak, tapi saya tau kalian pasti juga sadar kalau itulah yang selama ini terjadi. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Sungmin oppa selama ini bertahan.. itu pasti sakit. Dan kabar ini sejujurnya janggal. Ada beberapa yang mungkin bisa ikut kalian pikirkan.

1\. ini... membuat saya bingung harus bilang apa. Tapi yang saat ini terus berputar dibenak saya adalah, masa iya seorang Lee Sungmin yang dulu pernah bilang kalau seorang idola tak sepatutnya mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan orang lain tega melakukan ini di saat comeback-nya mereka?

Kita semua tau, Sungmin oppa adalah orang yang bahkan milih menghibur member ketimbang menghibur dirinya sendiri. Orang yang dengan setulus hati menjaga 'taman hiburan' nya ..

orang yang selalu memilih berdiri di belakang ketika Super Junior di puji dan di eluk-elukan... apa kalian yakin orang seperti itu tega membuat 'taman hiburan' dan 'keluarga' yang ia jaga di hujat karena ulahnya?

Kalau kalian lupa, mari kita ingat bersama..

Mengingat bagaimana namja manis ini merawat dan membuatkan minuman gingseng untuk our leader saat sakit dulu.. dan itu bukan sehari dua hari..

Mengingat bagaimana dia membuat Kyuhyun oppa bangkit dari keterpurukannya.. dia juga yang bilang kalau dia seneng Kyu oppa bisa nyanyi lagi. memuji suara merdu Kyu oppa..

Selalu menjadi penyemangat hyung dan dongsaengnya...

Membuat kita selalu tertawa dengan tingkah menggemaskannya..

Dia- our sweet pumpkin- bahkan masih tetap tersenyum saat dulu dihujat habis-habisan karena di kira menjadi penyebab Kyuhyun oppa 'melenceng'... tapi nyatanya... dia tetap membuat kita tertawa, menghibur kita saat jutaan orang disana menyakitinya..

Dia...Tetap menjadi Lee Sungmin yang menjaga Super Junior..

Lalu kenapa kita bisa langsung meninggalkan dia karena hal ini?

Pantaskah kita menyalahkan dia yang selama ini masih tetap tersenyum meski dihujat? Dia punya hati... gak semuanya salah dia. Lalu kenapa kita justru makin nyalahin dia karena scandal gak mutu ini? Belum tentu Kyuhyun yang paling sakit disini.. karena Kyuhyun punya banyak orang yg support dia.. tapi Sungmin, Demi TUHAN dia selalu mengalah dan kebanyakan disalahkan. Apa masih pantas kita mengulang hal yang sama dengan nyalahin dia hanya karena masalah ini? maaf kalau terkesan emosional, tapi saya lagi kecewa sama temen saya yang milih nyerah bahkan menyalahkan Ming oppa kita.

2\. kalau dirunut kebelakang, ini semua kayak potongan puzzle.. kalian pasti inget bagaimana hubungan mereka yang di angkat salah satu media, mereka yang mulai jarang bikin moment, perilaku Kyuhyun di atas panggung akhir2 ini.. dan akhirnya munculnya berita ini juga ucapan Kyuhyun. Boleh gak aku berfikir ini pengalihan issue atas hubungan mereka yang memang istmewa?

3\. kalau tebakanku benar, setelah ini, aku yakin moment-moment yang kita rindukan itu akan muncul kembali... karena mereka sekarang sudah memiliki tameng atas hubungan ini dan asal kita tetap ada dibelakang mereka. Biarlah waktu yang akan bicara...

4\. kalau memang Sungmin oppa bener sama cwek itu, pasti dari jauh2 hari, Sungmin oppa akan ngasih pemahaman sama cweknya kalau hubungan mereka gak boleh ke-publish karena dia seorang idol. Tapi nyatanya? Jauh2 hari oknum cwek ini justru mosting2 sesuatu yang harusnya disembunyiin. Tidakkah kalian merasa janggal?

Apapun yang terjadi sama our sweet pumpkin, kita harus tetep disampingnya. Ini hanya rintangan yang harus kembali kita lewati seperti yang sudah-sudah.. dan saya yakin kalian sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

Untuk orang-orang yang ragu dan sempat berfikir untuk berhenti ngeship mereka.. tolong pikirkan ulang.. saya ini bisa dibilang Joyer baru, kacangan.. terserah kalian mau bilang apa! saya baru berani mendeklarasikan diri sebagai Joyer dan bergabung di ffn awal tahun ini karena dulu-dua tahun yang lalu- saya sama sekali gak menyadari hubungan semacam ini ada meski saya sendiri gak menampik kalau interaksi mereka membuat saya loncat-loncat kegirangan tanpa alasan yang jelas tiap liat suju waktu itu.. saat saya hanya seorang elf dan Sungmin stand.

Kalian yang sudah bertahun-tahun berjuang bersama mereka.. yang sudah berkali-kali jatuh bangun bersama mereka, yang lebih tau banyak dari saya... masa iya akan berhenti di titik ini? Saya saja yang 'kacangan' ini akan terus bertahan, kenapa kalian yang lebih paham dari saya mau menyerah?

Ayo kita bangkit! Kita Cuma perlu bertahan dan menjaga our sweet pumpkin dari orang-orang yang nyakitin dia.. karena saya yakin kalian sendiri pasti bisa melihat ketulusan Ming oppa bukan? Dia.. aku rasa gak mungkin melakukan ini sama Suju dan kita yang selama ini dia jaga di atas kepentingannya.

Kalau pun toh benar... saya tau kita adalah fans yang dewasa. Lagian mereka masih bs putus.. dan mungkin, Sungmin oppa jauh lebih sakit dari kita.. logikanya, buat apa Sungmin oppa nangis sampe kayak gitu kalau dia lagi kasmaran? Pastinya dia udah mikirin reaksi kita jauh2 hari dan gak akan sekaget ini kan?

Ayo buka mata sama-sama... jadiin ini awal kebangkitan kita lagi sebagai shipper yang kebesarannya gak diragukan..

Saya, author kacangan ini, yang suka moody dan Childish di kehidupan nyata saya ini, akan BERTAHAN! Jadi kalian para sunbae saya... meski umurnya dibawah saya harus TETEP BERTAHAN!

Yunjae dan Chanbaek bahkan ngalamin yang lebih parah, Terus kita yang udah biasa jatuh bangun kenapa mau nyerah dan terus-terusan nangis.. kita harus nunggu itu keluar langsung dari Sungmin oppa. Dia pasti punya alasan , Bagaimanapun itu manusiawi..sama sperti kita.. tapi feeling saya... ini janggal. **Sekali lagi**, Buat apa Sungmin nangis kalau dia lagi happy dan berita itu benar? Dia yang kita tau bukan orang yang gampang ngeluarin air mata.

Saya akan tetap melanjutkan ff saya... bahkan saya sudah punya list baru.. untuk sunbae-sunbae saya, saeng-saeng saya, Joyers and pumpkins... saya yakin kalian akan flashback lagi kebelakang saat ini... dan akhirnya kita semua akan kembali yakin kalau namja manis kita itu gak mungkin punya pemikiran membuat kita nangis kayak gini.

Saya tau kalian mungkin masih ada di fase 'ngambang'. Gak mood mau baca ff dan sebagainya, karna saya pun sama. Bukannya ragu. Hanya butuh healing time seperti Dad jg (dan sy yakin Kyu's healing itu bkn krn dia trpuruk, tp krn dia pengen kita tau klo dia kuat dan smua akan baik2 sj asal kita tetap ada untuk mereka) ...jadi saya akan nunda dulu update ff saya yg kebetulan masuk sesi hurt... kalau kalian dan sy sudah tenang dan siap... sampaikan di kotak review saya.. maka secepat yg kalian minta sy akan kembali melanjutkan 'ini' semua.

Jujur saja, saya sejak masuk kuliah di batesin sama ortu, belum lagi namjachingu saya. Kayak ada dilabirin yang membuat saya susah bergerak. Termasuk dalam medsos, semua dipantau. Saya jarang buka kalau gak curi-curi waktu- juga karena males entar di introgasi. Itu juga kenapa kadang saya suka meringis karena gak bisa sebebas kalian dalam memantau Kyumin. Tapi toh itu tak mengurangi cinta saya sama mereka..

Jadi... ayo berjuang lagi sama-sama... stay strong.. 137.. keep believe!

Bagi yang mau ngobrol atau bagi info sama saya, membagi sesek ini dan lain sebagainya, bisa tinggalkan nomor yg bisa saya SMS di kotak review. Saya akan dengan senang hati menyambut kalian. Saya juga gak memungkiri kalau sekarang saya butuh teman cerita... mengingat saya ngeship masih seumur jagung. Saya sendirian sekarang, tapi toh saya masih disini milih tetep sama2 kalian..

Saya harap, cuap2 saya ini, sedikit banyak bisa menghibur kalian.. menyadarkan mereka2 kalau kita masih ada dan akan selalu ada untuk Kyumin. Masih banyak yang akan berdiri bersama kita disini.

SAYA MENCINTAI SUNGMIN..

MENCINTAI KYUHYUN...

MENCINTAI KYUMIN...

MENCINTAI SUPER JUNIOR DAN KALIAN SEMUA..

(Maaf panjang banget kkkk~~ jujur sekarang saya lega, dari kemaren2 saya gak tau harus cerita ma siapa. temen2 saya ninggalin saya, :'(


	13. Chapter 13

Choose Me, Please!

.

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin menatap nanar beberapa lembar won yang ada di hadapannya. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah menggenang di manik bulat nan indah itu.

"Ambil cepat uang itu dan pergi! Kau- namja menjijikkan yang bisa hamil! Aku tak sudi mempekerjakan orang sepertimu di toko ku." Seorang ahjushi paruh baya dengan perut bunci itu memandang jijik pada Sungmin. Tangannya bersendekap di dada seolah menunjukan bagaimana perbedaan kasta diantara mereka.

"Apa salah saya tuan.." Sungmin menahan suaranya yang bergetar. Masih setia menunduk berharap orang di hadapannya itu masih menaruh belas kasihan padanya.

"Salahmu? Hahaha... kau tak punya salah anak muda! Tapi aku jijik jika ada kau di toko ku jadi kka! Pergi dari sini!"

Sungmin memandang pintu yang ditutup keras oleh namja yang baru saja memecatnya tersebut. Tangannya terkepal menahan tubuhnya yang kian lama kian bergetar hebat.

"Hiks..Hiks,,"

Sungmin berjongkok. Jemari mungilnya memungut lembar demi lembar uang yang tak seberapa itu-mengindahkan beberapa orang yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Kalau saja Sungmin tak butuh uang, mungkin ia akan memilih lekas pergi ketimbang menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan memungut uang yang dilemparkan padanya itu, namun sudah dua hari ini susu ibu hamilnya habis, jadi mau tak mau ia harus mengambil uang itu. Toh itu memang uangnya. Hasil kerja kerasnya selama bekerja disana.

"Dimana lagi aku harus bekerja Tuhan..."

Hati Sungmin kembali berdenyut nyeri. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat kesialannya dua bulan ini. Entah dia yang tidak becus bekerja atau memang nasib baik tak pernah berpihak kepadanya. Sungmin tak pernah bekerja di atas dua minggu. Semua pasti berakhir dengan dirinya yang dipecat dan di caci maki sebagai namja menjijikkan yang bisa mengandung. Padahal ia tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun jika ia tengah berbadan dua dan terhitung sudah 9 kali ia di pecat dan dipermalukan dihadapan orang banyak.

Hampir semua pekerjaan ia tekuni walau hasilnya selalu menyakitkan hati. Mulai dari restoran tempatnya bekerja yang langsung memecatnya hanya dalam hitungan tiga hari, toko baju, kedai ramen sampai cafe kecil yang menjadi tempat kerjanya seminggu yang lalu. Dan hari ini, pemilik rental kaset yang kini menjadi tempatnya bekerja memecatnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal dulu ahjushi itu begitu baik padanya. Entah apa yang membuat orang-orang itu tega memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Apakah salah jika ia mengandung? Toh itu bukan salah anaknya. Itu semata kehendak Tuhan.

Bicara soal anak, kandungan Sungmin kini sudah menginjak bulan ke 4 kalau ia tak salah hitung. Dan syukurnya, tak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk selama ia mengandung. Mengidam pun Sungmin sangat jarang-hampir tak pernah malah. Seolah bayi yang tengah tumbuh kembang di tubuhnya itu tau kesulitan sang ibu.

"Uang ini akan cukup membeli susu jika ditambah sedikit simpanan kemarin. Tapi jika simpanan itu di gunakan, aku tak akan mempunyai uang untuk membeli makanan hari ini... Eottokhae?" Sungmin berjalan lesu mengingat jika uang yang ia punya tak akan cukup membeli lauk dan beras. Membeli ramen? Tidak, Sungmin sudah bertekad akan menjauhi makanan instan itu agar bayinya tak terkena dampak negatif.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum memandang mangkuk yang mengepulkan asap dihadapannya. Disamping mangkuk itu segelas susu vanilla hangat menjadi pelengkapnya.

"Mian ne aegya, mungkin mulai hari ini kita hanya bisa makan bubur untuk menghemat persediaan beras sampa Eomma mendapat pekerjaan baru lagi. Jadi sabar ne, Jja, selamat makan!"

Namja manis itu memakan buburnya dengan lahap. Meski hanya bubur putih biasa dengan sedikit kecap asin sebagai perasa, tapi Sungmin sudah bersyukur. Setidaknya ia tak akan kelaparan.

"Sudah kenyang aniya?" Sungmin tersenyum lebar sembari mengusap perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit. Ia memang suka berinteraksi dengan bayinya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita tidur. Besok Eomma akan mencari kerja dan Eomma harap kau kembali jadi anak baik seperti yang sudah-sudah~~" Ucapnya riang sembari membawa segelas susunya ke kamar.

* * *

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, tiga hari yang lalu adalah hari bahagianya, hari pernikahannya dengan Heechul namun Kyuhyun justru baru menunjukan batang hidungnya sekarang.

"Hyukie dan Yesung datang di hari H pernikahan kami, lalu kenapa kau yang boss mereka malah baru datang sekarang eoh?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan bernada kesal dari orang yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu. bukannya bermaksud tak sopan, ia hanya terlalu lelah. 3 jam yang lalu ia baru tiba dan langsung diceramahi oleh Heechul dan sekarang setelah nenek sihir-menurut Kyuhyun- itu pergi, haruskan Hangeng juga menambah penatnya?

"Aku ada urusan hyug. Maaf. Lagi pula yang terpenting aku datang mengunjungi kalian kan?" Hangeng memandang tak percaya namja yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya disofa coklat tuanya.

"Tapi harusnya kau juga hadir saat pemberkatan kami sekaligus mendoakan pernikahan ini."

"Aku sudah mendoakan kalian jauh-jauh hari."

"Ck!" Hangeng berdecak malas. Susah memang jika jika bicara dengan namja dingin macam Kyuhyun ini. Yang ada selalu menguras emosi sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan mata. Sejujurnya, ia berbohong pada Hangeng dan Heechul. Ia sedang tak ada pekerjaan tiga hari yang lalu. Yang terjadi saat itu ia tengah bersembunyi di mansionnya dan membuat jadwal palsu jika dirinya berangkat ke Jepang selama tiga hari yang untungnya tak dicurigai oleh Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

Bukannya Kyuhyun tak ingin datang, ia hanya malas bertemu Sungmin karena ia menyakini jika namja manis itu pasti akan datang bersama Kangin.

Heran kenapa Kyuhyun berpikir demikian?

Ini semua karena ego-nya yang terlalu besar. Tepat dua bulan yang lalu saat Kangin datang kekantornya. Ia memang sempat berfikir jika Sungmin tengah mengandung anaknya kala Kangin mengatakan jika ia telah berpisah dengan Sungmin.

Namun pemikiran itu buyar setelah 10 menit kemudian Seohyun datang dan mengatakan jika ia mendapat undangan dari Kangin. Dan anehnya undangan itu justru bukan undangan pernIkahan, melainkan undangan makan malam dalam rangka rasa syukur Kangin karena kehadiran bayi yang tengah di kandung istrinya. Dan dengan senyum lebarnya Seohyun menunjukan undangan yang sama persis dengan yang tengah dipegang Kyuhyun namun isinya telah berubah dan ada nama Sungmin disana sebagai pihak yang ikut mengundang.

Maka jadilah Kyuhyun tertawa sumbang seperti orang gila setelah berhasil mengusir Seohyun keluar. Menertawakan bagaimana hebatnya Kangin bisa mempermankannya dan menunjukkan bagaimanA bahagianya kehidupan rumah tangga lelaki tersebut. Meski tak tau karena motif apa Kangin sampai tega mengarang cerita yang meyakinkan seperti itu namun toh Kyuhyun memilih diam dan tak mau tau. Sudah cukup ia dipermainkan selama ini.

Dan itu jugalah yang melatar-bekalangi namja tampan ini untuk tak hadir saat pernikahan Hangeng dengan maksud menghindar pertemuannya dengan sungmin dan Kangin. Bukannya takut, ia hanya tak ingin sakit hati lagi dan berakhir seperti orang tolol.

"Tapi kami juga mengharapkan kehadiranmu Kyu.. tak lengkap rasanya ketika kau tak ikut berkumpul dengan kami."

Kyuhyun mengerti siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'kami' oleh HaNgeng. Pastinya ada nama Kangin dan Sungmin disana.

Kyuhyun membuka mata ketika seorang maid datang dan membawakan segelas lemon tea segar yang cocok ditengah teriknya siang China. Diteguknya minuman segar itu tanpa memperdulikan gelengan kepala yang Hangeng berikan untuknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Kenapa kau tak membawanya? Apa ia sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik sehingga kau tak mengijinkannya terbang ke China?"

Kyuhyun hampir tersendak minumannya sendiri setika nama itu meluncur bebas dari mulut Hangeng.

"Su-Sungmin? Apa maksudmu hyung?" Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan gelasnya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar meski rautnya kembali mendatar.

"Iya, Sungmin. Calon istri dan ibu dari anakmu, mana dia? Heechul begitu kesal ketika tak melihat namja manis itu dipesta kami tempo hari. Jadi dimana dia?"

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya hyung. Siapa calon istri dan apa tadi, ibu anakku?"

Hangeng memutar bola matanya malas. Kyuhyun ini tampan tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi sedikit pabbo begini batinnya.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya. Pertanyaanku kan sudah jelas, dimana Sungmin heh? Kau meninggalkannya di mansionmu?"

"Hyung.. aku tak tau apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu tapi ku mohon jangan sebut lagi namanya. Dia sudah bahagia bersama Kangin dan anaknya." Ucap Kyuhyun datar menghasilkan tatapan menuntut dari Hangeng.

"Apa maksudmu? Kangin? Kangin memang datang kemari tapi ia datang bersama istri barunya, Kim Hyorin. Kau ini jangan makin membuatku bingung!"

"Kim Hyorin? Istri baru? Apa maksudnya? Kangin hyung menikah lagi?" Kali ini Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dan Hangeng menagkap jelas itu.

"Iya, sudah dua bulan ia menikah dengan gadis pilihan ibunya setelah resmi bercerai dengan Sungmin."

"Bercerai?! Mereka bercerai?" Hangeng makin mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Kyuhyun memekik kaget dan terlihat sangat bukan Kyuhyun sekali dimatanya.

"Aku makin bingung sekarang! Bukankah Sungmin ada dirumahmu dan kalian akan menikah?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku sudah tak pernah bertemu Sungmin lagi. Aku- aku memang mencintainya tapi dia sudah memiliki suami. Aku bisa apa?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kangin mengatakan jika Sungmin tinggal bersamamu dan karena itulah mereka bercerai. Karena namja manis itu tengah mengandung benihmu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun langsung bertolak ke Korea detik itu juga dengan menyewa jet pribadi setelah Hangeng menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan bagaimana pesta wine mereka-Kangin, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Hangeng- dimalam setelah resepsi pasangan HanChul di ballroom hotel mewah tempat diadakannya resepsi.

Saat itu Hangeng yang memang hanya minum sedikit mengatakan jika ia terpaksa membopong tubuh Kangin ke kamar istri namja bongsor tersebut karna kondisinya yang sudah mabuk berat. Namun saat akan menyampirkan lengan Kangin di bahunya, Kangin justru berontak dan menyuruh Hangeng duduk mendengarkan kisahnya yang menyedihkan.

Dimulai dari asal muasal perjodohannya dengan Sungmin, keadaan rumah tangganya yang tak bisa dikatakan mesra dan harmonis-tentu saja juga menyangkut bagaimana ia tak pernah menyentuh Sungmin-, bagaimana Sungmin bisa berada di mansion Kyuhyun hingga peristiwa dimana Seohyun datang dan mengatakan jika Sungmin tak akan pernah kembali padanya karena namja manis itu tengah mengandung anak Kyuhyun. Hal yang mampu memukulnya dan sang ibu telak hingga menghasilkan perceraian di usia pernikahan mereka yang masih seumur jagung.

Kangin mengatakan jika dirinya sedikit kecewa karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak datang dipesta pernikahannya dan rasa bersalahnya karena ia tak bisa membahagiakan namja manis mantan istrinya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAKK

Seohyun berjengkit kaget saat pintu kamarnya di dobrak dengan kuat dan menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun disana.

Dada namja tampan itu turun naik dengan rambut yang acak-acakan meski sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

"Oppa? Kenapa oppa ada disini? Perasaan aku mengunci pintu depan." Ucap Seohyun sembari perlahan bangkit dari acara berbaringnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Huh?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SUNGMIN!" Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah ketika suara bentakan Kyuhyun menggema. Belum lagi sorot kemarahan yang berpendar dalam obsidan kelam tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu oppa? Sungmin-ssi tentu saja bersama suaminya sekarang." Meski memasang wajah polos, tak dipungkiri jika jantung Seohyun kini berdetak kencang.

"Katakan sekarang juga atau aku tak segan menyakitimu!" Kyuhyun menggeram. Tangannya terkepal dengan urat-urat yang terlihat jelas disana. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir bagaimana dirinya bisa dipermainkan oleh gadis licik dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tak mengerti oppa..."

SRETT

"JANGAN BERPURA-PURA DAN CEPAT KATAKAN, JALANG!"

"AAUUHH! Lepas oppa!" Seohyun memegangi tangan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menjambak helaian rambutnya.

"Aku benci sebenarnya melakukan ini terhadap wanita tapi KAU! Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau tak mengatakannya sekarang juga. Jadi cepat jawab dimana Sungmin dan apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadapnya!" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Seohyun dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"YA! Aku memang yang membuatnya pergi dari kehidupan mu! Aku yang menghasut Kangin dan aku juga yang telah membuatnya meninggalkan mu dengan mengatakan jika aku tengah mengandung benih mu dan kita kan segera menikah!"

"WANITA BRENGSEKK!" Kyuhyun menghempas tubuh Seohyun hingga terpelanting di kasurnya sendiri. Wajah namja muda itu merah padam dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk nyaring.

"Katakan! Katakan dimana sekarang Sungmin!"

Seohyun bangkit lalu duduk dengan angkuh. Tak gentar membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin saja dia sudah mati bersama anak haram yang tengah dikandungnya itu."

"YANG KAU SEBUT ANAK HARAM ITU ADALAH DARAH DAGINGKU,SIALAN!'

"Kenapa oppa masih membelanya eoh? Dia hanya namja tak tau diri. Tak se-level dengan kita. HARUSNYA KAU LEBIH MEMILIHKU!"

"Memilihmu? Hahaha... kau dan dia bagai bumi dan langit jika kau ingin tau. Dia jauh lebih baik darimu Seohyun-ssi." Kyuhyun tertawa angkuh dan tetap mempertahankan raut kerasnya.

"Apa yang kurang dari ku oppa? Aku cantik dan berpendidikan! Kau harusnya memilihku dari awal. Aku bisa memberikan semua yang kau inginkan, termasuk tubuhku."

SRAKK

Tanpa di duga Seohyun bangun dan merobek gaun tidur tipisnya hingga kini gadis itu hanya mengenakan G-string saja dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku akan tergoda dengan tubuhmu itu! Maaf saja Seohyun-ssi, kau justru terlihat seperti sampah sekarang!" Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Seohyun yang kini histeris dan jatuh terduduk.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA OPPA! DIA AKAN MENDAPAT BALASAN DARI PERLAKUANMU INI! AKU DENGAR?! ARRGGGHHH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gikwang jatuh tersungkur di kaki namja yang tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. Tadi, saat ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas sorenya, ia malah di bawa oleh dua orang pria bertubuh kekar dan membawanya ke gudang tua dengan tubuh yang dilempar ke hadapan namja yang ia kenal sebagai kekasih bossnya.

"Katakan dimana Lee Sungmin sekarang!" Kyuhyun berujar dingin menatap pemuda yang tangannya telah di ikat oleh orang suruhannya.

Tak susah memang menangkap kaki tangan Seohyun, kekayaan Kyuhyun sungguh sangat berguna saat ini.

"Aku tak tau apa-apa tuan." Gikwang mencoba berkelit. Ia takut jika mengatakan ia ikut terlibat maka Kyuhyun akan membunuhnya.

"Cepat katakan jika tak mau rumahmu ku hanguskan beserta 'isi'nya!"

"Ampun tuan..saya mohon jangan.."

"Tenang saja. aku akan melepasmu jika kau mengatakan dimana Sungmin berada atau kau akan tewas dan rumahmu akan menjadi tempat berakhirnya nyawa orang-orang yang kau sayangi."

* * *

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Sungmin-ah!"

Kyuhyun merangsek diantara padatnya kerumunan orang ketika dilihatnya Sungmin berlari menghindar. Setelah kemarin mendapatkan informasi jika Sungmin sering berkeliaran di kawasan pertokoan Myeongdong guna mencari kerja, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat ke kantor dan mencari sosok yang ia ketahui tengah mengandung benihnya. Namun yang ia dapat justru raut kaget Sungmin dan hilangnya jejak namja tersebut.

"Kemana dia pergi..." Kyuhyun mengatur deru nafasnya setelah tak lagi dapat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Namja tampan itu menyadari jika mungkin Sungmin memang akan menghindarinya seperti ini setelah termakan ucapan Seohyun. Hah.. mengingat nama yeoja itu membuat darah Kyuhyun kembali mendidih.

"Kemana aku harus mencarimu sayang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini hari kedua Kyuhyun mengawasi Sungmin-NYA! Dan kini ia memilih cara yang berbeda setelah anak buahnya berhasil menemukan tempat tinggal Sungmin. Melihat keadaan tempat yang jauh dari kata layak itu membuatnya ingin se-segera mungkin membawa pulang kekasih hatinya. Ya.. namja itu miliknya-meskipun belum resmi namun secepatnya namja tampan itu akan membuat status mereka resmi di mata hukum dan Tuhan.

Tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun duduk di depan gubuk sederhana Sungmin. Meringkuk dengan tangan memeluk lutut. Jangan lupakan rambut palsu dan tahi lalat di atas bibir kirinya yang membuat sosok yang kini dibalut pakaian lusuh itu makin menyakinkan. Pokoknya kali ini ia akan memanfaatkan kebaikan yang dimiliki calon pendampingnya tersebut.

Cklekk

"Eoh? Ahjushi siapa? Kenapa duduk di tanah seperti itu?" Tepat seperti dugaan Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin keluar dan menghampirinya.

"Bolehkah aku menumpang sebentar? Aku baru saja di usir." Kyuhyun mencoba sebisa mungkin membuat nada suaranya yang biasanya terdengar dingin kini berubah menjadi memelas dan sedikit bergetar. Juga menahan pancaran sorot kerinduan dalam matanya.

"Ye? Ahjushi di usir? Omo.. kasihan sekali ahjushi ini. Baiklah, ayo masuk ahjushi. Diluar pasti dingin. Oh iya, Lee Sungmin imnida Ahjushi~" Kyuhyun merasa bergetar ketika kulit lembut Sungmin bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Seolah ada aliran listrik yang menjalar ditubuhnya ketika namja manis itu menuntunnya masuk.

Kyuhyun memandang miris tempat tinggal Sungmin. Saat ini ia sedang duduk lesehan di depan meja kecil yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin kembali dengan semangkuk makanan-entah apa itu karena Kyuhyun belum melihat isinya- juga segelas air putih.

"Makanlah Ahjushi, anda pasti lapar. Kebetulan makanan yang ku buat masih ada." Sungmin tersenyum ramah setelah meletakkan mangkuk itu dihadapan Kyuhyun dan mengambil duduk di hadapannya dengan meja sebagai perantara.

Hatinya iba melihat keadaan ahjushi tersebut. Walaupun ia kekurangan, sebisa mungkin Sungmin masih ingin membantu sesama.

"Bubur?" Alis Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat makanan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Hampir saja nada suaranya berubah seperti biasa.

"Ah, hehe. Mian ne Ahjushi. Aku sedang tak memiliki apa-apa selain beras dan itupun hanya tinggal sedikit. Jadi selama hampir seminggu ini aku hanya bisa memasak bubur untuk menghemat. Maaf jika Ahjushi tak menyukainya." Sungmin memasang raut menyesal meski sebenarnya namja itu tak harus melakukannya. Ia tak bersalah dalam hal ini.

Kyuhyun tertohok detik itu juga. Mengetahui fakta jika kekasih hatinya, namja yang tengah mengandung anaknya hanya bisa memakan bubur putih selama seminggu ini. Ayah macam apa ia membiarkan dua orang terkasihnya hidup dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Manik mata Kyuhyun kini beralih menatap perut Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit buncit. Entah sudah berapa usia anaknya sekarang.

"Ahjushi? Apa anda tak apa-apa?" Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya ketika melihat orang dihadapannya itu justru melamun.

"Ah! Ya.. maaf aku hanya sedikit pusing Nak. Tak apa, bubur ini lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun merasa makin jatuh saat indra mengecapnya tak dapat merasakan apa-apa selain rasa asin yang samar dalam bubur itu. Semengaskan itukah kehidupan Sungmin sejak pergi darinya?"

"Oya, Ahjushi. Aku pikir Ahjushi bisa tinggal disini sementara. Toh aku juga tinggal sendiri. Dan sekarang aku harus pergi untuk mencari kerja. Tak apa kan jika Ahjushi aku tinggal?" Sungmin bersiap bangkit dan memandang orang yang ia yakin pria paruh baya itu lembut.

Sungmin akan pergi? ia harus ikur-batin Kyuhyun. "Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Y-Ye?"

"Aku juga ingin mencari pekerjaan nak." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Emm..baiklah. habiskan makanannya ne, agar Ahjushi tak kelaparan nanti.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana pemilik kios koran itu merendahkan Sungmin yang bermaksud melamar pekerjaan sebagai loper koran.

"Heh namja murahan! Aku tau kau itu namja hamil yang seminggu lalu baru saja dipecat oleh Perk Eun ahjushi pemilik rental kaset di ujung sana bukan? kau pikir kau mau mempekerjakan namja menjijikan seperti mu eoh? Bermimpi sajalah kau! Cepat sana pergi!"

"Tolonglah tuan.. saya akan bekerja dengan baik. Saya butuh uang." Sungmin masih terus memohon meski bagian belakang bajunya kini tengah dicengkram oleh ahjushi yang tadi ia temukan di depan rumahnya-yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Butuh uang? Memangnya itu urusanku! Sana pergi! Aku tak mau jika sial mu itu menular padaku jadi cepat pergi!"

SRETT

Dengan teganya pria itu mendorong tubuh Sungmin kasar. Membuat tubuh mungil itu terhuyung kebelakang dan nyaris jatuh jika Kyuhyun tak segera menangkapnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Sungmin mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun merasa dadanya ikut sesak dan detik itu juga ia melepas rengkuhannya ditubuh Sungmin lalu menerjang pemilik kios itu. Memukulnya dengan membabi buta.

"Kau! Tak berhak mengatakan hal itu padanya brengsek! Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya lagi!"

Kyuhyun menghempas tubuh tak berdaya itu hingga jatuh terkapar. Tubuhnya kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin menangis histeris melihatnya memukul pria kurang ajar itu.

HUP

"Tenanglah Dear..." Dalam sekali angkat. Tubuh Sungmin kini telah berada di dalam gendongan hangat Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia tak ingat apapun lagi. Semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk dipinggir ranjang King Size-nya sembari terus memandang wajah terlelap Sungmin. Tadi, setelah puas menghajar namja yang merendahkan Sungmin-nya, Kyuhyun langsung menaiki taksi dan meluncur ke mansionnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun merunduk. Kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan berada di sisi kanan kiri kepala Sungmin.

Chup

Chup

Chup

Kyuhyun yang sudah tak dapat menahan rasa rindunya yang membuncah beralih mengecupi setiap inchi paras manis Sungmin dengan lembut. Dan ajaibnya, namja manis itu tak kunjung terjaga. Mungkinkah karena menangis histeris tadi menguras seluruh tenaganya?

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir semerah cherry itu sekilas lalu mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Manik matanya kini beralih menuju perut Sungmin yang kini menjadi tempat terhangat bagi anaknnya tumbuh.

"Ini Appa ,Nak... " Kyuhyun menempelkan telinganya di perut Sungmin. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya menahan perasaan membuncah yang membuatnya ingin meneteskan air mata saking terharunya.

Dia yang kesepian, yang hidup tanpa kehadiran sosok 'Appa' kini justru akan dipanggil 'Appa' oleh darah dagingnya dengan namja yang ia cintai. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tak terharu menurutmu?

"Eungh~~" Sungmin sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya ketika merasa ada sesuatu di atas perutnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sungmin merasa kepalanya pening dengan kelopak mata yang berukuran lebih besar dari biasanya. Namun saat suara bass itu merangsek ke indra pendengarannya, Sungmin langsung menegang. Ia tau suara ini. Suara orang yang harusnya tak boleh lagi ia temui, orang yang kemarin mengejarnya meski ia berhasil meloloskan diri.

"K-Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, ini aku sayang.." Kyuhyun kembali merunduk dan mengecup pelipis Sungmin lembut.

"Apa- yang terjadi? Aku.."

"Kau di Mansionku sayang, ah- ani, di Mansion kita." Kyuhyun masih memandangnya begitu teduh. Membuatnya tak sadar jika ini seharusnya tak boleh terjadi.

"Mansion? Ani- ini tidak benar. Aku harus pulang." Sungmin perlahan mendudukkan dirinya dan bersiap menyibak selimut jika Kyuhyun tak segera menahan tangannya.

"Ini rumahmu sayang, kau sudah pulang."

"Ani, aku harus pergi dari sini, ini tidak benar. Aku harus pergi." Sungmin masih bersikukuh untuk pergi. Dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan melihat bagaiman keras kepalanya namja manis tersebut.

"Duduk dan diamlah!" Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Sungmin dan kembali menatapnya lembut. "Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ini rumahmu dan kau akan tetap berada disini bersamaku, bersama anak kita."

Mata Sungmin membulat dan refleks melingkarkan tangannya di atas perutnya sendiri. Begitu kaget ketika Kyuhyun menyebut-nyebut tentang 'anak kita'.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan hem? Kau ingin menyembunyikan uri aegya?" Kyuhyun menarik lembut kedua tangan Sungmin yang memeluk perutnya possesive.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. ini tidak benar, kau dan Seohyun.. kalian-"

"Ssssttt... dengar. Semua yang dikatakan Seohyun itu tidak benar. Kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa dan aku hanya mencintaimu dan anak kita." Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar. Menyalurkan kehangatan seorang ayah untuk anaknya.

"Tapi- aku..aku.."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. sekarang kau harus mandi. Aku tak mau anak kita terganggu dengan bau ibunya yang sudah menangis dan meraung di pinggir jalan tadi."

Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu ketika Kyuhyun menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Wajah Sungmin masih bersemu merah meski Kyuhyun sudah selesai memakaikan piyama hijau milik Kyuhyun yang sedikit kebesaran. Ia kini tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun begitu lembut terhadapnya. Bahkan saat dikamar mandi tadi Kyuhyun tak membiarkan dirinya sedikitpun bekerja, semua Kyuhyun yang membersihkan. Mulai dari menyikat giginya, membilas rambutnya hingga menyabuni seluruh tubuh polosnya. Mengingat itu wajah Sungmin bertambah merah padam, apalagi mengingat bagaimana pria tampan itu selalu mengecupi perut polosnya disela-sela kegiatan mandi mereka(sebenarnya hanya Sungmin saja yang mandi).

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya kau makan." Dengan sigap Kyuhyun kembali menggendong namja manis itu menuruni tangga. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan dengan posisi memangku Sungmin.

"Ayo dimakan sayang. Kau pasti lapar hmm?" Kyuhyun menarik piring yang terisi penuh dengan nasi, sayur bayam yang ditumis dan dua potong paha ayam goreng. Sembari menunggu Sungmin sadar tadi, ia memang telah menelpon bibi Ying agar kembali ke mansion dan memasakkan semua itu.

Sungmin memandang wajah pria itu dalam diam dengan jarak yang dekat (posisi Sungmin duduk miring diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun). melihat bagaimana pria itu tersenyum begitu lembut dan memperlakukannya bak tuan putri. Jantan sekali.

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin bergerak gelisah dan bersiap untuk turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku akan menyuapimu. Diamlah Ming." Kyuhyun mengarahkan sendok yang terisi penuh dengan nasi dan sayur ke depan mulut Sungmin yang terpaksa dilahap namja manis itu karena melihat tatapan menuntut yang ia berikan.

"Peganglah ayamnya Dear, kau harus banyak makan daging mulai sekarang."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kemudian bergerak mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil satu potong paha ayam yang ada disana.

Mereka melalui acara makan sepihak itu dalam diam hingga hanya menyisakan seperempat nasi dan sayur disana. "Sudah Kyuhyun-ah.." Sungmin menunduk dan menggeleng kecil. Tak sanggup jika harus menerima suapan lagi.

"Baiklah. Cha sekarang minumlah susumu." Sungmin kembali menggeleng saat sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas kini menjangkau segelas cairan putih pekat itu.

"Aku masih kenyang. Bolehkah nanti saja diminumnya?" Sungmin melancarkan tatapan memelas. perutnya terasa penuh.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya mengelus bagian itu lembut, "Ani, kau harus meminumnya, sayang.."

"Ba-Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku pulang setelahnya." Ucarnya lirih yang barang tentu langsung menghasilkan helaan nafas dari pria yang tengah memangkunya.

"Berapa kali ku katakan jika kau tak akan kemana-mana. Ini rumahmu. Rumah kita!" Nada suara Kyuhyun mulai kembali dingin. Hatinya mendidih mengetahui jika orang yang ia cintai itu justru berniat kembali meninggalkannya.

"Tapi aku harus pulang Kyu. Kita tidak boleh seperti ini. aku- aku tak pantas disini."

Kyuhyun memandang kepala Sungmin yang masih tertunduk, "Kau ingin pergi lagi? meninggalkan aku sendirian dan membawa pergi anak kita? Kau ingin memisahkannya dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri eoh? Belum cukupkah fakta jika kau menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari ku? Apa jadinya jika aku tak mengetahui kebenarannya hm? Menjadikan aku ayah terkejam yang menelantarkan darah dagingnya sendiri. Dan siapa yang mengatakan pantas tidak pantas? Aku! Hanya akulah yang berhak menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi pendampingku! bukan orang lain!" Kyuhyun menyampaikan segala isi pikirannya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan luka yang begitu kentara.

"A-ani..aku tidak bermaksud memisahkanmu dengan-nya Kyu, aku hanya tak ingin kami membebani mu dan keluarga kecilmu nanti. Anak dan istri mu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak dan istri ku? Seohyun? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku dan aku tak pernah menyentuhnya! Dan kalau kau ingin tau siapa calon istriku, Kaulah orangnya Min-ah!"

"Kyu..."

"Kita menikah sekarang! Dan tak ada penolakan sekecil apapun."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong~~ ini hari Kamis dan jadwalnya Queen update!

Udah lama gak muncul saya jadi kangen sama readerdeul, hihihi.

Ini saya post di tengah2 tugas kuliah yang terasa begitu mencekik/apa deh/, sebenernya mau pos hari senin kemaren, tapi saya gak ada waktu kosong buat ngedit part ini. Itu juga kenapa saya gak bisa menghubungi kalian semua yang udah berbaik hati ninggalin kontak di review kemarin, padahal saya juga pengen cerita -_-' (hanya beberapa orang aja kemarin.)

Tugas kuliah saya bejibund, udah seminggu pulang kuliah selalu jam 6 sore. Pulang ke rumah harus kembali tenggelam dengan tugas-tugas dari dosen. Kepala saya mau pecah rasanya hiks, jadi mian kalau mengecewakan.

Part ini saya tambah dengan Kyumin moment yang harusnya baru muncul chap depan. Semoga suka ne~~

Dan gak terasa ini udah chap 12 dengan review yang saya sendiri kaget dan gak nyangka. Gak nyangka kalau ff ini diterima baik oleh kalian^^ #hug

Kalau dalam waktu dekat ff ini tamat, kalian seneng gak ya? Kkkke~

dan sekedar pemberitahuan, saya udah post ff baru (remake sih) dengan genre romance dan sedikit humor (saya banget itu kkkk~), yang berkenan boleh mampir.

Oya, minggu ini saya sibuk banget ma urusan kuliah, kalau saya gak bisa update cepet, jangan marah ne Readerdeul. Saya akan mencoba curi2 waktu deh^^ dan doakan kondisi saya membaik. saya lagi sedikit flu dan batuk,

Ahh..saya jadi curhat kan-_-! Jja, jangan lupa tinggalin review ne.. Buat Siders juga, semoga suka dan mau review untuk kenalan, kekeke~

Mian kalau typo(s) banyak dan semangat terus buat author Kyumin yang kali dalam fase penyembuhan.

Sampai jumpa lagi~~

Keep Love KyuMin!


	14. Chapter 14

Choose Me, Please!

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin termenung dalam diam. Matanya menerawang diantara bias-bias temaram lampu kamar yang berpendar di atas meja nakas tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring sekarang.

Posisinya yang tengah membelakangi Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu begitu leluasa menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang sejak tadi bertalu begitu cepat seolah akan lepas dari tempatnya saat itu juga.

Sungmin mengerjab, seulas senyum tipis mampu membuat bibir semerah cherry itu semakin terlihat mengagumkan. Ini semua tentu saja menyangkut sosok namja yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang, namja tampan yang telah menghadirkan nyawa baru di tubuhnya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa dengan hanya menyebut namanya saja sudah menghantarkan getar-getar aneh dalam dada Sungmin. Seolah nama itulah yang menjadi kunci seluruh sistem kerja pembuluh darahnya. Dan tadi Kyuhyun mengajaknya menikah?

Dalam mimpi pun Sungmin tak berani membayangkannya. Bahkan saat ia masih tinggal di mansion Kyuhyun dulu. Tak pernah sekalipun. Tapi kini semuanya berubah secepat satu kerjapan mata. Sungmin masih ingat bagaimana tadi pagi ia di hina dan ditolak oleh pemilik loper koran dan sekarang... Kyuhyun memperlakukannya begitu lembut dan mengajaknya menikah? Jika ia seorang wanita, mungkin Sungmin akan menangis meraung mengekspresikan kebahagiannya karena kekasih tercinta mengajaknya mengarungi biduk rumah tangga. Namun nyatanya ia seorang pria. Lelaki dewasa yang tak sepantasnya dilamar.

Kembali mata itu berpendar dan menampilkan raut bingung. Benar. Sungmin adalah seorang pria-terlepas dari kondisinya sekarang, ia tetaplah seorang pria tulen. Dan yang mengganggu pikirannya kini adalah, bagaimana jika anaknya kelak bertanya mengapa ia memiliki dua orang tua laki-laki? Dua Appa-meski kenyataannya Sungminlah yang mengandungnya dulu.

Tetap saja itu pasti terlihat aneh... dan Sungmin tak ingin anaknya tumbuh dalam keadaan yang mungkin akan menimbulkan cibiran orang disana sini.

Dulu, saat masih resmi menjadi istri Kangin. Sungmin tak pernah mendapat cibiran, jadi situasi seperti ini adalah situasi baru bagi Sungmin-belum lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Dan semua ini cukup membingungkan untuk mengambil langkah kedepan. Seolah berada dalam persimpangan sama yang siap menghancurkannya jika ia salah mengambil langkah.

Kalau ia memilih menjadi orang yang egois, mungkin ia akan langsung menjawab 'ya' saat Kyuhyun mengatakan akan menikahinya tadi. Tapi... hidup tiga bulan dalam kesulitan dan tak jarang mendapat caci maki membuat Sungmin begitu takut dengan masa depan anaknya. Kemarin saja, anaknya yang bahkan belum lahir sudah disebut anak menjijikan , anak haram dan anak sial. Bagaiaman kelak jika anaknya telah lahir dan menghadapi banyak orang?

Membayangkan anaknya menangis karena mendapat perlakuan buruk saja sudah membuat hati Sungmin sesak. Lalu bagaimana kelak jika itu menjadi kenyataan?

Sungmin kembali memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengusir bayang buruk tentang seorang anak yang tengah menangis dalam pelukkannya. Hah~~~ apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Berniat pergi pun rasanya percuma, Kyuhyun tak mungkin begitu saja melepaskannya dengan mudah. Pria itu terlampau memiliki kuasa besar yang membuat apapun keinginannya bisa terwujud dalam waktu singkat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?" Sungmin tersentak ketika suara serak itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Belum lagi rengkuhan di pinggangnya yang makin erat. Membuat punggungnya menempel tanpa jarak dengan dada hangat milik Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyuhyun.."

"Kau belum tidur? Tidak bisa tidur? Apa Aegya menginginkan sesuatu, sayang?" Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher Sungmin. Menyesap aroma menenangkan yang hanya dimiliki Sungmin. Aroma yang dulu pernah hilang dalam hidupnya.

"A-ani... em, Kyuhyun-ah..a anu, bisakah kau memanggilku seperti biasa saja.. em.. hyung, misalnya? Aku-"

"Wae? Kau tak suka?" Nada suara dingin itu kembali dan sukses menyentak alam sadar Sungmin kalau pemuda dibelakangnya itu tak menyukai penolakkannya barusan.

"Ani- hanya saja aku merasa aneh.. mungkin hanya belum terbiasa."

"Kau bukan lagi seseorang yang menjadi jaminan disini! Kau calon istri dan ibu dari anakku. Bagian mana yang membuatmu tak menerima panggilan yang ku berikan hm?"

"Kyu- ini , aku bahkan belum memutuskannya aniya?" Sungmin berbalik yang sekaligus membuatnya dapat langsung menatap manik sekelam malam milik Kyuhyun.

"Belum menerima apanya? Aku tak memberimu pilihan sejak awal dan itu artinya keputusannya ada ditanganku. Jadi mau tidak mau, kau- LeeSungmin harus menikah denganku!"

Sungmin menelan ludah gugup kala ekspresi pria di depannya itu mengeras. "Tapi.. aku.. aku hanya-"

"Kau hanya apa hem? Kau tak mau? Atau kau ingin menolak ku lagi?untuk yang keberapa kalinya hum? Kenapa kau membuat ini sulit Sungmin-ah? Kau hanya perlu menikah denganku lalu semuanya beres. Jalan ini tak seterjal bayanganmu." Kyuhyun menahan gejolak panas dalam dadanya. Emosi itu sudah mengetuk keluar tapi ia mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku hanya takut.. selama hidup diluar sana aku selalu mendapat perlakuan yang tak bisa di sebut baik...aku bingung... aku bingung Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana jika anak kita nanti lahir dan bertanya kemana wanita yang melahirkannya? Sementara kita berdua adalah seorang pria.. belum lagi gunjingan dari orang lain. Aku tak mau ia tertekan. Aku saja sudah cukup." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Memilih menunduk dan menatap apa saja asal bukan kedua mata Kyuhyun. Dan pandangannya beralih pada selimut baby blue yang tengah melingkupi tubuh keduanya sebatas dada.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? aku jelas tak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti anak dan istri seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak seorangpun." Kyuhyun menjepit dagu Sungmin dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Membuat tatapannya kembali bersibobrok(?) dengan manik Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa matanya memanas. Obsidan itu begitu penuh dengan sirat keseriusan dan ketulusan. Akankah ia bahagia jika menyambut kehidupan indah yang ditawarkan pria dihadapannya ini?

"Dengar, sayang. Kau hanya perlu melangkah ke arahku lalu kita akan bahagia. Aku berjanji, kau dan anak kita adalah prioritas utamaku. Aku akan membahagiakan kalian. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Nada suara Kyuhyun berubah lembut. Begitu merdu terdengar di telinga Sungmin.

"Tapi aku pria, tidakkah kau merasa aneh menikahi ku yang seorang pria ini?"

"Lalu kenapa memangnya jika kau pria? Aku menerima mu apa adanya. Sejak awal akulah yang jatuh untukmu, jadi tak ada alasan untuk tak bahagia selama itu bersama mu, Sungmin-ah."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau akan melindungi anak kita aniya?" Ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun masih memandang paras mempesona dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak akan berbalik pergi?"

"Penggal kepalaku jika aku melakukannya."

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ne, sayang?" Kyuhyun menyahut lembut dengan suara rendahnya. Mereka masih berbaring miring dan saling menatap.

"Aku .. Mau"

"Sudah seharusnya begitu. Sekarang ayo tidur. Tidur terlalu malam tak akan baik untukmu dan anak kita." Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Beralih ke hidung, bibir dan terakhir satu kecupan lama di perutnya yang disingkap oleh Kyuhyun.

Mengawali mimpi indahnya yang telah sejak tadi menunggu untuk direngkuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar melihat bagaimana Sungmin sibuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka bersama Bibi Ying. Dan kalau bicara soal Bibi Ying, wanita tua itu begitu bahagia ketika ia mengatakan-kemarin-jika Sungmin akan tinggal selamanya disana dan menjadi istrinya, juga tak lupa fakta jika namja manis itu tengah mengandung darah dagingnya. Wanita itu bahkan tak memperdulikan gender Sungmin yang ia tau sendiri seorang namja. Hemm...Sepertinya memang tak ada yang tak bahagia dengan kembalinya namja manis itu-yah kecuali satu orang yang kalian tau sendiri siapa.

"Hey, duduklah.. aku tak kuat melihatmu berkutat seperti itu." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin-dengan lembut- menjauhi konter dapur. Menuntunnya ke arah meja makan. Menyisakan Bibi Ying yang hanya tersenyum lembut melihat bagaiman perhatian dari calon ayah siaga itu.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menarik kursinya mendekati kursi Sungmin hingga kursi yang mereka duduki menempel tanpa jarak. "Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Ingatlah jika kau tengah membawa nyawa lain di dalam sini." Telapak tangan kiri Kyuhyun mengusap perut Sungmin dari luar T-shirt putih lengan panjang yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Ka-kau perlebihan Kyuhyun-ah..aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin tersenyum gugup. Darahnya terasa berdesir hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Sayang, apakah aku sudah pernah bertanya berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang?"

"4 bulan lebih.."

Onyx Kyuhyun mengerjab. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan setengah kosong. "4 bulan? Benarkah? Secepat itu? Tapi kenapa perutmu tak terlihat besar, sayang?"

"Masih 4 bulan Kyuhyun-ah... lagipula, selama ini tak ada masalah."

"Kau sudah pernah memeriksanya ke dokter?" Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di atas telapak Kyuhyun yang masih mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. "Em ya..dulu, saat aku masih tinggal di Mansion mu, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Itu sudah sangat lama." Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya lalu mengambil ponsel di saku celanannya dengan tergesa. "Kau dimana Eunhyuk hyung?"

"Putar balik. Pergilah ke Seoul Hospital sekarang dan bawakan aku dokter kandungan terbaik di kota ini. Dan ingat, dia harus perempuan. Aku tunggu di Mansionku hyung. Secepatnya." Pip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati raut bingung Sungmin, "Kau harus diperiksa, Min-ah."

"Tapi tidakkah ini berlebihan?"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan untuk kau dan anak kita."

"Ini tak se-"

"Aaa... aku akan menyuapimu selagi menunggu dokter itu datang. Buka mulutmu, sayang." Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menurut dan menerima suapan demi suapan dari pria tampan yang kini terlihat begitu jantan dimatanya. Toh protesnya akan berakhir seperti angin lalu. Sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku membawa dokter kandungan eoh? Gadis mana yang kau hamili?" Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun setelah di beritahu Bibi Ying jika pemuda itu ada disana. Hatinya dongkol setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang tadinya bersemangat mengendarai kendaraan pribadinya menuju kantor justru di suruh memutar arah dan membawa dokter kandungan ke mansion Kyuhyun. What the?!

"Mana dokternya?"

"Yaiss.. aku berta- Sungmin hyung? Kaukah itu?" Mata Eunhyuk membulat melihat sosok yang kini tengah setengah berbaring di hadapannya.

"Annyeong Hyukkie..."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, hyung? Aku merindukanmu kau tau?" Eunhyuk bergerak memeluk Sungmin namun langsung ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. "Jangan menghimpit perutnya"

"Wae?" Eunhyuk masih setengah menunduk dan memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang-persis dihadapannya.

"Kau akan menghimpit bayi kami."

"Ck! Ada-ada saja kau in- Bayi? Bayi apa? Kami siapa?" Eunhyuk kembali berdiri dengan raut terkejut. Mulutnya bahkan masih enggan menutup.

"Didalam perut Sungmin tentu saja." Ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Dimana seorang wanita dengan pakaian khas dokter berdiri disana dan terlihat bingung karena tak ada yang menyambutnya. "Silahkan masuk, dokter. Aku ingin anda memeriksa keadaan istri dan anakku. Yang tengah setengah berbaring disana."

Wanita itu mengangguk meski bingung. Jika yang ia periksa seorang wanita mungkin ia tidak akan terkejut, tapi ini... yang akan diperiksanya adalah pria. Belum lagi, ia tak pernah menghadapi kasus seperti ini sebelumnya, maklumlah..ia dokter yang baru diangkat. Tau apa soal pria mengandung?

"Hey Hey Hey! Jawab aku. Siapa yang hamil dan mana bayi yang kau maksud?"

"Berbaliklah, hyung!"

"Huh?"

"Kau hanya perlu berbalik." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan membalik tubuh kurus pemuda itu dalam sekali hentak. "Ya! Apa yang kau laku-"

"Tetap dalam posisi itu atau aku akan memecatmu hari ini juga!"

GLUP

"Bagaimana dokter?" Kyuhyun menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin. perasaannya was-was padahal ini hanya pemeriksaan biasa dan yang diperiksapun bukan dirinya. Sungmin saja hanya tersenyum dari tadi.

"Semuanya baik Tuan, tak ada masalah. Denyut nadinya juga normal." Ucap dokter itu sembari menurunkan kembali kaos Sungmin yang tadi ia singkap. "Tapi kenapa perutnya kecil sekali? Tidakkah ada masalah?" Cerca Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin ibunya yang kurang makan karena nafsu yang menurun. Ini hal biasa. Saya akan memberi vitamin tambahan sekaligus peningkat nafsu makan."

"Hey aku sudah boleh berbalik belum?" Eunhyuk mendengus. Merasa aneh dengan posisinya yang saat ini hanya bisa menatap tembok. Seperti idiot saja-batinnya.

"Berbaliklah Hyukkie, maafkan Kyuhyun ne.." Sungmin yang memang merasa kasian segera menyuruh pria penyuka pisang itu berbalik. Agak bingung juga dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang entah maksudnya apa.

"Terima kasih dokter. Mari saya antar." Kyuhyun berjalan di depan dokter wanita itu. Sekaligus menyelesaikan administrasi tentu saja.

"Hyung, kenapa kau diperiksa oleh dokter kandungan eoh? Dan kemana saja selama ini? aku bahkan ingin meninju Kangin hyung saat tau kalian bercerai dan dirinya yang kembali menikah." Eunhyuk mengambil duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menatap Sungmin yang kini berusaha untuk kembali duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Ceritanya panjang Hyukkie... dan tadi itu keinginan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin mengetahui kondisi bayi kami."

"Bayi? Dari tadi kalian bicara bayi, bayi dan bayi. Mana bayi-nya eoh?"

Sungmin terkekeh, ia lalu menggapai sebelah tangan Eunhyuk dan menempelkannya di atas perutnya. "Bayi-nya ada disini."

"Mwo? Kau bicara apa Sungmin hyung?"

"Aku hamil Eunhyuk-ah."

"MWORAGO?!" Sungmin mengangguk sebanyak dua kali. Membuat rahang Eunhyuk serasa ingin jatuh sekarang.

"Kau bisa hamil? Bukankah kau pria? Dan siapa yang menabur benihnya? Maksudku siapa yang.. aissh aku bingung sendiri sekarang!"

"Tentu saja aku ayah bayi itu, Eunhyuk hyung." Kyuhyun masuk sembari membawa segelas susu yang sudah dapat dipastikan adalah milik Sungmin. meski wajahnya selalu terlihat datar tapi Sungmin menyukainya. Entah kenapa ia merasa istimewa dengan hal itu. bukankah itu artinya Kyuhyun hanya akan tersenyum dan bersikap lembut di depannya?

"Kau? Maksudnya- kalian?"

"Iya, dan kami juga akan segera menikah."

"ASTAGA! Aku tak percaya ini! Aiss jinjja, Aku terlihat seperti tengah dipermainkan sekarang!" Eunhyuk mengacak surainya frustasi.

"Diamlah hyung. Dia memang tengah hamil, tak usah bingung begitu. Bukankah kau juga mendengar ucapan dokter tadi?Jadi ku harap kau memperlakukan calon istri dan anakku dengan baik juga." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk datar. Ia hanya tak suka melihat reaksi berlebih hyung-nya itu. mengganggu Sungmin dan anaknya!

Drrrrrtttt...

"Yeobseo hyung!"

'...'

"Aku ada di Mansion Kyuhyun! dan kau tau hyung? SUNGMIN HAMIL!"

'...'

'YA! AKU TIDAK GILA KURA-KURA TUA! DIA MEMANG SEDANG HAMIL ANAK KYUHYUN!"

Pip.

"Lihat! Sekarang aku dikatainya gila!" Sungmin tersenyum. Merasa lucu dengan tingkah hiper namja yang memiliki marga yang sama dengannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mungkin dalam mimpipun Sungmin tidak akan terpikir melakukan pernikahan seperti ini. Begitu kayakah calon suaminya hingga bisa menyiapkan tempat outdor di halaman belakang mansion dalam waktu 2 jam? Menyulapnya menjadi altar nan indah yang dihiasi karpet merah yang terlihat begitu lembut dengan rangkaian bunga mawar putih yang tersebar dimana-mana.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau tetaplah disini bersama bibi Ying dan Eunhyuk hyung." Sungmin mengangguk kala Kyuhyun berbisik tepat ditelinganya dan mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum berlalu pergi.

Namja manis itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang tadi di sediakan pak Hong atas perintah Kyuhyun tak jauh dari altar mereka. "Bukankah tadi kita masih dikamarmu setelah dokter itu pergi, Sungmin hyung? Aku tak menyangka Kyuhyun melakukan ini dalam waktu singkat! Apa pernikahan kalian harus mendadak seperti ini?" Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi masih tercenang kini membuka suara. Menatap hamparan indah di hadapannya takjub.

"Aku tak tau.. dia- aku tak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya." Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan. Tak lama ia menoleh, melihat Bibi Ying membawa beberapa namja yang tengah mengangkat kursi besi berwarna putih lengkap dengan mejanya (Bayangin aja kursi-kursi yang biasa dipake pernikahan outdoor). Meski tak banyak, kalau tak salah hitung di setiap mejanya akan ada 4 kursi yang mendampingi dan disana ada empat meja putih yang berarti hanya akan ada 16 kursi yang terisi saksi pernikahan mereka.

"Wah.. itu indah" Eunhyuk berdecak kagum ketika tiga orang maid Kyuhyun yang lain membawa taplak meja besar. Berwarna putih tulang-senada dengan mawar-mawar putih disana. memasangnya pada masing-masing meja hingga kakinya tak terlihat. Dan jangan lupakan beberapa ornamen kecil yang menambah keindahannya seperti vas bunga ramping-bening- yang cukup tinggi dengan beberapa tangkai mawar merah didalamnya. Kontras memang, namun justru itulah yang membuat tempat itu makin indah. Setitik warna merah diantara hamparan putih hijau, dibawah langit biru yang membentang indah lengkap dengan angis sepoi-sepoi menyejukkan, tidakkah itu begitu indah?

"SUNGMINNIE~~~" Suara mendayu itu menyentak kekaguman Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Alis mereka mengerut bingung ketika melihat Heechul berlari kerah mereka. Sejak kapan namja itu disini?-batin mereka bersamaan.

GREB

"Bogoshipo~" Heechul menunduk dan memeluk Sungmin yang masih terduduk ditempatnya.

"Heechul hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

PLETAK

"Appo~~!" Eunhyuk mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Heechul. "Bukannya menyambutku kau malah bertanya seperti itu! dasar tak sopan!"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya saja." Eunhyuk menggerutu sendiri.

"Hyung datang?" Heechul mengangguk dan bergerak melepaskan pelukannya. "Tentu, walau kau tak datang ke pernikahanku tapi aku harus datang ke pernikahanmu. " Jawabnya sembari menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut sebahunya ke belakang telinga kanan.

"Hyung tau dari mana Sungmin hyung akan menikah?"

"Tentu saja dari Kyuhyun. Dua jam yang lalu dia menghubungiku dan Hannie. Ahh.. Kajja kita persiapkan dirimu Sungminnie~ Kyuhyun menyerahkan persiapanmu padaku." Heechul menarik tangan Sungmin masuk. membiarkan Eunhyuk mengekor dibelakang mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tampan, Adikku." Hangeng menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan ketika dilihatnya namja itu muncul dengan setelan jas hitam yang mempesona dengan aksen ungu dikerahnya, senada dengan kemeja dan dasinya yang juga berwarna ungu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, hyung."

"Untuk mu tentu aku akan datang. Dan yang ku dengar dari Eunhyuk, kau hanya mempersiapkan acara ini dua jam. Bahkan Yesungie masih mematung di sana dengan tampang bodohnya. Kau ingin menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dirimu hm?" Hangeng terkekeh sambil menunjuk sosok Yesung yang berdiri mematung di tengah karpet merah di halaman belakang. Namja yang baru datang itu pasti syok sekali sekarang.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengulur waktu. Toh aku bisa melakukannya dalam waktu singkat." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah daarnya meski sekarang seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir tebal pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa orang itu ada disini?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah seorang pria yang tengah menyetel kamera miliknya. Berdiri tak jauh dari mereka yang kini ada di pintu samping yang juga bisa langsung terhubung dengan outdoor di belakang. "Dia wartawan. Aku sengaja memanggilnya untuk mengambil gambar dan membuat artikel pernikahanku dengan Sungmin."

"Kenapa hanya satu?"

"Aku tak ingin suasana ramai. Sungmin dan bayiku mungkin akan terganggu. Itu juga kenapa pesta ini hanya dihadiri beberapa orang saja-"

"Meski begitu, aku juga ingin seluruh masyarakan Korea tau kalau aku sudah menikah dengan Sungmin, jadi mungkin akan lebih baik mengundang satu wartawan saja. supaya berita yang turun sesuai dengan keinginanku dan fakta."

Hangeng mengangguk, cukup takjub juga dengan segala persiapan yang namja itu lakukan. Bahkan untuk pakaian pernikahan kedua mempelaipun Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ini serius... kau akan menikah saat ini juga? Tapi bagaimana-"

"Berhentilah memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu, hyung." Yesung mendelik menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja menlontarkan kalimat mengejek meski dengan nada datar seperti biasa. "Ya! Kau pikir aku memasang tampang bodoh ini karena siapa hah? Anak nakal! Kenapa kau menikah mendadak begini?" Ucapnya sembari mendengus.

"Hey Yesung-ah, berhentilah marah-marah. Sekarang pergilah ganti baju. Lihat penampilanmu itu, seperti pegawai kantoran yang tengah terkena serangan jantung karena ditipu rekan bisnisnya saja."

"Aku memang dari kantor dan ditipu, hyung! Bedanya yang menipu adalah dongsaengku sendiri." Hangeng kembali terkekeh menyaksikan namja pecinta kura-kura itu berlalu dengan wajah yang masam. Kontras sekali dengan beberapa maid dan orang suruhan Kyuhyun yang mondar-mandir mengurus persiapan pernikahan tuan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika bertanya apakah Sungmin gugup sekarang, jawabannya sudah jelas iya. Tangannya yang mungil itu saling meremas, menyalurkan gejolak yang membuat tubuhnya dingin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Wajahnya tak luput dari titik-titik peluh yang menghiasi pelipis dan hidung bangirnya.

Maniknya memandang dengan sorot ragu kala tangan Hangeng terulur, memintanya untuk menyambut uluran itu segera. Bukan, ini bukan perkara gampang untuk menyambut uluran tangan tersebut untuk Sungmin. Karena uluran tangan itulah yang akan membawanya ke gerbang kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan ayah biologis dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnya. Yang juga berarti detik itu juga ia harus merelakan dirinya dimiliki seutuhnya.

Untuk beberapa detik sekelebat bayang kedua orang tuanya hadir dan makin membuat helaan nafasnya memberat. "Tidak perlu gugup Sungmin-ah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Sungmin kembali memandang Hangeng yang masih mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut. Namja itu memnag bertugas mengantar Sungmin kedepan altar dan bertemu Kyuhyun.

Sudut mata Sungmin melirik sisi kiri (hanya ada 16 kursi disana dan sudah terisi penuh oleh Eunhyuk, Heechul, Yesung, Yunho dan Istrinya-Jaejoong, Bibi Ying, Pak Hong, tiga maid Kyuhyun yang lain dan sekitar 6 orang suruhan pemuda tampan itu yang tadi ditugaskan membantu) dan orang-orang itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Termasuk Heechul yang kini tengah mengangguk kecil kearahnya, mungkin pengalaman menikahnya membuat namja cantik itu dapat merasakan kegugupan yang tengah Sungmin hadapi saat ini.

Aku ingin bahagia Tuhan... Maka buatlah jalan ini lurus.

Satu tarikan nafas kemudian Sungmin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Jika penganting wanita biasanya memegang buket bunga maka Sungmin hanya dapat mengepalkan sebelah tangannya lagi(Sungmin tak ingin membawa bunga ke altar karena ia seorang pria) di sisi tubuhnya yang nampak mempesona dengan balutan stelan jas putih dengan corak ungu dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada.

Sungmin mulai melangkah dengan langkah enggun dan mantap. Semantap manik bulatnya yang kini tak bisa berpaling dari obsidan pemudan tampan yang setia memandangnya bahkan sejak Sungmin masih bergelung dalam keraguannya.

"Terima kasih, hyung" Hangeng mengangguk setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya-menyerahkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang beralih mengambil alih tangan Sungmin yang kini melingkar di tangan kirinya. Membuat dua mempelai itu terlihat begitu serasi dan mempesona di depan Altar bak dua orang tokoh utama dalam drama romansa di dunia nyata.

Di hadapan seorang pastur paruh baya yang menatap meraka dengan sorot seteduh bunga teratai diatas pekatnya kolam lumpur. "Bisa kita mulai pemberkatannya?"

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Ini benar-benar diluar kehendak Kyuhyun. Sungguh hal yang sama sekali tak diduga pria rupawan ini sebelumnya.

Matanya memandang awas pada sosok pria mungil yang tiga jam lalu telah resmi menjadi istrinya, pendamping hidupnya sekaligus ibu dari anaknya. Sosok yang kini terlihat begitu mempesona dalam balutan piyama soft pink-yang sebenarnya hanya piyama biasa- namun entah mengapa terlihat begitu menyilaukan dimata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri membelakangi pintu-pemuda itu memang baru saja kembali setelah menyelesaikan sedikit masalah dibawah- ketika dilihatnya Sungmin tengah duduk bersandar dan juga menatapnya intens dengan tatapan yang err-seksi menurut Kyuhyun. membuat sesuatu di bawah sana tenggelam dalam gelegar panas yang memabukkan.

Sebagai calon ayah di usia muda, Kyuhyun tentu tak pernah berpikir akan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang suami istri pada umumnya saat malam pengantin mereka-yang kalian tau apa itu. Ia, sejak awal hanya memprioritaskan kenyamanan Sungmin dan calon anaknya. Kepalanya bahkan sudah terisi penuh dengan rencana-rencana indah mengenai keluarga kecil yang akan ia bina kelak bersama Sungmin, jadi kondisi yang seperti ini benar-benar tak ia antisipasi sebelumnya.

Tak jauh beda dengan yang tengah dirasakan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Sungmin pun juga tengah berusaha mengatur dugub jantungnya. Tidak, kalian salah jika menganggap ia tengah berusaha menggoda suaminya tersebut. Tatapan yang mungkin terlihat seksi itu sebenarnya adalah tatapan frustasi Sungmin.

'Ini malam pertama kalian, Min. Kau harus pasrah ketika suamimu menginginkan tubuhmu sebelum kalian tidur nanti. Anggaplah ini pekerjaan pertamamu sebagai seorang istri kalau kau ingin kehidupan kalian baik-baik saja kedepannya. Penyatuan kalian akan meningkatkan kepercayaan satu-sama lain, percaya padaku!'

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ucapan Heechul kembali berputar dibenaknya. Ya, ini semua tak lain karena wejangan singkat dari seorang Tan Heechul saat mengantarnya beristirahat di kamar tadi. Jujur saja, Sungmin sangat gugup sekarang. Meskipun ini bukan pernikahan pertamanya, tapi hal-hal seperti ini tak pernah ia alami saat bersama Kangin dulu. Membayangkan mereka sebentar lagi akan melakukan seks saja sudah membuat tubuhnya panas dingin. Ia memang pernah melakukannya dulu dengan Kyuhyun, namun saat itu situasinya sungguh berbeda. Sekarang lebih banyak tekanan yang Sungmin rasakan-mungkin efek dari status yang baru saja disandangnya. Status istri dari salah seorang pengusaha muda nan sukses Korea, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kembali ke pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Kyuhyun merasa gelegar panas itu makin kuat menghantam tubuhnya hingga tanpa disadari jakunnya bergerak turun-naik meski tak terlihat jelas.

Kaki jenjang pemuda itu mulai bergerak. Berjalan perlahan dengan tatapan yang masih tak teralihkan-masih menatap sang istri intens.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun makin mendekat. Menghantarkan begitu banyak sengatan tak dikenal yang entah berasal dari mana. Jemarinya yang terkulai di sisi-sisi tubuhnya sibuk mengerat sprei ranjang King size itu.

"Kau cantik, sayang." Sungmin membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika wajah Kyuhyun berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah sampai ditempatnya berbaring. Pemuda itu dalam posisi merangkak, dengan lutut kanan yang berada di antara dua kaki Sungmin.

"Bisakah?" Suara bass itu terdengar begitu berat sekarang dan Sungmin tau saatnya akan tiba. Saat dimana ia akan dimiliki dalam arti sebenarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..apa tak apa?" Gumaman lirih itu menghasilkan satu kecupan singkat dibibir merahnya.

"Baby akan baik-baik saja-"

"Dan maaf Sungmin-ah.. aku, tak bisa menahannya." Kyuhyun berujar dengan jarak yang begitu dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Hemm." Sungmin kembali bergumam. Kali ini matanya terpejam menikmati hembus hangat yang berasal dari tubuh sang suami. Maskulin dan jantan menurutnya. Penuh dengan unsur seksualitas.

Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya tercekat. Sungmin yang tengah terpejam tepat di depan wajahnya ini terlihat bak dewi malam. Indah dan bersinar. Tergoda pancaran indah itu, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan gerak lamban. Mengecup bibir berbentuk M di depannya sekilas sebelum membawanya dalam satu lumatan lembut yang menghanyutkan.

Kyuhyun menuntun dua tangan Sungmin untuk melingkar di lehernya disela ciuman mereka sementara kedua tangannya kini tengah meremas kedua sisi pinggul sang istri lembut. Posisi Sungmin yang setengah berbaring membuat Kyuhyun begitu leluasa menjamah bagian itu.

"Eungmmppptt~~" Sungmin mengerang. Kyuhyun terlampau hebat membuatnya hanyut dalam ciuman lembut mereka. Saling mengulum belahan kenyal itu hingga saliva keduanya membasahi bibir masing-masing.

"Kyungmmhhppp~~" Dalam beberapa detik ciuman lembut itu berubah begitu menuntut dengan Kyuhyun sebagai pihak dominannya. Lidah Kyuhyun menyusup dengan mudahnya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Membelai langit-langit mulut Sungmin hingga tubuhnya merinding hebat. Belum lagi tangan Kyuhyun yang kini semakin intens membuat elusan-elusan memutar di kedua sisi pinggulnya hingga naik ke daerah di bawah ketiak dari dalam piyama yang tengah namja mungil itu kenakan.

"Ahhhhh~~" Sungmin mengerang ketika sebelah tangan Kyuhyun menekan nipple kanannya dengan ibu jari milik pemuda itu. Sementara sebelahnya lagi tengah mengelus tulang punggungnya sensual. Bergerak panas naik-turun dibekang sana.

"Hmmpppp~~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka hingga benang saliva terjuntai diantara dua bibir yang telah membengkak itu. Obsidan kelamnya kembali memandang manik Sungmin. Menguncinya dalam tatapan penuh cinta sementara jemarinya tak tinggal diam dibawah sana, bergerak membuka kancing-kancing piyama Sungmin dengan lembut, menyingkapnya meski masih tersangkut di kedua lengan Sungmin.

"Ini-"

Cup

"Tubuh ini-"

Cup

"Milikku."

Cup

"Eunghh~~" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya resah ketika Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengecupi area dadanya hingga tulang selangka.

Dan kini pemuda itu beralih mengerjai lehernya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang diselingi jilatan panas nan menggairahkan. "Kyuhh~~" Sungmin mendongak. Membiarkan suaminya itu leluasa mengerjai leher putihnya. Kedua tangan yang melingkar di leher Kyuhyun kini beralih meremas surai ikal milik sang suami. Melampiaskan nikmat yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Akhh!"

"Mianhae Ming" Kyuhyun mengusap kissmark yang baru saja ia buat dileher Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Warnanya yang benar-benar merah membuat Kyuhyun menginginkan tanda itu lebih banyak lagi tersebar di tubuh istrinya. Tanda jika namja manis itu adalah miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dan keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman panas nan panjang yang menggairahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eunghh Kyuhh~" Manik Sungmin berkilat resah dengan kedua tangan yang menggapai-gapai ke arah Kyuhyun yang sama telanjang-nya dengan dirinya. Berharap pemuda yang tengah mengulum kejantanannya itu memeluk tubuhnya yang kini bergetar karena nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Ahhnn!" Namja manis itu mendongak saat ledakan itu makin dekat. Kyuhyun terlampau luar biasa di bawah sana.

"Enghhhhh!"

Slurpppppp

Kyuhyun manatap tubuh mengangkang istrinya dari bawah sembari terus menjilat kejantanan Sungmin dari pangkal hingga ujungnya . Membuat tubuh itu menggelinjang seksi dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh polosnya.

"Ouhhh Kyuhh!" Kembali tangan Sungmin terangkat. Merasa kesal karena suaminya itu tak kunjung mau menyambut tangannya.

"Ngahhh~~ " Desahan Sungmin makin intens seiring gerak kepala Kyuhyun yang mengulum kejantanannya maju mundur. Memaksa sarinya keluar secepat mungkin.

"Se- ahh dikit lagi Kyuhhh" Sungmin beralih mencengkeram sprei di sisi tubuhnya ketika kedutan yang berasal dari Juniornya makin terasa dan siap menyemburkan cairan cintanya.

"Eungghhh~~ Ahh...AHH KYU!" Klimaks Sungmin datang begitu cepat dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung menelan cairan itu hingga tak bersisa. Untuk beberapa detik Sungmin hanya melihat putih dimana-mana. Nafasnya tersenggal dengan bibir merah terbuka yang menambah kesan seksi.

"Lelah hm?" Kyuhyun merangkak naik dan mencuri kecupan singkat dibibir terbuka Sungmin. Disingkirkannya poni basah yang menutupi foxy bening itu dengan gerakan lembut namun jantan. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali memundurkan tubuhnya, mengecup perut Sungmin dengan sayang. Sesekali tak lupa memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut di kedua sisi pinggang Sungmin yang dibawahnya telah ia ganjal dengan bantal sebelum menelanjangi Sungmin tadi. Hanya ingin membuat anaknya nyaman didalam sana selama proses penyatuan mereka berlangsung.

Cup

"Besiaplah, sayang." Tepat setelah mengatakan itu dan mengecup kembali perutnya, jari tengah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke dalam single hole Sungmin. Membuat namja mungil itu berjengkit karena rasa aneh yang kini menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Merasa tak menyakiti Sungmin, Kyuhyun menambah jari telunjuknya dan menggerakannya keluar masuk bersama jari tengahnya.

"A-ah!" Kyuhyun mendongak ketika mendengar ringisan Sungmin. Setelah beberapa saat pria tampan itu mengubah gerakan tangannya menjadi gerakan menggunting. Melebarkan sisi hole merah berkedut itu agar tak terlalu sakit saat kejantanannya masuk nanti.

SRETT

"Akkkkhh!" Lagi. Kyuhyun menambah satu jari liga hingga hole Sungmin penuh oleh tiga jari miliknya. Bergerak keluar masuk. mengorek dan sesekali kembali membuat gerakan menggunting yang dalam.

Wajah Sungmin merah padam. Ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dan menyanggah tubuhnya dengan siku. Melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan suaminya dibawah sana.

"Fuuhhhhhh hhmmmm" Wajah namja mungil itu makin merah padam melihat bagaimana jari-jari panjang milik suaminya timbul tenggelam dalam holenya. Perutnya terasa melilit ketika Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanannya yang setengah bangun. Meniupkan nafas hangat dan membaui pangkal hingga kepala penisnya yang memerah. Seolah bagian itu begitu harum dan menggoda untuk di acuhkan.

"Unghhhh~~" Kepala Sungmin mendongak. Merasakan sensasi ujung hidung Kyuhyun yang bergerak turun naik pada penisnya yang kini memerah dan tegang dengan cairan putih kental di ujungnya.

"KYUHH!" Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika berhasil menemukan spot yang ia cari. Tanpa basa basi, pemuda itu menambah kecepatan jarinya sementara wajahnya masih berada di antara lipatan perut bagian bawah milik Sungmin dengan hidung dan bibir tenggelam di pangkal penis Sungmin. menghirup bau seksi yang menguar kuat dari sana.

"Aku akan memulainya Ming. Aku tak ingin kau dan anak kita lelah karena bermain terlalu lama." Kyuhyun menarik jarinya di man hole Sungmin. Ia kini beralih berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak meletakkan kaki kanan Sungmin di atas bahunya sementara sebelah tangannya lagi bergerak mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. Membuat miliknya itu tegak dan semakin membesar dengan urat-urat hijau di sekelilingnya.

"Enghhh~~" Sungmin melenguh saat kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun menggesek lubangnya. Bibirnya ia gigit sedemikian rupa saat benda tumpul itu perlahan masuk dan membelah dirinya.

"Akkhh! Appo Kyuuu!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa bagian bawahnya begitu sakit padahal ini bukan yang pertama bagi mereka berdua. Kondisinya yang tengah hamil membuat tubuh namja manis ini begitu sensitif terhadap rasa sakit.

"Sehh- bentar Ming sshhhh" Kyuhyun menggeram. Baru separuh dari panjang kejantanannya yang masuk namun rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Otot-otot lubang istrinya itu menghisap miliknya terlampau kuat.

JLEBB

"KYUUU!" Sungmin meremas bantal di kepalanya saat dirasanya penis sang suami melesak begitu dalam. Lubangnya terasa penuh dan terbakar.

Kyuhyun yang melihat istrinya kesakitan segera merubah posisi kaki kanan Sungmin melingkari pinggangnya sementara sebelahnya lagi ia biarkan lurus dan menempel di ranjang untuk mengurangi goncangan yang akan mereka timbulkan nanti. Pemuda itu kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin. melumat bibir merah itu dengan lembut sebagai pengalihan dari tubuh bagian bawahnya yang mulai bergerak menarik diri dari lubang panas itu sebelum kembali merasukinya dengan hentakan kuat.

JLEBB

"Kyummppptt!" Jeritan Sungmin teredam oleh ciuman mereka. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin menggerakan pinggulnya untuk segera menemukan titik nikmat sang istri didalam sana.

"Annhhhhh~~" Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka ketika merasa Sungmin telah kehabisan nafas. Membuat desahan namja mungil itu bersahutan akibat perih dan nikmat yang tengah Kyuhyun berikan.

"Ahhh... Kyuhhh... ohhhh... AHHH!" Kyuhyun yang sudah tak dapat menahan diri lagi langsung meraup nipple kiri Sungmin dengan brutal. Menyedotnya seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu meski ia tau tak akan ada air yang keluar dari sana.

"Shhhhhh..." Erangan pria tampan itu tak lagi dapat ia tahan kala lubang Sungmin terasa makin menelan miliknya dengan remasan-remasan kuat dari otot-otot single hole istrinya tersebut.

"Ngahhhhhh~~!" Sungmin menghempas kepalanya ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan prostatnya di dalam sana. Membuat nikmat itu bertambah jutaan kali lipat dari sebelumnya. "Ohh~~ Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!" Kyuhyun makin konstan menumbuk titik itu dengan posisi yang mengusu pada Sungmin tanpa menghimpit perut sang istri. Tangan kirinya menekan dan memelintir nipple Sungmin yang satu lagi sementara tangan kanannya menahan kaki kiri Sungmin yang berada dalam posisi lurus itu agar tetap menempel di kasur. Sekali lagi, untuk meminimalisir guncangan yang ada.

"Shhhhhh... kau menakjubkan sayang." Kyuhyun kembali menambah intensitas genjotannya saat dirasanya kejantanan Sungmin mengeras dan mulai berkedut karena bergesekan dengan bagian perutnya yang bergerak turun naik seiring genjotannya yang ia lakukan.

"Kyuhh ahhhh ohhhhhh Ah! Ah! Ah! Ngahhh~~"

"Minnhhh... shhh"

"Ahh! Ahh! Dek-aattt Kyuhh.. ahhhhhhh."

Kyuhyun memandang puas nipple Sungmin yang telah memerah dan sedikit lecet karena ulahnya. Matanya kini berkilat ketika melihat leher putih Sungmin yang seolah memanggilnya untuk menjamahnya kembali.

Slurrrpptt... Slurrrppttt...

"Kyuhhhh ngahhh~~" Kyuhyun masih asyik menjilati leher Sungmin tanpa mengurangi tempo genjotannya. Sungmin yang merasa frustasi dengan nikmat yang menderanya beralih menarik kepala Kyuhyun yang masih bermain-main dilehernya. Melumat bibirnya dengan brutal ketika wajah sang suami berhasil ia gapai.

"Hmmmpphhhh~~~ Ngghhh"

Bunyi 'plok' berulang akibat benturan penis Kyuhyun dengan bokong bulat Sungmin menjadi latar pergumulan panas yang terjadi di atas king bed yang kini sudah tak berbentuk itu. Bercampur dengan suara derit ranjang dan deru nafas mereka yang kian memburu.

CROOTTTTT

"KYUHHHH!" Sungmin sampai dengan tangan yang mencengkram pundak Kyuhyun erat. Menikmati bagaimana gelombang itu membuat tubuhnya larut dalam euforia putih pekat.

"Ssshhhhh" Kyuhyun menggeram karena klimaks Sungmin membuat hole yang tengah ia kerjai itu menyempit otomatis. Gesekan tubuh atas mereka juga main menambah nikmat akibat cairan istrinya itu tumpah membasahi perut dan dada mereka.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Apa- yang Ah! Ah! Kyuhh!" Sungmin terbelalak kala suaminya itu menambah tempo sodokannya. Membuat kejantanannya yang melunglai kini kembali bangkit karena prostatnya yang masih dihajar habis-habisan.

"Sebentar Minnhhh sshhh"

"Ahhhhh! Ngahhhh~~"

"Hmmhhhhhsshhh"

"Ouhhhh wanna cum Kyuhhh~"

"Bersama yeobo assshhhh"

"Kyuhh... su-ahhhh dahhhh"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Crooottttt... Croootttt...

Kyuhyun menyentak juniornya melesak masuk saat klimaksnya datang. Membanjiri lubang dan rahim sang istri dengan jutaan sperma kualitas terbaik miliknya.

Hah.. Haah... Hahhh...

PLOP

"Eungghh~~"

Takut menghimpit sang anak, Kyuhyun lantas segera melepas tautan mereka dan berguling kesamping. Terlentang di sisi kiri Sungmin yang juga tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu pasca klimaks ke-tiganya.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Cup!

Kyuhyun mengecup kening basah sang istri. Tangannya dibawah sana bergerak mengelus perut Sungmin, seolah menenangkan anaknya didalam sana steelah gunjangan yang ia ciptakan.

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun lekat dan keduanya kembali hanyut dalam tatapan penuh cinta yang menghanyutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Hyaaaaaaaa , saya bawa encehh pagi-pagi begini! encehh! Gak tau failed kagak nihhh #tutupmuka

Yuhuuu... hari kamis! Jumpa lagi sama Queen disini,kkkk

Di chap ini, Queen juga mau nyampein sesuatu sekaligus permintaan maaf. Maaf ya kalau gak bisa nepati kesepakatan kita di awal soal update 2X seminggu itu. Queen bener-bener lagi banyak tugas dan cuma bisa mentok update hari kamis aja.. mian ne chingudeul m(_ _)m

Oya, saya juga mau menyampaikan kalau f f ini mungkin akan saya perpanjang setelah menimbang permintaan beberapa pihak. Mungkin molor 4 sampe 5 chap, tergantung kalian juga sih kkkk~~ awalnya sih CMP tamat di chap 15 tapi karena perubahan ini tamatnya gak jadi, hohoho

Rencana kedepannya ff ini akan menampilan bagaimana keluarga kecil ini menghadapi kehamilan Sungmin, tingkah baby mereka, dan juga masalah-masalah kecil yang terjadi dalam rumah tangga pada umum-nya. Dalam porsi yang pas dan tentunya manis, hehe^^. Pokoknya Queen akan berusaha (o.o)9

Sekaligus proses healing time Queen... membuat banyak moment manis Kyumin untuk mengembalikan mood. Karena jujur aja, bohong banget saya yang moody ini udah pulih seutuhnya pasca kemarin. Tapi kalau saya juga tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang berlarut-larut, terus siapa yang berjuang membangkitkan semangat chingudeul semuaaaa... jadi support kalian benar-benar berarti buat saya.

Yang nanya tante Seohyun, dia lagi saya kunciin di kamarnya Jihyo eonni, ntar juga muncul sendiri sebelum dapet pembalasan yang.. BUMMM! Wkwkwkwk~~

Na-ah. Makasih yang udah review kemaren. Yang masih setia nunggu ff ini. Buat reader baru saya ucapin selamat datang dan semoga betah nunggu ff ini kelar. Ah- buat sider juga makasih, sekali-kali tinggalkan jejak untuk saling bertegur sapa neeee, #kedip2

Sampai disini sesi cuap-cuap saya. Mian kalo typo(s) ganggu mata, kkkk~

Jangan lupa review neeeee... Annyeonggggg (^0^)/


	15. Chapter 15

Choose Me, Please!

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin terbangun dan melirik jam digital kecil di meja nakas yang menunjukkan angka lima-masih terlalu bagi sebenarnya untuk bangun. sedikit meringis kala merasa bagian bawah-belakang- tubuhnya terasa sakit dan remuk.

BLUSH~

Seketika wajah bak porselen itu merona malu. Mengingat bagaimana malam pertamanya-kedua sebenarnya- dengan namja yang kini telah resmi mempersuntingnya. Kyuhyun begitu lembut semalam, membuatnya gugup dan tak kuasa menahan pesona dan kenikmatan yang diberikan suaminya itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mendidih saat Kyuhyun menciumnya, mencumbu tubuhnya... hingga merasuki-nya. Semua terasa begitu panas dan berkesan namun juga lembut secara bersamaan.

Tak hanya sampai disitu. Setelah menyelesaikan percintaan mereka semalam, Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin begitu lembut hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ini jelas berbeda dengan pernikahannya dengan Kangin. Dulu, gelegar panas seperti ini tak pernah ia rasakan. Merasakan bagaimana dadanya berdetak hingga terkesan ingin lepas dari tempatnya hanya karena tatapan Kyuhyun. Oh sungguh Sungmin kini merasa gila karena dicintai oleh namja itu. Fakta jika Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamanya semakin membuat Sungmin merasa terharu. Ia pikir dulu-saat menerima pinangan Kangin- ia tak akan pernah tau apa itu cinta, mencintai dan dicintai. Tapi sekarang, meski harus melewati begitu banyak rintangan, Sungmin bahagia karena hidupnya akan ia habiskan dengan Kyuhyun, cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Juga ayah dari anaknya.

Bicara soal anak, Sungmin juga tak kalah bersyukur karena sekarang ketakutan-ketakutan yang dulu menghinggapinya karena memikirkan masa depan anaknya yang sulit kini sirna sudah. Dengan Kyuhyun dan kasih sayang yang namja itu berikan, ia yakin anaknya tak akan mengalami kesulitan dalam hidupnya nanti. Bukan, Sungmin bukan membicarakan tentang limpahan materi milik suaminya itu. Ini lebih kepada bagaimana pancaran mata Kyuhyun memancarkan keseriusan saat namja itu mengatakan akan melindunginya dan anak mereka nanti. Tatapan mata yang akhirnya membuang semua keraguan Sungmin.

"Asssshh..." Sungmin kembali meringis saat tubuhnya sudah berada dalam posisi duduk dengan sebelah tangannya tengah menggenggam selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya sebatas dada.

Manik rubahnya melirik sisi kiri dimana suaminya tengah terbaring tidur. Posisinya sungguh membuat Sungmin kembali melengkungkan senyum. Bagaimana tidak, Suaminya itu tengah tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tangan kanannya terlipat di atas kepala dan tangan kirinya terbuka lebar-sebelumnya berada di atas pinggang Sungmin. Kulit pucatnya terlihat mempesona di bawah sinar temaram lampu kamar. Oh... taukah kalian jika wajahnya kembali merona hanya dengan melihat paras terlelap suaminya tersebut?

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Sungmin bergumam lirih. Merutuki kebodohannya yang tengah mengangumi Kyuhyun dalam diam. Mungkin lebih baik ia segera membersihkan tubuh lengketnya di kamar mandi sebelum suaminya itu mendapatinya masih berada dalam posisi yang yah kalian tau lah... membahayakan diri, kkk~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin meremas tangannya gugup. Ia masih berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan manik yang sesekali melirik jam digital dan wajah suaminya yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Entahlah, Sungmin sungguh merasa gugup sekarang hanya untuk membangunkan suaminya itu. Dadanya bergemuruh dan pipinya memanas padahal dulu ia sudah terbiasa membangunkan Kangin selama dua tahun pernikahan mereka. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun.. Sungmin benar-benar membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Anggaplah ia berlebihan tapi memang itulah yang tengah ia rasakan. Bahkan selama di kamar mandi tadi, ia merenung cukup lama. Memikirkan bagaimana ia bersikap setelah resmi menjadi istri Kyuhyun. Tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan, tentang bagaimana ia menghadapi Kyuhyun, dan tantang banyak hal lagi yang menyangkut status barunya.

Ia hanyalah namja biasa yang baru merengkuh cinta pertamanya, sangat wajar jika ia begitu penuh dengan pemikiran-pemikiran seperti itu mengingat Kyuhyun adalah suaminya, suami yang sebenar-benarnya arti suami, bukan hasil perjodohan seperti pernikahan terdahulunya. Ditambah fakta jika Kyuhyun bukanlah orang biasa. Ia pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesona, cerdas, kaya dan tentunya digilai wanita. Membuat Sungmin begitu meraba untuk bertindak di depan suaminya itu karena perbedaam kasta mereka. Bukannya ia merendah, namun memang nyatanya seperti itu. Kyuhyun pastilah mempunyai selera yang berbeda dengannya-dalam berbagai hal.

"Eottokhae?" Lirihnya sembari kembali melirik jam di atas meja nakas yang kini tengah menunjukkan angka tujuh-empat-puluh.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali, Sungmin akhirnya melangkah-dengan langkah yang sangat kecil. Tangan kanannya terangkat, bermaksud menyentuh pundak sang suami untuk membangunkannya. Namun lagi-lagi rasa gugup itu sukses menyerangnya hingga tangannya mengambang begitu saja di udara.

Haaaahhh~

Kembali satu tarikan panjang sebelum memantapkan hati melakukan tugas yang sebenarnya mudah ini.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah... Ireona.. " Sungmin masih berusaha menepuk bahu terbuka milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku harus memanggilnya Yeobo? A-aiss.. aku malu." Sungmin kembali bergumam lirih.

"Kyu... Bangunlah, kau harus mandi.. Kyu~" Merasa tak ada hasilnya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, kini Sungmin beralih menepuk pipi suaminya itu pelan. Dan ternyata usahanya tak sia-sia, perlahan kelopak mata suaminya itu bergerak kecil menandakan jika tidurnya terusik.

"Kyu~~"

Sungmin yang tengah sedikit merunduk tersenyum kecil saat Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati istrinya itu sudah rapi dan terlihat segar dengan T-shirt lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan celana kain putih berbahan tak terlalu tebal dan ukuran yang sedikit besar yang pastinya akan sangat nyaman dikenakan karena tak akan menghimpit perutnya yang tengah 'isi'.

"Apa kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" suara serak Kyuhyun entah mengapa membuat Sungmin kembali dihinggapi rasa gugup-untuk kesekian kali.

Pria tampan itu kini mencoba duduk hingga tak sadar jika selimut yang ia gunakan merosot hingga sebatas pinggang dan sukses membuat Sungmin merona malu.

"A-aku akan kebawah, menyiapkan sarapan. K-kau mandilah." Secepat kilat Sungmin berbalik dan pergi. Sama sekali tak ingin Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya yang kini merah padam. Membuat suaminya yang baru bangun itu mengernyit heran karena langsung ditinggalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tak tau apa salahnya hingga Sungmin-istri yang kemarin baru dinikahinya itu kini sama sekali tak ingin memandang wajahnya dan terkesan menjaga jarak. Mereka kini tengah sarapan bersama di meja makan utama. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin, dihadapan mereka ada pasangan HanChul yang tengah berbagi kemesraan dengan saling menyuapi.

"Aaaaaa Hannie~~" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat Heechul lagi-lagi bersikap kekanakan.

"Hey, kau tak menyuapi suami-mu Min?"

UHUK

UHUK

Tanpa diduga Heechul melontarkan kalimat yang langsung membuat Sungmin terbatuk kaget.

"Makanlah dengan tenang hyung." Kyuhyun berujar dingin sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih pada istrinya. "Gwaenchanayo?" Bisiknya lembut mengasilkan dengusan dari Heechul karena sikap Kyuhyun yang langsung berubah drastis ketika menghadapi namja manis itu.

"A-a, tak apa. Aku sudah selesai. A-ku ke kamar dulu." Lagi-lagi Sungmin bergerak cepat. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang menatapnya penuh tanya termasuk suaminya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Ya tuhan.. Ada apa denganku?" Sungmin bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya berada tepat di depan dada. Mengukur laju jantungnya yang makin bertalu karena tangannya yang tadi tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan tangan Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu menyerahkan segelas air putih tadi. Padahal sejak Kyuhyun turun tadi, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tidak menatap mata suaminya. Takut kalau-kalau wajahnya berubah merah lagi. Dan itu memalukan baginya.

Dan yang lebih parah dari semua ini adalah ia yang jadi susah bernafas dan bergerak jika berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Padahal di hari Kyuhyun membawanya ke mansion ia tak segugup ini. Mungkinkah berpisah selama nyaris tiga bulan dan akhirnya menikah membuat Sungmin begitu canggung berhadapan dengan suaminya itu? konyol sekali kedengarannya, tapi Sungmin benar-benar memastikan jika ini bukan guyonan atau akal-akalannya saja. Terbukti dari seberapa sering tangannya gemetar dengan muka merah padam pagi ini.

"Aegya.. apa kau terganggu dengan detak jantung Eomma? Mianhae ne, sejujurnya Eomma juga bingung." Sungmin menggigit bibir sembari mengelus perutnya.

Akhirnya namja manis itu berjalan ke ranjang. Bergerak menarik selimut sebatas dada dengan posisi bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tangannya menarik guling dan menenggelamkkan wajahnya disana. "Seperti gadis saja~" Lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, apa kau terlalu kasar semalam? Sungmin sampai lari ketakutan seperti itu." Heechul mencibir sembari menerima suapan dari Hangeng yang juga tengah mengelus surai sebahunya lembut. Maklumlah, mereka juga pengentin baru.

"Ingatlah jika ia tengah 'isi' Kyuhyun-ah" Hangeng ikut menimpali. Sepertinya pemuda China itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan sang istri.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Ia tetap diam ditempatnya. Sebenarnya sejak pagi tadi ia sudah merasa ada yang tak beres. Bukankah harusnya pengantin baru masih akan saling berpelukan di pagi hari setelah malam-ehem-panas mereka?

Tapi... tadi pagi Sungmin nyata-nya sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah membangunkannya dengan cara yang tidak bisa dikatakan romantis sebenarnya. Namun karena Kyuhyun juga bukan pria yang suka melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti itu, ia memutuskan tak ambil pusing. Tapi yang sekarang, Kyuhyun tak bisa untuk tak ambil pusing. Melihat istrinya itu makan dalam posisi lebih banyak menunduk-bahkan saat menyiapkan makanan di piringnya- ditambah barusan, oh... pemuda Cho itu kini masih tak habis pikir. Mungkinkah ucapan konyol Heechul benar? Sungmin marah karena semalam? Tapi ia yakin ia tak bermain kasar. Ia bahkan masih sempat memijit lembut pinggang Sungmin dan mengganti sprei kasur setelah percintaan mereka semalam. Lalu kenapa istrinya itu seperti orang yang tengah lari ketakutan seperti itu?

"Aku selesai." Tak ingin terjebak dalam lovey dovey pasangan dihadapannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan mencari tau sendiri apa yang tengah terjadi pada istrinya yang ia yakini ada dikamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

CKLEK

"Sungmin?" Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya tersentak dan refleks mendongakkan kepala. Mendapati orang yang sedang ingin dihindarinya kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Apa kau sakit?" Kyuhyun masih berdiri disisi ranjang. Menatap lekat pasangan hidupnya itu.

Sungmin menggeleng, ia merasa mulai gugup lagi ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. "A- kamar mandi. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Lagi. Sungmin bergerak cepat menuju kamar mandi yang ada disana. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat meringis kecil melihat pergerakan istrinya yang tidak bisa disebut lamban itu. padahal Sungmin tengah membawa anak mereka di dalam tubuhnya itu.

.

20 menit kemudian...

"Kau belum selesai, Sayang?" Kyuhyun bersendekap di samping pintu kamar mandi yang masih enggan menampikan sosok sang istri. Entah apa yang dilakukan namja itu di dalam sana, Kyuhyun hanya takut istrinya itu kedinginan berlama-lama di kamar mandi.

"Sungmin?" kembali ia memanggil nama istrinya ketika tak mendengar sahutan apapun.

CKLEK

"A-a mianhae Kyuhyun-ah aku memakai kamar mandi terlalu lama." Sungmin muncul dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Jemari kanannya terlihat memilin ujung kaos yang tengah ia kenakan. Membuat Kyuhyun makin yakin jika ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada istrinya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?"

PATSS

Kyuhyun membatu ditempat saat tangannya yang hendak mengelus surai Sungmin justru ditampik cukup keras oleh istrinya sendiri.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

Heechul berkacak pinggang menyaksikan dua orang yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng itu masih asyik bergelung di dalam selimut hangat mereka dengan posisi yang sudah biasa ia lihat sejak mereka masih kuliah dulu. Kaki Yesung yang terbuka lebar dan menindih tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

"Aiss... mereka bahkan sudah melewatkan waktu sarapan. Dasar manusia kerbau!" Heechul mendengus dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang.

"YAAA! BANGUN KALIAN MAKHLUK PEMALAS!" Teriakan Heechul menggema namun ajaibnya kedua pemuda yang masih terlelap itu hanya menggeliat kecil. Seolah suara Heechul hanya lah suara dengung nyamuk pengganggu.

"YAA! KALIAN DENGAR TIDAK?! BANGUN KU BILANG!" Heechul makin brutal. Namja cantik itu menarik paksa bantal yang tengah di gunakan Yesung dan memukulkannya pada tubuh dua pemuda itu dengan brutal.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"BANGUUUNNN!"

"Eungh~~A-auu.. sakit... YAAA!" Eunhyuk yang baru membuka matanya sudah di sambut dengan satu pukulan bantal di perutnya. Membuatnya refleks duduk dan menghentak kaki Yesung yang melingkar di perutnya.

"AYO BANGUN!" Heechul tanpa rasa bersalah masih terus melayangkan pukulannya. Kali ini lebih banyak pada Yesung yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

"AARRGGHH! Heechul hyung? A-ah! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung bangun dan mengernyit memandang Heechul hingga satu pukulan di perutnya membuat namja itu bangun seutuhnya.

"Sudah bangun? Bagus, sekarang lekaslah mandi! Kalian ini susah sekali di bangunkan."

"Hyung pikir karena siapa kami seperti ini eoh?"

"Huh?" Heechul memandang penuh tanya pada Eunhyuk yang kini memasang wajah kusut.

"Ini karena mu!"

"Ya! Ini karena mu dan pasangan satunya lagi!" Yesung ikut ambil bagian. Tanpa memperdulikan wajah bingung Heechul, Yesung bangkit dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk bangkit.

"Ayo Hyukkie kita mandi!" Ujarnya sembari masih menggerutu. Tak jauh beda dengan namja yang tengah ditariknya itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Dasar aneh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun masih mengerjab. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh istri cantiknya itu.

Sungmin sendiri tak kalah kaget. Ia ikut mematung ditempat dengan kaki yang bergetar kecil. Apa yang telah ku lakukan- batinnya.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah ak..-"

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku kemarin hingga memperlakukan suami mu seperti ini?" Kalimat bernada dingin itu sukses menyentak Sungmin. Belum lagi tatapan Kyuhyun yang mengeras. Sungguh bukan itu maksud Sungmin sebenarnya. Ia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana bisa melakukan gerak refleks seperti itu.

"Kyu, ja-jangan salah sangka~"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya takut. Mianhae.." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan dahi berkerut meski ekspresinya masih tak berubah.

"Aku hanya- hanya merasa gemetar dan jantungku ingin meledak jika ada di dekatmu.. ma- makanya aku-"

"Menghindari ku, begitu?" Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun. Setelahnya namja itu mengangguk kecil dengan ekspresi menyesal.

SRETT

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Dengarlah. Disini pun berdetak kencang jika berada didekatmu." Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menarik sebelah tangannya dan menaruhnya tepat di dada pemuda itu. Detak jantung pemuda itu benar-benar kencang, bahkan mungkin lebih kencang dari detak jantung miliknya sendiri.

"Berdetak kencang juga ternyata~" Ucap Sungmin mirip gumaman.

"Jangan menjauhiku hanya karena hal ini karena aku pun merasakannya. Jauh sebelum kita menikah. Seolah ia memang ditakdirkan berdetak untukmu." Sungmin masih mengerjab ketika Kyuhyun menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik suaminya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu hingga rasanya hampir gila. Memujamu begitu dalam hingga jantung ini serasa tak mampu lagi memompa darah yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhku. Meski kita berada dalam hubungan baru, aku tetaplah Kyuhyun mu. Kau tak perlu merasa canggung dan mengagungkanku. Karena yang pantas di agungkan disini justru dirimu Sungmin. Kau yang terlalu berharga untukku. Kau yang menjadi alasanku untuk bertahan hidup. Aku mencintaimu... Sungguh mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku begitu sulit bernafas."

"Dan aku bahagia karena kau pun mengalami hal yang sama. Aku bahagia 'dia' juga berdetak kencang karena ku."

Dan Sungmin tak pernah merasa selega ini. Seolah ada ribuan batu berat yang di angkat dari dadanya. Membuat ruang itu tak lagi sesak karena gugup dan ketakutannya. Semua berkat suaminya itu, keterbukaan mereka yang membuat ia merasa se-lega ini sekarang.

Keterbukaan.

Ya... Mulai sekarang ia akan memperhatikan hal itu. Memasukkannya dalam daftar penting catatan rumah tangganya. Satu pondasi yang akan menuntunnya menemukan pondasi lain untuk rumah tangga mereka kedepannya mengingat ini bahkan masih hari pertama mereka membangun bahtera itu.

Jalan mereka memang masih sangat panjang. Masih akan bertemu dengan berbagai macam persoalan dan situasi yang pasti belum pernah mereka temui sebelumnya. Namun setidaknya, satu pelajaran yang mereka petik hari ini dapat membantu mereka nantinya. Membantu mewujudkan rumah tangga harmonis yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan cinta, juga tawa renyah anak mereka.

Ya, mari kita ikut mendoakan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Bonus chapter...

"Hah~~ badanku rasanya remuk semua~~" Eunhyuk menjatuhkan badannya di tempat tidur setelah melempar jasnya asal. Ia kini berada di kamar tamu yang biasanya ia tempati bersama Yesung jika mereka tengah menginap di mansion milik Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk memang baru saja naik setelah mengantar Yunho dan istrinya ke depan pintu mansion setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama untuk sekedar ngobrol dan membicarakan pernikahan kedua mempelai sore tadi.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan heh? Kau hanya sibuk makan ku lihat.." Yesung muncul hanya dengan celana selutut dan kaos putih tipis lengan pendek. Baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dikamar mandi.

"Itu juga melelahkan hyung. aku kan harus mengunyah!"

"Ck! Dasar!" Yesung merangkak naik. Mengambil posisi berbaring disamping dongsaeng-nya tersebut. "Kau tak ingin ganti baju?" Tanya-nya yang hanya di tanggapi gelengan oleh Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memejamkan mata.

Hening sesaat.

"_Ohhhhhh Hanniehh... ride me so fast... "_

"_Ssshhhh masih sempit sayang... Kau menjepit ahh ku terlalu kencang.."_

"_Yaaa disa ah- naa Hanniehh.. yaa begituhh lebih kerassssss..."_

GLUP

"Tutup telingamu Hyukkie!" Yesung bergerak menutup telinganya sendiri dan menyuruh Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang sama. Bentuk pertahanan diri.

Tak perlu berpikir lama. Eunhyuk juga menutup telinganya menggunakan telapak tangan. Bibirnya tak henti berkomat-kamit agar tak terpengaruh dengan desahan dari kamar sebelah yang kini di tempati Hangeng dan Heechul. Bisa gawat kalau dia terpancing.

"_Kyuhh ahhhh ohhhhhh Ah! Ah! Ah! Ngahhh~~"_

"_Minnhhh... shhh"_

"_Ahh! Ahh! Dek-aattt Kyuhh.. ahhhhhhh." _

_GLUP_

_GLUP_

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eunhyuk tersentak kala dilihatnya Yesung bangkit dan mengambil jas yang ia lempar asal tadi. Memakainya dengan tergesa-tanpa mengganti celana selututnya dan tak lupa mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja nakas.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung!"

"Aku sudah tak tahan Hyukkie. Aku akan mencari makhluk berdada besar untuk kita berdua!"

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung! Tenang! Tenanglah!" Eunhyuk yang sudah mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan hyung-nya itu bergegas menahan lengan Yesung. Meskipun ia juga sudah mulai panas, tapi mencari wanita untuk pelampiasan sesaat bukanlah ide bagus saat ini.

"Lepas Hyukkie! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Yesung terus meronta dengan Eunhyuk yang masih menarik-narik lengannya.

"Sadarlah hyung! Kau harus tenang! Ini bahkan sudah larut malam!"

"_Ohhh Hannieehh ini nikmat... lagi Hannie... bergeraklah dengan kasarr.. Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

"HYAAAA! Apa dua pasangan itu tidak tau jika masih ada dua pria normal disini! Aku bisa gila mendengar suara mereka!" Yesung mencak-mencak dan menghempas tangan Eunhyuk. Setelahnya namja pecinta kura-kura itu kembali melepas jas Eunhyuk-menghempasnya kelantai dan bergerak memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat setelah sebelumnya berhasil ia dorong hingga kembali dalam posisi berbaring di atas kasur.

"Ayo kita tidur saja Hyukie! Aku berubah pikiran! Bisa-bisa aku ditangkap karena menghamili anak orang! Siall!" Dan merekapun mencoba terlelap dengan usaha yang lumayan keras malam itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annyeong...

apa saya membuat kalian kecewa?

saya minta maaf jika iya.

dan yang sudah memberi semangat lewat PM atau review, saya ucapkan terima kasih. satu yang kalian harus tau, sejak awal, saat berita itu muncul, bahkan jauh sebelum itu saya tetaplah joyer, tetap Kyumin shipper. jika kalian mengira saya menyerah dan berhenti bahkan membenci Sungmin oppa yang begitu saya cintai, kalian salah besar.

seperti yang saya katakan pada salah satu saeng, saya tidak pernah merasa kecewa. apalagi benci. Sungmin oppa begitu berhak bahagia, dan jika dengan ini dia bahagia. maka saya akan berada di belakangnya meski hati saya berdarah-darah. dia telah memberikan saya begitu banyak kebahagiaan maka ini lah waktu saya memberikan dukungan untuk kebahagiaannya.

saya mencintai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tanpa mengharap balasan apapun. Bahkan hingga mereka hanya tulang belulangpun saya masih akan tetap mencintai mereka sebisa saya. karena cinta saya bukan cinta kacangan yang akan begitu mudahnya tertiup angin. saya pun menulis banyak kisah mereka bukan hanya mengharap review semata, tapi karena dalam setiap tulisan saya, saya menghadirkan banyak harapan, doa dan keinginan untuk kebahagiaan keduanya. dan seperti yang saya katakan, saya akan mendukung kebahagiaan mereka meski hati saya luar biasa sakitnya. dan itu bukan karena kecewa pada keduanya...

ingatlah jika tidak semua yang kita anggap salah itu benar salah... akan selalu ada mata ketiga untuk menemukan titik kebenarannya dan saya harap kalian akan lebih bijak dalam mengambil keputusan.

saya juga terkejut karena perhatian kalian...

kalian ternyata begitu paham kalau ini diluar kebiasaan Queen. Update terlambat seperti ini memang bukan saya. Dan menghilangnya saya kemarin, bukan karena saya memilih berbalik dan menjauh dari Sungmin, tapi karena saya kecewa dengan beberapa orang yang justru dengan gampangnya berbalik dan mengatakan jika mereka membenci dan memilih berhenti menjadi bagian dari Sungmin.

Maaf...

saya tau itu hak masing-masing dari kita. tapi saya sungguh kecewa, saya menangis justru karena itu, bukan karena Sungmin oppa dan updatex saat itu. saya minta maaf jika saya bicara seperti ini... saya hanya ingin jujur dan membagi apa yang saya rasakan... dan tentu kalian memiliki cerita masing-masing seperti halnya saya.

untuk chap ini, saya minta maaf jika terkesan aneh, tolong bantu saya untuk kembali menjadi saya.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika mengecewakan...

Annyeong


	16. Chapter 16

Choose Me, Please!

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyum tipis saat dilihatnya sosok sang istri tengah berjalan mendekat sembari membawakan dasi biru muda dan jas army berwarna hitam pekat di kedua sisi tangannya. Ah.. entah mengapa Sungmin terlihat semakin manis saja setiap harinya.

Bicara soal Sungmin. Ini memang baru hari ke-tiga resminya hubungan mereka namun Kyuhyun sudah merasa hidupnya jauh lebih berwarna, berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih menyenangkan. Membuatnya seolah sanggup hidup ribuan tahun lagi jika itu bersama Sungmin dan anak mereka kelak.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, Sayang." Sungmin hanya menarik senyum simpul tanpa memperdulikan protes Kyuhyun. Jemari mungilnya bergerak menyimpulkan dasi dan kemudian membantu suaminya itu mengenakan jas yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Bukankah mulai sekarang ini tugasku?" Sungmin sedikit menepuk bagian pundak jas hitam itu untuk memastikan tak ada setitik debu pun yang menempel disana. "Tapi ingatlah dengan kondisimu yang tengah berbadan dua, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun meremas lembut jemari tangan kanan Sungmin ketika istrinya itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Membuat mata mereka bertemu pandang dan larut sejenak dalam keindahan dua jenis mata indah itu.

"K-Kyu?"

Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, Sungmin gelagapan sendiri ketika Kyuhyun makin mengeliminasi jarak mereka hingga kini hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan karena posisi kepala Kyuhyun yang sedikit menunduk.

Chu~

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata kala bibir tebalnya bersinggungan dengan benda kenyal nan lembut milik pasangan hidupnya-terhitung sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Membuatnya begitu aktif menebarkan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat perut Sungmin bergejolak. Dan seolah tak ingin hanya berakhir dengan kecupan, Kyuhyun kini beralih menyesap belahan atas milik Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih, menunjukkan betapa ia menyimpan luapan cinta tak berbatas untuk istrinya itu. Dan sudah barang tentu ciuman mesra sepasang suami-istri ini didominasi oleh Kyuhyun karena nyatanya Sungmin justru sibuk menahan lututnya yang bergetar karena sentuhan Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan yakin bisa kapan saja ambruk jika tak berpegangan pada lengan kokoh milik sang suami.

Chup!

"Aku bisa lupa daratan jika kita tak segera menghentikannya, Yeobo." Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin setelah sebelumnya memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir semerah cherry yang telah berhasil ia nikmati itu.

BLUSH~~

"A- emm... W- waktunya sarapan. Se-sebaiknya kita lekas turun!" Sungmin yang tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah merah padamnya segera berbalik pergi setelah melepaskan pegangannya di lengan sang suami. Sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu bersamaan dengan kekehan Kyuhyun yang mengalir lembut. Ini merupakan kebiasaan Sungmin yang baru Kyuhyun ketahui jika istrinya itu tengah merona malu saat berada didekatnya. Lebih tepatnya ketika mereka tengah bermesraan kkk~ dan percayalah, itu sangat menggemaskan.

**.**

**.**

Sepasang suami-istri itu tengah berada di depan pintu Mansion sekarang. Namja yang lebih tinggi nampak sempurna dengan balutan jas hitamnya sedang yang lebih pendek terlihat begitu manis dengan celana piyama biru dan baju rajut berwarna krem lembut sebagai atasannya.

"Maafkan aku... Aku janji akan lekas kembali." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bersalah. Satu lengan kekarnya merengkuh pinggang Sungmin sementara satu tangannya lagi tengah mengelus perut sang istri yang mulai membuncit itu. Tubuh keduanya pun nyaris tanpa jarak meski tak sampai menghimpit perut Sungmin.

Sebagai pasangan pengantin baru, sewajarnya mereka memang tengah menikmati indahnya masa bulan madu. Menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat-tempat romantis dan terus bersama sepanjang hari. Namun, bagi pasangan ini, sepertinya hal tersebut tak dapat mereka wujudkan dengan mudah lantaran kesibukan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menjalin proyek dengan anggaran se-langit yang barang tentu tak bisa ditinggal-bahkan untuk berbulan madu.

Proyek dengan Royal Group akan resmi dimulai pembangunannya hari ini dan itu membuat keberadaan Kyuhyun sangat diharapkan sebagai pejabat tertinggi di perusahaannya. Sungmin sendiri tak banyak protes, ia tentu sangat mengerti tentang itu bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun meminta izin padanya. Membuat namja tampan itu tak bosan mengucap syukur karena yang ditakdirkan menjadi teman hidupnya adalah sosok Sungmin, bukan orang lain. Kedewasaan dan sikap lembut Sungmin-lah yang membuatnya yakin jika keputusannya menikah di usia yang terbilang masih sangat muda ( Kyuhyun 22 tahun dan Sungmin 23 tahun) adalah keputusan yang tepat. Dan itu terbukti dengan kehidupannya yang perlahan membaik meski ini -sekali lagi- masih menginjak hari ketiga pasca ikrar pernikahan mereka.

"Tak apa Kyuhyun-ah. Kau memang harus mengurus perusahaanmu bukan? Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu memajukan kepalanya. Mengecup kening sang istri sebelum kemudian beralih mengecup perut Sungmin dan merengkuh namja manis itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku tak akan lama. Baik-baiklah dirumah dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Tentu. Kau pergilah, Hyukki dan Yesung hyung mungkin sudah menunggu mu di kantor."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Sayang. Annyeong."

"Annyeong~" Sungmin melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lembut khas miliknya ketika perlahan mobil Kyuhyun mulai meninggalkan halaman Mansion mewah mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ige mwoya?! Apa-apaan ini HAH?!" Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut sebahu itu kontan menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan saat teriakan yang memekakan(?) telinga itu menggema di salah satu Apartemen mewah di pusat kota.

"YA! Kalau kau marah-marah seperti itu hanya karena aku menumpang sarapan disini, kau sungguh keterlaluan Seohyun-ssi!" Mata sipitnya memancarkan aura membunuh yang ditujukan pada gadis lain yang kini tengah melotot sembari meremas-remas surat kabar yang baru datang pagi ini.

"Diam kau Song Jihyo!"

TRAKK

"YA! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBENTAK KU HE?!" Jihyo-gadis berambut sebahu itu menyentak kasar sendok dan garpu yang tengah dipegangnya. Hari masih pagi, tapi sepupunya itu sudah ingin mencari masalah dengannya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Seohyun si muka tebal!

"Apa kau tak lihat ini? Bagaimana bisa surat kabar ini memberitakan jika Kyuhyun oppa menikah dengan Lee Sungmin 3 hari yang lalu sementara aku tak tau apa-apa disini?! Lelucon macam apa ini?" Kening Jihyo berkerut. Rasa kesalnya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja dan tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran terhadap apa yang Seohyun katakan barusan.

SRAKK

Jihyo bangkit dari duduknya dan merebut surat kabar yang di pegang Seohyun tanpa permisi. Persetan dengan sepupu gilanya itu, kalau Seohyun berani macam-macam, dirinya tak akan segan-segan mencincangnya saat ini juga.

"Wuahh... Kau benar! Bukankah lelaki ini namjachingu mu itu? Se-menyedihkan itukah nasibmu Seo-ya? Kau bilang dia namjachingu mu tapi dia bahkan sudah menikah dengan orang lain dan yang lebih parahnya lagi kau tak di undang olehnya, hahahaha~ " Jihyo sontak tertawa hingga matanya menyisakan satu garis tipis. Sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit ketika tawa itu makin tak terkendali. Membuat Seohyun makin geram dan langsung merebut kembali surat kabar itu untuk kemudian ia sobek-sobek dengan brutal.

"Berita murahan! Aku tak akan percaya! Cih, mereka pikir aku gampang ditipu!"

"Yaa~~ Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Di koran itu sudah tertulis jelas jika namja itu sudah ME-NI-KAH. Dan coba kau pikir, untuk apa namja se-kaya dan se-dingin itu mengumbar berita bohong heh? Kau ini! terima sajalah kenyataannya!"

"DIAM KAU SIALAN! POKOKNYA AKU AKA BUAT PERHITUNGAN!"

"M-MWO?!" Mata Jihyo membulat, tak menyangka sepupunya itu berani membentaknya tepat di depan mata. Sontak saja tangannya terangkat menuju mahkota sepupu cantiknya itu, "Kau membentakku? YAA! KAU MAU CARI MATI HEH!"

"AKHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EONNI?! HENTIKAN!"

"EONNI? Kau baru memanggilku Eonni saat terdesak seperti ini? Dasar sepupu menyebalkan! Rasakan ini!" Dan pada akhirnya Seohyun yang malang itu harus bertahan mati-matian dari serangan brutal Jihyo yang tengah menjambak rambut belakangnya. Poor Seohyun ahjummaXD

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong~

Sungmin berjalan dari dapur sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Lagi-lagi bel itu berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya terhitung sejak tiga jam lalu Kyuhyun berangkat ke kantor.

Tadi, kurang lebih setengah jam setelah Bibi Ying dan para maid undur diri, seorang kurir pengantar makanan datang dan menyerahkan bingkisan-tas makanan-yang ternyata berisi seporsi bubur abalon lengkap dengan secarik memo kecil.

_Makanlah. Aku tau kau hanya minum susu tadi._

Dan ia tau itu dari suaminya tepat ketika ponselnya berdering dan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menanyakan apa kurir yang disuruhnya telah sampai atau belum mengalun dengan lembut. Tak hanya sampai disitu, selang satu jam kemudian, justru Kyuhyun-lah yang langsung muncul dihadapannya hanya karena Sungmin tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan dari suaminya itu.

Dan jika kalian ingin tau, sebenarnya itu bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan. Yang terjadi saat itu adalah Sungmin tengah berada di taman belakang dan melupakan ponselnya di meja makan namun lihatlah, Kyuhyun bahkan langsung pulang kerumah hanya karena masalah panggilan itu. Tidakkah menurut kalian itu sedikit berlebihan?

Dan sekarang bel itu berbunyi lagi?Apa suaminya itu tidak lelah bolak-balik seperti itu? Padahal Kyuhyun baru saja pergi tiga-puluh-menit yang lalu dan jarak tempuh antara kantor-Mansion pun lumayan jauh.

"Ya Tuhan... Apa aku memang sebegitu mengkhawatirkannya?" Ucap namja manis itu tak habis pikir sembari terus berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

CKLEK

"Ada apalagi Kyuh- Eh?"

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah..."

**.**

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

**.**

"Apa Sungmin-ssi tak enak badan? Kau sampai harus pulang balik seperti itu." Yunho masuk dan menyerahkan dua buah map coklat dia tas meja kerja Kyuhyun tepat ketika presdir-nya itu baru saja tiba setelah 'menengok' keadaan sang istri.

"Ani... Aku hanya khawatir saja."

Yunho menggeleng, Kyuhyun tak banyak berubah ternyata. Masih saja datar meski itu pada orang-orang yang lumayan dekat dengannya. "Apa karena ia sendirian dirumah?"

"Salah satunya.." Kyuhyun berujar singkat sembari memeriksa laporan Yunho tentang anggaran yang akan mereka mulai keluarkan hari ini sesuai hasil rapat seminggu yang lalu dengan presdir Royal Group.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau memperkerjakan maid 24 jam Kyuhyun-ah.. Dengan begitu akan ada yang menjaga istri mu itu ketika kau sedang tidak bersamanya dan Sungmin juga tak perlu lagi melakukan pekerjaan rumah bukan?"

Kyuhyun memilih diam meski dalah hati ia membenarkan perkataan wakilnya itu. Ya, itulah salah satu alasan kenapa ia begitu tak tenang meninggalkan Sungmin di rumah. Tak lain karena istrinya itu hanya seorang diri di Mansion sebesar itu-ditambah Pak Hong yang setia berjaga di posnya. dan keadaan itu makin membuatnya dihinggapi spekulasi-spekulasi buruk tentang istrinya yang tengah mengandung benihnya itu. Bisa saja kan Sungmin terjatuh dari tangga ketika ingin turun atau ia terpeleset ketika memasak di dapur.

Tidak! Tidak! Itu tak boleh terjadi!

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kala perasangka buruk itu kembali bermunculan. Ia tak bisa terus seperti ini karena dihinggapi ketakutan-ketakutannya... dan mungkin ide Yunho layak untuk dipertimbangkan.

"Akan ku pikirkan... Dan jam berapa kita berangkat meninjau lokasi, Hyung?"

"Satu jam lagi.. Setelahnya kau bisa langsung pulang jika berkas-berkas dimeja mu itu dapat kau selesaikan sebelum kita berangkat ke lokasi. Aku tau kau pasti akan terus mencemaskan istrimu di rumah." Yunho mengurai senyum di bibir hatinya. Well... dia cukup tau bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini karena dulu ia pun juga merasakannya saat baru-baru menikahi Jaejoong istrinya. Tapi tentu saja bukan rasa khawatir yang Yunho rasakan saat itu... tapi lebih di dominasi perasaan rindu untuk terus bergumul dengan istri cantiknya di kamar pengantin mereka kekekeke~

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuaca hari ini tak terlalu terik namun pelipis namja manis itu sudah dhiasi oleh peluh yang membuat siapapun tau jika ada kegugupan yang menguar dari sana seiring suhu tubuhnya yang kian meningkat. Manik sebening embun itu juga sesekali ikut bergerak gelisah, mencari satu titik nyaman yang bisa ia pandang, apapun asal bukan sosok yang kini menemaninya di ruang tamu mewah milik suaminya.

Masih jelas terasa bagaimana dadanya bergemuruh hebat dan tubuhnya terasa kaku begitu saja saat sosok dihadapannya ini muncul sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kemunculan yang sebenarnya tak Sungmin duga akan terjadi secepat ini. Bukannya ia tak mau bertemu atau bahkan ingin mengindar. Hanya saja ia merasa begitu malu bertatap muka dengan mantan suaminya tersebut.

Mantan suami? Ya... kalian tak salah, orang yang datang tadi memang Kangin.

Bicara soal Kangin. Mantan suaminya itu tak banyak berubah menurutnya. Masih tampan dan juga mempesona meski tubuhnya sedikit lebih kurus sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka-saat Sungmin menandatangani surat cerai di rumah pria bongsor itu.

"Sungmin..."

"N-nde?" Sungmin merasa nafasnya tercekat begitu saja tepat ketika dua bola teduh milik Kangin menatapnya dalam. Terperangkap dalam keheningan selama hampir sepuluh menit lamanya membuat suara Kangin terdengar berkali-kali lipat lebih lantang padahal nyatanya pria berbadan bongsor itu memanggil namanya begitu lembut.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu dan Kyuhyun... Dan juga maaf karena aku tidak bisa turut hadir di hari bahagiamu." Kangin memaksa bibir itu kembali melengkung. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena saat itu ia tengah ada kepentingan bisnis di Busan ketika Kyuhyun memintanya datang. Meskipun ia sendiri juga tak yakin bisa menghadiri acara itu jika saat itu ia tengah 'kosong'.

"Nde.. Gweanchana hyung."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Dan... bayi kalian?" Mata Kangin turun dan menyorot bagian perut Sungmin yang duduk di single sofa. "Baik... H-hyung sendiri bagaimana? Aku dengar kau sudah menikah.. Chukae Kangin hyung." Kangin mengangguk singkat sembari mengulas senyum tipis. Pria yang kini telah mampu membawa perusahaannya berkembang jauh lebih baik itu menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum kembali memandang Sungmin. "Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini aku menikah dengan gadis pilihan Eomma. Namanya Kim Hyorin..."

"Hyorin... Dia gadis yang baik dan kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Awalnya aku begitu takut tak dapat membahagiakannya ketika kami menikah nanti. Tapi saat Eomma terus mendesak agar aku segera menikahinya, maka saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk melangkah kedepan meski tak punya pegangan yang cukup kuat. Bahkan saat berdiri di altar, aku merasa sangat malu pada Tuhan dan mendiang Appa... aku tak yakin bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuk ke-dua kalinya..."

"Kau tau Sungmin-ah? Sejak kau datang ke rumah kami bersama ayah dan ibu mu saat itu. Aku langsung menyukaimu yang polos dan lucu hingga aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk terus menjagamu sebagai adikku..."

Sungmin masih diam. Ia pun seolah turut tersedot dalam lingkaran masa lalu itu. Saat dirinya pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Kangin.

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku... Menganggapmu layaknya adik kandung ku sendiri hingga kejadian dimana Appa memintaku menikahimu membuatku kacau dan perlahan menyakitimu secara tak langsung." Kangin menutup matanya sejenak. Menghirup udara untuk kembali mengisi paru-parunya yang kian sesak.

"Sungmin-ah... Aku tau kau selama ini terluka dengan sikapku selama kita menikah. Aku tau kau berusaha mati-matian memperlakukanku layaknya suami yang kau cintai meski nyatanya kita tau perasaan kita saat itu tak lebih dari sekedar hyung dan dongsaeng. Aku pun tau kau sering menangis karena aku yang sering menghindarimu, tapi- "

"Kau perlu tau kalau aku melakukan itu karena dirimu Sungmin-ah. Aku tak ingin kita terjebak dalam pernikahan yang hanya dilandasi keterpaksaan dan tanpa cinta yang murni."

"Hyung..."

"Tapi ternyata aku yang menghancurkan bentengku sendiri. Pada akhirnya akulah yang ikut arus dan mencoba mencintaimu dengan sebenar-benarnya arti cinta. Aku sebisa mungkin membuatmu nyaman dan memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang istri yang dicintai suaminya. Dan kau tau? Aku bahkan sempat benar-benar mencintaimu Sungmin-ah..."

"K-Kangin hyung?"

"Ya... Aku sempat mencintaimu tepat beberapa hari sebelum aku tau jika kau mengandung anak dari Kyuhyun. Itulah yang membuatku tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa saat Eomma memperlakukanmu dengan buruk saat itu-"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku minta maaf Sungmin-ah. Jeongmal mianhae... Maafkan Eomma dan kesulitan yang kuberikan untukmu."

"Ani hyung..." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Mendengar Kangin mengutarakan isi hatinya membuat namja yang tengah mengandung itu tak kuasa membendung denyut perih di dadanya. Juga bagaimana perasaan bersalah itu kembali muncul setelah seluruh usahanya untuk menyimpan tangisnya sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun, Sungmin tak memungkiri jika ia-lah yang memulai percikan api itu jika dibandingkan dengan Kangin. Ia-lah yang larut dalam perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya jatuh sepenuhnya pada ayah dari anaknya itu.

"Eomma... dia menyayangimu Sungmin-ah. Bahkan setelah ia tau kehancuran pernikahan kita, ia masih terus memikirkanmu dalam diamnya. Aku sering tak sengaja mendapatinya tengah menangis sambil memeluk foto mendiang Appa dan juga orang tuamu. Dia.. mungkin hanya merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga mu sesuai permintaan Appa, jadi ku mohon maafkanlah Eomma... Ia merindukanmu Sungmin-ah... Sangat merindukanmu. Bahkan di pesta pernikahanku, ia terus mandang ke arah pintu seolah menunggu sosokmu muncul dari sana. Maafkan Eomma Sungmin-ah.. Tolong maafkan ibuku." Ujar Kangin sembari menatap lurus pada Sungmin.

"Hiks..Hiks... Ani, berhentilah meminta maaf hyung... Eomma tidak bersalah, akulah yang bersalah dan menyakiti kalian hiks... Mianhae hyung... Mianhae..." Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sungmin. Membuat pemuda manis itu sontak saja beringsut memeluk tubuh Kangin yang bergetar dalam duduknya.

"Maafkan aku jika hidup bersama ku menyulitkanmu Sungmin-ah..."

"Ani... Hiks.. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf padamu.." Sungmin yang kini duduk disebelah mantan suaminya itu masih bertahan memeluk tubuh tegap milik Kangin dari samping. Matanya sudah basah oleh air mata yang mengalir dari foxy beningnya, tak jauh beda dengan Kangin yang juga ikut menitikan air mata.

Keduanya masih saling berpelukan. Isakan-isakan Sungmin dan Kangin silih berganti terdengar bagai lagu pesakitan yang mengalun di mansion mewah yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana dua orang yang pernah mengucap janji suci dihadapan Tuhan itu menumpahkan segala sesak dan perih yang selama ini membelenggu hati keduanya. Seolah ingin melepaskan segalanya hingga ke akar tanpa ada lagi yang tersisa untuk mereka tangisi dikemudian hari nanti.

"Kau harus bahagia dengan hidupmu sekarang Sungmin-ah. Maafkan hyung jika kau baru bisa bahagia sekarang... dan selamanya hyung akan menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku. Dongsaeng kecilku yang kini bahkan tengah membawa nyawa baru di dalam tubuhnya. Berbahagialah dongsaeng-ah... Berbahagialah."

"Tentu.. Kau hiks juga harus bahagia. Aku menyayangimu hyung... juga Eomma...Hiks maafkan aku..."

Tangis Sungmin makin terdengar lirih. Hatinya merasa lega setelah semua yang telah mereka ungkapkan satu sama lain. Tak dipungkiri, ia juga kerap kali merasa gelisah jika memikirkan bagaimana kesan buruk yang ia tinggalkan dalam hidup Kangin dan mantan ibu mertuanya. Terlebih saat hari H pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sama sekali tidak melihat kehadiran pria itu disana hingga cukup membuat Sungmin menyangka jika Kangin pastilah sangat membencinya.

Tapi syukurlah semua kesalahpahaman itu telah berakhir... membuat langkah keduanya makin terasa ringan dalam mengarungi sisa hidup dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

**.**

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Aku pulang~" Alunan langkah kaki itu mengalun bersamaan dengan suara bass yang masih saja terdengar dingin namun tak menyurutkan senyum menawan yang terkembang di bibir Sungmin saat menyambut sang suami.

"Selamat datang~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil ketika Sungmin berniat mengambil tas kerja miliknya. "Biar aku saja, Sayang."

"Ini ringan Kyuhyun-ah. Biar aku saja."

"Hey, kau sakit? Suaramu terdengar serak dan ada apa dengan mata mu ini? Bukankah tadi tidak seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah istrinya itu saat retinanya menangkap keadaan Sungmin yang berbeda dari tadi pagi. Mata namja kelinci itu terlihat sedikit bengkak dan memerah, juga suara Sungmin yang terdengar serak seperti orang yang habis menangis dalam jangka waktu tidak sebentar.

"Nde? Eh mau kemana Kyu?" Sungmin pasrah saja saat Kyuhyun memutar arah yang tadinya ingin menaiki tangga kini justru menggiringnya menuju ruang santai.

"Igo... Ada apa dengan ini hem? Kau sakit? Apa perlu ke dokter? Apa terjadi sesuatu ketika aku di kantor tadi?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kemudian menarik pinggang Sungmin lembut hingga kini namja manis itu berakhir dengan duduk menyamping di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Aku bisa duduk sendiri. Aku pasti berat.." Sungmin menggeliat resah namun Kyuhyun makin mendekap pinggangnya. "Ani, kau ringan, Sayang. Jadi jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jangan membuatku khawatir dear.." Tangan kiri Kyuhyun mengelus gumpakan pipi kanan Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Tadi Kangin hyung kemari.."

Usapan Kyuhyun di pipi Sungmin sempat terhenti sejenak sebelum ia dibuat lebih terkejut dengan tingkah Sungmin yang mendekap lehernya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu kanan Kyuhyun.

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Hey, hey... Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu Sungmin?" Kyuhyun yang panik spontan mengelus punggung sempit namja cantiknya itu. "Sungmin-ah, ada apa sebenarnya? Bicaralah.. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Apa Kangin hyung mengatakan sesuatu?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat melonggarkan dekapannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Apa sesuatu yang buruk?"

Tangis Sungmin justru makin terdengar pilu hingga Kyuhyun begitu ingin memecahkan kepala seseorang detik ini. Walaupun Sungmin memiliki wajah yang manis dan cantik, Kyuhyun tau istrinya itu bukanlah namja yang gampang menangis. Terakhir kali mendengar tangis namja itu membuat dirinya bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan air mata itu mengalir di kedua manik bening nan teduh milik Sungmin.

"Hiks..."

"Sungmin, bicaralah.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas yang terdengar berat. Istrinya itu tak juga kunjung bicara. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya jadi gemas sendiri.

"Ming... Hey bicaralah, Sayang."

"..."

"Ming?"

"Kangin hyung bilang kita harus bahagia Kyu... hiks... Aku merasa begitu jahat setelah semua yang terjadi hiks... Aku mengkhianati suamiku juga orang yang sudah ku anggap ibu ku sendiri.. "

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar suara tenor itu makin serak dan diselingi oleh isakan-isakan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sepenuhnya paham jika beban yang ditanggung Sungmin pastilah bukan sesuatu yang ringan karena ia pun merasakannya. Ia-lah yang jauh pertama kali dan bertindak nekad hingga menghasilkan bening yang kini tengah tumbuh subur di dalam rahim namja yang kini berstatus istrinya tersebut.

Ya... Kyuhyun juga merasakan beban itu meski mungkin tak seberat Sungmin. Tapi ia bisa apa? Kyuhyun sendiri dulu bahkan pernah berusaha menjauhi Sungmin namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Seolah hatinya memang hanya diperuntukkan untuk satu sosok bernama Lee Sungmin yang begitu hebat menembus benteng gelap yang ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun. Dan akhirnya kejadian dimalam itu terjadi begitu saja dan menjadi awal segalanya bagi takdir mereka.

"Tapi kejadian itu yang membuat aku bisa mendapatkanmu, Sayang. Membuat kita bersama dan juga kehadiran calon anak kita. Jadi berhentilah berpikir yang macam-macam. Ini semua adalah takdir, dan takdirmu ternyata bersamaku, bukan dengan Kangin hyung."

"Hey, tatap aku istriku-" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Sungmin dilehernya. Memaksa namja manis itu untuk mau bertatap muka dengannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Amat sangat mencintaimu. Kita bersama karena cinta kita yang begitu besar satu sama lain. Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan dan menyalahkan disini, Sayang. Cukup pikirkan jika aku mencintaimu dan teruslah disisiku. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne.." Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika Sungmin kembali memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajah basahnya di balik bahu kokoh itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah?"

"Humm." Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Membuatnya dapat kembali mendengar dan merasakan degub jantung menenangkan dari tubuh sekokoh pinus yang kini menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Pasangan suami-istri itu kini tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang-sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun saja karena Sungmin nyatanya bersandar di dada bidang milik suaminya itu karena memang posisinya kini tengah berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Dan barusan Kyuhyun baru saja membantu Sungmin meminum susunya.

"Apa hari ini melelahkan?" Kyuhyun mendekap bahu Sungmin hingga kepalanya menempel di sisi kanan wajah Sungmin. Mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari ceruk leher sang istri.

"Ne, sedikit.."

"Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan memilih memainkan jemari tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di atas dadanya. "Maaf membuatmu cemas."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku tidak suka."

"Hmm..Maaf."

"Sudah ku bilang hentikan."

"Nde.. Mian."

Cup!

"Sudah ku bilang hentikan, Sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin hingga membuat namja manis itu merona malu dan makin intens memainkan jemari panjang milik suaminya tersebut. mulai dari ibu jari hingga kelingkingnya.

"Besok jadwalmu ke dokter aniya?"

"Nde.. Aku akan pergi dengan bibi Ying."

Alis Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar pernyataan sang istri hingga tanpa sadar pemuda rupawan itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Menariknya ke samping hingga wajah sang istri kini tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa bibi Ying? Aku yang akan menemanimu Ming."

"Eh? Bukankah kau tengah sibuk? Jangan memaksakan diri Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini kan hanya pemeriksaan rutin."

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu. Titik!" Kyuhyun melepas tangkupannya lalu kembali merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Bedanya kali ini dua telapak tangannya mengelus-elus perut Sungmin dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Apa anak kita baik-baik saja didalam sini?"

"Tentu. Dia anak yang pintar."

"Tidak pernah menyusahkanmu? Meminta yang aneh-aneh mungkin?" Sungmin menggeleng dan meletakkan telapak tangan mungilnya di atas telapak tangan besar milik Kyuhyun. Ikut mengelus perutnya yang memang mengalami perubahan bentuk sekarang. "Maksudmu mengidam? Tidak... sepertinya belum." Sungmin mengernyit lucu dengan mata yang disipitkan. Membuat Kyuhyun gemas sendiri meski posisinya saat ini hanya mampu membantunya melihat setengah dari wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Hey~ Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan jika kau bertambah cantik dan manis sekarang?"

"Kyuhh.." Bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang kala Kyuhyun dengan sengaja berujar tepat di telinganya dan sesekali memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil sepanjang garis rahang dan telingannya.

"Tubuhmu juga harum. Seksi..."

"Eunghh~ " Sungmin menggeliat karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghentikan aksinya. Masih saja mengerjai telinga dan leher sebelah kanannya. "Istriku cantik. Sangat cantik~"

"U-ung! Hentikan.."

"Hentikan? Baiklah... " Kyuhyun terkekeh dan berhenti mengecup saat itu juga. Dagunya ia letakkan di bahu Sungmin dan kembali merengkuh tubuh hangat yang berada di sela-sela kakinya tersebut. "Kau mengantuk?"

"Nde..Mulai."

"Ingin tidur dalam posisi seperti ini atau biasanya, hum?"

"Kau akan lelah jika kita tidur setengah berbaring seperti ini. Belum lagi tubuhku yag berat."

"Sudah ku katakan kau tak berat sama sekali dan... Aku tidak akan pernah lelah jika itu menyangku dirimu, Istriku."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu Kyu.."

"Wae? Kau malu? Kenapa harus malu. Hanya ada kita disini." Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin. Membuat hembusan nafas hangat itu mengenai salah satu titik sensitif milik sang istri.

"Isshh.. Aku namja."

"Aku tidak bilang kau bukan namja."

"Kyu!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan memelukmu seperti ini hingga pagi."

"Ani. Nanti tubuhmu pegal Kyuhyun-ah."

"Diamlah, Cantik! Ini waktunya tidur."

Sungmin berdecak. Tubuhnya kembali ia geliatkan(?). "Lepas! Nanti kau lelah~"

Chup!

"Tidurlah nae sarang. Jaljayo~" Dan satu kecupan di pipi itu membuat Sungmin bungkam seketika dan bersemu merah. Bersyukur karena sinar remang lampu kamar mereka membuat rona itu tersamarkan.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Hyung? Benar kau ngidam ini?" Yang ditanya kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat yang bertanya dan satu orang lagi diruangan itu mendesah pasrah.

"Tapi kenapaaaaaa?" Wajah Eunhyuk kembali memelas. Berharap Sungmin segera menghentikan ini semua.

"Tidak tau. Hanya ingin.."

"Ya Tuhan.. Apa harus seperti ini?" Kali ini Yesung yang mengeluh. Namja emo itu tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sungmin yang katanya sedang ngidam itu.

Awalnya, ia dan Eunhyuk cukup terkejut karena pagi ini Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke kantor untuk pertama kalinya setelah resminya hubungan mereka. Namun rasa antusias itu menguap begitu saja kala Sungmin menyeret Eunhyuk masuk ke ruangannya dan mengatakan jika ia ingin melihatnya bekerja sembari memangku Eunhyuk dalam posisi menyamping dengan kedua lengan Eunhyuk yang melingkar di leher Yesung. Alhasil, bagi mereka yang tak sengaja melihat posisi duduk tersebut pasti akan berfikir yang 'ehem-ehem' dan Yesung cukup bersyukur Sungmin tak meminta mereka melakukan hal tersebut di depan umum. Hell, harga dirinya sebagai manager tampan-menurutnya-pasti akan drop seketika.

Dan kalian bertanya dimana suami dari namja yang tengah mengidam itu? jawabannya mungkin dapat kalian tebak. Ya... Kyuhyun tentu saja sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya sebelum menemani istrinya itu cek up ke dokter seperti yang ia katakan tadi.

"Mianhae hyung, tolong turuti keinginan bayiku. Kami akan ke dokter satu jam lagi jadi tolong jaga istriku selama aku menyelesaikan beberapa tugas."

Tsk! Mengingat bagaimana wajah datar itu menyuruhnya seenak jidad membuat Yesung benar-benar ingin mencium sekertaris perusahaan sebelah! 0.o?

"Hyung-ah~~ Sudah ne? Aku mana bisa membaca rancangan laporanku jika begini!" Eunhyuk merengek untuk kesekian kalinya. Berharap Sungmin yang tengah duduk santai di sofa panjang diruangan itu mau menghentikan acara 'ngidamnya'.

Hahh... Tubuhnya sudah pegal dan punggungnya serasa ingin patah. Duduk menyamping di pangkuan Yesung dengan satu lengan melingkar di leher namja pecinta kura-kura itu dan satu tangannya lagi memegang map yang berisi laporan yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum makan siang nanti.

"Sungmin-ah yang manis dan imut-imut.. Sudah ne? Hyung pegal dan masih banyak berkas yang harus hyung kerjakan." Tak jauh beda dengan Eunhyuk. Yesung yang memang tengah memiliki segudang pekerjaan yang menunggunya harus rela memeriksa berkas-berkas di mejanya dengan paha yang di duduki dongsaengnya itu. Hey! Kecil-kecil begitu, Eunhyuk itu berat asal kalian tau.

Sungmin yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya tak lepas menatap dua bawahan suaminya tersebut. Kasihan juga sih melihat mereka seperti itu. "Baiklah. Hyukkie boleh turun. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku yang akan duduk disana menggantikannya sampai Kyuhyun datang. Eotte? Hyung mau kan?"

GLEK

Yesung dan Eunhyuk meneguk ludah bersamaan.

"A- Aniya aniya.. Kau disana saja. Cha, Hyukkie peluk hyung lebih erat!" Yesung melingkarkan satu lagi lengan Eunhyuk di lehernya kemudian berbisik pelan. "Bisa mati kita kalau pangeran es itu melihat istrinya dipangkuan pria lain. Hiii~~ aku masih mau menikah Hyukki! Jadi tetaplah dipangkuanku arrachi?"

Eunhyuk yang mengerti langsung mengangguk-angguk cepat dan bergegas mempererat dekapannya. "Nde.. Biar aku saja yang berada disini. Kau disana saja Sungmin hyung. Ya kan Yesungie hyung?"

"Nde.. Tentu saja! Hahahahaha~" dan tak ada yang menyadari jika dua namja itu meringis dalam tawa sumbangnya. Poor YeHyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continued...

* * *

Next Chap

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikinya maka tidak ada seorangpun juga yang bisa!"

"Sungmin, haruskah aku memborong yang ini?"

"Ani, Apa bayi kita harus memakai baju belang-belang seperti ini?"

"Kalau begitu yang biru saja bagaimana?"

"Aku mau yang kuning!"

"Kuning? Ani, ku rasa warna itu kurang cocok. Bagaimana kalau loreng hitam orange ini?"

"Kau pikir anak kita harimau? Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu hari ini Kyuhyun!

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sendiri, boleh?"

"Baiklah..."

"Tuan Cho. Kami menemukan salah satu mobil anda ringsek akibat tergelincir ke dalam jurang. Dan sayangnya dipastikan telah jatuh korban jiwa karena kami menemukan sebuah mayat yang hangus terbakar disana."

"SUNGMINNNNN!"

* * *

.

.

Annyeong^^

Ne, ne, ne! Saya tau saya telat! Tapi Minggu juga ada dalam daftar list update saya kan ya? Hehehe

Chap ini memang sudah jauh2 hari saya siapkan untuk KangMin moment (walau gak banyak). Dan karena itu juga saya tidak menghadirkan Kangin di saat Kyumin menikah dulu.

Readerdeul... saya sedang sangat amat sibuk dengan kuliah saya. Tugas, paper, presentasi, laporan karya tulis. Ahhhh.. saya benar-benar berada dititik yang saya sendiri seolah gak bisa menikmati tubuh saya sendiri. Dan percaya atau tidak, disela-sela kesibukkan itu saya selalu mengingat kalian yang menunggu ff ini. Kalian harus tau jika saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebisa saya untuk kalian yang sudah saya anggap teman. Yah.. meski telat.. tapi saya harap kalian maklum. Untuk chap depan juga mungkin akan molor beberapa hari dari jadwal semula.

Yang menunggu ff ini selesai, kalian akan menemukan ujungnya dua chap lagi(itu maksimal). Jadi tolong bersabar.

Makasih buat yang sudah memberi semangat dan review. Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa.

Saya memang tidak bisa banyak memberi kalian tawa karena saya hanya bisa menghadirkan ff yang saya dedikasikan untuk kalian semua. Tapi untuk saat ini, saya hanya ingin bilang. Kalian yang masih berada di titik diam itu, kembalilah! Kembalilah bersama kami disini! Tidakkah kalian rindu dengan banyak hal manis yang kerap kali membuat kita melompat bahagia hingga rela dicap setengah gila? Merasakan kembali degub jantung yang berpacu makin cepat seiring intensitas kedekatan mereka? Tidakkah kalian rindu itu semua?

Dan jika kalian ingin tau... Kami akan selalu ada disini, tetap mengulurkan tangan dan setia menunggu kalian bangkit lagi. Jadi kembalilah kawan! Kami tau hati kalian masih begitu mencintai dan tak sanggup untuk benar-benar membenci.

Jadi ayo kembali dan kita bersama lagi! untuk mereka berdua..Our beloved KyuMin.


	17. Chapter 17

Choose Me, Please!

.

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Kalian hanya perlu memastikan asupan yang masuk tidak kurang dari yang dibutuhkan. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, juga melakukan pekerjaan berat. Untuk calon ayah- nya aku harap anda selalu memastikan istri anda melakukan semua saran saya tadi dan harap maklum jika tiba-tiba terjadi perubahan tingkah laku padanya. Itu biasa bagi orang yang sedang hamil muda. "

Sepasang suami-istri itu nampak menyimak nasehat dokter wanita itu dengan seksama, terutama pria berkulit pucat dengan mimik muka yang meski datar namun sesungguhnya ia mencoba mengingat kata demi kata yang terucap dari dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan istri dan calon anaknya itu.

"Untuk susu, vitamin dan yang lainnya saya telah memberikan resepnya sesuai kebutuhan dan keadaan Sungmin-ssi saat ini. Terlalu sedikit dan terlalu banyak juga tidak baik baginya-"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nampak menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Dan soal hubungan seks di masa hamil begini. Saya menyarankan tuan Cho untuk meminimalisir guncangan yang terjadi akibat penetrasi. Bagi Sungmin-ssi yang usia kandungannya hampir menginjak 5 bulan memang tidak beresiko untuk melakukan hubungan badan namun ada beberapa gaya yang bisa anda berdua terapkan demi menjaga kemungkinan terburuk yang berdampak pada janin."

Sungmin bersumpah saat ini ia merasa begitu panas pada bagian wajahnya. Mendengar dokter wanita di hadapannya membicarakan soal sesuatu yang sepatutnya menjadi topik pembicaraan pribadi tak ayal membuat namja yang tengah mengandung ini makin menunduk malu. Tak lagi manatap mimik sang dokter yang dulu juga pernah memeriksanya saat di mansion atas panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Karena itu saya menyarankan anda menggunakan cara yang aman saat penetrasi. Seperti penetrasi dari belakang dengan posisi menyamping, tapi tolong diperhatikan untuk tidak berbaring di sisi kanan bagi Sungmin-ssi atau anda juga bisa melakukan penetrasi berhadapan dengan posisi menyamping. Jika masih sulit untuk melakukan penetrasi dengan posisi ini, anda bisa melakukannya dengan posisi setengah tubuh Sungmin-ssi yang menggantung di sisi ranjang dan anda yang melakukan penetrasi dengan posisi berdiri atau merunduk. Doggy style dan Women- ah maksud saya Sungmin-ssi on top juga tak masalah asal anda berhati-hati dalam mengatur ritme."

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang makin menunduk-malu, Kyuhyun malah menyimak semua itu dengan mimik lebih serius. Tentu saja baginya ini sangat penting. Hey, dirinya seorang pria muda yang tentunya memiliki kebutuhan biologis yang tinggi. Terlebih istrinya adalah sosok sempurna yang akan selalu mengundang hasratnya untuk muncul. Dan ketika dokter dihadapannya ini mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa melakukannya meski dengan kondisi Sungmin yang tengah hamil, tentu Kyuhyun akan menyimaknya baik-baik. Merekam semuanya hingga tak ada bagian yang terlewat.

"K-Kyu, bisakah kita pulang saja?" Kyuhyun yang awalnya tengah serius menatap sang dokter kini menoleh ke arah Sungmin saat mendengar cicitan sang istri yang terdengar lirih itu.

"Apa kau lelah? Mengantuk?" Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menggeleng disana. Dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Kyuhyun bangkit dan menjabat tangan sang dokter sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelahnya, ayah muda itu menggandeng Sungmin keluar dar ruang periksa sang dokter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tengah menyetir sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sungmin yang sejak tadi bungkam sekeluarnya mereka dari rumah sakit. Entah apa yang sedang ada dipikiran namja manis ini namun keterdiaman itu sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Apalagi mengingat sifat Sungmin yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain itu.

"Hey, Kau kenapa? Sakit? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam Sungmin-ah dan itu membuatku khawatir." Merasa tak tahan terjebak dalam keheningan selama 10 menit di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Ani, nan gwaencaha Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin menggeleng. Balik menatap Kyuhyun yang kini beralih menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang berada di atas paha.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam, Sayang. Katakanlah, ingat jika kau tak boleh bayak pikiran."

Manik bulat itu nampak gelisah beberapa saat sebelum helaan nafas namja manis itu ditangkap indra pendengarn Kyuhyun. "Aku sedang menginginkan sesuatu." Ujarnya pelan. Terkesan hati-hati.

"Kau ingin apa, Sayang?"

"Ke Mall."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut, ia kemudian menatap Sungmin dari samping. "Mall? Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Atau membeli sesuatu?"

"N-ne.. Aku ingin membeli beberapa baju."

"Baju? Hanya baju dan kau takut mengatakannya padaku?" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Beginilah pemuda ini jika tengah berada di dekat Sungmin. Mudah mengumbar senyum dan raut manusiawinya. Dan catat, hanya untuk Sungmin.

"Aku takut kau marah" Cicitan Sungmin malah makin membuat Kyuhyun gemas hingga refleks menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala sang istri. "Aku bahkan bisa membelikanmu seluruh baju di Mall itu jika kau mau Sungmin-ah. Kau itu istriku sekarang, semua milikku juga milikmu, termasuk hartaku." Sungmin mengangguk ganggung.

"Baiklah, karena waktu makan siang masih dua jam lagi. Kita akan ke Mall dulu." Ucapnya kemudian memutar arah mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Toko perlengkapan bayi?" Kening Kyuhyun berkerut melihat plang nama toko yang di tuju Sungmin. Istrinya itu kini tengah semangat menarik tangannya sejak mereka turun dari mobil, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi karena biasanya namja manis itu jutru akan menghindari skinship berlebihan di depan umum.

"Sungmin-ah... Kau bilang mau beli baju?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Nde, aku memang mau beli baju."

"Tapi baju namja dewasa ada disana, Sayang." Kyuhyun menunjuk toko yang ada di sisi kiri. Dua toko dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Aku bukan mau membeli baju namja dewasa Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin membeli baju bayi." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut polos yang justru berbanding terbalik dengan raut terkejut yang dipasang Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa mempersiapkan keperluan uri aegya Sungmin-ah. Ayah macam apa aku ini. Kajja, kita harus segera membeli semuanya." Kini balik Kyuhyun yang menarik tangan Sungmin. Pria itu merasa sudah kecolongan dan melupakan sesuatu yang harusnya telah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan bersama istrinya.

Dan benar saja, begitu masuk, mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung dimanjakan dengan aneka perlengkapan bayi. Mulai dari baju-baju princess ukuran mini yang cantik, jumpsuit, sepatu beraneka motif dan warna yang lucu, juga macam-macam box bayi yang makin membuat dada keduanya menghangat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautannya dan berjalan menuju rak yang berisi macam-macam sarung tangan bayi. Obsidannya tertuju pada sepasang sarung tangan bayi berwarna krem lembut disana. Seketika dadanya berdesir hangat ketika jemari pucatnya menyentuh sarung tangan mungil itu. Membayangkan benda mungil yang tengah ia pegang kelak akan membungkus tangan kecil anaknya sungguh membuat Kyuhyun tak sabar menanti kelahiran sang malaikat hati. Mendekap dan menimangnya ketika bayi mungilnya itu menangis, membantu Sungmin mengganti popoknya, juga menemani sang anak ketika hendak tidur. Oh.. membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun sungguh tak sabar dan berdebar. Statusnya sebentar lagi akan berubah karena sosok mungil yang akan memanggilnya ayah.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apa aku boleh membeli ini?" Sungmin datang dan menyentak kesadaran Kyuhyun dari lamunan indahnya. Namja manis itu bertanya sembari menyodorkan sebuah selimut bayi berwarna biru lembut dengan gambar balon berwarna merah, kuning, hijau dan pink yang tersebar di beberapa spot.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kau bebas memilihnya." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik dan memulai kembali perburuannya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang tengah antusias di bagian box bayi, Kyuhyun justru terpaku pada setumpuk baju bayi stelan panjang di sisi kanan toko. Pria itu terkekeh ketika berusaha mengambil salah satunya dan mengangkatnya sebatas dada. "Kecil sekali. Apa bayiku akan sekecil ini." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kyu?"

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai?" Sungmin menggeleng dan menunjukkan setumpuk baju gurita yang tengah ia dekap. "Belum semuanya. Aku bingung."

"Biar aku yang bawa Sungmin-ah. Kau tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat." Sungmin mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil alih.

"Aigoo.. Baju-baju ini lucu, kekeke" Namja manis itu terkekeh saat manik bulatnya jatuh pada tumpukan baju dihadapannya. Hal yang sedari tadi juga telah mengambil fokus Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, kita juga perlu baju yang seperti ini kan?"

"Hum, ya.. Aku rasa memang begitu Kyu." Sungmin mengambil selangkah lebih maju dan meraih satu baju berwarna kuning dengan aksen beruang kecil berwarna merah dibagian dada pada tumpukan teratas. "Ini bagus aniya?" Gumamnya sembari tersenyum.

"Sungmin-ah, haruskah aku memborong yang ini?"

Sungmin yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah menyodorkan sesuatu padanya, "Ani.. Apa bayi kita harus memakai baju belang-belang seperti ini?" Kening Sungmin berkerut dan mendadak bibirnya mengerucut. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mau memakaikan baju belang-belang merah abu seperti itu. Terlalu ramai menurutnya. Ia ingin bayinya nanti terlihat imut dengan stelan simple.

"Kalau begitu yang biru saja bagaimana?" Kyuhyun tak menyerah dan mengambil baju yang sama namun dengan campuran warna biru dan abu.

"Aku mau yang kuning!" Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng dan mengerucut. Sepertinya mood swing namja manis ini sudah mulai bekerja.

"Kuning? Ani, ku rasa warna itu kurang cocok. Bagaimana kalau loreng hitam ini?"

Sungmin melotot ketika Kyuhyun menunjuk baju di urutan terbawah, "Kau pikir anak kita harimau? Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu hari ini Kyuhyun!" Sungmin yang jengkel segera berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun. Gerutuannya mengalun bebas seiring langkahnya yang semakin menjauh, "Baju macam apa itu? orange dengan belang-belang hitam. Astaga! Aku tak percaya ada yang membuatnya untuk seorang bayi."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beberapa pasang mata tampak menatap dengan kening berkerut. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang asyik berbisik begitu melihat sosok itu melenggang masuk dengan gaya angkuhnya. Kaki jenjang yang terbungkus stoking berwarna hitam, rok span mini kuning dengan atasan kemeja putih berenda yang dimasukkan dan ditutup blazer kuning senada dengan rok yang tengah ia kenakan.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Heels hitam bertali yang dipakainya beradu dengan lantai keramik, seolah menambah nilai plus dari apa yang ia kenakan. Tampak jika orang ini adalah satu dari sekian wanita yang rela menggelontorkan sejumlah uang-yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit-untuk mempercantik penampilan luar dalam. Tipe-tipe wanila glamor yang tak bisa diajak susah.

"Bukankah itu nona Seohyun-ssi?"

"Untuk apa dia kemari. Bukankah Kyuhyun sajangnim sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya?"

"Mungkin ia masih tak rela melepas orang se-kaya Sajangnim."

Seohyun- gadis yang tengah berjalan anggun itu mendengus kecil mendengar beberapa ocehan karyawan wanita Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengalun semenjak ia melangkahkan kakinya dari lantai bawah hingga lantai tujuh ini. "Apa mereka tak punya pekerjaan lain selain menggosip?" Gumamnya sembari terus melangkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

CKLEK

BRAKK

"Nona, anda tidak bisa seperti ini-"

"Ada apa ini?" Suara bass nan datar itu mengalun ketika pintu ruanganya terjeblak kasar dan menampilkan sekertarisnya yang sedang berusaha menarik lengan seorang wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai Seohyun.

"Kyuhyun oppa, kita harus bicara!" Seohyun menatap sang pria yang masih nampak tenang di atas kursi kebesarannya.

"Kau bisa pergi Tiffany."

"Ah, ye sajangnim." Tiffany, sekertaris yang baru bekerja tiga bulan di tempatnya itu menunduk tanda mengerti. Sejurus kemudian wanita di awal tiga puluhan itu pamit undur diri. Menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang masih betah berada di posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari Seohyun-ssi? Kita sudah lama berakhir." Yang ditanya justru mendengus dan perlahan mendekat hingga kini tubuh semampainya berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa oppa? Bagaimana mungkin kau menikahi namja tukang selingkuh itu dan melupakan aku yang mencintaimu dengan tulus?"

"Kau bicara apa nona Seohyun-ssi? Tulus kau bilang? Bagian mana dari tulus yang kau maksud? Mengincar pengusaha kaya dan mengeruk hartanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya dan bersendekap. Menatap yeoja itu dengan wajah datar.

"Manusia mana yang tak menginginkan uang untuk kehidupannya oppa? Oh ayolah... Jangan menjadi orang yang naif dan berharap keajaiban seperti di negeri dongeng." Dengusan tak suka kembali terdengar dari wanita itu.

"Kau pasti diguna-guna oleh namja sialan itu! Sadarlah oppa, kalian itu berbeda. Dia hanya manusia rendahan yang akan menghancurkan martabatmu!"

"Seohyun-ssi!"

"Apa? Kau mau membelanya? Kau mau membela istri mu? Cih, lelaki mana yang dipanggil istri huh? Kodrat lelaki itu menjadi suami."

"Keluar." Kyuhyun mendesis dan mengepalkan tangan. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk membiarkan yeoja ini masuk salah besar.

"Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau kembali pada ku dan menceraikannya!" Teriak Seohyun.

Cukup. Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun."KELUAR!"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU SAMPAI OPPA MENIKAHIKU DAN MENCERAIKAN JALANG ITU!"

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menatap sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya dengan jemari kanan yang masih mencengkram kenop pintu dengan ekspresi yang sulit ia terka. Tidak, harusnya istrinya itu tidak datang disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Terlebih Seohyun adalah tipe perempuan nekad- nyaris gila yang pasti akan melakukan hal-hal berani diluar nalar.

"Ah... Kau ada disini? Pas sekali kalau begitu! Hey, Sungmin-ssi! Bukannya dulu aku sudah menyuruhmu meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau masih berada disini heh?" Seohyun menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang hanya diam dan balik menatap perempuan itu datar.

"Aku sudah pergi... Aku dulu sudah pergi karena kebohongan yang kau buat Seohyun-ssi. Tapi seperinya takdir mengikatku dengannya hingga kini kami kembali bersama."

"Cih! Kau bicara takdir? Omong kosong apa yang tengah kau bicarakan ini? Takdir kalian tidak untuk bersama! Sifat jalangmu itulah yang membuatnya terjerat.. tapi tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan membebaskan Kyuhyun dari belenggumu. Karena aku dan dia se-ra-si! Pria dan wanita!" Kalimat bernada meremehkan itu terdengar penuh dengan sindiran menyakitkan dan Sungmin tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menangkap maksud gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Cinta yang kau pahami adalah cinta yang dangkal, Nona. Sedangkan cinta yang kami percayai jauh menerima kekurangan yang kami miliki. Tidak perduli siapa dan bagaimana.. tidak juga perduli persamaan dan perbedaan. Karena dimata cinta kami, semuanya satu dan putih. Tidak retak oleh perbedaan dan tidak terpacu oleh kesamaan yang kami punya."

"Kau!" Seohyun menunjuk Sungmin berang. "Namja jalang sialan, beraninya-"

"Cukup Seohyun-ssi! Jika kau berani menyentuh isriku seujung kuku-pun, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu!"

"Oppa..." Seohyun menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan satu tangannya yang hendak melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke wajah Sungmin. "Keluar atau aku terpaksa memanggil satpam untuk menyeretmu dari sini nona Seohyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun berujar begitu dingin hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan perubahan aura dalam ruangan itu. Lebih kelam dari sebelumnya dan Sungmin yakin suaminya itu tengah menahan luapan emosi yang besar di dadanya.

"Keluarlah Seohyun-ssi. Anda hanya akan memperburuk citra anda sebagai gadis berpendidikan jika masih nekad mempertahankan ini semua. Dan jika anda memang seorang wanita baik-baik dan terpelajar, tolong menjauhlah dari suami saya-"

SRETT

"Pria ini bukan lagi milik anda, Nona. Dia sudah menjadi suami saya dan ayah dari anak yang sedang saya kandung. Jadi enyalah." Sungmin mengapit lengan kanan Kyuhyun dan berujar tepat di hadapan gadis yang nampak makin shock itu.

"Brengsek!" Ujar gadis itu sebelum melangkah meninggalkan sepasang suami-istri tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya, ia menduga Sungmin akan marah padanya atau yang terparah adalah pria manis itu akan kembali mencoba meninggalkannya seperti dulu setelah mendengar cacian dari Seohyun tadi. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk sekuat tenaga mencegah ketakutannya jika Sungmin akhirnya memang memilih pergi- karena salah paham. Namun nyatanya sederet fakta justru membuat lelaki itu terperangah- tak menyangka sama sekali jika apa yang ia duga hanya akan terjadi di dalam khayalannya saja.

Yang pertama adalah saat Sungmin justru tanpa disangka melawan Seohyun kala wanita sinting itu melontarkan sumpah serapahnya, juga bagaimana istrinya itu mengeluarkan ultimatum pada Seohyun untuk tidak lagi mendekatinya- dan fakta ini membuat dada Kyuhyun membuncah karena di hinggapi rasa senang mendengar sang istri menyatakan kepemilikan atas dirinya. Ahh.. sangat jarang mendapati istrinya itu berlaku demikian. Tapi diantara sederet hal mengejutkan itu, yang satu ini justru membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meremat rambutnya frustasi.

"Huks... Hukss... Huaaaaaaaaaaa "

"Aigoo~ Cup! Cup! Cup! Kau akan tersendak jika menangis seperti ini terus, Sayang. Berhentilah."

"Huks...A-aku..hukss hu-huaaaaaaaaa."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau berhenti, eoh?"

"Hikssss...Hiksss..."

Pria itu mendesah gusar. Tangis Sungmin tak kunjung henti meski ini sudah hampir setengah jam pria manis itu menangis di dada bidang miliknya. Sudah beragam bujuk rayu yang ia lontarkan, tapi Sungmin tak juga mau menghentikan tangisnya barang sebentar.

Bukan apa, Kyuhyun takut Sungmin kelelahan dan akan berdampak pada bayi mereka. Ia juga khawatir kalau-kalau istrinya itu tersendak karena tangisnya sendiri. Membayangkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun ingin menghajar seseorang saat ini mengingat ia sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Hssssssss... Tenanglah, Sayang. Kau bisa kelelahan jika menangis terus seperti ini." Pria itu mengusap punggung sang istri yang duduk dipangkuannya- posisi Sungmin tengah duduk menyamping di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa- sembari terus merapalkan kalimat penenang yang mungkin bisa membuat sang istri mau menghentikan aliran air mata itu.

"Aku jahat hukksss... Kyuhh hukss.."

"Ani.. Kau tidak jahat. Seohyun-ssi memang pantas mendapatkannya." Sebelah tangannya yang merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dari depan sedikit ia eratkan meski tak sampai menyakiti bayi mereka di dalam sana. "Aku justru senang kau melakukannya."

"Hung?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika Sungmin mengerjab dan nampak tak mengerti dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Chup!

Kyuhyun yang gemas bergerak mengecup singkat bibir Shape M favoritnya, "Kau pantas mengatakan itu semua Sungmin-ah. Aku milikmu sekarang, jadi kau berhak melarang siapa-pun untuk dekat denganku, termasuk Seohyun-ssi. Dan aku memang tak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu kembali meraih kepala Sungmin dan menenggelamkannya di dadanya.

Pria itu mengelus sayang surai namjanya sembari terus merapalkan 'gwaenchana' dan 'uljima' hingga kini hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari Sungmin. Ahh... Sepertinya hati istrinya itu sudah membaik pasca kecupannya tadi, hehe.

Ya, inilah salah satu resiko mempunyai istri baik hati dan polos. Setelah mengusir Seohyun, Sungmin malah menangis dan mengatakan jika dirinya jahat telah berkata demikian terhadap gadis itu. Hahh~ bahkan ucapan Seohyun lebih kejam dari ucapanmu Sungmin-ah.

* * *

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

* * *

Mood swing Sungmin makin terlihat akhir-akhir ini dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu semua. Tentu saja, bahkan sejak jauh-jauh hari- ditambah penjelasan dokter- pria muda itu telah mempersiapkan mental jika tingkah istrinya sering berubah-ubah nantinya. Seperti saat ini, istrinya itu tengah merajuk hanya karena mendapat telepon dari Eunhyuk jika pemuda itu baru saja selesai berburu cindramata unik bersama sepupunya di Jeju.

Ya, sejak dua hari lalu, Eunhyuk memang mengambil cuti selama tiga hari dengan alasan ingin mengubah suasana hati. Dan dengan bantuan Sungmin yang disogok satu cup es krim oleh Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun akhirnya luluh dan mengabulkan permintaan cuti tersebut meski dengan setengah hati.

"Berhentilah menghentak, Min-ah. Nanti kaki mu sakit."

"Aku tidak mau!" Sungmin berdecak, tapi kemudian dengan santainya ia kembali menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, hmm?" Kyuhyun menurunkan buku bacaan yang tengah ia pegang lalu menatap Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya. Di sofa bulu merah marun yang dua hari lalu Sungmin pesan dan sukses mendepak sofa lama di ruang santai mereka. Salah satu ngidam Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menatap namjanya yang tengah merengut- kembali.

Entahlah.. beberapa hari ini Sungmin memang sering sekali merengut seperti itu.

"Apa lagi kali ini? Kau ingin membeli kereta bayi lagi? atau kau ingin mengecat ulang kamar bayi kita? Katakan saja Sungmin, aku tak tahan melihatmu menghentak sedari tadi."

"Tsk! Kau sudah tau tapi pura-pura tidak tau! Aku ingin jalan-jalan seperti Eunhyuk!"

Haaahhh~~

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti dalam waktu dekat ini Min-ah. Perusahaan sedang sibuk mengurusi proyek baru tahun depan. Bagaimana kalau setelah kau melahirkan saja?"

"Ish! Itu masih lama!" Sekali lagi Sungmin menghentak. Menendang udara kosong di kakinya.

"Sudah ku katakan nanti kakimu sakit, Sayang." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan beringsut mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya sendiri. "Baiklah, aku usahakan minggu depan. Yaksok."

"Ani~~ itu lama Kyuhyun-ah! Lagi pula kau tak perlu ikut."

"Kau bicara apa Min-ah? Tentu aku harus ikut. Jika terjadi apa-apa padamu dan anak kita bagaimana? Bagaimana jika kau kelelahan dan tidak ada yang membantu menggendongmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau juga susah dibujuk minum susu, jika tidak ada ak-"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tapi tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini seperti anak kecil."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Boleh ya?"

"Tidak jika tanpaku."

"Tapi kau sibuk!"

"Minggu depan. Akan ku usahakan untukmu.'

"Isshh... Lebih baik aku menyiapkan makan malam dari pada bicara pada batu sepertimu!" Sungmin menarik kakinya dan memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana. Emosinya memang tidak stabil beberapa hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makanlah yang banyak. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini sedang dingin dan aku tak mau kau sakit Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin menyodorkan satu mangkok samgyetang yang masih mengepulkan asap itu di hadapan Suaminya. Kemudian beralih mengambil semangkuk lagi untuk dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Kau juga harus makan banyak." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai mengambil sendoknya. See? Beginilah Sungmin sekarang, emosinya gampang berubah. Baru saja ia merajuk, kini namja itu sudah kembali menjadi Sungminnya yang perhatian. Sungmin yang lembut dan dewasa. Oh astaga! Mengingat perubahan drastis tingkah istrinya itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa.

"Kyu.."

"Ne?"

"Jalan-jalan..."

Ah.. sepertinya moodnya akan kembali berubah lagi- batin Kyuhyun.

"Nanti ne?"

"Tidak jauh kok.. Hanya ingin pergi ke tempat-tempat menarik di Seoul. Aku akan jaga diri."

"Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi dan berjalan menuju kursi Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu sampai pria muda itu berjongkok dengan tumpuan satu lututnya dan menaruh satu telapak tangannya di depan perut sang istri. "Kau sedang hamil, Sayang. Mengertilah kecemasanku."

"Aku tidak kan membuatmu cemas. Hanya dua jam. Aku tak akan menambah waktunya." Seakan tak mau kalah. Sungmin memasang wajah memelas. Bagaimanapun ia seorang lelaki juga, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Tentu ia bisa menjaga diri meski perutnya kini sudah mulai membuncit.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sendiri, boleh?" Sungmin kembali merengek saat Kyuhyun tak memberi respon lain selain wajah perfikir itu.

Kyuhyun akui tak pernah menang jika dihadapkan dengan binar penuh harap di mata istrinya tersebut. "Baiklah..." Desahnya.

"Yeay.. Kyuhyun-ah saranghae!" Sungmin refleks memeluk Kyuhyun, kemudian kekehan mulai terdengar dari belahan bibir tebal sang namja tampan. "Nado saranghae yeobo.."

"Ah.. Sebagai hadiahnya, satu ronde ne?"

"Yaaaa~~~" Kyuhyun mmemberi wink dan Sungmin seperti biasa langsung menutup wajahnya malu. kekeke~~ manis sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terkekeh mengingat bagaimana antusiasnya Sungmin tadi pagi ketika namja manis itu mengantar kepergiannya ke kantor. Bahkan ia masih ingat bagaimana lembutnya bibir sang istri yang mengecupnya singkat sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena telah mengizinkannya jalan-jalan hari ini.

Ya, sesuai kesepakatan mereka semalam. Sungmin memang diperbolehkan untuk jalan-jalan meski itu hanya dua jam.

Bukan perkara mudah bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengabulkannya, apalagi mengingat istrinya itu ingin membawa mobil sendiri tanpa jasa supir. Meski ia tau istrinya itu tidak buruk dalam hal menyetir, tapi sebagai suami, tentu pemuda itu tetap diliputi perasaan khawatir. Terlebih Sungmin memang sudah lama tak menyetir sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi, ia kalah begitu melihat binar di manik sebening embun itu hingga tak kuasa melontarkan penolakkan sedikitpun.

Tok Tok Tok...

"Masuk." Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar begitu suara ketukan pintu itu mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

Dan begitu pintu itu terbuka, Tiffany masuk dengan dua orang pria tegap yang mengenakan seragam polisi Korea Selatan.

"Mereka ingin menemui anda Sajangnim." Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali dan mempersilahkan wanita itu keluar.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan Cho, kami kesini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada anda"

"Ah.. Ya. Silahkan duduk." Meski tak mengerti mengapa dua orang petugas keamanan itu datang ke kantornya siang-siang begini, namun Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap seperti buasa. Tenang dan datar. "Lalu, apa yang ingin anda sampaikan pada saya?"

Dua polisi itu tampak menganguk bersamaan lalu satu diantara mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Tuan Cho, kami menemukan salah satu mobil anda rinsek akibat tergelincir ke dalam jurang. Dan sayangnya dipastikan telah jatuh korban jiwa karena kami menemukan sebuah mayat yang hangus terbakar disana."

"Kalian bicara apa? Mobil siapa yang kalian maksud?" Kyuhyun tak memungkiri hatinya berdegub kencang mendengar pernyataan itu meski ia masih belum menangkap maksudnya. Entahlah.. ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai istri anda tuan."

"Tidak-" pegangannya pada lengan kursi menguat. Tubuhnya seolah dihempas dari ketinggian berpuluh-puluh meter hingga seluruh sistem geraknya melemah. Menyentuh titik nol.

"Maaf tuan, tapi mayat tersebut telah kami bawa ke mansion anda. Kami kesini untuk menjemput anda dan meminta sejumlah keterangan nantinya terkait kasus ini, dan dugaan sementara ini adalah kasus pembunuhan yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya."

"Tidak- Tidak, ini tidaklah benar.. Mayat siapa yang-" Dua petugas itu nampak menatap iba pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. Pria itu terpukul, sangat terpukul. Bahkan genangan itu mulai menghiasi sudut mata pemuda tersebut.

"SUNGMIIIIIINNNNN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ya... pemuda itu pernah merasakan bagaimana semangatnya menguap dan raganya hampa karena sosok manis yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya kala itu. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun bersumpah sakitnya berjuta kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan ia masih tak beranjak dari ambang pintu kala melihat sebuah siluet yang telah tertutup sempurna oleh kain putih itu terbujur kaku di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Batinnya terus menjerit. Membuat ribuan penyangkalan jika yang beberapa meter berada di depannya itu bukan jasad sang istri. Tidak, Sungmin tidak mungkin tega meninggalkannya. Sungmin tidak mungkin tega membawa malaikat kecil mereka sebelum Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya. Sungmin tidak mungkin sekejam itu...

"Sungmin-ah.." Kakinya bergetar. Bahkan selangkahpun rasanya begitu susah. Seolah ada lem super kuat yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan menghabiskan seluruh eneginya.

Disana ia melihat ada tiga orang petugas kepolisian dan seorang lelaki berjas putih yang ia yakini petugas medis. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu saat ia berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya. Pandangan iba dan prihatin yang demi Tuhan sangat Kyuhyun benci.

Harusnya sejak awal ia melarang Sungmin pergi... Harusnya ia bisa tegas terhadap istrinya itu. jika saja... jika saja Sungmin tidak pergi sendirian.. ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Ia tidak akan melihat tubuh itu terbujur kaku disana. menghilang seperti debaran jantungnya yang perlahan semakin melambat. Seolah jantungnya juga ikut kehilangan fungsinya perlahan sebagaimana yang terjadi pada tubuh sang namja tercinta.

Sekali lagi kehilangan itu ia rasakan. Kematian yang bahkan kini merenggut dua nyawa sekaligus. Istri dan calon anak mereka. Mimpi buruk yang mungkin akan terus menghantuinya selama ia hidup. dDan Kyuhyun tak yakin ia sanggup menghadapi ini semua sendirian.

"Min-ah.." Lirihan itu begitu menyayat hati. Bagai melodi pesakitan yang membuat siapaun enggan mendengarnya.

Selangkah demi selangkah. Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat. Berusaha menguatkan diri untuk menyingkap kain yang menutupi sosok sang istri.

'Kyu~~ kekeke'

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu wajah sang istri yang tengah tertawa tadi pagi berputar dibenaknya. Tawa renyah yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia dengar kembali. Memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata sejenak dan menahan sesak yang menyerang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semakin dekat dan sesak itu makin kuat menghantam ulu hatinya. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat pucuk kepala sosok itu, juga rambut hitam halusnya. Rambut yang sering kali ia belai sayang.

Brukk

"Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut. Tak mampu melihat pucuk kepala itu lebih lama lagi. Iatrinya benar-benar pergi... bersama anak mereka yang bahkan kamarnya telah ia persiapkan beberapa hari lalu dengan Sungmin.

Sekejam itukah takdir yang berputar dihidupnya? Kenapa selalu kehilanganlah yang ia rasakan? Kenapa harus Sungmin dan anak mereka.. kenapa bukan ia saja?

Ia bahkan dengan suka rela akan menyerahkan jiwa raganya jika Tuhan bersedia mengizinkannya bertukar posisi dengan kekasih hatinya tersebut. Tidak, bahkan sebuah jarum kecilpun tak akan pernah ia ijinkan menggores kulit mulus istrinya. Dan kini ia mendapati namja itu tewas karena mobil yang ia tumpangi jatuh ke jurang dan sudah tak berbentuk lagi?

Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun tak akn sanggup melihatnya.. Tidak sedikitpun...

"Kyu~~~"

Kembali, Kyuhyun merasa suara tenor nan lembut itu terngiang di benaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah~~~"

Kyuhyun menangis. Ia sudah tak saggup lagi mengahadapi kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

"YAA Kyuhyun-ah! Tolong aku!"

"Eunhyuk hyung-" Kyuhyun berbalik saat suara lain muncul cukup nyaring dan ia yakini berasal dari belakangnya. Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun merasa nyawanya ditarik paksa dan dilempar kembali.

Sungmin-nya...

Sungmin-nya yang ia kira tewas kini justru terlihat tengah merengut di belakang punggung Eunhyuk yang nampak kewalahan menggendongnya.

* * *

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

* * *

"Isshhh.. Sudah!" Namja manis yang tengah berada dipangkuan pria tampan itu menggeliat. Merasa risih dengan sentuhan-sentuhan basah yang menyapu seluruh permukaan wajahnya sejak tadi.

"Hentikan Cho!" Eunhyuk menatap kesal atasan sekaligus sahabatnya yang tengah mengecupi wajah istrinya sejak ia sampai tadi. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana pemuda itu berlari kesetanan dan langsung mengambil alih Sungmin dari gendongannya. Melangkah menuju ruang santai dan meninggalkan dirinya yang terkejut dengan sekumpulan orang dan sebuah siluet yang ia yakini sebuah mayat yang terbaring tak jauh di depannya.

Dan keputusannya menyusul Kyuhyun sangat tepat.

Ia terkejut sekaligus mengucap syukur diwaktu yang bersamaan kepada sang maha pencipta karena nyatanya mereka- ia dan Sungmin- baru saja lolos dari maut setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

Siapa yang menyangka jika ternyata mereka- sebenarnya Sungmin- telah menjadi target pembunuhan kejam? Ohh.. ia yakin Kyuhyun tak akan melepaskan orang itu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa selamat? Dan bukankah Sungmin pergi sendiri?" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk penuh rasa ingin tau. Tentu saja ia harus tau, ini menyangkut istrinya!

"Aku terkejut dia menjemputku di bandara dan mengajakku berkeliling. Awalnya tak ada masalah, tapi saat memasuki kawasan dekat stasiun kota terjadi kecelakaan dan lalu lintas macet parah. Karena tak tahan berada di dalam mobil, kami memutuskan turun tanpa mencabut kunci mobil. Dan saat kami kembali mobilnya sudah hilang."

"Dan kau tau? Istri mu ini menangis dan memaksaku menggendongnya di punggung hingga tiba di sini! Oh astaga! Punggungku rasanya mau patah!"

"Hehehe.." Sungmin yang mendengar nada kesal Eunhyuk terkekeh. Dimatanya pemuda itu terlihat lucu sekali dengan pakaian kusut dan rambut yang acak-acakan karena beberapa kali ia jambak. hihihi~

"Terima kasih hyung. Aku bersyukur kalian selamat dan sebagai gantinya aku akan menaikkan gajimu bulan ini 10 kali lipat."

"Mworago?! Kau serius? Astaga! Ini baru berkah!"

"Selamat Eunhyukkie~~" Sungmin tersenyum lebar seperti halnya Eunhyuk. Sementara Kyuhyun kembali mengecupi wajah sang istri.

Demi apapun di dunia ini, ia sungguh senang. Mimpi buruk itu ternyata hanya bayang semu. Sungmin baik-baik saja dan fakta ini begitu me-legakan. Meski sebenarnya masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya...

"Tuan, kami telah menemukan beberapa barang bukti yang mengarah pada si pelaku. Dugaan saat ini pelaku memiliki dendam pada keluarga anda dan tersangka utama adalah seorang wanita bernama Seo Joo Hyun." Seorang polisi yang tadi mendatanganinya di kantor muncul di hadapan mereka dan meluncurkan sebuah nama yang Kyuhyun bahkan muak mendengarnya.

'Kami permisi dulu tuan Cho. Kasus ini akan kami tangani dengan baik. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan polisi itu berlalu pergi. Namun sejurus kemudian calon ayah itu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Cari yeoja yang bernama Seo Joo Hyun. Bunuh dia sebelum polisi menemukannya."

GLUP!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Saya membuat kalian lama menunggu? Maafkan saya...

Chap ini mengecewakan? Saya juga minta maaf...

Saya sedang berada di kondisi yang sejujurnya tidak baik-baik saja. Mencari pegangan entah pada siapa. Saya bahkan merasa menjadi orang bodoh saat berhadapan dengan laptop saat mencoba mengetik ini.

Tapi petang tadi, sepulang kuliah, saya bertekad menyelesaikannya meski badan saya sakit bukan main karena aktivitas di kampus seharian ini.

Chap depan udah End... tenang saja, saya akan menyelesaikan ini.

Saya akan berusaha... menghadirkan yang terbaik semampu dan sebisa saya.

Saya harap kalian selalu dalam kondisi baik.. ^^ Dimanapun, semoga selalu bahagia.

Aduh saya ndag bisa ngomong banyak,

Mianhae.. dan gomawo...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak.


	18. Chapter 18

Choose Me, Please!

.

By Queenshi137

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre : **Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Cast :**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Disclaimer** : All cast are belong to God tapi alur cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya! Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.

**Warning**** : ** This is Yaoi! BOY X BOY ! MPREG! Yang gak suka jangan baca. Dilarang keras melakukan Flame dan Bash demi kelangsungan cerita dan mempertahankan mood penulis! Harap dimaklumi^^

**Sumarry**** : :** "Ak-aku ingin meminjam modal padamu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."/ "Tapi aku juga butuh sebuah jaminan. Kau tau kan hyung, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." / "Bagaimana jika aku menjadikan istriku sebagai jaminannya?" / Sungmin memegang bagian dada kaos biru yang tengah ia kenakan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya masih tak berubah.

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Mungkin akan sulit bagi satu orang untuk merubah dunia yang luas ini, tapi bagi Kyuhyun, ia hanya butuh seorang Sungmin untuk bisa merubah dunia dan hidupnya.

Apalagi sejak awal ia memang bukan tipe pria peduli apalagi untuk orang-orang 'kecil' disekitarnya, bukan sosok yang rela bersusah ria mengakrabkan diri dengan orang baru bahkan meski itu pegawainya sendiri.

Dalam kamus hidupnya, ia tak butuh siapa-siapa lagi sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal- terlebih sejak kepergian sang Eomma. Bahkan ia tak berfikir sama sekali untuk terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan- entah itu status pacaran apalagi menikah. Baginya sendiri saja sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup- toh dulu ia juga tak berniat hidup lama.

Ia hanya tak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi suatu saat. Ia benci ketika harus menangis karna ketidak-berdayaannya merubah takdir, ia benci ketika harus mengulang sesuatu dari titik awal lagi setelah kepergian yang terkasih.

Hidupnya setelah kepergian sang ibu banyak dihabiskan di Mansion mewah itu. Menatap dunia luar dari balik jendela kamarnya tanpa berniat menyentuh ataupun disentuh..

Disaat orang lain memandang gelap itu menyeramkan dan lambang kematian, Kyuhyun justru meng-agungkan warna itu bak angin surga. Ya, ia cinta dunianya yang gelap. Dunianya yang tidak tersentuh mereka-mereka yang bahkan ketulusannya diragukan. Ia merasa aman dalam dunia seperti itu, dunia kaku yang dingin dan tak mengenal kasih sayang. Dunia yang sebenarnya ia bangun sebagai benteng perindungan diri. Tameng yang akan menghalau kesakitan itu datang kembali.

Tapi jalan hidup seseorang siapa yang tahu, Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyangka benteng kokoh yang bertahun-tahun ia bangun itu luluh begitu saja setelah kehadiran sosok Sungmin. Seperti istana pasir yang diterjang ombak dalam sepersekian detik. Meleburkannya hingga hanya menyisakan dinding tipis yang masih ia gunakan untuk menghadapi orang lain.

Sungmin sumber kebahagiaan hidupnya, jiwa raganya dan harta paling berharganya saat ini. Kehadiran sosok manis itu segalanyan bagi Kyuhyun. Sejuta keinginan Sungmin-pun akan tetap terdengar bagai alunan lembut ditelinganya. Ia suka ketika Sungmin bermanja-manja dengannya, Ia suka bagaimana namja itu merona karenanya, ia juga suka bagaimana Sungmin menghujaninya dengan perhatian dan seluruh kasih sayang yang namja manis itu punya.

Hidupnya jauh lebih baik dan ia yakin semuanya akan seperti itu selama Sungmin ada di sisinya. Berbagi kehangatan tubuh seperti sekarang. Bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Sungmin yang berada di sela-sela kakinya. Salah satu rutinitas yang sangat ia sukai menjelang waktu tidur. Sekedar melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja.

"Kyu?"

"Hmm?" Pria tampan berkulit putih pucat itu hanya merespon dengan gumaman. Kedua tangannya yang terulur kedepan terus mengelus perut besar sang istri sedang wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher kanan Sungmin.

"Ishh!" Sungmin- sang namja cantik mencubit kecil kedua paha sang suami kesal. Meskipun mood swing-nya tidak separah dulu, terkadang Sungmin masih sering merajuk karena beberapa hal. Salah satunya jika diacuhkan.

"Aku tetap mendengarmu, Min-ah. Bicaralah."

"Berhenti dulu menciumiku!"

Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan aksinya menciumi leher Sungmin. Ia tak mau istrinya itu bertambah kesal dan berakhir seperti tiga bulan yang lalu.

Ya, ia ingat bagaimana tiga bulan yang lalu Sungmin sukses membuatnya kalang kabut karena aksi merajuk namja manis itu. Selama lima hari ia tak bisa melihat wajah cantik istrinya, jangankan melihat, di sentuh pun Sungmin enggan.

Kala itu Sungmin marah besar karena rencana Kyuhyun yang ingin membunuh Seohyun. Bagi Sungmin yang penuh dengan rasa kemanusiaan, Kyuhyun sangat keji jika berani melakukan itu dan ia jelas tidak setuju. Sangat tidak setuju.

Sungmin berujar jika tiap-tiap kita -manusia- memiliki kekeliruan yang wajar. Dan Seohyun salah mengartikan cintanya untuk Kyuhyun. Salah mengimplementasikan cintanya untuk pemuda yang ia puja. Alhasil Kyuhyun harus rela tidur sendiri di rumah karena Sungmin memilih mengungsi ke apartement Eunhyuk yang justru ikut menertawakan nasibnya.

Dan setelah perjuangan yang panjang dan tak kenal lelah, Sungmin akhirnya bersedia diajak pulang dengan catatan Kyuhyun tidak akan menghilangkan nyawa Seohyun yang selama Sungmin merajuk tengah ia sekap di sebuah gudang tua bekas pabrik roti.

Kyuhyun yang tentu tak ingin kehilangan sang istri lebih lama lagi memutuskan untuk melepas Seohyun begitu saja pada polisi yang akan memproses kasus pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan gadis itu. Menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada hukum yang berlaku di negaranya.

Tapi siapa sangka nasib tragis justru menimpa Seohyun, tepat saat persidangan pertama kasus tersebut bergulir dan pembacaan dakwaan dari jaksa penuntut umum, Seohyun justru nekad mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menembak kepalanya sendiri dengan pistol -yang entah dari mana ia dapat- di hadapan hakim dan perangkatnya. Gadis itu bahkan sempat terkekeh sebelum menekan pelatuk pistolnya sendiri. Membuat semua orang yang hadir disana hanya terpaku ditempat. Shock tentu saja. Ibu wanita itu bahkan sampai pingsan ditempat dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang merasa iba dengan jalan yang dipilih gadis itu untuk membebaskan diri dari belenggu kesakitan yang tengah melingkupinya.

"Apa kau masih sibuk awal bulan nanti?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sekaligus mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang akhir hidup Seohyun yang sempat melintas. Ditatapnya sang istri lamat-lamat dengan penuh cinta, "Wae? Kau menginginkan sesuatu hmm?"

"Aniya~ Aku hanya takut kau tak ada saat bayi kita akan lahir."

Kyuhyun menarik dua sudut bibirnya. Ia akhirnya sadar mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sungmin senang menempelinya selama dirinya berada di rumah. Tentu saja ia tak mungkin lupa hari operasi yang telah dijadwalkan dokter untuk proses kelahiran sang anak. Saat ini kandungan istrinya itu memang sudah menginjak usia 8 bulan lebih dan rencananya awal bulan desember nanti –terhitung tiga minggu dari sekarang- Sungmin akan menjalani operasi caesar untuk melahirkan anak mereka ke dunia ini. Si kecil baby Cho.

"Seminggu sebelum jadwal operasimu aku telah mengambil cuti, Sayang. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan mu berjuang sendirian untuk melahirkan bayi kita. Lagi pula aku juga ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendekap baby dan mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

"Jeongmal? Kau akan menemaniku selama seminggu itu?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap berbinar wajah suaminya.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku berbohong."

Sungmin menggeleng dan beberapa surainya menampar lembut wajah Kyuhyun. " Ani, aku mana mungkin bisa melakukannya. Bagaimanapun kita akan terus bersama dan lagi..."

"Dan lagi?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan satu tangannya untuk meremas lembut jemari kiri Sungmin ketika sang istri justru menunduk dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Danlagiakusangatmencintaimujadiakutakmungkinmelakukannya."

Hah~ Hah~

Sungmin terlihat sedikit terengah karena berbicara secepat itu barusan sementara Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tak lama kemudian tawa renyahnya mengalun seiring kecupan-kecupan basah yang ia layangkan di pipi kanan Sungmin yang masih setia menunduk.

"Senang rasanya mendengarmu mengatakan cinta padaku. Hahaha~ kau malu eoh? Kenapa harus malu? Aku bahkan sudah ribuan kali mengatakannya padamu. Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya cepat. Menarik wajah Kyuhyun ke arahnya lalu mengecup bibir tebal itu cepat untuk kemudian menunduk kembali.

"Itu terlalu sebentar, Sayang. Jadi.. Bolehkah aku mencium mu?" Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik saat mengatakannya tepat di telinga sang istri. Namun kemudian menangkup wajah itu dan mulai menyatukan bibir mereka ketika dilihatnya Sungmin mengangguk malu-malu.

* * *

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

* * *

Semua berjalan begitu cepat bagi Kyuhyun dan tak terasa kini ia sudah berada di ruang operasi bersama Sungmin dan beberapa tenaga medis yang akan membantu proses persalinan sang istri.

Ya, Sungmin akan melahirkan hari ini. Sejak semalam istrinya itu sudah mengalami kontraksi pendek-pendek yang terlampau sering dan menyakitkan. Kyuhyun tentu sudah siap, bahkan seminggu sebelum jadwal operasi ini ia sudah menyiapkan keperluan Sungmin dan bayi mereka dalam sebuah tas jinjing yang lumayan besar. Begitu Sungmin menjerit kesakitan pagi tadi, pria itu dengan sigap membawa tubuh sang istri menuju rumah sakit.

"Kita akan mulai operasinya, tuan Cho. Harap tenangkan istri anda jika terjadi masalah nantinya." Dokter wanita itu sudah bersiap dengan sarung tangan plastiknya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan amat serius. Ini jelas perbeda karena yang ia tangani sekarang adalah seorang namja yang akan melahirkan.

"Hanya lakukan yang terbaik dokter. Saya sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ada kata 'jika' dan 'masalah' disaat seperti ini."Dokter itu mengangguk lalu mulai memberikan instruksi pada perawat di sampingnya.

"Saya tidak akan membuat anda kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, jadi rileks saja Sungmin-ssi. " Sungmin yang pelipisnya sudah dibanjiri peluh hanya mengangguk singkat. Tangan kanannya sedang di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya sedang sebelah tangannya lagi mencengkram pinggiran ranjang.

"Bertahanlah Sungmin-ah. Aku mencintaimu." Sungmin mengangguk. Ia bersyukur ada Kyuhyun disampingnya saat ini. Perlahan namja manis itu mulai melantunkan doa-doa di dalam hati. Keringatnya makin bercucuran seiring rasa dingin bercampur perih ketika dokter mulai membelah perutnya dengan pisau bedah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tengah mendekap dunia saat ini. Ya, dunia baru seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin telah terlahir ke dunia. Bayi laki-laki menggemaskan berkulit seputih salju menjiplak dirinya, dua mata yang juga menyerupai miliknya, namun untuk urusan bibir, hidung dan pipi, anaknya itu menjiplak milik Sungmin. Benar-benar perpaduan mereka sekali.

Salah satu suster baru saja selesai membersihkan bayi mungilnya itu dan kini ia begitu takjub melihat bagaimana parasnya dan paras sang istri terlukis sempurna di wajah anak lelaki pertamanya.

"Aku appamu, Sayang." Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Menyentuhkan ujung hidung mancungnya dengan hidung mungil milik sang anak. Kemudian mengecup dahi anaknya itu sayang.

Dulu saat Sungmin hamil, ia benar-benar menanti hari ini datang. Membayangkannya membuat luapan bahagia di dadanya mengalir deras, tapi kini saat apa yang ia nanti telah datang. Luapan itu ribuan kali lebih besar hingga rasanya tak tertampung lagi di dadanya. Bahkan saat tangis pertama bayinya itu terdengar, Kyuhyun sukses meneteskan air mata. Terharu karena sekarang statusnya sudah berubah menjadi ayah. Ayah dari anak lelaki lucu yang dilahirkan oleh sang istri tercinta.

"Kyu..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut melihat istrinya yang tadi sempat tertidur pasca melahirkan kini sudah sadar. Kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah menghampiri sang belahan jiwa dengan bayi mungil yang berada dalam gendongannya. Dan Sungmin mengulas senyum tipis melihat itu semua.

Kyuhyun terlihat kaku dan begitu hati-hati menggendong sosok mungil yang ia yakini anak yang telah sembilan bulan ini ia kandung. Ia tau suaminya itu memang tak tau banyak tentang memperlakukan seorang bayi, tapi kalian boleh percaya atau tidak, selama lima bulan ini menikah dengan Kyuhyun, pria itu banyak membaca berbagai macam buku menyangkut kehamilan dan juga bayi seusai pria itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dikantor atau disela-sela waktu istirahat yang ia punya.

Semua itu terbukti dengan keberadaan kamar bayi mereka yang berada tepat di samping kamar mereka. Hasil rancangan Kyuhyun sendiri yang merombak total kamar yang dulunya merupakan salah satu kamar tamu tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah melahirkan malaikat kita Sungmin-ah. Dia bayi lelaki tertampan dan termanis yang pernah kulihat." Sungmin mengangguk kecil dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika Kyuhyun meletakan bayi mereka di sampingnya.

"Namanya siapa Kyu?"

"Cho Sandeul.. Namanya Cho Sandeul. Malaikat kecil kita berdua."

"Nama yang indah. Selamat datang Sandeullie~~ Kami mencintaimu." Sungmin tersenyum dan tanpa sadar menitikan air mata ketika anaknya menggeliat dan tak berselang lama tangisnya membahana. Seolah menyambut nama indah yang baru saja di berikan oleh sang Appa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Omona, anakmu lucu sekali Sungmin hyung!" Eunhyuk menatap berbinar bayi yang tengah tertidur di box bayi itu. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Eunhyuk, Yesung yang berada di samping Eunhyuk juga terlihat begitu terpesona dengan aura menyilaukan baby Sandeul.

Bedanya ia hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang menganga. Mata sipitnya sesekali mengerjab lalu kembali memandang paras baby itu intens. Ohhhh... Sepertinya pria emo itu telah jatuh cinta dengan Cho kecil.

"Bayi kami, Eunhyuk hyung. Bukan hanya bayi Sungmin dan kau Yesung hyung, tutup mulutmu itu. Aku tak mau ada kuman yang menyerang anakku." Kyuhyun yang tengah menyuapi Sungmin dengan jeruk mandarin yang dibawa dua namja itu berujar datar. Sepertinya ia memang hanya akan 'berbeda' jika berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan Sandeul saja.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa anak kalian semenggemaskan ini padahal ayahnya menyeramkan." Yesung menyeringai. Bermaksud menggoda ayah muda itu.

"Kau hanya iri. Aku tau." Yesung berdecak ketika usahanya memancing emosi Kyuhyun tak berhasil. Lihat saja, pria itu malah masih asyik menyuapi potongan jeruk dengan sesekali mengelus surai hitam Sungmin.

"Hai Sandeullie~~ Panggil aku Hyukkie hyung arrachi?" Eunhyuk memegang satu kepalan tangan mungil baby Sandeul dengan hati-hati. Tersenyum begitu lebar saat merasakan bagaiman lembut dan rapuhnya kulit bayi menggemaskan itu.

"Hyung? Sadar umur Hyukkie, kau pantasnya dipanggil ahjjusi!" Yesung terkekeh. Ia kembali menatap bayi yang tengah tertidur nyenyak tersebut.

"Kau sendiri tak sadar umur, hyung? Dasar! Hei baby Deul, panggil dia Yeye beoji ok?"

"Biarkan anakku tidur, Hyungdeul. Kalian bisa mengganggu tidurnya jika berdebat disana." Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Mencuci tangannya kemudian memakai lotion anti kuman agar tubuhnya tetap steril saat berdekatan dengan sang anak.

"Pelit sekali! Kami kan pamannya!" Eunhyuk mendengus lalu berbalik menuju ranjang Sungmin. "Kau baik-baik saja kan hyung? Chukae... anakmu manis sekali. Persisi seperti mu, kekeke~"

"Gomawo Hyukkie, aku senang kau datang."

"Tak masalah hyung. Apapun untukmu dan baby Deulli~" Kyuhyun yang muncul mendengus kecil sembari bersendekap didada. "Jangan mencoba merayu istri dan anakku, Hyukjae-ssi."

**BRAAKKK**

Saat Eunhyuk ingin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan Sungmin terjeblak(?) begitu saja dan menampilkan sosok cantik yang tengah tersenyum lebar sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dibelakangnya nampak seorang pemuda china tengah membawa beberapa bingkisan.

"Sungmin-ah~~ aku datang mengunjungi Cho kecil!"

"Hiks..Hiks... Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"YAA TAN HEECHULL!"

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Selamat datang di rumah kita baby Deul~" Sungmin mengecup sebelah pipi bayi mungil yang berada di gendongannya sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan lebih dulu membuka pintu mansion mereka dengan menjinjing satu tas besar berisi perlengkapan Sungmin dan anaknya selama 2 minggu berada di rumah sakit. Meski tiga hari pasca melahirkan Sungmin sudah membaik, Kyuhyun tetap bersikukuh untuk menunda kepulangan mereka karena masih ingin memberikan perawatan intens pada istrinya itu. Belum lagi baby Sandeul sempat mengalami demam meski tak parah dan langsung ditangani pihak rumah sakit.

"Berikan baby padaku, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun berujar setelah berhasil menutup pintu.

"Ne?" Pria itu mendekat dan mengambil alih baby Sandeul setelah menaruh tas jinjingnya di samping Sungmin yang masih bingung. "Tunggu disini oke?"

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Sungmin bergumam melihat Kyuhyun membawa anaknya menaiki tangga. Sepertinya ia akan langsung manaruh baby Sandeul di kamarnya sendiri.

Sungmin menggeleng dan sedikit menunduk untuk meraih tas jinjing besar yang sebelumnya Kyuhyun tinggalkan. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia memekik saat dirasa tubuhnya melayang di udara dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Yaa~ Kenapa kau menggendongku Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun yang ditanya justru mengecup bibir Sungmin dan menunduk untuk mengambil tas jinjing yang ada disebelah kakinya.

"Dokter menyarankan kau tidak boleh banyak melakukan gerak berlebih pasca operasi. Jadi tak apa bukan jika aku menggendong istri cantik ku yang telah memberiku seorang bayi lucu ke kamar kami?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sembari menaiki tangga dengan Sungmin yang ia gendong bridal.

"Tapi aku berat, lagi pula kau masih harus membawa tas itu."

"Tak masalah. Anything for you Sungmin-ah."

"Kyuuu~" Sungmin yang merona langsung mengeratkan pegangannya di leher sang suami. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

Tap

Tap

Cklekk

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ketika pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan senyumnya tak dapat tertahan kala manik beningnya menangkap tubuh mungil baby Sandeul yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di atas bed mereka. Ia kira Kyuhyun akan menaruh anaknya itu langsung di kamar bayi, ternyata pria itu menaruhnya di kamar mereka. Sungmin memang masih ingin berlama-lama dengan anak lelakinya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyum lembut begitu menyadari arah pandang sang istri. Pria itu kemudian menaruh tas jinjing di tangan kirinya dan merebahkan Sungmin dengan hati-hati disamping anak mereka. "Aku tau kau masih ingin berlama-lama dengan baby Deulli" Ujarnya seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sungmin.

"Gomawo appa~" Sungmin menirukan suara anak kecil dan setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cho Sandeul, putra dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin tumbuh begitu pesat. Tak terasa kini usia bayi yang kian hari kian montok itu telah menginjak usia 6 bulan dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu memperhatikan tumbuh kembang sang anak. Kyuhyun dari awal bertekad mereka tidak akan mempekerjakan seorang baby sitter meski keduanya sama-sama pria yang tentunya tidak mempunyai pengalaman apa-apa dalam mengurus bayi.

Namun dengan tekad dan limpahan cinta yang mereka punya, Sandeul tumbuh menjadi bayi lucu yang sehat dan mempesona. Bayi mungil itu bahkan sudah bisa tengkurap dan mengangkat kepalanya sendiri sekarang. Dan yang lebih menggemaskan bagi kedua orang tuanya dalah bagaimana bayi yang kerap mereka panggil dengan sebutan baby Deulli ini memekik gembira saat ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang kerja langsung menemani baby montok itu bermain di atas karpet bulu di ruang santai sementara Sungmin tengah menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Deulle, lihat Appa nak.." Kyuhyun memegang sebuah kamera dan bersiap mengambil pose sang anak yang tengah tengkurap dengan kepala menghadapnya.

Cklik

Obsidan kecil itu mengerjab, kedua tangannya yang semula sibuk menggenggam mainan kecil yang sengaja Kyuhyun taburkan disekitar bayi itu ia lepaskan begitu saja. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun meringis, ia tau anaknya pasti akan menangis sebentar lagi karena blizt kameranya. Mungkin bayinya itu terkejut.

"Nyaaaaaa~~ Nyaa~ " Tanpa disangka, Sandeul justru memekik senang dan menepuk-nepukan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Tersenyum begitu lebar pada sang Appa dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk.

Tak ingin kehilangan momen menakjubkan itu, Kyuhyun kembali mengambil gambar.

Clikk

"Uuuuhhhh~~" Kali ini bayi itu terlihat makin takjub dan mulai menarik-narik bulu yang ada di karpet itu dan membuat gerakan seolah berpegangan disana agar tubuhnya bisa mendekat ke arah sang ayah.

Mengerti keinginan sang bayi, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh montok anak lelakinya itu untuk kemudian ia letakkan terlentang di hadapannya yang tengah bersila.

Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kameranya kembali, dan-

Cklikk

"Nyaaaaa~~ Nyaaaa~~"

Puk

Puk

Anaknya tertawa begitu lebar dan kembali menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di udara.

"Aigoo~ Baby Deul senang sekali eoh?" Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sandeul. "Anak Appa pintar sekali~"

Puk

Puk

Puk

Tangan mungil Sandeul terangkat dan memukul-mukul kecil kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "Aaaaaaa~~" Ujarnya sembari memasang senyum lebar. Seolah membenarkan perkataan sang ayah.

"Omona, kau berani memukul Appa hum? Jja, rasakan ini.."

"Nyaaaaa~~ Nyaaaaa~~ uuuuuuuu" Kyuahyun mengangkat Sandeul ke atas pangkuannya dan mulai menggelitiki pinggang bayi kecilnya itu hingga pekikan tawanya kian terdengar dan berhasil memancing perhatian Sungmin untuk segera menyelesaikan acara memasaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, makanan sudah siap. Wahh, sepertinya Deullie dan Appa bersenang-senang tanpa Eomma eoh? "

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati sang istri berdiri di belakangnya. Segera saja ia bangkit dan menggendong Sandeul dengan posisi berdiri menempel erat di dada bidangnya. "Jja, Kita makan bersama." Ucapnya sembari menarik Sungmin ke ruang makan dengan satu tanganya yang bebas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin yang tengah berjalan sembari membawa botol susu Sandeul tersenyum melihat bayi mungilnya tengah bercengkrama dengan sang ayah. Sesekali ia melihat Kyuhyun akan membuat bayi montok itu memekik dan tertawa senang.

Sungmin akui Kyuhyun adalah sosok ayah yang hebat. Di usianya yang masih tergolong muda, pria itu bahkan tak segan membantunya mengurus Sandeul sejak bayinya itu lahir. Mulai dari mengganti popoknya, memandikan Sandeul- meski tak secepat Sungmin dan masih banyak lagi. Sungmin bahkan masih ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun rela terjaga tiap malam saat Sandeul menangis tanpa berniat membangunkannya. Pria tampan itu hanya akan berkata, "Biarkan ayahnya yang mengurusnya. Eomma cantik harus tidur nyenyak agar tidak kelelahan." Dan Sungmin sukses merona malu tiap kalimat itu terucap dari belahan tebal Kyuhyun.

Hahh... beruntung sekali ia memiliki kyuhyun dan Sandeul. Keduanya merupakan permata hati yang akan ia jaga sekuat tenaga.

"Ini susu mu Deulli~ habiskan ne?" Sungmin beringsut naik ka ranjang mereka dan mendekatkan botol susu yang ia bawa ke arah bibir mungil Sandeul yang langsung terbuka dan menyedot cairan berwarna putih pekat itu rakus. Sejak berusia 4 bulan, Sandeul memang jarang tidur di box bayinya. Ia lebih suka tidur diantara dua bumonimnya itu.

"Rupanya anak Appa haus sekali eoh? Kekeke~" Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengecup pelipis sang anak.

"Kau tidak lelah bermain dengan Sandeul? Kau pasti lelah sekali setelah seharian di kantor Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin menatap sang suami lembut. Ya, setelah anak mereka lahir, Kyuhyun memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dirumah. Pulang lebih awal- sekitar jam 4 dan kadang masih menyempatkan diri pulang kerumah saat jam makan siang.

"Tidak sama sekali, Sayang. Rasa lelahku bahkan hilang begitu saja saat melihat wajah kalian berdua."

"Tapi aku tak mau kau sakit."

"Tidak akan. Bukankah istriku sangat memperhatikan ku? Jadi tak mungkin aku sakit." Kyuhyun melemparkan kerlingan menggoda dengan posisi berbaring miring dan kepalanya yang bertumpu pada satu tangan.

Membuat Sungmin merona dan langsung ikut merebahkan diri di sisi kiri Sandeul yang masih asyik dengan botol susunya.

"Issh! Selalu saja menggombal."

"Ani Umma yeopo, itu bukan gombalan, kekeke~"

"Y-yaa~"

Plop!

"Eh?" Kedua insan itu menoleh dan mendapati botol susu Sandeul terlepas karena bayi itu telah jatuh tertidur setelah menghabiskan seluruh isinya.

"Aigoo~ Pantas saja anak ini makin gembul. Hehe" Sungmin menatap sayang pada sang anak lalu melingkarkan satu tanganya di tubuh bayi lucu itu –meski tak sampai menindih, di ikuti Kyuhyun yang juga ikut memajukan badannya dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum lembut.

"Saranghae, Sungmin-ah.."

"Nado saranghe Kyu..."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya, mengecup pelipis Sungmin kemudian beralih mengecup pipi chubby Sandeul. "Jaljjayo Sungmin-ah, Jaljjayo uri Sandeullie~ Appa mencintai kalian."

"Nado Saranghae Appa~ Kami juga mencintaimu, hehe" Sungmin terkekeh dan mulai menutup matanya. Bersiap menjemput mimpi indah yang kerap kali hadir sejak Sandeul lahir. Tak berbeda jauh dengan namja manis itu, Kyuhyun-pun mulai memejamkan matanya setelah berdoa semoga hari esok lebih baik lagi untuk keluarga kecilnya. Sama sekali tak melihat bagaimana bibir mungil Cho Sandeul melengkung sempurna dalam tidurnya seolah ikut membalas ungkapan cinta kedua orang taunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terbangun saat jarum jam di meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Sebenarnya Sungmin biasa bangun lebih pagi dari ini namun berhubung ini hari minggu jadi ia tak perlu khawatir kesiangan.

Perlahan, namja manis itu mendudukan dirinya. Tersenyum lebar melihat bagaiman posisi tidur suami dan anaknya yang tak berbeda jauh. Terlentang dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Lucu sekali.

Beringsut mendekat, Sungmin bergerak mencium pipi gembul sang anak bertubi-tubi hingga tanpa sadar membuat Cho kecil itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya dan perlahan membuka mata. Menemukan wajah manis sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi baby Deullie~ kau terbangun karena Eomma? Mian ne.. Cha, sekarang Sandeul tidur lagi bersama Appa, arrachi?" Bayi bertubuh gempal itu hanya mengerjab. Membuat Sungmin memekik gemas dan kembali menciumi pipinya.

Setelah puas menebarkan ciumannya di seluruh permukaan wajah sang anak, Sungmin mengangkat tubuh Sandeul hati-hati lalu menaruhnya di atas dada sang ayah dengan posisi tengkurap hingga kini kepala bayi lucu itu bersandar disana.

Puk

Puk

"Tidurlah kembali baby ~" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pantat berisi sang anak. Hingga perlahan bayi mungil itu mulai tertidur.

Sang namja manis perlahan menuruni ranjang. Takut kalau-kalau pergerakannya dapat membangunkan suami dan anaknya yang masih terlelap.

"Saatnya menyiapakan sarapan~" Gumamnya mulai menjauh dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puk

Puk

Puk

"Nyoooo~"

Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil. Ia merasa dadanya sedikit sesak namun merusaha menepis perasaan tersebut.

Puk

Puk

Puk

"Nyaaaaaa~ Nyaaaa~"

Plakk

"Appo~"

Kyuhyun meringis sakit saat merasa wajahnya di tampar oleh seseorang dan ketika dua obsidan tajam itu terbuka sempurna, ia tersenyum melihat sang anak berada di atas dadanya dan bergerak memukuli wajahnya seolah menyuruhnya segera bangun. Ah, mungkin Sungmin yang meletakkan anaknya itu di sana.

"Selama pagi jagoan. Kau sudah bangun hm?"

"Nyaaaa~"

Sandeul kembali memekik dan Kyuhyun bergerak mengangkat tubuh anaknya itu tinggi-tinggi di udara dan memutarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Nyaaa~ Nyaaaaa~ Uuuuuu" Sandeul berceloteh riang seolah menikmati kegiatan 'terbang'nya sedang kyuhyun makin terkekeh menyaksikan tingkah menggemaskan sang putra.

"Wusss... Anak Appa terbang~~" Ujarnya sembari terus menggerakan badan Sandeul ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Nyaaaaaa~~!"

"Hahaha."

HUP

Chup!

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sandeul dan mengecup bibirnya gemas. "Waktunya jagoan Appa mandi. Sandeul mau kan?"

"Nyaaa~"

"Pintar! Kajja sayang."

.

.

20 menit kemudian Kyuhyun turun bersama baby Sandeul yang sudah rapi dan wangi dengan stelah baju panjang birunya. Menambah kesan manis dan tampan pada dua perpaduan wajah tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Umma~~"

"Selamat pagi Appa, Selamat pagi baby Deul." Sungmin tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri sang suami. Mengambil alih bayi mungilnya setelah selesai menyiapkan perlengkapan sarapan mereka. Jam dinding masih menunjukan pukul 7 sekarang.

"Aku membuatkanmu nasi goreng karena persedian makanan kita telah habis, gwaenchana?" Sungmin memandang sang Suami yang duduk di hadapannya. Namja manis itu kemudian bergerak mendudukkan Sndeul dipangkuannya dan menarik semangkuk bubur bayi yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Apapun itu jika kau yang membuatnya bagiku tak masalah, Sayang." Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar gombal pagi Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu memang makin berani saja tiap harinya.

"Aaaa baby Deullie~" Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai menyuapi Sandeul yang langsung melahap sendok plastiknya dengan cepat.

Kekeke~ sepertinya cast mungil kita satu ini sedang lapar...

* * *

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

* * *

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brukk

"Nyaaaaa~"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brukk

"Mmm Nyaaa~ Nyaaa~"

Seorang bayi gembul yang kini menginjak usia 8 bulan terlihat tengah berusaha berjalan mengikuti panjang sofa di hadapannya. Baru beberapa langkah mengayunkan kakinya, bayi montok itu kembali jatuh terduduk. Sepertinya kakinya belum benar-benar kuat menjadi tumpuan tubuh gembulnya.

"Nyooo nyooo~" Bibir mungilnya bergumam lucu. Seolah memarahi kakinya yang tak kuat berdiri lama.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seolah tak kenal lelah. Bayi itu kembali mengayunkan langkahnya, membuat pantat berisinya bergoyang-goyang lucu ke kiri dan kanan. Tersenyum senang ketika tubuhnya dapat bertahan tanpa terjatuh di langkahnya yang ke empat. Namun...

Tap

Tap

Brukk

Srakk

PRANG

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hikss huweeeeeeeeeeeee"

DRAP DRAP DRAPP

"Sandeullie?" Kyuhyun muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia tadinya memang sedang bermain dengan anaknya itu diruang santai namun kemudian ia tinggal sebentar untuk membuat susu formula untuk si baby Cho karena sang istri sedang berbelanja kebutuhan rumah ditemani Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak ingin istrinya itu pergi sendiri. Kalau saja cuaca tidak sedang gerimis, mungkin ia akan membawa Sandeul ikut serta tanpa meminta bantuan Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"ASTAGA! Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Kyuhyun berlari dan mendapati Sandeul jatuh tengkurap dengan beberapa pecahan dari pajangan kristal di meja kaca kecil di sebelah sofa. Sepertinya anaknya itu tak sengaja menarik taplak meja hingga menyebabkan pajangan kristal itu terjatuh. Tapi bagaimana anaknya itu bisa sampai disana?

"Huweeeeee nyooo! Huweeeeeeeee"

"Aigoo, kenapa kau bisa jatuh nak? OMO! KAKI MU BERDARAH!" Kyuhyun yang berniat mengangkat tubuh gempal sang putra justru terbelalak kaget mendapati betis kiri Sandeul mengeluarkan darah- tidak banyak sebenarnya.

"Nyaaaaaaa Hiks Huweeeee Hiks Huweeeee"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sandeul yang masih menangis dan berlari mengambil kunci mobilnya. Kaki anaknya terkena pecahan kristal dan ia harus membawanya ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih duduk harap-harap cemas di depan ruang periksa saat Sungmin bersama Eunhyunk dan Yesung datang dengan langkah lebar-lebar nyaris berlari. Lebih menyakitkan lagi melihat air muka Sungmin sangat pucat pasi dengan lelehan air mata di wajah manis itu.

"Kyuu~ Deullie..."

"Gwaencha, Sayang... Putra kita anak yang kuat." Kyuhyu bangkit dan memeluk tubuh bergetar sang istri. Membisikan kata penenang meski hatinya sendiri tak kalah kacau apalagi mengingat bagaimana tangis Sandeul tadi.

"Apa keponakanku tak apa Kyuhyun-ah?" Yesung yang memang sejak Sandeul lahir tak kalah protektif dengan Kyuhyun angkat bicara. Namja itu sangat panik saat mendapat telepon dari Kyuhyun tadi. Dan sedikit mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun justru menghubungi ponselnya, bukan ponsel Sungmin.

"Dokter masih belum keluar, hyung."

"Aigoo.. Kasian sekali baby Deul~" Eunhyuk meremas kedua tangannya khawatir. Tak lama kemudian pintu di ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang dokter wanita muda berwajah manis dan berprawakan mungil.

"Dokter, putra saya baik-baik saja bukan?" Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sang dokter dengan Sungmin yang masih berada di dekapannya.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir tuan, anak anda hanya mengalami luka kecil. Kakinya tergores pecahan kristal."

"Tapi dia mengeluarkan darah dan menangis dokter!"

Dokter itu tersenyum maklum. "Putra anda menagis karena syok dengan suara benda yang jatuh tuan Cho."

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa~~"

"Sandeul!" Sungmin yang mendengar pekikan putra gempalnya itu langsung menerobos masuk ke ruang periksa sang anak di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Yesung juga si dokter manis.

Tapi kekhawatirannya hilang begitu saja saat melihat sang putra justru berada dalam gendongan seorang pemuda tampan berpakaian putih. Dengan ekspresi senang sembari meraba wajah sang pemuda tampan yang juga nampak tak kalah senang berinteraksi dengan bayi menggemaskan tersebut.

"Nyaa~ Nyaa~ Nyaaaa~"

"Sandeullie?" Bayi itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar sembari merentangkan tangannya minta di gendong saat obsidan kecilnya menangkap sosok sang ibu. "Mmhh~ Maa~ Nyaaa"

"Aigoo.. Kau membuat umma cemas baby-ah."

Cup!

Cup!

"Kekeke Nyaaa~ Nyaa~" Bayi manis itu terkekeh geli saat sang ibu menghujami wajahnya dengan kecupan ringan. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya beralih dan berada di gendongan sang ayah. "Jagoan Appa baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Nyoooo~~"

"Pintar.."

"Tampan."

"Huh?" Semua yang berada disana selain Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati pemuda pecinta pisang itu tengah menatap pemuda tampan berpakaian putih itu dengan tatapan memuja. Membuat kening Kyuhyun dan Yesung berkerut.

"Eunhyukkie?" Yesung menghampiri Eunyuk dan mengguncang bahunya. "He saengie, kau kenapa?"

"Dia tampan hyung." Dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih terpesona, Eunhyuk menunjuk wajah pemuda tampan yang tak kalah shock dengan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Naega?" Pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan cepat oleh Eunhyuk.

"Anu.. Maaf tuan. Dia itu calon suami saya, Lee Donghae. Eum.. Kim Ryeowook imnida." Dokter manis yang sedari tadi diam kini menunduk. Memperkenalkan diri.

SRETT

"Maafkan aku atas kelancangan adikku yang menyukai kekasih anda dokter. Sebagai pertanggung jawaban, saya akan menjadi kekasih anda mulai sekarang dan kita kan menikah secepatnya."

"Mwo?/Heeee?"

"Nyaaa~ Nyaaa~" Satu-satunya baby disana bertepuk tangan riang. Berbeda dengan ekspresi ayahnya yang mendengus malas menyaksikan kegilaan hyung kura-kuranya yang tengah membungkuk di depan dokter yang mengaku bernama Kim Ryeowook tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, Sayang. Tingkah mereka tak baik untuk perkembangan uri Sandeul." Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. Kepalanya cukup pusing dengan tingkah dua namja yang akrab dengannya itu. Membiarkan tangannya di genggam Kyuhyun dan perlahan ke luar dari ruangan yang tengah di isi oleh makhluk-makhluk beda species yang tengah terjerat cinta rumit. Ohh.. Mari kita biarkan mereka berkembang. Kekeke~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nyoooooo Mmmhh! Nyoooo~~" Sungmin terkekeh geli menyaksikan Sandeul yang tengah menunjuk-nujuk betisnya yang di beri plaster karena luka yang baru saja baby itu dapat.

Bibir mungil itu berceloteh riang dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna seolah ingin menceritakan bagaiman luka itu bisa ada di kaki mungilnya.

"Benarkah? Aigoo~ kasian sekali anak umma ini.."

"Nyaaaaa nyaaa nyaaa~~ uuuuu nyaaa" Sandeul mengangguk-angguk kemudian mulai berjeloteh sambil menunjuk kakinya dan sesekali menepuk plaster lukanya. Sungmin tak kuasa menahan lengkungan senyumnya. Melihat anaknya itu tengah duduk berselonjor kaki di hadapannya dan bersandar pada tubuh sang Appa yang tengah merekam kejadian tersebut. Ya, satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah mengabadikan moment tumbuh kembang sang bayi.

"Sandeul menangis dan Appa datang? Wahh, Appa hebat ndee?"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~" Sandeul bertepuk tangan dan makin bersemangat bercerita. "Nyaaa aaaa uuuu nyaaaa~"

"Pppffttthahahahaha" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertawa dan meletakkan ponselnya pintarnya begitu saja. Membuat Sandeul tersentak dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata bulatnya memandang sang ayah.

"Nyoo? Nyoo nyooo?" Bayi gembul itu memiringkan kepalanya- bingung dengan tingkah sang ayah. Membuat Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa gemas dan langsung mengangkat anaknya itu ke pangkuannya.

Sungmin yang melihat suaminya tertawa dan menciumi gemas wajah Sandeul ikut mendekat. Mengelus kepala Sandeul dari arah belakang.

Sepulangnya mereka dari rumah sakit tadi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membawa Sandeul untuk menikmati udara sore di gazebo yang dua bulan lalu Kyuhyun bangun di dekat taman bunga tulip ibunya. Sebenarnya gazebo itu berdiri di atas lahan yang dulu merupakan tempat dimana altar mereka di bangun saat upacara pernkahan keduanya. Jika ingin tau, ini adalah inisiatif Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaaaaa? " Sandeul menoleh ke arah Sungmin, tangan mungilnya terkepal dan bergerak-gerak lucu. Sepertinya bayi itu bermaksud bertanya pada sang ibu kenapa ayahnya tak kunjung berhenti tertawa.

"Biarkan saja, Appa mu hanya terlalu menyayangimu sayang." Sungmin berujar dan menerima tubuh Sandeul yang kembali di sodorkan Kyuhyun.

Suaminya itu kemudian bangkit dan malah mengambil duduk di belakang tubuhnya. Menarik kepalanya bersandar dengan anak mereka yang masih asyik berceloteh menghadap Sungmin.

"Nyooo~ Nyoooo~"

"Jeongmal?"

"Nyoooooooo~~ Ung mmhhh~" Tiba-tiba saja bayi mungil itu melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baby Deul kenapa hum?"

Puk

Puk

"Nyoooo~ Nyooo ma! Nyooo!" Sandeul menepuk-nepuk dada Sungmin. sepertinya anaknya itu haus.

"Kyu?"

"Arra, Sayang. Kalian tunggulan disini." Kyuhyun bangkit. Bermaksud mengambil botol susu anaknya.

"Terima kasih Appa~" Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai menenagkan Sandeul yang masih melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya.

Puk

Puk

"Nyaaaa mmhh! Nyaaa!"

"Berhentilah baby. Tunggu Appa sebentar oke?"

"Nyaaaaaa~" Sandeul menggerakan kepalanya. Jemari kecilnya berusaha menarik-narik kaos Sungmin di bagian dada.

"Ne, ne.. Baiklah. Kau mendapatkannya baby~~" Sungmin mendesah pasrah. Inilah salah satu kebiasan Sandeul yang sangat ingin Sungmin hilangkan. Anaknya ini suka memaksa- mengingatkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. terlebih soal menyusu. Walau tau ia taka kan mendapatkan apa-apa dari nipple sang ibu, ia tetap saja kerap kali memintanya seperti ini walau intensitasnya jarang karena Sungmin acap kali tak menggubris permintaan sang anak -takut Sandeul kebiasaan sedang dirinya bukanlah seorang yeoja.

Karena ia mengenakan baju kaos bukan kemeja, Sungmin memutuskan melepas baju atasannya ketimbang menggulungnya. Takut akan mengenai wajah Sandeul ketika menyusu nanti dan membuat anaknya itu menangis karena sesak. Toh ini dirumahnya, tak akan ada yang melihat.

Sandeul yang melihat sang ibu sudah membuka bajunya langsung mendekatkan bibirnya dan melahap sebelah tonjolan merah milik Sungmin.

"Shhh pelan saja nak." Sungmin menggendong sang anak dan menepuk-neput pantatnya.

Saat itulah Sungmin menyadari jika Kyuhyun telah sampai dan tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Rupanya bayi gembul ini sudah mendapatkan susu yang lain eoh?" Sungmin merasa bulu kuduknya meremang ketika Kyuhyun mengambil duduk di belakangnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga. "Berniat menggoda ku?" Bisiknya pelan. Matanya melirik sekilas pada baby Sandeul yang masih asyik dengan mainannya.

"Anihh~"

Chup!

"Malam ini, boleh aku memintanya sayang?" Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas garis rahang milik Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludah gugup. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Kyuhyun memang tak pernah meminta jatahnya lagi.

"Ne, Appa.." Ucapnya lirih malu-malu. Ya, Sungmin tak kuasa menolak, tak pernah bisa tepatnya. Ia begitu menghormati suami tampannya itu.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

"Kyuuuhhh~~"

Ranjang king size itu berderik. Bergerak seiring dua tubuh di atasnya yang tengah melakukan aktivitas ranjang. Namja yang memiliki paras manis memejamkan matanya erat. Dua jemarinya tak henti meremat surai sang suami yang tengah bergerak teratur di atasnya.

Sungmin- namja manis tersebut merasa tubuhnya melayang. Semua sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya terbuai dalam indahnya lautan cinta milik pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Ohhhh... disanahhhh"

"Hmmmmm..." Kyuhyun menggeram. Tetap berusaha berkonsentrasi menumbuk titik terdalam Sungmin agar namja manis itu terus mendesahkan namanya. Tak dipungkiri tiga minggu tak melakukan this and that bersama sang istri membuat hole Sungmin luar biasa sempit dan membuatnya tak henti memejamkan mata merasakan bagaimana dinding rektum Sungmin menelan kesejatiannya kuat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Umptt!"

Sungmin tak kuasa menahan erangannya seiring tubuhnya yang terlonjak- meski tak brutal. Tak dipungkiri, sejak melahirkan Sandeul, Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi bergerak sebrutal dulu saat Sandeul belum lahir. Namja tampan itu terlihat menahan diri meski tak mengurangi kenikmatan yang mereka renggut. Mencoba tak menyakiti fisik sang istri.

"Ohhhh~~ Deep-errr Kyuuuhhhh disanaaaaa.."

"Disini hmm?"

JLEBB

"Ngaaaahhhh~~ Kyuuu ahhh tidakkk..."

Tubuh Sungmin melengkung. Jemari miliknya meremat surai madu Kyuhyun kala namja tampan itu meremas kedua pinggulnya dan menghentak miliknya tepat di dalam sana. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun mengunci manik foxy Sungmin. Keduanya larut dalam tatapan penuh cinta sekaligus gairah yang meluap tanpa menghentikan hujaman konstan di bawah sana.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik lirih di telingan Sungmin "Pelann shhhhh nanti baby bangun sayang." Sungmin mengangguk. Namja manis itu kemudian menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkannya di dada kirinya.

Sering mendapat sentuhan dari Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu sering kali lupa daratan jika mereka tengah melakukan rutinitas malam. Sikapnya yang malu-malu bisa langsung berubah berani meminta lebih jika telah larut dalam buaian Kyuhyun. Seolah terjerat dengan sulur-sulur magis yang dihantarkan suami tampannya itu.

"Ahh! Ahh Ahhh! Kyuhhhhh" Sungmin memekik. Kyuhyun mengulum nipple kanannya tanpa mengurangi intensitas hujamannya dibawah sana. Satu telapak tangan besar miliknya mengelus pinggul Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar yang menggairahkan. Membuat kenikmatan itu tak kuasa di bendung oleh tubuh mungil namja yang tengah didominasi.

"Shhhh Min-ah kau semakin sempit sayanggg" Kyuhyun merasa lubang sang istri berkedut semakin cepat, tak jauh beda dengan juniornya di dalam sana. Ia tau ini semakin dekat. Dan waktunya penuntasan.

"Kyuuuuhhh wanna cummm.. Kyuuu cumm ohhhhhh~"

"Bersama.. shhhhhhh"

Jlebb

Bite!

"Kyuuuuu su-dahhh AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Dunia serba putih itu tlah menjemput. Terlebih disaat bersamaan, Kyuhyun menggigit nipplenya kuat saat klimaks itu datang. Membuat nikmat dan perih itu berbaur menjadi satu dan meninggalkan kepulan nikmat.

"MIIIIIINNNN!"

"Aahhh~" Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul dan menyemburkan lahar putihnya di dalam rektum Sungmin begitu deras hingga sang belahan jiwa melenguh tertahan karena rasa penuh dan hangat yang menjalari anggota tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Hahh~ Haahhh~ Haahh~

Chup~

Chup~

"Terima kasih Sayang. Saranghae.." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi dan pipi Sungmin kemudian melumat bibir shape M itu lembut. Menyalurkan luapan cintanya untuk sang istri tercinta.

SRAKK

"Kyu~~~"

"Seperti ini saja oke? Aku ingin mendekap baby besarku semalaman, kekeke~" Kyuhyun membalik posisi Sungmin hingga namja manis itu kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Masih dengan bagian bawah yang bertaut.

"Tapi nanti.."

"Ssssttt... Umma yeopo istirahat saja oke? Aku ingin tetap merasakan kehangatanmu Sungmin-ah. Jadi biarkan seperti ini." Kyuhyun menatap lembut pada Sungmin yang mendongakkan wajahnya. Dua lengan berwarna putih pucat itu melingkar di bagian pinggang belakang Sungmin.

Tak kuasa dibuat merona, Sungmin kemudian mengangguk. Perlahan ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang- basah milik sang suami. Menikmati detak jantung dan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun. Nyaman dan terasa terlindungi.

"Nado saranghae uri Appa... Jaljjayo" Ucapnya sembari menutup mata.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_5 month later..._

Kyuhyun berjalan sembari menggandeng tangan Sandeul. Ia baru saja tiba di Cho Artemis pagi ini. Dan sepanjang lobby tadi, ia bukannya tak menyadari bagaimana tatapan memuja yang menguar dari seluruh pegawai yang dilewatinya. Tatapan memuja yang ditujukan untuk putra kecilnya.

Mengingat itu Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Obsidannya melirik sang anak yang berjalan dengan langkah mungil disampingnya. Putranya itu kini sudah berusia satu tahun tiga bulan dan sudah bisa berjalan- walau masih sering jatuh. Itulah mengapa kini baby gempal itu lebih suka berjalan sendiri ketimbang minta di gendong jika hendak kemana-mana meski Kyuhyun terus mewanti sang istri agar tidak melepas Sandeul begitu saja- takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Sandeul lelah?" Kyuhyun berujar lembut saat mereka tengah menunggu pintu lift yang akan membawa mereka naik terbuka.

Sandeul kecil mendongak. Obsidannya mengerjab-ngerjab sebelum sejurus kemudian kepalanya menggeleng. Membuat botol susu berikut isinya juga ikut terguncang. Ya, sejak turun dari mobil tadi Sandeul memang tengah menikmati 'dot' kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Segera saja ia meraih tubuh Sandeul dan menggendongnya di dada sebelah kiri saat pintu lift terbuka. "Sandeul jangan nakal arra?" Sekali lagi Sndeul menatap sang apa yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Cho kecil itu melepas dot-nya dan bergerak mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. "Nyaaa~ pa!" Ujarnya sembari melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher Kyuhyun dan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang pundak sang ayah.

"Anak Appa memang pintar."

**.**

**.**

Sandeul menggeliat kembali begitu pintu lift yang ditumpanginya terbuka disertai bunyi 'Ting' yang nyaring. Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung menurunkan tubuh sang anak, menggandeng tangannya menuju ruangan pribadinya yang berjarak dua lorong dari sana. Ia tau anaknya itu ingin kembali berjalan sendiri dan akibatnya bokong montok Sandeul bergoyang lucu ke kiri dan kanan saat baby itu melangkah dengan sepatu berkepala kelinci miliknya.

"Sandeullie? Omo! Kau kah itu?"

"Ung~ Nyooo! Paa! Nyoo!" Sandeul yang melihat Eunhyuk berdiri tak jauh darinya mulai bergerak gelisah. Mengambil beberapa langkah ke samping dengan berpegangan pada ujung jas sang ayah agar tak terjatuh, Cho kecil itu memilih bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun.

Tap

Tap

"Aigoo baby Deul, Kau lucu sekali hari ini~~" Eunhyuk datang dengan langkah riang. Merasa takjub dengan penampilan Sandeul yang terlihat lebih 'cling' dimatanya. Mengenakan kemeja putih yang di padukan jas soft blue mungil, dasi kupu-kupu merah dan celana di atas lutut berwarna putih. Terlihat tampan sekaligus manis.

"Engggg~ PAAAA!"

"Yaa, baby Deull kau kenapa?" Eunhyuk mencelos melihat Sandeul menghindarinya dan malah bersembunyi. Pemuda kurus itu berjongkok dan makin mendekatkan dirinya. Mencoba mengambil hati Sandeul.

"Nyoooooo! Paaaaa!" Sandeul menggerak-gerakkan botol susunya. Membuat gestur seperti akan melemparkannya tepat ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo baby Deul?"

HUP!

"Nyaaaa~" Kyuhyun yang merasa anaknya tak nyaman langgung menggendongnya. Menatap penuh tanya pada sang putra.

"Kau pasti masih marah aniya? Hah~~ baiklah, baiklah.. Kau boleh berdekatan dengan pangeran Donghae.." Eunhyuk mendesah. Ia sebenarnya paham kenapa anak Kyuhyun itu tak mau ia dekati. Ini pasti karena seminggu yang lalu ia menyuruh baby Deul untuk tidak bermanja ria dengan sang kekasih. Kekasih? Ya.. setidaknya Eunhyuk beranggapan seperti itu-.-'

"Nyaaaaa nyaaa!"

"Ne.. Ne.. Aku serius" Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Cho kecil ini sudah pintar bernegosiasi rupanya.

Perlahan, baby menggemaskan itu melongokkan kepalanya. Senyum di bibir mungil itu mengembang makin lebar dan sejurus kemudian...

"Nyooo~ Nyooo~ Nyooo!" Sandeul berjalan antusias ke arah Eunhyuk. Kaki-kaki mungilnya tampak tak begitu kuat menapak namun rasa bahagia membuat putra Kyumin ini lupa dan terus tertawa lebah ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Aaa!"

Hup

"Ck! Senang sekali eoh? Hampir saja Deullie~" Eunhyuk terkekeh. Untung saja ia tepat waktu menangkap tubuh gempal Sandeul yang oleng. Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin tangis nyaring Sandeul-lah yang akan terdengar.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat sang putra dan Eunhyuk tengah berpelukan sekarang hanya karena lelaki yang sedang mereka 'perebutkan' aka Donghae membuatnya miringis dalam hati. Anaknya itu masih terlalu kecil untuk berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. Terlebih Sungmin tak akan setuju dengan yang seperti ini.

"Kekeke~ Lihatlah anakmu ini Kyuhyun-ah. Masa aku harus bersaing dengan bayi berusia 1 tahun tiga bulan? Yang benar saja!" Kyuhyun hanya mengulas senyum maklum melihat hyung-nya itu mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa baby Deul kau ajak kemari? Sungmin hyung kemana?"

"Ia ada sedikit urusan dengan pengiriman bibit tulip yang tertunda. Setelah kurir-kurir itu datang, ia akan menyusul kemari." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Sejak Sandeul lahir, Sungmin memang tak se-intens dulu memeriksa taman tulip mereka.

"Pergilah ke ruanganmu hyung. Ini jam kerja." Kyuhyun kembali menampakan wajah datar, mengambil Sandeul dan berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang memutar bola matanya bosan. Sikap bossy-nya semakin parah- rutuknya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum di kursi kerjanya. Jemari yang tadinya tengah sibuk membolak-balik laporan berhenti begitu saja saat menangkap pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Sandeullie, kau tidak lelah nak?" Ujarnya lembut.

"Nyoooo~ hihihi." Bayi mungil itu membalas dengan kikikan lucu. Kembali berkutat pulpen dan kertas-kertas yang ia coret random sesuka hati. Untung saja Kyuhyun mempunyai ide efektif untuk menghalau rasa bosan yang mungkin akan dirasakan sang anak selama Sungmin belum datang. Mendudukkan Sandeul di sofa ruangannya dan memberikan baby itu beberapa pulpen dan kertas.

"Hati-hati jatuh, arra?"

Sandeul tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan tiga buah giginya yang mulai terlihat sempurna. "Aaaaaaaaaa~"

Lagi, seolah tak bosan. Kyuhyun mengulas senyum menawan. Anaknya itu meski belum genap berusia satu setengah tahun tapi perkembangannya hingga detik ini begitu pesat ketimbang anak-anak seumurnya. Lihat saja, putranya bahkan sudah bisa merespon dengan benar jika ada yang tengah mengajaknya bicara. Seolah paham dengan maksud kalimat tersebut. Yah.. meski hanya dibalas oleh sebuah celotehan khas bayi.

Mata Kyuhyun beralih melirik arloji malak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah jam 9, harusnya Sungmin sudah tiba disini sekarang memingat kurir-kurir itu berjanji akan datang ke rumah mereka pukul 8 tadi. Sudah sejam harusnya.

Dan benar saja, tepat saat Kyuhyun ingin menghubingi Sungmin, pintu ruamgan itu terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh mungil sang istri yang tengah menenteng sebuh tas jinjing sedang.

"MAAAAAAAAA!" Sungmin yang baru masuk terlonjak mendengar pekikan nyaring itu dan langsung mendapati anaknya tengah bertepuk tangan riang dan menatap punuh binar pada dirinya.

"Sepertinya dia sangat merindukanmu, Sayang." Kyuhyun beranjak dan ikut mengambil duduk di samping Sungmin yang kini menghampiri Sandeul.

"Sandeul merindukan umma?" Yang ditanya memekik dan tertawa lucu. Pantat montoknya berusaha ia angkat dan akhirnya berdiri sempurna di depan Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. "Nyaaaaa nyaaaa mhh maaa~"

Sungmin terkikik, anaknya ini tak pernah bisa membuatnya berhenti tertawa dengan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. "Bukankah baby Deul sendiri yang ingin ikut Appa dan meninggalkan umma?" Tanya menggoda. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memperhatikan. Menunggu seperti apa reaksi anaknya tersebut mengingat memang Sandeul-lah yang pertama kali merengek dan tak berhenti meminta di gendong olehnya bahkan saat ia sudah bersiap ke kantor dengan stelan rapi.

"Hehehe, Nyaaaaa uuu nyaaaa.." Bayi itu tertawa lalu memandang jenaka pada sang Appa yang duduk tepat di samping - sepenarnya belakang karena posisi Sungmin yang membelakangi- sang umma.

"Muaachh hihihi Paaa nyaaaaa nyaaaaa~~" Tanpa di guga Sandeul mendekatkan telapak tangan kanannya dan membuat sebuah flying kiss.

Untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah memegang pinggang anaknya -agar tak terjatuh- terdiam dan mengerjabkan mata. sejurus kemudian keduanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah sang putra.

"Aigoo~ baby Deul belajar semua itu dari siapa eoh?" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Tak menyangka anaknya akan berbuat seperti itu. padahal ia dan Sungmin tak pernah mengajarkan flying kiss seperti itu. sedang Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh gempal sang anak. Terlalu gemas hingga hanya mampu menebarkan kecupan sayang di wajah manis Sandeul.

"Kyaaaaa hihihihi Mmmhaaaaaa!" Baby yang belum genap berusia satu setengah tahun namun berbadan gempal itu nampak kewalahan menerima serangan dari Sungmin. Tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk muka Sungmin, berharap sang ibu mau menghentikan ciumannya.

"Jja, Deullie dengan Appa dulu eoh? Umma akan membuatkanmu susu."

HUP!

Sungmin mengangkat tubuh sang anak lalu meletakkannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. mengambil tas jinjing yang ia bawa lalu mulai menuangkan susu formula Sandeul dan menambahkan air hangat dari termos kecil yang ia bawa dari rumah. Perlengkapan yang wajib ia bawa ketika mengajak Sandeul bepergian ke luar rumah.

"Kau tidak sedang sibuk Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin menyerahkan botol susu itu pada sang suami. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun membuat posisi duduk Sandeul bersandar padanya agar baby itu minum dengan nyaman. "Tak apa, Aku bisa lembur di rumah nanti." Ujarnya menenangkan. Lagipula jika tengah berkumpul begini, ia jadi malas mengerjakan yang lain. Keluarga adalah prioritas utama bagi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kapan kau akan istirahat jika begitu eoh? Jja, berikan Deullie padaku, sepertinya kertas-kertas disana sudah menantimu dari tadi." Sungmin menepuk pahanya. Mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk meletakkan putra mereka di pangkuannya.

Srett

"Baiklah, Umma yeopo dengan Deullie dulu hmm, aku akan menyelesaikannya cepat agar kita bisa makan siang bersama."

Chu~

Kyuhyun menyesap singkat bibir manis favoritnya. Mengelus pelan kepala Sandeul lalu melenggang menuju meja kerjanya. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang tengah merona malu.

Meski sudah memiliki anak, rasa-rasanya Sungmin tak ubahnya seperti remaja tanggung yang tengah kasmaran jika meyangkut kebiasaan mesum sang suami. kekeke~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan pemilik perusahaan Cho Artemis itu memandang lekat pada sosok sang istri dan anaknya yang nampak asyik berbicang dengan Heechul dan Taemin, balita berusia 5 tahun yang di adopsi oleh pasangan HanChul.

Ya, meski Heechul dan hangeng telah menikah. Heechul sadar jika ia bukanlah Sungmin yang memiliki keistimewaan bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang bayi lucu. Hal itulah yang mendasari Heechul untuk memantabkan hati meminta ijin pada sang suami untuk mengadopsi seorang anak yang akan mendapat curahan kasih sayang keduanya dan beruntung Hangeng tak mempermasalahkan keinginan Heechul sama sekali.

Pria keturunan China itu justru beberapa kali turut mengantar namja cantiknya itu mengunjungi beberapa panti asuhan di negaranya sana sekembalinya mereka dari Korea setelah dua hari menetap disana dalam rangka menjenguk Sungmin yang baru saja melahirkan Sandeul. Dan pilihan Heeechul akhirnya jatuh pada Taemin yang saat itu baru berusia tiga setengah tahun.

Paras temin yang manis dan tingkahnya yang aktif membuat Heechul tak dapat berpaling dan langsung merengek pada Hangeng untuk segera membawa pulang ke rumah hari itu juga. Dan beruntung Taemin menerima mereka dan langsung lengket dengan Heechul yang sejak saat itu begitu memanjakkannya. Lain dengan Hangeng yang sangat berwibawa dan sering menjejali anak angkatnya itu dengan pengetahuan sedini mungkin.

"Mendapatkan mereka sungguh menakjubkan, aniya?" Tepukan di bahu kirinya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Hangeng mengambil duduk disampingnya.

Ya, tepat saat Kyuhyun dan keluarga kecilnya berencana untuk makan siang, Hangeng menelpon dan mengatakan jika ia beserta anak dan istrinya baru saja tiba di Korea dan memintanya menjemput di bandara karena Taemin merengek ingin bertemu dengan Sandeul setibanya mereka di Korea.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, disebuah restoran keluarga yang menerapkan konsep outdoor dan organik. Tempat makan eksklusif yang tidak terlalu ramai dan tentunya nyaman untuk keluarga yang memiliki balita seperti mereka.

Dua ayah muda itu tengah memperhatikan bagaimana istri-istri mereka tengah menemani Taemin dan Sandeul yang tertarik melihat beberapa sayuran dan tanaman organik yang tersebar di beberapa pot budidaya di bagian belakang restoran, dekat dengan meja yang mereka pesan.

"Ya, ini melebihi apa yang bisa dibayangkan." Kyuhyun ikut menimpali.

"Sandeul banyak kemajuan sejak terakhir kita bertemu 3 bulan yang lalu saat ulang tahunnya yang pertama." Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Kami bahkan sampai heran dia bisa melampaui anak seumurnya. Setidaknya kami lega karena dia tak mengalami masalah dalam pertumbuhannya."

Hangeng mengangguk. Satu tanganya melambai ketika melihat Taemin disana melambai padanya dengan senyum seribu watt.

"Yang terpenting memang itu. Anak-anak sehat supaya ibunya tak uring-uringan dan berdampak pada jatah malam kita, hahaha." Hangeng tertawa lepas. Obrolan yang sifatnya pribadi seperti ini memang sering mereka bicarakan tanpa canggung lagi mengingat itu hal yang lumrah untuk namja berstatus menikah seperti mereka. Tentu saja tidak sampai mengarah pada pembicaraan yang terlalu vulgar.

"Kekeke~ Sungmin juga pernah menolakku saat Sandeul demam dua hari. Tapi paginya ia meminta maaf dan memelukku di kamar mandi saat Sandeul belum bangun." Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh. Mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan silam.

"Dan berlanjut dengan kau yang menghajarnya di kamar mandi?" Lagi-lagi Hangeng terkekeh. Ia cukup tau apa yang terjadi jika berada diposisi seperti itu karena ia pun pernah mengalaminya meski dengan cerita yang berbeda.

"Hemm ya... Kau tau sendiri bagaimana sulitnya kita menghadapi pagi di setiap harinya. Ereksi adalah bagian yang tersulit. Khususnya bagi kita yang sudah menikah, keinginan menuntaskannya berkali-kali lipat ketimbang mereka yang lajang dan memutuskan menahan." Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Merasa sangsi apakah pria lajang diluar sana bisa menahan seperti apa yang ia katakan karena ia sendiri dulu tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Ingatkah kalian jika pria ini smepat tak ingin menikah sebelumnya...

"Jujur saja. Sejak menikah aku tak bisa menahan di waktu yang itu. Kami selalu berhasil melakukannya meski dengan sedikit paksaan, kekeke." Kyuhyun tak heran. Terlebih Heechul bukanlah namja tipe pemalu dan pasif seperti istrinya. Tentu tak akan susah membangkitkan jiwa panas Heechul saat ingin melakukannya.

"Daddy! Lihat, Deul sudah bisa berjalan sekarang. Kata Sungmin umma, ia bahkan bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa di pegangi kadang-kadang. Daebaakkk." Taemin datang dengan menggandeng Sandeul yang berjalan selangkah demi selangkah- bingung bagaimana harus berjalan di atas rumput restoran itu.

"Nyoooo nyoooo~"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sandeul kesulitan meski tengah mengumbar tawa langsung bergerak merengkuh tubuh anaknya. Mendudukkan tubuh gempal itu di pangkuannya dengan Taemin yang masih setia mengekori.

"Kau juga hebat. Baru berumur lima tahun tapi cadelmu sudah hilang." Hangeng memuji sang anak yang kini menggenggam tangan Sandeul di pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja. Taemin kan anak Daddy!" Jawab Taemin semangat.

"Kalian semua pintar karena kami ibunya." Heechul datang dengan Sungmin. pria cantik itu lalu mengambil duduk tepat di samping kiri suaminya, di ikuti Sungmin yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya- berada di samping kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau yang itu tidak akan ku sangkal, kalian memang 'umma-umma' seksi yang hebat." Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi rayuan Hangeng yang sukses membuat dua uke itu merona.

Drrrrrrrrrrtt Drrrrrrtttt

"Yeobseo?"

'...'

"Arraseo."

Pip!

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang Chullie, Appa Kim sudah rindu pada Taeminie." Hangeng berujar setelah meletakkan kembali ponselnya di saku celana. Menata Heechul dan Taemin lembut.

"Haah~~ Baiklah. Jja, Taeminie, ucapkan salam pada Kyuhyun Appa dan Sungmin umma dan ahhh.. tentu saja pada uri kyopta Sandeullie, kekeke" Heechul bangkit dan memeluk Sungmin sebagai tanda bahwa ia harus segera pergi, kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun dan terakhir mengecup kedua gumpalan kenyal si Cho kecil.

"Mianhae kami harus pergi Kyuhyun-ah. Terima kasih atas jemputannya." Hangeng menatap pada Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa hyung. Apa kami harus mengantar kalian?"

"Tak usah. Kami akan mencari taksi saja. sepertinya Sandeul masih ingin berada disini." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian beralih menatap Taemin yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena harus berpisah dengan Sandeul. "Tidak ada jagoan yang menangis Taeminie. Kau masih bisa mengunjungi kami lagi nanti."

Taemin mengangguk mengerti dan menyeka cepat air mata yang ada di sudut matanya. "Arraseo Kyuhyun Appa. Baby Deullie~ Taem hyung akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti setelah bertemu harebojie eoh?" Kyuhyun merundukkan tubuhnya hingga Taemin bisa memeluk tubuh Sandeul. "Bye saeng~~"

Chup~

"Nyaaaaaa nyaaaaa ~~" Sandeul menepuk pipi Taemin saat balita itu mencium pipinya. Seolah ingin ikut menghibur sang hyung.

"Kami pergi dulu... Annyeong~" Hangeng menggandeng tangan Taemin dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Hati-hati dijalan hyung!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat satu keluarga yang tak kalah bahagia dari keluarganya itu pergi.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tak makan?" Sungmin menoleh dan kembali duduk. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung.

"Aku kan sudah makan Kyu." Mendengar itu Kyuhyun menggapai jemari Sungmin yang berada di atas meja. Meremasnya lembut. "Kau tadi sibuk menyuapi Sandeul dengan cake yang kalian pesan dan aku tau kau hanya makan sedikit, Sayang."

Sungmin malas tersenyum. Pria manis itu sangat tersanjung dengan segala bentuk perhatian suaminya itu. "Tidak apa. Aku tak terlalu lapar. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kantor Kyuhyun-ah. Jam istirahat selesai tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

Sedikit menimbang namun kemudian Kyuhyun mengangguk dan bangkit dengan Sandeul yang berada di gendongannya, "Baiklah, kajja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap bulan purnama yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Duduk berselonjor dengan Sandeul yang mulai terlelap dengan botol susunya yang tinggal setengah. Dibelakangnya ada Kyuhyun dengan selimut hangatnya yang melingkupi tubuh mereka bertiga.

Jika kalian ingin tau, keluarga muda ini tengah berada di galeri bunga milik Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai dua (green house). Duduk di lantai kayu dan memandang hamparan bintang dan bulan yang dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas karena Kyuhyun telah membuka atap kaca ruangan itu ketika mereka masuk tadi.

"Indah sekali.."

"Kau benar Kyuhyun-ah. Langit malam ini indah sekali." Sungmin masih fokus melihat pemandangan malam tersebut.

"Bukan. Maksudku hidupku sekarang." Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang Sungmin. "Hidupku setelah ada kau dan uri Sanduellie."

Senyum tulus terurai dari bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Memilih tetap diam ketika Kyuhyun menumpukan dagu di bahu kirinya. "Aku merasa begitu beruntung memilikimu setelah semua yang kita lalui. Semua kerumitan dan sesak yang dulu menghampiri hingga rasanya aku ingin mati."

"Kyu.."

"Tapi akhirnya kau jadi milikku sepenuhnya, dan Tuhan sungguh berbaik hati mengirimkan satu malaikat kecilnya untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan ini."

"Terima kasih telah lahir dan menjadi pendampingku Sungmin-ah. Terima kasih sudah bertahan dan tetap memilih berjalan bersamaku. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menghadirkan putra kita yang menggemaskan itu. Jeongmal Gomawo." Sungmin merasa matanya memanas. Terharu dengan kaliamat Kyuhyun yang menyentuh.

"Kau tak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah. Cintaku tak pernah mengharap balasan walau itu hanya sebuah ucapan terima kasih. Kau hanya perlu berada di sisiku hingga maut memisahkan kita nanti."

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin lembut, "Bahkan setelah kematian itu datang aku akan tetap menggenggam tanganmu Sungmin-ah. Aku akan mendampingimu di seribu kehidupan kita di masa yang akan datang. Takdir ini kan terus mengikat kita. Karena kau adalah milikku. Sejak awal... hingga nanti."

Sang namja manis kembali tersenyum lembut dan terlihat begitu tulus. Sejenak pandangannya beralih pada wajah terlelap Sandeul yang nampak damai dalam dekapannya. "Takdir yang berliku ini mungkin masih akan kita hadapi nantinya Kyuhyun-ah. Kerikil-kerikil itu masih menanti kita untuk dilewati. Tapi saat hari itu tiba... Aku berjanji akan mengikat tangan kita berdua hingga aku tak bisa lari darimu."

"Kau tak perlu mengikat tangan kita, Sayang. Karena aku sudah mengikat hatimu hingga kau tak mungkin berpaling apalagi lari. Jadi tetaplah disisiku dan uri Sandeul. Tetaplah menjadi sumber kehidupanku. Tetaplah menjadi Sungmin yang sinarnya melebihi indah bulan itu."

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lembut. Menarik dagu Sungmin hingga kini mereka bisa saling melihat pancaran indah di mata masing-masing.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Meresapi lembut bibir Kyuhyun yang melumat bibirnya.

Setelah semua masa sulit itu, mereka akhirnya merengkuh kebahagiaan utuh. Kebahagian yang akan selalu mereka jaga hingga darah mereka berhenti mengalir suatu saat nanti. Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Sandeul. Tiga nama dalam satu simpul mati yang selamanya akan terhubung dengan benang merah yang kita sebut takdir. Dulu... Sekarang... Dan nanti...

'Saranghae Cho Sungmin. Terima kasih karena telah memilihku sebagai takdirmu.'- Cho Kyuhyun.

'Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah. Terima kasih karena telah memilihku menjadi pendamping abadimu.'- Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

.

***FIN***

**_Epilog_**

Di sebuah kafe ternama di bilangan Cheongdam-dong...

"Emm.. Donghae oppa, ku rasa kita tidak bisa lagi meneruskan perjodohan yang telah direncanakan uri bumonim." Seorang yeoja mungil nan manis menatap teduh pada sosok pemuda yang juga memiliki profesi yang sama di hadapannya. Salah satu faktor kenapa mereka bisa dijodohkan dua bulan yang lalu.

Pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya mengulas senyum. Ketampanannya terlihat bak pangeran-pangeran dari negeri dongeng. "Aku mengerti Reowook-ah. Mungkin inilah jawaban Tuhan yang selama ini kita minta." Ryeowook membenarkan dalam hati. Mereka yang memang tak saling mengenal awalnya berusaha menolak, namun semua itu mentah begitu saja ketika orang tua mereka mengatakan 'kalian hanya belum saling mengenal' setiap kali mereka berusaha menggagalkan rencana perjodohan tersebut.

Tapi sebulan mencoba, mereka akhirnya memilih menuruti anjuran untuk saling mengakrabkan diri. Dan berhasil meski hanya sebatas teman ngobrol dan sharing. Hingga akhirnya kejadian itu datang tanpa terduga. Kejadian yang mempertemukan mereka dengan hyung-dongsaeng yang –ehem-ehem- sama gilanya. Yang akhir-akhir ini begitu gencar mendekati mereka.

"Ya, ku rasa ini jawaban atas pertanyaan kita dulu. Jadi bagaimana kita menjelaskannya pada uri bumonim?"

Donghae menghela nafas sejenak, "Kita bisa mengahadap bersama dan ku rasa sifat keras kepala mereka berdua bisa membuat uri bumonim luluh."

"Yaaa! Soal cara kita pikirkan nanti saja, sekarang yang penting putus dulu! PU-TUS!" Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Donghae berdiri tiba-tiba dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya random. Berusaha mengeluarkan emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Hyukkie benar, jadi cepat putuskan ini semua Donghae-ya." Kali ini Yesung ikut menimpali. Bedanya ia lebih kalem dan sibuk memainkan jemari kanan Ryeowook yang ada di atas meja.

Haaah~~

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya apa sih yang harus diputuskan jika memulai saja tidak. "Ehem- ehm. Em Ryeowook-ah, kurasa hubungan perjodohan ini selesai sampai disini saja. Kau menerimanya bukan?"

"Ya, ini benar-benar selesai." Ryeowook berusaha memantapkan hati. Bersyukur ia dan Donghae belum saling jatuh cinta.

"YEAHHHHH! Akhirnya nae Donghae resmi jomblo! Kalau begitu, kita kekasih sekarang kan?" Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan. Merasa masa bodo dengan bebeapa pengunjung yang menatap pada mereka.

"Aku belum menjawabnya Eunhyuk-ah."

"Tapi kau sudah merenggut keperjakaanku! Pokoknya kita kekasih!" Eunhyuk mendengus sebal. Menatap garang pada Donghae yang menurutnya naif. Tubuhnya sudah digerayangi, tapi gengsi mengaku jatuh cinta. sial! umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ya, itukan karena kau yang menggoda. Saat itu kau bilang 'itu' mu sakit dan memaksa ku memeriksanya. Lalu saat aku berusaha membuka celanamu karena panik kau justru menarik paksa baju ku dan menggodaku dengan tarian ala india!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau menjebolku saat itu!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak ya tidak!"

"Ahhh.. kau tak mau mengakuinya? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku memaksa seseorang tidur denganku agar kita tau apa hole ku akan berdarah seperti waktu itu atau tidak yang artinya kau sudah melakukannya!" Eunhyuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu setelah berteriak pada Donghae.

"Berani kau melakukannya maka aku akan menyeretmu sekarang juga ke ranjang!"

"Aku berani! Tunggu saja, aku akan cari sekarang!" Eunhyuk celingak-celinguk. Sepertinya namja itu serius dengan omongannya. Dan benar saja, matanya langsung berbinar melihat seorang pemuda berotot melambai padanya. Berharap dipilih oleh Eunhyuk yang kalimatnya bahkan bisa di dengar oleh semua orang yang berada di kafe kecil tersebut.

"Nah! Itu di- Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menarikku! Yaaa!" Eunhyuk yang berniat balas melambai justru ditarik paksa oleh Donghae yang sudah berdiri. Berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan membawamu ke ranjang!"

"Bukannya kau bilang kita belum pernah melakukannya!"

"Oke! Oke! Kita sudah pernah melakukannya dan sekarang aku ingin lagi! kau puass?!"

"Hehe, begitu dong. Baiklah, kajja kita ke apartemenmu. Ku rasa kali ini kita bisa mencobanya di kamar mandi."

"Di lemari-pun jadi!" Dan keduanya menghilang bersamaan dengan suasana kafe yang berubah panas dan errrr- gerah.

"Omona... mereka yang bertengkar tapi aku yang merasakan malunya. Tsk! Tak ku sangka Donghae oppa bisa se-frontal itu." Ryeowook mendesah tal percaya. Wajahnya bahkan merah padam mendengar bagaimana dua sejoli tadi bertingkah konyol. Hell.. ini di depan umum!

"Sudahlah. Ku rasa Hyukkie sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Emm.. bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi anak kita saja?"

"Heeeeee? Anak? Kau tak mengatakan jika kau duda beranak Yesung oppa!"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku bukan duda Wookie-ah. Sudahlah ayo kita kunjungi ddangkko."

Yesung menaruh bberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan menarik lembut tangan Ryeowook. "Siapa itu Ddangko?"

"Anak kita. Kura-kura peliharaanku."

"KURA-KURA?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**This really**-** End!**

**.**

**.**

Ehem - ehem...

Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga setelah semua yang kita lewati bersama sejak prolog yang saya publish hampir 6 bulan yang lalu.

Semoga tidak ada yang saya kecewakan dengan ending yang saya suguhkan untuk kalian semua. Mungkin inilah cara saya membuat kalian- yang sudah saya anggap teman- bisa tersenyum kembali setelah apa yang sudah kita lewati beberapa bulan terakhir.

Untuk kalian semua... Chingudeul, Saengdeul dan eonnideul... Queen mau ngucapin terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah memberi semangat hingga ini bisa selesai. Buat Author senior juga makasih buat saran dan ilmunya.,,

Meski Queen hanya tau sebatas nama- itupun bukan nama asli- Queen harap kalian semua sehat selalu dan bahagia dimanapun kalian berada sekarang. Untuk para guest juga... Queen harap kalianpun sama.

Di kesempatan ini, setelah berfikir cukup lama dan memantapkan hati. Queen mungkin tidak akan sepede kemarin untuk kembali membuat ff lagi. Bukan... Queen bukan menyerah atau tidak lagi mencintai Kyumin. Dari awal Queen selalu bilang kalau Queen gak akan bisa berhenti mencintai mereka.

Queen hanya- sekali lagi- tidak yakin masih ada yang mau membaca ff Queen lagi setelah semua yang terjadi nanti. Terlebih Queen masih perlu banyak belajar untuk menghadirkan ff yg tidak mengecewakan kalian semua.

Hiatus.. atau berhenti total (dalam mempublish ff bukan dunia pershipper-an ) ... Queen sejujurnya belum memutuskan secara pasti. Semua masih mengambang dengan satu kesimpulan bahwa Queen tidak sepede kemarin** berharap** akan segera bisa dapat jawaban buat langkah Queen selanjutnya. Tapi yang Queen ingin tegaskan sekali lagi adalah saya akan terus mencintai KYUMIN terlebih SUNGMIN.

Queen juga sempet merasa kehilangan saat beberapa dari reviewers ff ini menghilang... entah karena mereka memilih berada di titik diam atau karena ff Queen yang makin mengecewakan. Yang Queen tau, mereka sudah Queen anggap teman yang selalu Queen tunggu komentarnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. . siapapun itu tidak ada sama sekali. Jadi mari menjadi kuat untuk penopang diri sendiri dan orang lain. Cintailah apa yang kalian cintai dari awal. Membuang cinta sebenarnya adalah salah satu bentuk keputus-asaan karena kalian tidak bisa benar-benar menghapus cinta itu sendiri.

'_**Terkadang cinta memilih jalan yang lebih jauh'**_

Entah kenapa sekarang saya merasa itu begitu pas dengan Kyumin kita. Biarkanlah mereka memilih jalan memutar lalu kemudian bertemu di persimpangan jalan. Karena pada akhirnya.. cinta pasti menemukan tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

Gomawo chingudeul...

Sampai jumpa...

Queenshi137 for KyuMin.


End file.
